Zemyx Time
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Xemnas finally let Demyx make his own show. With Zexion as his helper, madness ensues. Will be updated weekly if liked. Rated T for slight sexual situations, some swearing, and other random things. Zemyx
1. Week One

**Okay, after watching Demyx Time (if you haven't seen it, go to Youtube and look it up. It's hilarious!), I was inspired to make my own, but since I have no good videocamera and have no wish to tape anything at the present time, I have decided to make a fanfiction. It will be updated weekly if people like it. Let the madness ensue!!!**

**********

Demyx looked at the camera trained on his bed, cocking his head to the side. "Zexion?" he asked, looking at the man sitting behind him with his nose in a book. "Is it on?"

Zexion sighed. He didn't want to do this, but Demyx was his boyfriend and he did want to make him happy and Xemnas did promise Demyx that he could do this.

"Is the red light on?" he asked. Demyx nodded. "Then it's on."

"Alright, then!" Demyx said, smiling. He bounced a couple times on his bed before coming to a stop sitting Indian-style in the middle while Zexion stayed in the corner of the bed with a book. "Welcome to Demyx Time!"

"Uh, Demyx?" Zexion interrupted. "Shouldn't the name be a combination of both our names because I'm here?"

"Okay!" Demyx thought for a second before a smile returned to his face. "Welcome to Zemyx Time!! Xemnas finally agreed to let me do a show to tell everyone what's going on in the Organization at the present time! Wow, that's a lot of big words."

"Don't hurt yourself," Zexion muttered.

"Let's get onto the first section!" It was silent for a few seconds before Demyx elbowed Zexion. "Zexy, you're my section person."

The slate-haired male sighed inwardly. "What Demyx found in the other guys' room," he said before going back to his book.

"This week, I went into sexy Zexy's room," Demyx said. A book slammed shut.

"What?!"

"Well, your door was unlocked," Demyx defended as Zexion glared at him. "And I wanted to start somewhere that couldn't get me possibly killed." He turned back to the camera. "Alright, so, after going into Zexion's room and by the way, it's really boring in there."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I found this!" Demyx held up a small black notebook with 'VII' on the front in white. "Zexy's diary!"

"That's not a diary!" Zexion defended, trying and failing to grab it. "It's a journal! They're completely different things!! Don't read it!"

"We'll just see," Demyx said, turning his attention to the camera again. "If you guys out there reading this think it's a journal or a diary, review and we'll find out next week. Now, for a short reading in Zexion's diary/journal thingy." He cleared his throat. "October 12. Nothing really happened today. I got sent on a mission with Demyx again. Recon. I ended up doing most of the work. Not that I minded at all. It was worth it to hear his sitar playing. When we got back, we went back to my room and well…we didn't do much sleeping that night." Demyx's cheeks were completely red as he handed the notebook behind him to its owner.

"See what I told you about not reading it?" Zexion asked, setting it behind him.

"Let's just get onto the next section," Demyx said, trying to control his embarrassment.

Zexion sighed again. He hated doing this. "The Demy dictionary," he muttered.

"Right," Demyx said. "This week, my word is, well, I can't pronounce it, so Zexy's gonna do it for me!"

"Honorificabilitudinitatibus," Zexion said.

"Hoficalbis…"

"Honorificabilitudinitatiubs," Zexion repeated.

"All I'm hearing is hoficalbis," Demyx said, scrunching up his nose in thought. "Okay, I'm changing my word. My new word of the week is noodle."

_Idiot,_ Zexion thought. Then again, he loved that idiot, so it didn't really matter. He was actually starting to get into this Zemyx Time they were shooting. It gave him time to see Demyx act like a complete idiot and it was kind of fun. "Demyx's Revenge."

"Guess who I'm getting revenge on this week," the blonde said, giving the camera as much as an evil grin as he could give. "Axel!"

"What did Axel do to you this time?" Zexion asked. Demyx was Axel's prime target for both teasing and pranks.

"He took June and used her to serve dinner," Demyx said, frowning.

"June?" Zexion knew his boyfriend named a lot of things, but he'd never heard him call anything June before.

"My sitar." Zexion groaned. "Anyway, Axel will pay for what he did to my sitar."

"What did you do to him this time?" Zexion wondered, closing his book. He scooted up to be a little closer to the blonde.

"I turned all his clothes blue instead of red and black," Demyx said, counting on his fingers all that he did, "I gave his chakrams to Sora and Riku, I told Roxas that he was cheating on him with Marluxia, and…oh, yeah. I made his room into a swimming pool."

"He's going to kill you, you know that, right?" Zexion asked.

"You won't let him, will you?" Demyx gave the slate-haired man a pouting face.

Zexion grinned, pressing a short kiss to Demyx's lips. "Never," he said, a small grin still on his face.

"Next section!"

"Dem-Dem cam."

"This week, I put my camera in Luxord's room!" Demyx exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down.

"And what did you find?" Zexion asked, a little curious.

"Nothing," Demyx replied, sounding a little distraught. "He was passed out on the bed the whole time my camera was in there."

"Well, now you know never to film him again," Zexion said, looking on the positive side of that experience.

"I guess," Demyx agreed, nodding a little. He jumped as the slate-haired man slid his hand lower and lower on his back. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Zexion's hand continued to travel south.

"Zexy, why is your hand going lower?"

"No reason."

"Ah! Don't touch that!"

"Why not? You let me any other time."

"Not here at least! Xemnas said we have to keep this PG!"

"I'll keep this episode PG and this one only."

"Fair enough."

"Can we play the bouncy bed game?"

"Later." Zexion grinned. "Alright, now before the show, I had some questions people sent in (a/n: really, just my friends wanting to know these things) and I want to answer them," Demyx said, sitting Indian-style again with Zexion next to him. "First question is from keybladebearer3. He asks, 'Is Zexion good in bed?'" The blonde looked up at the camera. "I don't understand the question."

"Demyx," Zexion said, directing his attention to him. "Do you know the bouncy bed game?"

"Yeah! It's my favorite game!"

"Do you like the bouncy bed game?"

"Of course!"

"Do you like to play it with me?"

"Ye…wait, yes!"

Zexion looked at the camera. "Well, there's your answer. Yes." A grin broke out of his face.

"Next question," Demyx said, flattening out the piece of paper in his hands.

"You sat on that, didn't you?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I forget when I put things in my back pocket," Demyx replied. "Don't judge. Okay! This is from shinraemployee94. He asks…um…Zexy? I can't read this."

"It's in your own handwriting, idiot," Zexion muttered, taking the paper from the blonde. There were only two questions on it. Typical. "It says 'What came first? The chicken or the egg?'"

"The chicken," Demyx said immediately. "Wait, the egg. Because you need an egg to get the chicken but you need the chicken to get the egg and—"

Zexion put a hand over his mouth, but the blonde kept talking. He turned his attention to the camera. "Dinosaurs came first and shame on you for confusing poor Demyx like this," he said. He took his hand away from Demyx's mouth.

"Well, that's all the time we have this week!" Demyx exclaimed, smiling. "Join us next week when our special guest is…Axel? Why does it have to be him? Zexion!"

"Please feel free to message us with any questions you may have for either of us or our special guest next week," Zexion said, ignoring Demyx's whines. "Thank you." He pulled on Demyx's hair, bringing him to the door. "Come on. You promised me the bouncy bed game."

"Not the hair!" Demyx yelled as the door slammed shut again.

**********

**Well, what did ya think? Good? Not good? Should I continue? Should I not? I got Demyx's answer for the chicken/egg question from Demyx Time so I don't own that or the names of any of the sections.**

**Please send any and all questions in either reviews, messages, or to edwardsgirl16(at)gmail(dot)com. (gotta put it that way or it doesn't show up)**

**Be sure to review!!!!!!!**


	2. Week Two

**Welcome to Zemyx Time!!! We hope you've had a wonderful day and if you haven't please have a good evening, morning, midnight, afternoon, whatever part of the day you're reading this in. Keep asking those questions, my beautiful readers!!**

**********

"Red light on…Zexion, red means on, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Demyx climbed onto the middle of his bed where Zexion sat in the corner with his nose in a book again. "Welcome to Zemyx Time 3!" the blonde exclaimed, holding up two fingers.

"Two, Demyx," Zexion corrected, turning a page.

"Oh, right." Demyx did a quick double-take. "Zemyx Time 2! We have an exciting show for you today and—"

"Sorry I'm late."

Axel sat on the edge of Demyx's bed, leaning back on his hands. "Oh, by the way, Vexen's looking for you Demyx," he said.

The musician gulped. "H-He is?" he asked nervously. "W-What for?"

Axel shrugged. "Hell if I know. All he said was for you to go see him or he's telling Xemnas."

"Zexy?" Demyx looked back at his boyfriend.

"I can manage," Zexion assured him. He closed his book and scooted forward a little. "Go on." Demyx hesitated a little, but walked out of his room and left Zexion and Axel alone. "Vexen didn't ask for him, did he?"

Axel grinned. "Nope," he replied. "With any luck, Vexen will keep him as a test subject. Serves him right. I went to go give Vexen back his shield. Demyx promised he'd come get me in a half hour if I didn't come back. I now have no DNA."

Zexion gave a small grin. "And how does that make you feel?" he asked.

"You're not my fuckin' therapist, quit asking that," Axel replied.

The door to Demyx's room opened and shut quietly. "Demyx?" Zexion asked as the blonde sat in the corner. "Are you okay?" Demyx shook his head, drawing his knees up to his chest. Zexion reached across Axel to grab his sitar, handing it to the blonde. "Cue cards?" Demyx reached into his cloak and grabbed a small set of index cards, handing them to Zexion.

"What's wrong with him?" Axel asked, watching Demyx hold his sitar close to his body.

"I've learned not to ask," Zexion replied, flipping through the cards in his hands. "On to what Demyx found in the other guys' rooms." He reached behind him and pulled out a red folder with 'Axel' on the front in bold black letters. "Demyx, did you go into Xemnas's room?"

"Uh-huh," Demyx replied, finally speaking.

"It speaks," Axel teased as the blonde set his sitar behind him. "So what's wrong, water boy?"

"I can breathe underwater," Demyx muttered.

"Good thing you're water," Zexion mumbled, flipping through Axel's folder. "Demyx, where did you find this?"

"In a cabinet with 'Overview' on it," Demyx replied. "Axel's was the thickest so that's the one I took."

Zexion whistled loudly as he read the first page. "Give me that!" Axel growled, grabbing the folder. He held it in front of him and dropped it, ash dropping to the floor soon after.

"Well, let's get on to the Demy dictionary," Zexion said, noticing the blonde's sad look at the ashes on the floor. Demyx didn't say anything.

"I think he's broken," Axel said, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Got any ideas how to fix him?"

"Turn off the camera," Zexion said, turning Demyx to face him. "I've got an idea." Axel moved forward to turn the camera off, but decided not. Who was Zexion to tell him what to do, even if he was his superior?

"Demyx," Zexion said, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face, "look up here." The musician's eyes obediently met his and he blinked once. "Axel, you turned the camera off, right?"

The redhead smirked. "Sure did, Zex," he replied.

Zexion didn't completely trust him, but brushed it off as he focused on Demyx once again. "I'm sorry, Demyx," he whispered, reaching into the drawer next to the wall behind the blonde and pulling out a pair of scissors. He held them in front of the blonde's eyes, threatening to cut a piece of hair that dangled in front of his eyes. "Dem, it's time for your haircut."

"Get away from me you fucking bastard!!!!" Demyx yelled, pushing Zexion away, the scissors flying away somewhere in the room.

Zexion gave a small smile, but it quickly disappeared when he noticed the red light shining from the camera. "You didn't turn it off?" he growled, glaring over at Axel.

"Why would I?" Axel asked back, a smirk slowly growing on his face. "This gives everyone the chance to hear Demyx."

_I'll deal with him later,_ Zexion thought, sitting up straight next to Demyx again. "Let's get on to the Demy dictionary since Demyx is obviously feeling better now."

"I wasn't feeling good?" the blonde asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"No, we were just getting to your word of the week," Zexion replied.

"Right!" Demyx smiled and crossed his legs. "This week my word is bumbershoot. That words means umbrella. So next time it rains, you can say 'I'm going to get my bumbershoot!!'"

"Oh god," Axel mumbled, shaking his head.

"Now for Demyx's revenge," Zexion said. "I'm pretty sure he got revenge on…wasn't it Cloud?"

"What the hell did Cloud do now?" Axel asked.

"Nothing," Demyx replied, smiling.

"Nothing?" Axel repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Why get revenge on him, then?"

"Cause its fun!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"So what did you do to him?" Zexion asked, interested in what the blonde musician would do to someone like Cloud.

"Simple," Demyx replied. "I just did the one thing that would get him in trouble for at least 2 weeks."

"And that would be…?"

"I told Leon that Cloud was cheating on him with Axel!"

"What?!!" Axel's mouth hung open and his eyes stayed wide. "That's why Leon came up to me yesterday and punched me?! You're why Cloud hasn't spoken to me for a while?!"

"Mm-hmm," Demyx replied, a smile still on his face. "That's also part of my revenge for you using June to serve dinner."

"I told you, I didn't mean to!!" Axel tried defending. "It was a bet!"

Demyx just stuck his tongue out at the redhead.

"Knock it off, you two," Zexion muttered, reaching behind him for his book again. "Dem, just get onto the Dem-Dem cam."

"I filmed Xemnas this week!"

Zexion's book slammed shut. "You did what?!?!" he yelled, grabbing a hold of the blonde's chin and forcing him to look at him. "Demyx, you did not put a camera in the superior's room, did you?"

"Well, it was a random drawing," Demyx defended, giving his boyfriend puppy-dog eyes.

"Just let him show the damn footage," Axel muttered. "The sooner we're done, the sooner I can get back to Ro—work! I can get back to work!"

"Roll the footage!"

*Dem-Dem Cam*

Xemnas closed and locked the door to his office, walking over to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and pressed a small red button, a portion of the wall behind him sliding away to reveal a flat-screen TV with an Xbox hooked up to it. Turning it on, a Kingdom Hearts video game popped up on the screen, the character playing set up to be Axel with no weapons, no potions, and no magic. Xemnas pressed the start button on the controller and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, watching as virtual Heartless attacked and killed Axel over and over and over and over again.

*Back to normal*

Axel's mouth hung open. "He has an Xbox and he doesn't share?!" he yelled. "And what's with killing me?! I'm not that bad!"

"And while Axel has a nervous breakdown right now," Zexion said, pulling out a sheet of paper from his cloak, "we have some questions that need to be answered. First is from Neko Ninja Hezza. It asks, 'Axel, how did you and Roxas get together?'" The slate-haired man looked back at the still-rambling redhead. "It involves a lot of things we'd have to sensor out, so please, don't ask."

"There's a question from that same person asking, 'Demyx, how did you and Zexion get together?' as well as 'Who tops and who bottoms?'" Demyx said, pointing at the paper.

"That's easy," Zexion said. "He walked in on me when I was reading in the library and wouldn't leave me alone. I'm pretty sure you could just imagine it from there. Now for who tops and who bottoms…well…"

"Zexy, what does that mean?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Demyx, when we play the bouncy bed game, who usually wins?" Zexion asked.

"You," Demyx mumbled, bowing his head.

"There's your answer," Zexion said, looking back at the paper. "Hey, Axel, this one's for you. From Yuseisxtwinxsister, she asks, 'Is Axel really a perverted bastard?'" Zexion looked straight at the camera with a serious expression on his face. "Yes. Yes, he is."

"Hey!!" Axel exclaimed.

"She also asks, 'Why is Roxas so scared of Axel and Demyx?'" Zexion continued. He looked beside him at Demyx, then over at Axel. "Well, Demyx is pretty self-explanatory. Axel, on the other hand…well…"

"He is not scared of me," Axel growled. "He's scared of Vexen and Xigbar, though."

Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today!" Demyx exclaimed, snuggling close to Zexion. "Tune in next week when our special guest is…well, we don't really have a special guest, but we'll try to find one!"

"So from us here at Zemyx Time," Zexion said, "have a nice day." He gave Demyx a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Dem. Let's go to the library."

**********

**I love this thing. I love writing it, I love reading it, I love my reviewers, I love getting reviews, I love getting e-mails saying that I got a review, a favorite story, a story alert, an author alert, and/or a favorite author, I love Demyx, I love Zexion, I love Zemyx Time!!! (No, I don't have ADHD, I'm just happy)**

**Review please because otherwise Demyx gets really sad!**


	3. Week Three

**Oh. My. God!! I totally love you guys! I'm getting question after question and I totally love it!! Keep 'em coming!!! Me and my friend, Alec use this story with me as Demyx and Alec as Zexion and cosplay this for our other friend, James, to tape. So when me and Alec write this out, we're actually writing out our script for the week's episode and it's so much fun because we write it in our actual Kingdom Hearts cosplay using only one computer. It's a madhouse when we write it and we're practically dying from laughter. Hope you like it as much as we do!!**

**********

"Zexy! The camera's on—ah!"

Zexion growled softly against Demyx's neck and leaned back on the bed, letting the blonde sit back up. Demyx adjusted the collar of his Organization cloak to hide the evidence of their recent…ahem…activities…and smiled.

"Welcome to Zemyx Time!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "We were supposed to start filming 3 hours ago, but someone," Zexion grinned, "hid my camera. But, I found it!"

"Obviously, since you're taping right now," Zexion muttered, shaking his head a little. "Just get on with your stupid little show."

"S-Stupid?" Demyx stuttered, his eyes tearing up. "You think my show is stupid?" His hand went up to his mouth. "W-Why would you say that, Zexy?"

Zexion immediately hugged the blonde from his place behind him on the bed, leaning down to gently kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry, Demyx," he apologized softly. "Your show isn't stupid."

Demyx smiled, hugging onto Zexion's arms where they hooked together under his neck. "Thank you, Zexy," he said, leaning his head back to kiss the older's cheek. "Can we get onto the first section?"

Zexion smiled. "Sure." He gave Demyx one more tight squeeze before releasing the blonde, scooting over to sit next to him. "What Demyx Found In The Other Guys' Room."

"I went into Axel's room this week," Demyx said, reaching under June to grab a small bag.

"He's going to kill you," Zexion muttered.

"I know," the blonde replied, playing with the drawstrings on the bag in his hands. "I left a note, though."

"So what'd you get from the pyro's room?" the slate-haired man asked, looking over the blonde's shoulder.

"This!" Demyx pulled out a red silk nightgown from the bag, holding it up to Zexion to compare. "This was on his bed! It's what he sleeps in!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow, snatching the cloth out of Demyx's hands. He held it up to the blonde's chest for a minute. "It'd look good on you, Dem," he mumbled, mentally changing the color to a deep blue.

Demyx blushed, grabbing the nightgown away again and stuffing it into the bag, tossing it to the ground near the door. "I'll return it later," he said, readjusting June's position on the bed against the wall. "And now for the Demy Dictionary!!"

"Did you even find a word for this week?" Zexion asked. "You had your nose in that dictionary all day yesterday and looked disappointed when Xemnas made you go to bed."

"Well, yeah!" Demyx replied. "I spent 5 minutes looking for a word and the other 10 hours thinking up three new songs for my sitar, reading 4 of the new comic books, and sleeping." Zexion shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, my word of the week is mugwump. It means to play in the mud."

"No it doesn't," Zexion interrupted, picking at a thread on Demyx's bed.

"Yes, yes it does," Demyx said, looking over at his boyfriend.

"No, no it doesn't," Zexion repeated. "Here, I'll show you." He twisted around to lie on his stomach, reaching down under the bed to grab a small black notebook that served as Demyx's mini-dictionary of funny words. "Look it up."

Demyx opened the notebook and flipped a few pages. "M is after…"

"Before N and after L," Zexion said.

Demyx nodded a little, flipping a couple more pages. "Right there," Zexion said, pointing out a word on the page. Demyx looked down to where Zexion had pointed. "No, no, one down." The blonde just stared at the dictionary with a sad look on his face. "Now, does it mean to play in the mud?"

Demyx shook his head. "I don't like this word anymore," he said, handing the dictionary back to Zexion. "I'm changing it. My new word of the week is nobody. It's an easy word for me to pronounce and I know the meaning."

Zexion smiled, shaking his head. "You idiot," he mumbled, kissing the blonde's cheek. "But you're my idiot, so I guess I'll have to deal." He looked back at the camera, a small smile still on his face. "Now for Demyx's revenge."

"I got revenge on Riku this week!!" Demyx exclaimed, a giant smile on his face.

"What did he ever do to you?" Zexion wondered.

"Nothing, it's just fun," Demyx replied. "He makes it so easy!"

"So what'd you do?"

Demyx thought for a couple seconds, still smiling. "3…2…1…"

The door to his room burst open. "Demyx!!!!!" Riku stormed over to the bed, his hair kept up in a towel on his head, grabbing the blonde's collar and glaring hard at him. "What the hell?!?!?!"

Demyx giggled. "Hi, Riku!" he said cheerfully, smiling. "What's up?" Riku just glared at him.

Zexion made sure to stay a safe distance away when he asked, "What did he do to you?"

Now Riku's glare was directed at the older of the two. "I took a shower this morning," he started.

"I can see that." There were still a few drops of water on the silver-haired male's arms and neck.

"And Demyx decided it'd be fun to change out my shampoo," Riku continued. "And now my hair looks like this." He pulled the towel off his head and his normally silver hair fell down to his shoulders, now a vibrant hot pink in color.

Demyx just burst out laughing when he saw the results of his revenge for the week. "Now Sora just laughs when I get near him and I haven't been able to touch him without him having trouble breathing for a week!" Riku complained.

"Riku!" Sora's voice came floating down the hallway of the Castle That Never Was. "Riku! Where are you? I found something to take the color out of your hair again!! Come on!!"

Riku glared at Demyx one last time before heading to the door. "I'll deal with you later," he growled, running off to find Sora.

"I'll try to keep him from killing you but I make no promises," Zexion said. "He does have a Keyblade, after all." Demyx smiled and nodded. "Now for the Dem-Dem Cam."

"Roll the footage of Sora!" Demyx exclaimed.

"You're just trying to get killed aren't you?" Zexion asked, hugging the blonde.

*Dem-Dem Cam*

Sora sat in his room on his bed, his Kingdom Keyblade clutched tightly in his hands. He stared at a white cardboard box, a different face on each side.

Dennis.

Sora tapped Dennis with his Keyblade, smiling when he made a small dent. "You're slowly worming your way back into Riku's life," he said to himself. "I don't care if you're displeased or not, you won't get my position as Riku's best friend." A smile grew on Sora's face as he knocked Dennis to the ground with his Keyblade, hitting the box a few more times for good measure.

*Back to normal*

"Is Sora going crazy, Zexy?" Demyx asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Yes, yes he is, Dem," Zexion replied. "Hang on a sec." He turned over the blonde's hand, looking at the notes he'd written on his palm. "New section?" Demyx nodded. Zexion shrugged. "Okay, then. Time for Demyx Dares."

"Well, remember when I took revenge on Cloud last week?" Demyx asked, the slate-haired man nodding. "Well, this week, I got dared by MrMissMrs Random to get Cloud and Leon back together. And I did exactly that by a very complicated plan that I can't remember at the moment."

"Did you tape it?" Zexion asked.

"Roll the footage!" Demyx exclaimed. "Again!"

*Demyx Dares Cam*

Cloud walked down the hall of the Castle That Never Was, his hands in his pockets as he sulked. He wanted to tell Leon that he wasn't cheating on him with Axel, but he knew Leon wouldn't listen to him. "What the hell?" he asked out loud. Sitting on the ground in front of him was a small black Heartless, chewing on a small piece of bread. Demyx's pet, Toby. "Toby? What are you doing out here? Where's Demyx?" Of course, Toby didn't answer, just kept eating his bread.

"Cloud? What are you doing here? Thought you would be with Axel again."

The blonde looked up to see Leon walking closer, running a hand through his brown hair. "First, why are you even here, Leon?" Cloud asked, reaching down to pick up the small Heartless.

"Demyx entrusted me with protecting Toby," the brunette replied, crossing his arms. "If I lose him…well…Zexion's not gonna be happy. Anyway, where's Axel?"

"Leon, I didn't cheat on you with him," Cloud said, avoiding Leon's gaze. "I would never cheat on you. I love you too much."

"That true, Cloud?" Leon asked.

The blonde nodded. Leon smiled, lifting his chin to meet his gaze. "Well, I suppose I can be convinced to forgive you. With some…persuasion, of course."

Cloud smiled. "Of course."

*Back to normal*

"Great, now Toby will be scarred for life," Zexion muttered, shaking his head. "Just get on to the questions, Dem."

"Well, I have two questions from MrMissMrs Random, so I'm gonna read those first," Demyx said. "First, she asks, 'Who else plays the bouncy bed game in the castle?' Well, I know me and Zexion play it and I also know Axel and Roxas play it. And I think Saix and Xemnas played it once and Marluxia and Vexen play it every other day. That it, Zexy?"

"Sora and Riku," Zexion added.

"Right!" Demyx agreed. "Sora and Riku play it a lot. I think that's it. Now her other question is, 'What makes Roxas blush and/or moan?'"

"I'll answer this one," Zexion said, handing June to Demyx. "Here, play. Now, while Demyx plays, the answer to the question is…well, Axel knows better than I do, but he won't be innocent at all in the way he phrases it so…Let's just say that anything Axel says usually makes Roxas blush. As for moaning, his neck, jaw, and a few other places are the way to go." He took a hold of June and pulled her away from Demyx, kissing his hand to make him stop whimpering at the loss of his sitar. "There's a couple more questions."

"From I-Love-Bakura-and-Malik, 'Why does Roxas get to be all cute and innocent?'" Demyx said. "Well, cause he just does! He just has that kind of personality!"

"From Your-Gothic-Angel, 'Why is Demyx afraid of Xigbar?'" Zexion said. "Well, that's kind of complicated. It involves the Organization's yearly trip to Disneyland and the pairings Xemnas made for the Haunted Mansion." He waved a hand. "Just forget about it. We did a video about it, might get it up later. Who knows?"

"Two left!" Demyx exclaimed, smiling. "ShadowAngelLeiter asked two questions, so we're gonna answer them both! She asks 'Demyx and Zexion, what are your favorite worlds out of the ones you've visited?' and 'Zexion, what's your favorite book?'"

"Since I don't think Demyx's or my room counts as a world, I'd have to pick Halloweentown as my favorite world," Zexion said.

"Atlantica!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"Cause of the water?"

"Yeah!" Demyx took a quick glance at the paper in his hand. "Zexion, what's your favorite book?"

"If I had to choose…" Zexion thought about the question for a minute. "I'd have to say…I guess Utopia."

"What book is that?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Don't worry about it, Dem, you don't need to know," Zexion replied.

"Well, that's all the time we have for this week! Tune in next week for another weekly dose of Zemyx Time!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"Be sure to send us all your questions for us or any member of Organization XIII including Cloud, Leon, Sora, or Riku," Zexion added. He turned to Demyx and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Dem. We need to get the swimming pool out of the castle."

"It's not my fault Larxene made me mad and I lost control for 10 seconds," Demyx pouted. "I like the swimming pool."

"Well, Xemnas doesn't, so let's go," Zexion said, bringing the blonde over to the door with him.

"Wait! The camera!" Demyx ran back to the camera, turning it off.

**********

**Hope ya liked it! I know me and Alec did writing it! 2 6-packs of Mountain Dew can do that to a person cosplaying as a yaoi couple in Kingdom Hearts. By the way, ****Utopia**** is a real book and it is amazing if you like sci-fi adventure-y stuff. It's amazing!**

**Review and ask questions please!!**


	4. Disneyland Invasion

**Well, in our Demyx and Zexion cosplays, me (Demyx) and Alec (Zexion) took our friends James (as Axel), Luke (as Riku. For some strange reason, he wanted to cosplay as Riku, but he was our camera man, so we didn't mind), and Jay (as Roxas) to Disneyland I think…last summer or so. Anyway, it was hilarious and here's the written part of what happened!!! **

**********

Stop! Zemyx Time!!

Demyx smiled at the camera Riku had trained on him as they stood in a small line. "We're going to Disneyland!!" he exclaimed happily, hanging onto Zexion's arm and practically bouncing up and down.

"Yes, and Xigbar wanted to come, but unfortunately, he's been banned from Disneyland for his…behavior," Riku's voice came from behind the camera.

"So, we took Axel, Roxas, and Riku with us!" Demyx continued, holding up a ticket. "Look! All-day pass!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "We all have them, Demyx," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Come on. Line's moving."

Demyx gave a thumbs-up to the camera. "Disneyland!" he yelled once more.

"Demyx, how much battery do you have on this camera?" Riku asked.

"I charged it last night," the blonde replied, a big smile on his face as the five got past the front gate into the Happiest Place on Earth. "Let's go!"

"Demyx, do you even know where we're going?" Roxas asked, following the hyperactive sitarist as he walked quickly down the path they were on.

"Ye—wait…yes!" Demyx thought for a second before pointing in some random direction. "We're going there!"

Axel followed where Demyx was pointing. "Where?" he asked. "The Haunted Mansion?"

"Yes!" Demyx raced off toward the ride, Zexion following, shaking his head.

"What d'ya say, Roxy?" Axel asked, as the three remaining members followed the first two. "Wanna go on the Haunted Mansion?"

"I'm gonna stay with Riku," Roxas replied, sticking close to the older's side.

Axel shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, running over to meet up with Demyx and Zexion.

About 10 minutes later, the three walked back toward Riku and Roxas, Zexion's arm wrapped securely around Demyx's shoulders. "There is now a ban on all scary rides for Demyx," he said, giving the blonde a small kiss on the cheek to further calm him down.

"Teacups ride, then," Roxas said as the five headed toward Fantasyland. "I like that one and Demyx won't get scared on it."

"Dibs on the red one," Axel called when they reached the ride, racing toward the teacup he'd wanted. Roxas joined him and Demyx and Zexion claimed a blue one as their own while Riku waited for them outside the ride, not really feeling up for a ride that had you spinning in nonstop circles.

"You okay, Zexion?" Riku asked as they met up again. "You look a little sick."

"I am never going on a ride like that with him again," he promised, holding his stomach. He spotted a bathroom and raced toward it.

"What's wrong with VI?" Axel asked, looking over at Demyx who looked as happy as could be.

The blonde shrugged. "We were just having a contest to see who could spin the fastest," he explained, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

While Riku had preferred to stay in his usual clothes, the others had not wanted to go in their Organization cloaks. Roxas had on a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, a white T-shirt and a tan shirt kept open over the T-shirt while Axel had on a red T-shirt and a black jacket covered in belts with a pair of ripped black jeans, a red and black checked scarf, and black combat boots. Demyx had on a pair of baggy blue jeans with a knee ripped out, a pair of light blue Converse high-tops with 'Stop, Zemyx Time!' on both shoes in black, a dark blue T-shirt and a black hooded zip-up sweatshirt with 'The Melodious Nocturne' on the back in blue script. Zexion, thought still in the bathroom puking his guts out, had on a pair of black jeans, a pair of dark purple sneakers, a black T-shirt, and a zip-up sweatshirt a little darker than his hair color.

"Well, let's not have that contest anymore," Riku muttered. A few minutes later, Zexion came back from the bathroom looking a little better and they all headed off toward Tomorrowland.

"What're we going on now?" Roxas asked.

"Space Mountain!" Demyx replied excitedly.

"A dark, confined space with him?" Axel shook his head and took hold of Roxas's arm. "No thank you. We'll meet by the entrance in 20 minutes, kay?"

"Turn off the camera, Riku," Demyx said. "Save batteries!"

*1 hour later*

"Where're we going now?" Riku asked, following Demyx as he led them across the small entranceway to California Adventure.

"I wanna go on the Hollywood Tower of Terror!" Demyx whined, pulling on Zexion's arm. "Come on, Zexy!" He put a finger to the camera and moved it so that the people that had joined their group could be seen. "We found Mansex and Xigbar!!"

Xemnas gave the camera a peace sign and Xigbar just grabbed Demyx in a headlock. "Wanna go on the Haunted Mansion ride later?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Demyx's eyes went wide and he squirmed out of the larger man's grip, running over to hide behind his boyfriend. "We are never to speak of that again," he mumbled, trying to rid his mind of the horrible memories of the Haunted Mansion ride with Xigbar.

"Demyx, are you sure you want to go on this ride?" Zexion said, shading his eyes as he looked up at the tall ride in front of them.

The blonde nodded. "Let's go!"

"Demyx!" Riku called before they could get too far. "Give me Toby. It says you can't have any loose objects."

"I don't have Toby," Demyx said, looking nervously over at Xemnas. A small squirming in his jacket pocket seemed to think otherwise.

"Demyx." Riku held out his hand impatiently. Demyx's face fell as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Toby, handing the small Heartless to the silver-haired male. "You'll get him back after the ride," Riku promised, setting Toby on his shoulder. "Go have fun."

"Here, give me that." Axel reached over and grabbed the camera from Riku's hands. "I'm going with them."

"We're going to find a different ride," Roxas said. "Meet in the Sunshine Plaza later, kay?" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Demyx exclaimed, giving the camera two thumbs-up as he, Zexion, and Axel with the camera walked into the ride.

"Hang on, Demyx," Zexion said. The blonde stopped short when Zexion started fixing his hair.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked, a little worried.

"There." Zexion took his hands back. "It's fine now."

"What did he do?" Demyx asked, looking at his reflection in a mirror. "Axel, what did he do to my mullet?"

Axel shrugged. "Nothing that I can tell," he replied. "Just made it spikier at the top."

Demyx messed with his hair for a few more seconds before deeming it perfect. "Let's go," he said, leading Zexion through the line with Axel following close behind. "Axel! Turn off the camera! You're gonna waste my battery! That's the only camera I have! I don't get another one if you break that one!"

"Fine, keep your pants on," Axel muttered, turning the camera off.

*3 hours later*

"Where'd Xemnas and Xigbar go?" Demyx asked as he, Zexion, and Axel met up with Roxas and Riku.

"They had to leave," Riku replied, shrugging. "Don't know why."

"Did you guys have fun?" Roxas asked.

Demyx nodded, smiling. "Axel screamed when we went on California Screamin', though."

"Did not!" Axel defended, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. "That was Zexion!"

"He's heard me scream, that won't work," Zexion said, taking a drink of his Coke.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Demyx, this is for you!" Roxas reached into the bag at his feet and pulled out a blue foam instrument that looked like his sitar.

"Cool!" Demyx smiled as he took the toy, using the strap attached to keep it on his back. "Thanks, Roxas!"

"What, we don't get anything?" Axel asked, taking a fry from the basket in the middle of the table they sat at.

"I didn't have that much munny," Roxas tried defending. "Sorry, Axel. You too, Zexion." Zexion just waved his hand at the blonde, not really caring at the moment.

"You guys ready to head home?" Riku asked, the camera back in his hands. He handed Toby back to Demyx, who happily hugged him before letting the small Heartless crawl back in his pocket.

"Hang on, you guys gotta watch this." Demyx led them over to a water fountain. "Dance, water, dance!" Zexion pushed a small button and water gushed out of the faucet. Demyx did a little happy dance.

Roxas and Axel laughed. "Nice one, Dem!" Axel complimented, clapping the blonde on the back.

"That was pretty cool," Roxas agreed. Even Riku was laughing a little.

"Now we can go," Demyx said.

"Anyone remember where we parked the car?" Zexion asked.

"32 Mickey, I think," Riku replied. The other four shrugged and tried the spot Riku suggested.

"There it is!" Demyx yelled, pointing out Zexion's car to the rest of the group. The five of them maneuvered their way around cars to get to the schemer's black Pilot. "Shotgun!"

"You got shotgun on the way here!" Roxas whined.

"Yeah, well, I'm the driver's boyfriend and I called it," Demyx replied, playfully sticking his tongue out at the shorter blonde.

"Demyx, how do you turn the camera off?" Riku asked, turning the camera over in his hands.

"The red button," the blonde replied.

"What red button?"

"The one on the side."

"Oh, this one?"

**********

**That's the best I can do with writing. Hope you liked it. I didn't want to go into much detail with me and Xigbar, but let's just say, Dem-Dem is afraid of him now. It was an awesome day and I'll never forget it! Hope ya liked it! **

**Review and I'll see ya next Sunday!!!!!**


	5. Disneyland Invasion 2

**Okay, I got my dates wrong. 2 years ago was when we did our first Disneyland Invasion, last summer was when we did this one. Alec's parents, being the awesome people they are, paid for our entrance fees, plane tickets, and hotel costs as well as food and some other stuff ****and**** they didn't even go with us. So, enjoy the madness as Organization XIII goes back to Disneyland!!**

**Cast: me (Demyx most of the time, Riku at first, then Sora), Alec (Zexion most of the time, Sora at first, then Riku), James (Axel), Jay (Roxas), Luke (Xemnas), Marlie (Larxene), Peter (Marluxia). And Toby as himself!!**

**********

"Is it on?" Demyx looked at the camera in Xemnas's hands, cocking his head to the side.

"It's on, Demyx," Xemnas assured him.

"You sure?" the blonde asked. His superior nodded. "Okay, well, we're back for a second time to Disneyland!"

"Well, not now," Larxene pointed out, taking a bite of the ice cream in front of her.

Xemnas turned the camera to see the airport they were waiting in. "Well, right now, we're waiting in Seattle, the seemingly sunless part of Washington, at the Sea-Tac airport for our plane to start boarding," Demyx said.

"You should've been taping when we went through security," Axel laughed. "Zexion got strip-searched."

"Apparently, I look like a terrorist to the security here," Zexion muttered, his slate-colored hair still covering half his face.

Demyx giggled as the camera was turned back to him. "I just got patted down," he added through laughs. "Apparently, my hair is the borderline on crazy."

"Figures, you spend 2 hours making it look like that," Marluxia muttered before he was tackled to the ground. "Demyx, I was kidding!"

"I will defeat you, Marly!" he exclaimed, wrestling with the larger man under him.

"Zexion, did you give Demyx sugar today?" Xemnas asked.

"No, but Axel did," Zexion replied.

"Ow!" Axel turned his head to glare at Roxas, the culprit who had slapped him.

"Break it up, you two," Xemnas ordered the two still on the ground. "Who do you think won?"

"Demyx," Zexion replied.

"Marluxia," Roxas said.

"Me," Demyx said.

"Me," Marluxia said.

"Demyx," Xemnas said.

"Demyx," Larxene said.

"I think I won," Axel said.

"You didn't even fight!" Demyx accused. "I win!" A voice came over the speaker system for the plane to Anaheim to start boarding. "Here we go!"

"Dem, it's only the plane," Larxene said as the seven of them headed toward their gate.

"Yeah, but it's taking us to Disneyland," Demyx said, a small pout on his face.

"Dibs on an aisle seat," Zexion called.

"So, it'll be me, Larxene and Marluxia in one aisle, Zexion, Demyx, and Axel in the aisle across from us and Roxas somewhere behind one of us," Xemnas said, running over the seating schedule in his head.

"Why can't I sit with Roxas?" Axel asked, handing the attendant his ticket.

"Because you can't be good for 5 minutes without getting one of us in trouble," he replied.

"Fuck you, Xemnas," Axel muttered.

"What was that?" The superior raised an eyebrow at the lower ranked pyro.

"I love you," he replied, batting his eyes at the older.

"That's what I thought you said," Xemnas said, a small smile on his face.

"Well, we gotta turn the camera off, but we'll turn it back on later," Demyx said. "I promise!"

"Demyx," Zexion said, holding out his hand. "Give it."

Demyx gave the camera a peace sign. "Demyx out."

**********

"It is now time for the Riku section of this trip," Riku said, looking at the camera Xemnas pointed in his direction. "We are kinda freaked right now because when we arrived," Xemnas pointed the camera at the 2 king-sized beds and one set of bunk beds, "the beds were unmade. We are going to die in the night."

"S'ok, found an escape route," Axel called from the doorway as he and Roxas lugged their suitcases into the room.

"We are still going to die in the night," Riku said.

"You can't die, Riku," Sora said from his place lying down on the top bunk of the bunk beds.

"You'd be surprised, Sora," Riku muttered. "You hungry?"

"I sure as hell am," Axel said.

"Was I asking you?" Riku asked. Sora climbed off the bed and rummaged through one of the suitcases before pulling out a black zip-up sweatshirt with 'The Keybearer' on the back in yellow script. "You're really wearing that?"

"Demyx gave it to me!" Sora exclaimed happily, zipping it up over his blue T-shirt. "So, yes!"

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Riku asked.

"McDonalds!!!" Riku was practically blown away as Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, Sora, and Xemnas yelled their answer.

**********

"Well, we're lost now." Demyx looked over at Riku as the seven of them walked down the street. "Roxas! Where's our detailed map to get to Mickey D's?"

Roxas laughed as he pulled out a white sheet of paper. In the middle of a paper was an x with 'hotel' written under it. A few inches away was another x with 'McD's' under it. Demyx looked at the camera. "And this is our very detailed map to get to McDonalds," he said, laughing a little. "Isn't it great?"

"Demyx, you basically just took a pencil to a piece of paper and said, 'This is our map, let's follow it,'" Riku said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "That thing barely qualifies as a map."

The blonde stuck his tongue out at him. "There it is!" Marluxia exclaimed, pointing at the giant yellow 'M' sign. "And it's a playplace!!"

Once everyone had ordered and gotten their food, they headed out to the play area. "Come on, Riku, get down!" Roxas called up at the silver-haired male standing at the top of the slide.

"Don't be a baby!" Axel added.

Riku growled softly, reluctantly going down the slide. "Ow, my ass!" he yelled a couple times when squeaks were heard.

"Congratulations, Riku, you've just gone down a children's toy," Larxene said as Riku appeared at the bottom of the pink slide.

"My ass is soaked," Riku muttered.

"That's what she said," Axel said, grinning.

**********

"We are here at Disneyland!!" Demyx exclaimed as Xemnas turned the camera to see the gates to the park.

"California Adventure first," Roxas said, pulling the blonde over to the adjoining park.

"Hollywood Tower of Terror," Larxene suggested.

"Superior, hold Toby!" Demyx exclaimed, running off with Roxas, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia, leaving Xemnas and Riku alone with the camera just inside the park's gates.

A few minutes later, the five of them walked out of the ride to meet up with Xemnas and now Zexion. "I wish you could've gone in there with us," Axel laughed.

"Roxas was so funny!" Demyx got out.

"I do not like heights!" Roxas yelled, crossing his arms and looking down at his feet.

"That's why we got you the smaller chair for meetings, Roxas," Xemnas said as Zexion hugged Demyx from behind. "Yours is the closest to the ground out of the fourteen of us. Yours is the smallest."

"That's what she said," Marluxia said.

"Superior, I want that," Axel said.

The other six members of the group turned to see the redhead looking at a giant tank. "Can I have that?"

"I'll…see what I can do," Xemnas replied, already knowing the answer was, of course, 'Hell no!!'

"Marly and I are going shopping," Larxene said as the two members ran off toward the collection of shops in downtown Disney.

"Okay, then, Axel…" Xemnas looked back, but the remaining members had already run off. "Great, I'm left alone." He gave a small smile. "Well, time for the Xemnas portion and…Fuck this. Demyx is good at this, not me. Oh, well. Time to think up punishments for leaving me without telling me where you're going…"

**********

"It is now time to go home," Demyx said, pouting slightly. "We lost the camera over the last two days and weren't able to tape some of the stuff that happened, but we found it this morning under a Keyblade."

"Not my fault," Riku muttered. "I'm leaving."

"No! Riku!!!" Demyx exclaimed. A few minutes later, Zexion walked back in the room, a shirt held loosely in his hand.

"Put a shirt on, please, Zexion," Larxene said, sighing. "No one wants to see that."

"Demyx does," Zexion replied, tucking his shirt into the waist of his pants and hugging the blonde from behind. He gave the blonde a small kiss below the ear. "Don't you, Dem?"

Demyx nodded, smiling as he hugged Zexion's arms where they crossed in front of his chest. Larxene rolled her eyes. "Get packing, you two," Marluxia muttered, strapping his scythe to his back. "We don't get a plane on the way back. We have to drive."

"Shotgun!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Driving," Zexion muttered, tucking the keys to the van into his jeans pocket.

"Driver has to put a shirt on," Larxene bargained.

Zexion made a face at her as he pulled the black T-shirt with a red Heartless symbol on it over his head, hugging Demyx again as soon as he had it completely on to Larxene's satisfaction.

"Anyone see my other chakram?" Axel asked, moving the blankets back on the beds. "I can only find one."

"In the car already," Roxas replied, helping the redhead pack his suitcase so that it actually closed. For once.

"Everyone have everything they brought?" Xemnas asked, taking one last look around the hotel room they'd spent the last couple nights in.

"Let's see, Demyx, Lexicon, clothes, sitar, yeah, that's everything," Zexion said, Demyx following him as he headed out to the car.

"Great," Larxene muttered. "A 16-hour car ride with Demyx. This'll be interesting."

"I've got my i-pod," Marluxia said, taking out his pink colored nano. "I'll share, if you want."

Larxene smiled, giving the pink-haired man a small kiss on the cheek before heading out to pack her stuff into the car.

"Larxene and Marly sitting in a tree," Axel sang, strapping his remaining chakram to his back. "K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"Axel," Marluxia growled, holding the blade of his scythe up to the redhead's throat, "if you value your life and wish to keep it, you'd better shut up right now." Axel shut up almost immediately. "Good." Marluxia put his weapon back on his back and headed out.

"He's scary for someone with pink hair," Roxas muttered.

Axel nodded in agreement. "That's for sure," he said.

**********

"Well, we are now…Superior, where are we?" Demyx asked, looking behind him at the silver-haired man sitting in between Roxas and Axel in the middle seats. Larxene and Marluxia sat behind them in the very back.

"Do I look like I'm driving?" Xemnas asked back.

Zexion's hand came over and moved the camera so it focused on him. "We are about 4 hours from Yakima," he said, moving a strand of hair out of his only showing eye. "We should get home at about 4 in the morning."

"And we have been driving since…" Demyx trailed off, trying to do the math in his head.

"1 in the afternoon," Axel filled in, leaning back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "Zex, do you think we could stop for food soon?"

"There's a McDonalds coming up," the slate-haired man replied, turning off on the exit. "That good enough?"

"As long as its edible," Roxas muttered, his stomach growling loudly.

"Well, I'm almost out of camera battery," Demyx said, turning the camera to face him again. "So from all of us here at Zemyx Time and Scoobs Productions, have an awesome day!"

"Now go the fuck away," Axel muttered.

"Quit it!" Demyx yelled at him, giving him a small glare. His expression softened again and a smile returned to his face as he looked at the camera again. "Zemyx Time 4," he said, giving the camera a peace sign. "Dem-Dem out!"

**********

**We actually did lose the camera halfway through the trip and found it when we were about to check out hidden under Way To Dawn. *shrug* Oh, well. Hope ya liked it! **


	6. Demyx and Zexion go to Toys 'R' Us

**Well, we were bored a couple weekends ago, so me and Alec kept our Demyx and Zexion cosplays on after we filmed Zemyx Time 2, took James (our cameraman who was dressed as Axel in casual clothes), and headed off to Toys 'R' Us!**

**********

"Well, we're off to Toys 'R' Us!" Demyx exclaimed, looking back at the camera Axel pointed at him from the back seat of Zexion's black Pilot.

"Zex, did you have any say on this little trip?" Axel asked, looking now at the slate-haired man driving the car.

"Unfortunately, no," Zexion replied. "He decided, but Xemnas forbids him to drive, so I have to do it."

"But you'd do it even if I could drive, Zexy," the blonde said, smiling.

Zexion gave a small smile. "You're right," he agreed. "Because there's no way I'd let this redheaded pyro drive you."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Axel exclaimed as Zexion pulled into a parking space.

"Course you do," the older replied, putting the car in park. "That's why I said it."

"Come on, Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, pulling on the older's arm as they started walking toward the store. "Hurry up!"

"Help me," Zexion mouthed at Axel as the redhead followed close behind.

Axel snickered, slightly struggling to keep the camera steady. "He's your boyfriend, Zex," he said. "You have to deal with him. Not me."

Zexion flipped him off before allowing himself to be dragged into the massive toy store in front of them. "Where do you want to go first, Dem?" he asked, almost tripping over the bottom edge of his Organization cloak as Demyx kept dragging him.

Demyx looked around before smiling and practically skipping over to a shelf. "I think Demyx found something he likes," Axel said, he and Zexion joining the blonde very shortly after.

"Look, Zexy!" he exclaimed happily. He pulled an electronic musical guitar for kids off the shelf, smiling as he pressed a few buttons on the toy and a few tunes floated out from the speakers on it.

"Great, Demyx found something even more annoying then his original sitar," Axel muttered.

Zexion took the toy from Demyx's hands, checking the price tag. "S'on clearance," he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else. "Only 3 bucks."

"Please tell me you're not actually going to buy that for him," Axel pleaded. "Please oh please oh please tell me you're not buying that for him!"

Demyx gave Zexion a small pouting face complete with puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Zexy, baby?" he asked.

Zexion groaned softly, unable to resist his boyfriend's charms. "Fine," he muttered, handing it to Axel. "Hold what we're buying and I'll clean your chakrams for a week."

"A month," Axel bargained.

"Deal." The two shook hands and turned around just in time to see that Demyx was nowhere to be seen. Not good in a toystore.

"Damn," Axel muttered, looking around where they were standing. "We lost him again."

There was a loud crash a couple aisles over. Zexion went to investigate, Axel following close behind with the camera. "Found him," the slate-haired man said, looking down the middle of the aisle. Demyx was sitting in the middle of a few hundred bouncy balls just sitting around and on him. "Demyx, what did you do now?" he asked.

"I just wanted one," the blonde mumbled, picking up a sapphire blue one.

Zexion sighed lightly and started walking forward to the sitting nobody. Unfortunately, the bouncy balls were all around both of them. The older nobody slipped on a couple and landed on his hands and knees leaning over the blonde on the floor.

"And for those at home," Axel said, smirking when he caught Zexion and Demyx blushing on tape, "your daily does of Zemyx yaoi."

"A-Are you okay, Zexy?" Demyx stuttered nervously.

Zexion smiled, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Never better," he whispered, kissing the blonde once more before helping them both stand up. "Did you get the ball you wanted?"

Demyx nodded. "Video games next," he said, heading off the direction of video games and electronics.

"What game do you want to play?" Axel asked, following the blonde to the few video games that were set out for customers to use.

"Guitar Hero!"

Both Zexion and Axel groaned as Demyx reached for the guitar controller for the game, slipping the strap over his shoulder. "Thank god they don't make a Sitar Hero," Axel muttered as Demyx started his song. 'We're An American Band' on expert mode.

A few minutes later, Demyx was done with his song and a big smile was on his face. He had gotten 100% and held the new high score for the song. "Let me try," Zexion said, taking the controller from the blonde. He hadn't gotten 30 seconds into the song before he failed and failed hard.

"Fail!" Axel and Demyx exclaimed together as Zexion put the controller back.

"I'm sorry I don't play a sitar day and night to help with that damn game," Zexion muttered, crossing his arms.

"We don't have much battery left," Axel noticed. "Gotta end it soon?"

Demyx thought for a minute, Zexion moving to hug him from behind. "You just lost the game," the slate-haired man said, a small smirk on his face.

"Damn you, Zexion!" Axel exclaimed. "I hadn't lost in 2 weeks!"

"You just lost the game," Zexion repeated. "Got it memorized?"

"Hey! That's my line!"

"Well, not anymore. Get used to it. Got it memorized?"

"Quit it!!"

"No."

"Axel, attack him and you're getting drenched," Demyx threatened, seeing where their fight was escalating.

Axel muttered something inaudible and silently scowled at Zexion who just smirked.

"From all of us here at Zemyx Time," Demyx said, hugging Zexion's arms, "see ya later! We love you!"

"I don't," Axel muttered.

"Yes, he does, he just doesn't show his emotions to just anyone," Demyx said, smiling. He gave the camera a peace sign. "Dem-Dem out."

"Is that what you'll say every time we turn the camera off?" Axel asked.

"Yep!" Demyx smiled. "Got it memorized?"

"Hey!"

**********

**This was a fun day. Any questions or suggestions on where we should go next and who we should take will be greatly appreciated!! THX U GUYS!!! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


	7. Week Four

**Hope ya'll had a great Valentine's Day! I know I did! By the way, I posted a video on youtube (my username is jadensgirl16, the videos called 'Just a Little Update) about this story and just a little update to my readers saying what's going on and about posting this on youtube as well as our current cosplay problem for Organization XIII. Scoobs Productions is a very poor organization at the moment, so we're trying to get by on a small amount of money at a time.**

**********

"Welcome to Zemyx Time 4!" Demyx exclaimed, sitting cross-legged on his bed. "Episode Vexen!"

"What?" Zexion looked up from his book from where he sat in the corner.

"Vexen's number four in the Organization, right?" Demyx asked. Zexion nodded, going back to his book. "Well, I don't have a guest today that I know of, but we have lots of exciting stuff instead. So, let's get started!"

"What Demyx Found In The Other Guy's Rooms," Zexion introduced, keeping his eyes on his book.

"Well, since Riku was out getting the color out of his hair from last week—"

"And don't worry, Riku," Zexion interrupted. "He promised he won't change your hair again."

"Zexy!" Demyx whined. "Don't interrupt!" He paused for a second. "Where was I?"

"Going into Riku's room," Zexion replied.

"Right!" Demyx reached down under the bed, searching for something. "Since Sora took Riku out to get the dye out of his hair, his room was empty and I found this on his bed!" The blonde pulled a white cardboard box wit ha different face on each side up next to him on the bed. "Dennis version 2!"

"Oh god, he made another one?" Zexion asked.

Demyx nodded.

"Demyx!!!" The door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Riku, his silver hair streaked with very light pink coloring from the dye. "What the hell did you take Dennis?! He did nothing to you!"

"But, I like Dennis," Demyx pouted. "And look! Toby likes him, too!" He lifted the top of the box, revealing Toby sitting inside eating a piece of cheese.

Riku glared hard at the blonde, grabbing Dennis and dumping Toby into Demyx's lap, storming out of the room with Dennis under his arm. "Zexion, Riku took Dennis away from me!" Demyx whined, twisting around to look at the slate-haired man behind him.

"He wasn't yours in the first place, Demyx," Zexion replied, turning a page in his book. "It's only fair that Riku took him back."

"Whose side are you on?" Demyx whined, turning back to the camera. He pouted for a second before a small smile returned to his face. "Well, might as well get on to the Demy Dictionary. This week's word is flibbertigibbet! It literally means nonsense. So next time someone tells you a lie or something that's not true, you can be all up in their face and say, 'That is flibbertigibbet!' And then maybe throw them out a window." The blonde snapped his fingers. "You just got defenasized, biatch!" Demyx turned to ask Zexion something, but only his book was sitting on the bed.

The blonde looked around for a few seconds before looking back at the book. He lifted it up and looked behind June, but the slate-haired man was nowhere to be found. "Fine," Demyx said, crossing his arms. "I don't need him anyway. I can find someone else to do the show with me." He thought for a second. "Hang on just a second." Demyx ran off, coming back a couple minutes later with Axel in tow.

"Why am I here?" the redhead asked, sitting next to the blonde on the bed. "I don't even like this show. Where's Zexion to help you?"

"I…can't…find him," Demyx admitted, bowing his head. "Please, Axel? Just this once? I promise I won't drench you again!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Fine," he muttered. "What do I have to do?"

"Just introduce my next section," Demyx replied.

"And that would be…?"

Demyx dug around in his robes for a second before pulling out a small set of index cards. "Here's cue cards," he said, handing them to the redhead.

Axel looked through them quickly. "Demyx's Revenge," he introduced. "You know, these are really horrible cue cards, you know that, right?"

"Anyway, this week, I got revenge on Larxene," Demyx said, ignoring Axel's statement.

"Because of the cookie jar incident?" Axel asked, still looking through the cards. "Should you tell or shall I?"

"I'll tell, I'll tell," Demyx said, crossing his arms and re-crossing his legs. "Well, I went to go get a cookie, because, hey, cookies! Duh! Anyway, I barely touched the cookie jar and it shocked me! And it really hurt! Every time I touched it, it shocked me and it hurt a lot!! So, Larxene's gonna pay for keeping me from my cookies!"

"What exactly did you do to her?" Axel wondered.

"I filled her room with water." A shrill shriek flooded the castle. "Yep! I filled her room entirely with water!" Demyx looked over at Axel, but the redhead was gone, too. "Why is everyone leaving me?!" the blonde yelled, upset that two people had already left him alone. He looked back at the camera. "I'm gonna go find someone, so until then, enjoy the Dem-Dem Cam for this week!"

*Dem-Dem Cam*

*Filmed Earlier Today*

Xion sat on her bed, thumbing through a magazine, when Demyx walked into her room.

"Hey, Xion!" he exclaimed happily.

Xion looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Demyx," she said. She shut her magazine and set it behind her. "What's up?"

"Do you wanna go to Atlantica with me, Roxas, Axel, and Zexion?" the blonde asked.

"I'd like to, but if it's you and water, I won't have a chance to shower and get all the salt out of my hair."

"Well, then just don't shower!"

"I have to, Demyx. I'm a girl. We need to shower everyday or…well, it's not good."

"You're not a girl."

Xion just looked confused. "What are you talking about, Demyx?" she asked. "Of course I'm a girl."

"But girls aren't allowed in the organization," Demyx explained, smiling.

"What about Larxene? She's a girl."

Demyx snorted. "No, he's not! He's just a girly man!"

"We're both girls, Demyx."

The blonde pulled out a small package from his robe. "Does that mean you have airplane stickers, too?" he asked, unfolding what was in his hands. "It takes a while to open, but look! It's an airplane!" Demyx flew the 'airplane' around for a second before Axel came up from behind, grabbing it from his hand and sticking it onto his forehead. "I like stickers," the blonde said, smiling.

"Demyx, do you remember when you found Larxene's tampons?" Axel asked. Demyx nodded. "Those are for the same kinds of things."

Demyx's eyes widened and he swatted the 'sticker' to the floor. "And you put that on my face?" he asked, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Thank you, Axel," Xion said.

Axel looked down at the object on the floor. "You gonna pick that up, Dem?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to," Demyx mumbled, crossing his arms.

*Back to Normal*

Demyx sat in the middle of his bed, his eyes starting to tear up. "T-The only ones h-here are S-Saix and V-Vexen," he hiccupped. "B-But they scare me." He sniffled for a second. "Play the footage and the recordings!" He ran out of the room.

Demyx's cheerful voice came over a recording. "This week, I got dared by someone named Clarilune. She said, 'I dare Demyx to remove Xigbar's eye patch while he's awake and record it.' So, here's my Demyx Dare of the week!"

*Demyx Dares Cam*

*Filmed Earlier Today*

Demyx walked down the hallway, his sitar strapped to his back, stopping when he saw Xigbar. "Target spotted," he said softly, Zexion moving up to stand beside him.

"Just go up and take it already," Zexion said, crossing his arms.

"This is more fun!" Demyx told him. "Besides, he might have a Shuringun and that kinda scares me."

"Don't be a baby. We've gone over the plan 10 times before. Go do it."

Demyx took a deep breath before smiling and skipping over to his superior. "Hi, Xigbar!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yes, IX?" Xigbar asked, looking down at the smiling blonde. "What is it?"

Demyx swung his sitar back around to his front, pointing the head at the older. "Dance, water, dance!" he yelled, smiling as water engulfed the taller. He darted forward and grabbed the eye patch on Xigbar's face, running off.

"Demyx!"

*Back to Normal*

Demyx sat in the middle of his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. "I want Zexion back," he said softly, slowly rocking back and forth. "I don't like being alone."

The door opened and closed. Demyx pulled his head off his knees and watched in surprise as Zexion crawled back onto the bed in his corner, picking his book back up in his hands. The older looked over at the blonde staring at him. "What?" he asked in a bored tone.

Demyx practically leapt over and hugged Zexion around the waist, his face buried in his stomach. "Don't ever leave me again," he said.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dem?" Zexion asked, a little surprised but almost everything the blonde did was surprising.

"I love you," Demyx said. "Don't ever leave me."

Zexion gave a small smile. "I told you yesterday I'd be leaving with the others for a little bit," he said. "Now come on. Let's finish."

Demyx nodded, leaning back on the bed, giving the shorter a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled out a piece of paper, smiling as Zexion moved behind him. His arms wrapped around his chest, bringing the blonde back to lean against his chest. "There's two questions from Yuseisxtwinxsister," he read. "'Zexion, what would you do if I killed your boyfriend?"

"I control a Lexicon," Zexion replied.

"Steve!" Demyx interrupted.

"Which Demyx has named, Steve," Zexion continued. "Would you really like to be killed by a book? By literature?"

"She also asks me something." Demyx cleared his throat and shook out his paper. "'If nobodies don't have hearts, how are they alive? And if they aren't alive, how do you kill them? Or do you not kill them but rather destroy them? I'm confused.' Well, I am, too."

"Skip it," Zexion said. "We'll come back to it next week. I have a question someone named flamesflurry72 asked."

"How come I didn't get it?" Demyx asked.

"Because I have a different e-mail account than you," Zexion replied. "They ask, 'Demyx and Zexion, they say opposites attract. Is that true for you?'"

"Well, let's look at science for this," Demyx replied. "If you take two magnets and put them together…" He looked up at Zexion.

"You have two magnets," the slate-haired man whispered.

"You have two magnets," Demyx repeated.

"So, apparently, Demyx and I are magnets," Zexion said.

"No!" Demyx defended. "He's quiet and I'm loud. So…yes! No." He looked between Zexion and the camera. "No, yes, no, yes. Do you like cheese?"

Zexion groaned softly. "And there's now a ban on any intelligent questions for Demyx," he said.

"There's 3 questions for you and 3 for me from Clarilune," Demyx said. "'If Demyx were to accidentally get all your favorite books wet, how would you react and what woud you do?'"

"I'm not a reactive person very much. He'd either buy new ones or dry the old and no sex for a month is a given."

"Meanie. 'If you were trapped on a farm with rogue hillbillies and hobos, no books, and no communication from anywhere else, what would you do?"

"Simple. Kill myself. Well, that was easy. Next?"

"'Do you consider any Organization members as your friends, discluding your boyfriend?"

"Well…" Zexion sighed lightly. "I suppose Roxas is and I guess Axel, too. Sora and Riku, maybe. I don't really like anyone else." He took the paper from Demyx's hands. "Now, for Demyx, she asks, 'What would you do if you went to Seaworld?'"

Demyx smiled. "Oh, we went to Seaworld last summer and recorded it."

"We'll get it up later."

Demyx started to count on his fingers. "And we brought Zexy, and Axel, and Roxas, and Vexen, and Sora, and Riku, and Saix, and Marly, and Superior, and Xigbar, and Xaldin, and Xion, and Larxene, and Lexaeus."

"We get it. We brought everyone."

"And Cloud, and Leon—"

"Demyx!" The blonde stopped talking. "'What is the meanest thing anyone's ever done to you?'"

"Axel set my sitar on fire once. Xemnas said if he does it again, Axel pays for a new sitar."

"Wow. 'What is your favorite song?'"

"Duh! My Sitar by Dr. Bombay. I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go, oh oh oh…"

"While Demyx continues to sing, I'm here to say, thank you, and goodnight," Zexion said, hugging the blonde closer to his chest. Demyx stopped singing and smiled, closing his eyes as the older leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I love you," he said.

Demyx smiled even bigger. "I know," he said, hugging Zexion's arms closer.

"Tune in next week when our special guest is Riku," Zexion said, keeping one arm around Demyx as he reached forward and to turn off the camera.

"What?! Why?!" Demyx looked up at Zexion. "Why does it have to be Riku? He took Dennis away from me."

"Cause Dennis wasn't yours in the first place," Zexion replied. He started reaching for the camera before the blonde grabbed his arm. He sighed. "Here, take Toby."

Demyx cuddled with the small Heartless for a few seconds, letting it rest in his lap.

"I'll get you your own Dennis," Zexion promised.

"Really?" the blonde asked.

Zexion smiled. "Really," he replied. He gave the younger a small kiss on the head as his hand came over and pressed the camera's button.

**********

**Wow. That was ****a lot**** longer than I originally planned. I don't own the magnet/opposites answer, that was from Demyx Time. I own everything else, though. Including Toby! *sigh* I love Toby. **

**R & R please. Remember, Riku is next week's guest!!! ^_^**


	8. Disneyland Invasion 3

**Well, I'm pretty sure invading Disneyland is now a tradition, so here's the earliest one we did. We actually had the camera the whole 4 days, so we filmed a lot more than usual. We were basically in casual clothes unless we were in Disneyland, and the one thing we all wore was our sweatshirts. They were all black zip-up hooded sweatshirts with our names on the back in our certain colors (i.e. The Melodious Nocture, The Cloaked Schemer, Nothing But Memories, etc.). It was so much fun, so let's get started!!**

"Welcome to Organization XIII's yearly trip to Disneyland!!" Demyx exclaimed happily, giving the camera Xaldin had trained on him a peace sign.

"Demyx, shut up!" Axel yelled at him, throwing a magazine at him.

"Well, we're not exactly at Disneyland yet," Demyx continued, lowering his voice. "We've been waiting here at the Sea-Tac airport since 5 p.m. It is now…" he looked at the watch on his wrist, "2 a.m. Our flight doesn't leave 'till 7:30. Currently, almost everyone is asleep." He looked back behind him. Almost every Organization member was asleep in a chair. "We got here really early."

"S'not my fault," Zexion mumbled, rolling over in half-sleep. "Thought it was 7:30 last night, not this morning."

"So, we are stranded here without a car waiting 5 and a half more hours for a flight," Demyx continued. "And I'm hungry."

The blonde gave a small yelp as a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach from behind, lifting him up to sit on Lexaeus's shoulders. "Big brother Lex!" he exclaimed happily, the larger man holding onto his knees to keep him steady. "Take me to food!"

"Where do you want to go?" Lexaeus asked.

"McDonalds!" the blonde replied excitedly. The orange-haired man walked over to the fast food restaurant, ordered and paid and, handing the food and drink up to the blonde still on his shoulders, walked back to where the other members were sleeping. "Thanks, big brother Lex," Demyx said as Lexaeus brought him down to the ground again.

"Get some sleep, Dem," Lexaeus said, going back over to get a little more sleep.

"Plug in the camera, Xaldin," Demyx said. He cuddled up close to Zexion, who wrapped an arm around him in sleep, and fell asleep himself. Xaldin gave a small smile before plugging the camera into the wall to charge it, pressing the button on the side.

"We are currently lost in the streets of California," Demyx said, looking at the camera in Xaldin's hands. "We got on a bus somewhere, and we're not sure where we are now."

"We're in Anaheim, you idiot," Axel muttered, moving an arm to rest on the back of Roxas's seat.

"I know that!" Demyx defended. "I just don't know how far away from anything we are!" He turned around in his seat. "Superior!"

"We are 5 minutes away from our hotel, 20 minutes away from Disneyland," Xemnas replied, leaning against Saix's shoulder.

"I'm not sure I even got the memo on where we're staying," Luxord said, leaning against Larxene's seat. "What hotel are we staying at?"

"Red Lion," Xemnas replied.

"Room assignments?" Xaldin asked from behind the camera.

"We'll be in rooms of 4 except for the last room according to number," Xemnas explained. "Saix."

"In the first room will be the Superior, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Vexen," Saix said, looking at the sheet of paper in his hands. "In the second room will be me, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Axel. In the third room will be Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. In the fourth and final room will be Roxas and Xion."

"I'm not with Zexion?" Demyx asked, looking sad at the assignments. "Why not?"

"Demyx, are you questioning the Superior's orders?" Saix accused, stuffing the paper back in the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"N-No! Of course not!" Demyx replied immediately, twisting around in his seat again to face back forward.

"I don't get to be with our little water boy?" Xigbar asked, winking at the blonde.

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed in fear, the slate-haired man moving to sit in between the two.

"We're here," Xion said, looking out her window.

"'Bout time," Vexen muttered. Getting all their luggage together, Demyx strapped his sitar to his back (it was too big to fit anywhere else so he had to carry it) and everyone filed out into the hotel lobby.

"We have a reservation," Xemnas told the receptionist, the young brunette just staring at the fourteen. He snapped his fingers a couple times in front of her face when she didn't respond. "Hello? Reservation? Four rooms? Fourteen people?"

"Oh, yes!" The girl started typing into her computer. "I'm terribly sorry. Name?"

"Sonte," Zexion replied, watching Demyx pluck nervously at the strings of his sitar. "Should be under Sonte."

"Yes! Sonte! Here it is!" The girl handed Xemnas fourteen key cards, smiling as she typed something into the computer. "You're all on the 2nd floor," she said, looking back up at the older, "rooms 5, 6, 7, and 8."

"Thank you!" Demyx called over his shoulder as the fourteen piled into two separate elevators.

When they were all back together again, Xemnas passed out key cards, making sure to count heads. They'd lost Demyx the last time and he just wanted to make sure everyone was there. "Sleepover in Demy's room!" Xigbar exclaimed, grabbing the blonde in a headlock.

"Everyone is to stay in their own rooms," Xemnas ordered. "Xigbar."

"Fine." Xigbar released the now freaked sitar player and headed into his room with Xemnas, Xaldin, and Vexen. The remaining 10 Organization members piled into their own rooms, doors slamming shut and locking. "Xaldin, put that camera down."

Demyx's door opened and he popped his head out. "Make sure to charge it, Xal!" he called across the hall before his door slammed shut again.

"It's time for the Axel blog," Axel said. Xaldin seemed to be the permanent cameraman, so he trained the camera on the walking redhead.

"What happened to Demyx?" Roxas asked, walking alongside him.

"He's half-asleep," Axel replied, pointing ahead of them. Xaldin turned around to see Demyx half-leaning on Zexion in blue boxers, a white T-shirt, and his sweatshirt with a Nemo plush under his arms.

"Marly!" Roxas called behind him, the pink-haired man busy talking to Larxene. "Did Demyx sleep at all last night?"

"Like a rock," Marluxia replied.

"And he snores," Larxene added, running a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Well," Axel said, Xaldin turning back to face him, "we're getting breakfast because, well, we're pretty damn hungry."

"Axel!" Xemnas called. "Turn that camera off!"

"Later," Axel said.

"Demyx."

"What? Oh, hi!"

Xion giggled at the blonde's reaction, watching him almost fall off his bed. "Hi, Xion," he said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Zexion sent me to get you," Xion replied, still smiling.

"I almost forgot!" Demyx hopped up from his bed and set his sitar against the wall, racing to the closet.

"What's your hurry, Dem?" Xion asked, watching the blonde hurriedly pull on a pair of jeans and his shoes.

"I promised Zexion I'd play him the song I wrote before we left the hotel," Demyx replied, grabbing his sitar. "Thanks, Xion!"

"Where's he going?" Roxas asked, watching Demyx run into Zexion's room and slamming the door behind him.

"It's Demyx," Xion replied, giggling. "Where is he not going?"

"We are heading for the bus to get to Disneyland!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"No, Demyx, we're walking to Disneyland," Larxene said, shifting the bag on her back. All 14 of them had small backpacks that held their cloaks; they were changing inside the park.

"What?" Demyx asked. "Why?"

"Because Axel wasn't allowed on the bus," Luxord replied.

"My hair is suspicious," Axel muttered. "Damn bus driver."

"How far do we have to walk, Superior?" Vexen asked, playing with the ends of his hair.

"We're here," Xemnas replied, motioning forward. In front of them stood the Happiest Place on Earth. Demyx smiled and started running for the park.

"Demyx! Stop!" Saix ordered. The blonde skidded to a stop on the pavement. "Turn." He obediently turned to face his superior. "Good boy."

"Here are you tickets," Xemnas said, handing each person an entrance ticket. "Don't lose them. Demyx."

"What did I do?" the blonde asked. Zexion reached over and took his ticket.

"I'll keep it for you," he said, sticking both their tickets in his jeans pocket.

The fourteen walked into the park with almost no problems (convincing security that Xigbar isn't a terrorist takes a little time) and headed into their separate locker rooms. They changed into their cloaks and, locking their bags in lockers, met up again outside.

"Demyx, why aren't you wearing pants?" Larxene asked. Everyone looked down at the blonde's legs. He was wearing black combat boots and his cloak was zipped almost to the bottom, but if he moved just right, you could see skin where the top of his boots ended.

"I have pants in the locker," the blonde defended. "It's really hot, though."

"Then, what exactly are you wearing under that cloak?" Marluxia asked.

"A tanktop and these." Demyx reached down to his bottom zipper, pulling it up to his stomach. Under his cloak, he was wearing a pair of gray shorts stopping halfway to his knees (a/n: I'm a girl. Excuse me for having girly shorts! Well, not exactly mine…).

"Are those mine?" Zexion asked.

"Yep!" Demyx smiled. "Fit me pretty good, don't they, Zexy?"

"Zip back up, please," Zexion muttered, his cheeks slightly pink.

"So, Zex," Axel grinned, slinging an arm around the shorter's shoulders, "girls shorts?"

"I was younger!" Zexion defended, his cheeks getting darker by the second. "They went down past my knees!"

"Whatever you say, Zex," Axel replied, still grinning. "Whatever you say."

"Meet back here in 6 hours," Xemnas ordered. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Saix was the only one to answer.

Luxord, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin headed for any food they could find; Vexen headed for any hands-on things he could find; Marluxia and Larxene headed for the shops; Xemnas and Saix stayed near the entrance just in case; Axel drug Roxas off to go on some scary rides, Xion following close behind; Demyx and Zexion headed off to try any ride they could, well, more like Demyx drug Zexion off to try any ride he could find, but you get the point.

"It's time for us to leave," Demyx said, pouting in the general direction of the camera Xaldin pointed at him.

"Yeah, our trip got cut short," Roxas added.

"Back to the airport," Xion said.

"Let's go," Xemnas said.

"Are we all checked out?" Marluxia asked.

"Affirmative," Saix replied. They were all in the outfits they'd arrived in, a small duffel bag each.

"Bus to the airport!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

(a/n: the bus ride was really boring and normal, so…let's skip to the airport!!)

"Is it on?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side. Xaldin nodded and the blonde smiled. "Well, we're at the airport gonna go through security."

"Sir, please take off your shoes and take off all metal objects and place everything in your pockets in a tray," the employee said, waving Larxene through the metal detector.

Xaldin placed the camera in a tray as Demyx emptied his pockets. Into the tray went his high-tops, his phone, a gum wrapper, 38 cents, his wallet, his sitar necklace, his watch, a DS game, a key, the Disneyland entrance ticket, the hotel key card, a king of hearts playing card, his I-pod, and a paperclip.

"You had all that in your pockets?" Larxene asked, watching the process from the other side of security.

"That's just my front pockets," Demyx replied, reaching into his back pockets. From there, he produced a few scraps of paper, part of a song he'd started writing, a sucker stick, 23 cents, a ten-dollar bill, a queen of hearts playing card, and another paperclip.

"Stop putting everything in your pockets and maybe it wouldn't take so long to empty them," Marluxia muttered, pulling off his own high-tops.

Zexion went through the metal detector, Xigbar following close behind, when a guard stopped them from walking any further. "Please step this way, sirs," he said, motioning to a curtained area. He stopped Demyx as well. "You too, sir."

"Not again," Zexion muttered.

"Listen to me closely," Xigbar ordered as the three followed the guard, stopping behind the curtain. "We. Are. Not. Terrorists."

The guard ignored him as he walked up to Demyx, patting the blonde down. When he was satisfied that he was hiding anything, the guard stepped away. Demyx smiled, pressed a kiss to Zexion's cheek, and headed out to the other waiting eleven members. The guard turned back to Zexion and Xigbar. "Please remove your clothing," he ordered.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Xigbar muttered.

"Where are II and VI?" Xemnas asked when Demyx walked up to them.

"They got strip-searched again," the blonde giggled. Xemnas groaned, rubbing his temples. A few minutes later, Zexion and Xigbar rejoined the group.

"So, from all us here at Scoobs Productions and Zemyx Time," Demyx said, smiling at the camera. "See ya later! We all love you!!"

"Yeah, right," Axel muttered.

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas scolded, smacking the redhead's shoulder.

"He loves you, he just doesn't know it," Xion said.

"Zemyx Time 5," Demyx said, giving the camera a peace sign. "Dem-Dem out!"

**Our Lexaeus (Drake), being the awesome guy that he is, really ****can**** pick me up and I'm able to sit on his shoulder. It is so cool!! Anyway, it seems that security everywhere hates Xigbar and Zexion because whenever we get on a plane or even go to an airport, they both get strip-searched while I (Demyx) just get patted down all the time. This trip was pretty frickin' awesome, and all fourteen of us loved it! **

**All questions will be appreciated. About 2 weeks left 'till the Zemyx Time Panel. All suggestions on where we should go next and who we should take will also be appreciated. *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!**


	9. Week Five

**First of all, we need to acknowledge some awesome people. They're not official Scoobs Productions members, but they're really great friends and help us out whenever we need them to. So, let's start with the thanking!!**

**david-bowie-is-god (Jon): Sora**

**MyLaptopTalksToMe (Redd): Riku**

**The-Princess-Of-Hearts (Angel): Kairi**

**DonaldAndGoofyDidWhat1 (Bliss): Namine**

**japangirl4ever (Rinjin): Olette**

**straightAstudentssuck235 (Dexter): Hayner**

**kingdomheartsboy91 (Cali): Pence**

**One_Cloud_Sitting_Alone (Robin): Cloud (Robin's a boy, trust me)**

**break-dance-fight-anyone (Eric): Leon**

**Thanks you guys!! Review and ask questions please!!!!!**

**********

"Welcome to another awesome episode of Zemyx Time!" Demyx exclaimed, smiling at the camera set up in the middle of his room. He looked behind him at the empty bed and his smile faded for a second, coming back full-throttle as he looked back at the camera. "Zexy isn't with me right now because he had to go on a mission to HalloweenTown today and I'm not really sure when he'll be back. But since I gotta do the show, I gotta do it without him."

"Demyx?"

The blonde looked over and saw Sora standing in the doorway to his room.

"Oh, hi, Sor!" Demyx exclaimed happily. "What's up?"

"Well, I heard Zexion's out on a mission and since Riku is with his hairdresser—I mean, with his barber trying to get his hair back to normal, I have nothing to do," Sora explained. "Can I help with your show?"

"Sure thing!" Demyx replied, patting a spot on the bed next to him. Sora smiled and hopped onto the bed next to the blonde.

"That was a good prank, Demy," Sora said, smiling. "Riku hates pink."

"Knew at least you'd appreciate it," the sitarist said, hugging the brunette tightly. "Let's get onto the first section. You know what all the sections are, right?"

"Sure do!" Sora smiled. "I watch Zemyx Time every week! What Demyx Found In The Other Guy's Rooms!"

"This week, I went into Vexen's room!" Demyx exclaimed. He pulled out a small vial of a blue liquid from behind his sitar. "And I found this!"

"What is it?" Sora asked, watching as the blonde swished the liquid back and forth in its vial.

"I'm not really sure," Demyx admitted, tapping the glass lightly. "There was a note on it and I couldn't read it, but it had my name on it."

"Good enough for me," Sora said, still staring at the vial.

*Quick Flashback*

Demyx looked around nervously before he raced into Vexen's room, slamming the door shut behind him. He took a couple deep breaths to get his breathing back under control. Looking around, he didn't find anything really interesting for his show until his eyes stopped on the small mini-fridge.

"Cool!" he exclaimed happily, opening the appliance. In a drawer was a small vial of blue liquid. Around the shelf were pieces of paper bearing the words, 'Do Not Touch! That Means You, Demyx!!'

Demyx smiled as he took the vial out of the fridge, heading back to his room to start his show.

*End Flashback*

"I think we should drink it to see what it is," Sora said.

Demyx thought for a moment before a smile broke out on his face. "Let me go get cups," he said, handing the vial to Sora and standing up. He moved out of the range of the camera, a small clattering behind heard.

A few minutes later, the blonde sat back on the bed with a few paper cups, designs of The Little Mermaid on the outsides. "Nice cups," Sora complimented as Demyx poured the blue liquid into 2 cups.

"Thanks!" Demyx said, smiling. "Zexy got them for me a while back." He handed a cup to Sora and held his own up. "To whatever this is."

"To whatever this is," Sora repeated. The two clicked their cups together and downed the liquid in nothing flat.

"You feel anything happening?" Demyx asked, putting a hand on his stomach.

"Not yet," Sora replied, cocking his head to the side. "But don't Vexen's experiments usually take a few minutes to take effect?"

Demyx nodded. "Usually. Like this one time, he made a potion to turn Xigbar into a puddle, and it took 5 minutes to work. At first, he was all Xigbar and running around and then he was Xigbar, the puddle on the floor. It was really funny."

"I wish I could've seen that," Sora said, laughing. He hiccupped and Demyx stopped laughing, staring at him. They stayed silent for a few seconds. "Guess it was nothing."

Demyx didn't say anything, just stared at him. "Sor?" he asked quietly.

"What?" Sora stopped short, noticing his voice was getting higher in pitch with every word. "Demyx?" The brunette didn't say anything else as he noticed the changes in the blonde as well.

The two raced to the bathrooms, or more specifically, the full-length mirrors in the bathrooms. "What. The. Hell," Demyx muttered, running a hand through his hair. It was still spiked up at the top like usual, but now where it went down to his shoulders usually in the back, it now went almost down to his waist. Sora's hair was still spiky, but it now stopped half-way down his back. They turned simultaneously and noticed the biggest change of all besides their voices and hair. They had…curves. Very noticeable curves.

"We're girls," Sora muttered, running his hands down the sides of his body.

"I almost feel sorry for Larxene," Demyx said, looking down at himself. "These cloaks are not flattering for girls." He turned to Sora who looked just as freaked as he did. "We need new clothes."

"I know where we can go," Sora said, taking Demyx's hand. He led the blonde down the halls of The Castle That Never Was, stopping in front of a small door. "Kairi once told me they keep girl clothes in here because of her, Olette, Namine, and Larxene on occasion. They should have clothes that would fit us better in here." Demyx nodded and the two went through the door.

About an hour later, they reemerged from the door looking like girls. Sora had on a red form-fitting tanktop with a dark blue corset laced over, a pair of dark blue jean shorts reaching half-way down to his knees, a pair of white flat ankle boots, and a few pink and blue bracelets on his left wrist. Demyx had on a teal corset with a brown belt running across the top and laces covering the front stopping just above his waist to show his stomach, a teal miniskirt held up by a brown belt around the top, teal boots reaching halfway up to his knees with white boot coverings with double belts near the tops, one teal stocking on his left leg, and teal elbow-length coverings on his arms with a few brown straps near the top of each.

"What are we going to tell Riku and Zexion?" Sora asked as the two walked back to Demyx's room, trying to seem as inconspicuous as humanly possible.

"Forget about them," Demyx replied, fiddling with the edge of his skirt nervously. "What are we going to tell Mansex and Vexen? They'll kill us!"

"Let's go see Vexen now, then and we'll get it all straightened out," Sora said. Demyx nodded and the two changed directions to head toward the scientist's room.

"Vexen?" Demyx asked nervously, opening the door to his room a few inches. "Vexen, you here?"

"Yes, Demyx, come in."

Sora and Demyx looked at each other before walking in to see Vexen sitting at a table, his eyes glued to a microscope and paying absolutely no attention to them. "What would you like, Demyx?" Vexen asked. "Does Zexion need more aspirin?" The two didn't answer and the scientist groaned inwardly. "What do you need Dem—Demyx?"

Vexen looked back and forth between the two before his gaze stopped on the blonde. "Demyx, what have I told you about getting into my room?" he asked, a small glare forming.

"T' not to," Demyx muttered, kicking at an invisible spot on the carpet.

"And you did it anyway." Vexen groaned, rubbing his temples. "Demyx, and Sora, you too. You idiots, that was an experimental potion and as you can see, it changes the drinker's gender. I haven't figured out the antidote to turn everything back to normal yet, idiots!!"

"We're sorry, Vexen," Demyx and Sora apologized together, bowing their heads.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Go back to your room, Demyx," he muttered, turning back to his microscope. "I'll find an antidote soon enough. No more getting into my room, right?" Nobody answered. "Demyx? Sora?" Vexen looked up to see that he was the only one in his room again. "Idiots," he muttered, looking back at his slide.

"Well, since we're stuck like this, we might as well get on with Zemyx Time," Demyx said as he and Sora sat back on his bed.

The brunette nodded. "The Demy Dictionary," he said.

"This week, my word is…well," Demyx looked around nervously, "I don't really have a word this week. Sora, can you reach that black notebook next to you?" The brunette reached down and handed the notebook back up to the blonde. Demyx untied the string keeping it shut and opened it to a random page, sticking his finger on one random word. "Okay, I have a word now." Demyx looked at the word and the definition closely. "My word of the week is troglodyte. It means someone or something that lives in a cave."

"Weird word," Sora said. "Demyx's Revenge."

"Okay, this is really hard to sit, but I can still show my revenge for this week!" Demyx exclaimed. He fidgeted slightly, readjusting his skirt to make sure nothing was showing and reached under his pillow. "I got revenge on Zexion this week."

"What did he do to you?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side. He jumped slightly as the action made his hair fall over his shoulder, something he was and hopefully will never be used to.

"He took my sweets away because he said I don't need more sugar," Demyx said, giving the camera a pouting face. "So, here's my revenge! I went into his room and gave it a makeover!" He held up the pictures he'd gotten from under his bed. "And here's proof!" He held up the pictures to the camera then handed them to Sora after a while.

Each picture showed a different angle of the room. The walls that were once a light gray color were now neon green, everything was moved around and drawn on or colored in some way, and everything was bright and colorful. "Did you get in trouble for that?" Sora asked, handing back the pictures.

"Nope! I blamed Axel!" Demyx replied, smiling as he stashed the pictures. "And Zexy bought it!! Next section!"

"Dem-Dem Cam," Sora said.

"I don't have a Dem-Dem Cam for this week cause everyone had a whole bunch of missions to go on, so next section!" Demyx exclaimed. "I'm sorry and I'll make sure to get one for next week!"

"Demyx Dares," Sora introduced.

"I got dared by -Your-Spellx.X to steal one of Axel's chakrams, so that's what I did!" Demyx exclaimed. "Roll the footage!!"

*Demyx Dares Cam*

Demyx looked at Axel's door, took a deep breath, and raced in, slamming and locking the door behind him. He got his breathing back under control as he looked around the room. Everything was everywhere and it was so messy, you couldn't take one step without stepping on something of any variety. You went one way, you stepped on dirty clothes. You stepped another and you stepped on an old sandwich buried underneath a couple pop cans.

Demyx looked across the room at the bed and spotted Axel's chakrams laying on the bed. "Jackpot!" he whispered, looking around for a path. He maneuvered around the death path that was the floor, grabbed one of the weapons, and made it back to the door. Opening it, he ran down the hall, chakram in hand, until he ran face-first into…Axel.

*Back To Normal*

"I had to stop filming after that because it got really violent," Demyx said, looking at the camera. "And I don't have any questions, so…Sor? Wanna go see if Vexen's done with the antidote yet?" Sora nodded and the two stood up. The blonde opened his bedroom door and ran face-first into…Zexion.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked in confusion, looking the blonde up and down. "What…happened?"

"Z-Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, his voice getting even higher in pitch then it already was. "I thought you were in HalloweenTown!"

"I…got back early," Zexion said, raising an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"He got into Vexen's fridge!" Sora exclaimed, half-hiding behind the blonde.

"Thanks, Sor," Demyx muttered, crossing his arms.

"Sora, go find Vexen," Zexion ordered, moving out of the doorway. Sora looked between the blonde and the slate-haired man quickly before racing out the door and down the hall, almost falling over his boots when he turned a corner. "Demyx."

"Hi." The blonde stepped back as Zexion started walking forward toward him. His legs caught the edge of his bed and he fell back with a small bounce, Zexion following him on his hands and knees.

"Demyx, did you touch Vexen's fridge?" the older asked. The blonde didn't answer and Zexion leaned down far enough that he wasn't touching the blonde, but he could feel his breath on his face. "Demyx."

"I-I'm sorry," Demyx stuttered, trying to sink into the bed to get away from his boyfriend. "I-I won't do it again."

Zexion smirked, leaning his forehead against the younger's. "Go find Vexen," he ordered. He pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips, his hand making its way down to Demyx's hips. Demyx's eyes widened and he pushed the older away, racing out the door to find Vexen. Zexion sat up, a smirk still on his face. "Wonder if Vexen can give me more of that experiment," he mumbled, pulling out a bag of sweets he'd gotten from the blonde's room.

"Vexen, are you done with the antidote?" Demyx asked, poking his head in Vexen's room. "Vexen?"

"Demyx, come here, please." Demyx looked around and saw Vexen sitting in front of Sora, taking a few notes on the clipboard in his hands. "Stand next to Sora, please." The blonde looked nervous, but stood next to the brunette nonetheless. "Now, drink this." Vexen handed the two each a small vial with a green liquid in each.

"To whatever this is?" Demyx asked, holding out his vial to Sora.

"To whatever this is," Sora repeated, clinking their vials together. They both downed them and waited a few minutes. "Nothings happening." Suddenly, they both hiccupped and looked down at themselves.

"We're guys again!" Demyx yelled, punching the air above him.

"Thank you, Vexen!" Both males yelled, hugging the scientist watching tightly. "We love you!!"

"Get out of my lab and do not touch anything," Vexen muttered, making a few notes on his clipboard.

"I'm gonna go find Riku," Sora said, running off down the halls of The Castle That Never Was. "Good luck, Demy!"

Demyx smiled as he ran down the halls to his room, almost tripping over his own boots. He ran into the room, not even noticing Zexy was still on the bed and practically ripped the clothes off his body, pulling on a pair of aquamarine skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, and his black sweatshirt. "Oh, normal clothes, how I've missed you," he said, smiling. He jumped slightly as Zexion came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"And how I've missed you," he whispered, kissing just under the blonde's ear. "Wanna start Zemyx Time now?"

"I already filmed almost all of it," Demyx said, shivering slightly. "I just need to sign off."

"Who did you film with?"

"Sora!"

"Figures he'd be the one since he was a girl with you."

Demyx pouted. "Did you not like me as a girl?" he asked.

Zexion smiled, kissing the blonde again. "I loved you as a girl," he replied. _And I need to find a way to get Vexen to give me that experiment,_ he thought. "Go ahead and sign off."

"Well, from me and Sora at Zemyx Time," Demyx said, giving the camera double peace signs, "thanks for watching and hope to see ya later! Dem-Dem out!!"

"Let's go give Kairi back her clothes," Zexion said, scooping up the clothes on the floor, "before she kills you for wearing them."

"Demyx!!!!!!!"

"And I think Riku just found out that Sora became a girl and he didn't know," Zexion muttered, shaking his head. "We'd better go hide somewhere."

"Atlantica, here we come!" Demyx exclaimed happily. He reached for the camera as Zexion opened up a portal to the world they wanted.

**********

**I totally forgot about this chapter until 11 last night. We'd been in Seattle the past 2 nights (Bon Jovi rules!!!!!!!!!) and I've been busy doing other stuff. So I started it at midnight, worked till 3 in the morning, slept until 1 in the afternoon, and finished it at about 5 in the afternoon. Man, I'm tired.**

**Me and my team are going to a little Behind The Scenes extra sometime next week to put up here so we'll be having some behind the scenes fun very soon!! **

**My Zexy was very happy with this weeks episode because I never ever ****EVER**** wear girl clothes and I had to dress like a total girl for basically the whole episode (which is about 12 hours for 3 days straight per episode) as well as having Jon (temp. Sora) in girl clothes for the same amount of time.**

**Hope ya liked it and review and ask questions please!!! See ya next week!! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!**


	10. Behind The Scenes

**Real quick I'm gonna run down the Scoobs Productions team just in case you didn't know who we are and who we play and are too lazy to check my profile. (It's okay, I'm lazy, too) These are our pen names when we do anything though mine has changed a bit.**

**poptartperson (Luke): Xemnas**

**anchayancha (Nathan): Xigbar**

**pirateninja323 (Will): Xaldin**

**maxridesboy (Fang): Vexen**

**tall-n-proud432 (Drake): Lexaeus**

**keybladebearer3 (Alec): Zexion and Riku**

**scoobsproductionsboy23 (Mark): Saix**

**shinraemployee92 (James): Axel**

**dancedemyxdance911 (Emilee: me): Demyx and Sora**

**zigzag5 (Zig): Luxord**

**flowerboysunite (Peter): Marluxia**

**yakivegasshowgirl (Marlie): Larxene**

**cute-n-innocent (Jay): Roxas**

**one-heart-one-dream (Tabs): Xion and Kairi**

**There's a lot of random stuff in here from little skits to bloopers from the episodes to just…such random stuff I don't even know how to describe it!! I'm gonna use both Orgy names and real names, so feel free to look back to see who's who! Let's get started!!!**

"Welcome to the superhero hour!" Xemnas exclaimed, laughing. Xaldin struggled to keep the camera steady through laughter, pointing it at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Starring Captain Obvious, Useless Information Boy, and Hindsight Girl!!"

"This week," Xigbar continued, the three keybearers posing for the camera, "someone ran into a tree with their car. Let's see what our heroes say to the victim!"

"You know you ran into a tree," Sora said.

"Did you know, your car was made in 1972 in Georgia," Riku said.

"You know, if you turned left back there, you wouldn't have hit the tree," Kairi said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, Useless Information Boy, and Hindsight Girl!!" Xemnas and Xigbar yelled together. "You accomplished absolutely nothing again!!"

BLOOPERS!!!!!!

From Zemyx Time 1:

"This week, I went into sexy Zexy's room," Demyx said.

"What?!" Zexion yelled.

Demyx burst out laughing. "What?" Zexion asked.

"I'm sorry, but you should see your face!" Demyx laughed.

Zexion shook his head. "Fuck this," he muttered, standing up. "Axel! Calm him down!! Now, where's my caffine?"

"Honorificabilitudinitatibus," Alec said.

"Honofibis," Emilee repeated, laughing.

"Honofibilibibus. Great, now I can't say it!!" Alec exclaimed.

"It's a hard word!" Emilee added, still laughing. "Tabs!"

Tabs brought over the script, pointing at the word. "Honorificabilitudinitatibus," Alec pronounced.

"We got it!" Emilee exclaimed. "Roll the camera!!"

From Zemyx Time 3:

"Hit the box, Sor," Peter said, watching Sora on the bed with Dennis, his Keyblade in hand.

"But Dennis is my friend," Sora replied. "I don't wanna hurt him."

Peter groaned, shaking his head. "Hey, Sora! Riku's trying to take your Keyblades again!" Zig called.

"What?!" Sora twisted around on the bed and in doing so, knocked Dennis off with his Keyblade.

"There you go," Fang said, crossing his arms. "Dennis is on the ground."

"Run," Peter said, turning and bolting.

"Oh, shit," Zig muttered. Sora was sitting on the bed with his hands clenched tightly around his Keyblade, glaring daggers at the two.

"We've unlocked the beast," Fang mumbled.

"Alec!!" they yelled, running away. "Control Sora before he kills us!!"

From Zemyx Time 5

"I almost feel sorry for Larxene," Emilee said, looking down at herself. "These cloaks are not flattering for girls."

"You look pretty damn hot in it, Em!" Alec's voice came from the bathroom.

"Someone kill him before I do," she muttered, blushing madly.

"What. The. Hell," Demyx said, running a hand through his hair. As he brought his hand back, one of the extensions for his longer hair came with it. "No!! I'm losing my hair! Not the hair!! Zexion!!!!"

(a/n: now it's just some random stuff. I'll explain what each one means)

(a/n: Our Orgy meeting in public!!)

"Alright, alright, quiet everyone!" Xemnas called, laughing on and off. The other thirteen members surrounded him, each at different poles at the edges of a cement circle. "Quiet, please! Now, who has an issue?" Demyx waved his hand in the air. "Yes, Demyx?"

"Wait, I forgot," Demyx said, lowering his hand. "Come back to me."

"Okay, then." Xemnas looked around again. "Anyone else have an issue?"

"Wait!" Demyx interrupted. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go ahead." Demyx picked up his sitar and walked off toward the bathrooms.

"Ow!" Axel yelled, rubbing the side of his head. A small box sat at his feet. "Did you see that? She threw something at me!"

"Larxene, stop throwing things," Xemnas ordered.

"I have an issue with the littering problem at Castle Oblivion," Axel said, crossing his arms. Larxene walked over to Zexion as Demyx moved back to his spot, pulling his Lexicon out of his arms.

"I have an issue," Zexion said, following the blonde as she walked around Xemnas, trying to get his weapon back. "I have an issue that Larxene's a bitch." Larxene just stuck her tongue out at him.

"XII," Xemnas warned. Larxene just flipped him off, holding Zexion's Lexicon up where he couldn't reach.

Zexion sighed and went over to the side of the circle where his pole resided. (a/n: the cement circle we were standing on was a couple feet or so off the ground) "He's going to kill himself!" Xion cried, her hand going up to her mouth. Zexion slid off the edge of the circle, falling out of sight.

"He killed himself," Xaldin muttered, the rest of the Organization moving to look over the edge of the circle at Zexion sitting on the ground against the cement.

"Who guessed Thursday?" Luxord asked, looking around at the other members.

"I win!" Demyx exclaimed, punching the air with the hand that wasn't holding his sitar. "Pay up!"

"That's the last time I bet against the person who were betting would commit suicide's boyfriend," Axel muttered, reaching into the pocket of his cloak and pulling out a twenty. (a/n: we use real bills as our munny cause we have nothing else, FYI)

"How did the body get moved so fast?" Marluxia asked, looking to where Zexion had previously been sitting. Demyx shrugged, counting the munny he'd collected from Axel, Xemnas, Larxene, Lexaeus, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Saix.

"I control illusions," Zexion replied, from behind the thirteen. "I can fake my own death if needed."

Eight members turned to glare at Demyx who just stuck his tongue out at them. "Faking deaths count and you already paid up," he argued, sticking the money in his cloak.

Axel looked at Xemnas, who nodded, and grinned evilly. "Then, I suppose we'll just have to find a way to get back at you," he said, walking around the blonde. He nodded at the other seven. "Tickle Demyx!!!"

"What?!!" Demyx was attacked on seven sides and tickled until he fell to the ground, his sitar picked up by Xemnas. "S-Stop!! P-Please!!!" he got out between laughs.

"Axel," Xemnas said. The redhead and the other seven stood up, letting Demyx catch his breath and stand up with his hand covering one of his sides.

"Can I have June back?" the blonde asked, making puppy-dog eyes at the superior. "Please, Mansex?"

"Not until after the meeting," Xemnas said, giving the sitar to Saix.

"Come here, puppy!" Demyx called, Saix running over. The blonde started playing with the spiky parts of his hair, Xemnas shaking his head and turning to face the rest of the group as they got back under control.

"I'd like to discuss the budget, as well," Xemnas said, looking all around him.

"Did we spend it all on hair products again?" Saix asked, finally returning to his original spot.

"Well, duh!" Demyx exclaimed, bringing a can of hairspray out of his cloak. "We need to look good when we're being evil." He sprayed around his hair a few times, moving a strand to stick out where it normally would. "And you shouldn't have designed such stupid coats, anyway."

"Dem, toss the spray," Axel said, catching the can the blonde tossed at him. He sprayed a couple times around his hair to make sure it was still spiky enough to kill someone if they weren't careful before tossing the can back.

Xemnas groaned, shaking his head as Demyx put the can away. "Your opinion doesn't matter anymore, Demyx," he said, turning to the rest of the Organization.

Demyx pouted, starting to walk away. "I'm not playing anymore," he said, bowing his head. He looked behind him and snatched June away as quick as he could. "My sitar, thank you very much."

"Zexion, go get him," Xemnas ordered, pointing after the retreating musician. "Are there any more issues?"

"Larxene's still a bitch," Zexion muttered, bringing Demyx back into the circle.

"I still got your Lexicon," the blonde said, holding up the shorter's weapon.

"This is why we get nothing done!" Demyx exclaimed at the camera pointed at them as Zexion started chasing Larxene around Xemnas again.

(a/n: Filming the Lost Episode of Zemyx Time!!)

"We are now on our way to get dinner after our meeting," Demyx said, walking backwards with one hand linked with Zexion's so he wouldn't fall as he faced the camera in Xaldin's hands.

"Demyx, are you creating more Zemyx moments with your boyfriend?" Axel asked, noticing their linked hands.

Demyx giggled. "Maybe," he replied, smiling. His sitar was in free hand and he tried to keep it balanced in his arms while not tripping at the same time.

"Demyx, turn around, please," Zexion said.

Demyx rolled his eyes and spun around, switching sides so he could still hold the shorter's hand. He gave Zexion a kiss on the cheek. "Happy, Zexy?" he asked.

Zexion gave a small smile. "Yes," he replied. "Very much so."

"Does anyone know where we are?" the blonde asked as the group stopped in the middle of a park. He released Zexion's hand and looked around, Xaldin following his movements with the camera.

"Turn around, Demyx," Axel said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

Demyx spun around, the neck and head of his sitar nailing someone in the face. "I'm sorry!" the blonde said, spinning around to face the person when he froze and his eyes widened, his grip on his sitar tightening significantly. In front of him with a slight red imprint of his sitar on his face was a guy about 6'4" dressed in jeans, a muscle shirt, a pair of boots, and a leather jacket, glaring down at the obviously shorter.

"Demyx, why did you stop?" Zexion asked, then saw what Demyx was staring up at. "Demyx?"

"Run!!" the blonde yelled, bolting forward. The rest of the Organization took one look at the guy still fuming behind them and quickly followed the sitarist's lead, running as fast as they could away from the guy and never looking back.

"Never tell me to turn around without telling me what's behind me first," Demyx panted, slapping Axel's shoulder in annoyance and anger.

(a/n: More filming the Lost Episode of Zemyx Time!!)

Demyx looked at the camera balanced on the tripod in the middle of his room, sniffing. He wiped his nose on the back of his hand, looking at the empty spot on his bed. "If you're wondering w-why I'm s-sad," he sniffed, wiping his nose again, "Z-Zexion was ordered to b-bring Toby to X-Xemnas and then go on a w-week long mission to W-Wonderland." A single tear slid down his cheek. "So they took Toby away from me!!!" Demyx started downright bawling, running out of the room with his hands over his face. "Alec!!" He shook his head and he started laughing. "I mean, Zexion!!"

"Go back," Will said, crossing his arms.

Mark came up to the blonde and started tapping out his syllables on the blonde's nose. "Ze-xi-on," he said. "Ze-xi-on. Get it right this time."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at him. "I'll get it right."

"Take 320 bgreen6," Marlie said, starting up the camera again.

"Action!" Jay exclaimed.

(a/n: The death of June)

Emilee and Alec looked down at what remained of June, Emilee's precious sitar. She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "She was a good sitar," she said, looking over at Alec.

Alec nodded, looking down at the pole, scraps of newspaper, Styrofoam, string, and cardboard littering the floor of his basement. "We'll get a new one soon, Dem-Dem," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Emilee sniffed again. "She was my first sitar," she added. "And now since Dory died, I have no sitar!"

"I told you not to leave Dory in the pool," Alec said. "Her batteries died and she shorted out. We can't leave anything in the pool, right?"

Emilee nodded. She took one last look at June and started crying. "Drake!!" she called, running upstairs for the strongest of the group.

Alec looked at June, giving the destroyed sitar a salute. "Goodbye, June," he said. "We'll miss you and may you rest in pieces."

(a/n: Filming the Lost Episode of Zemyx Time!!)

Emilee sat on the bed in her Demyx cosplay, talking about the new episodes coming up. Zig paused the camera and she set Axel's wig on top of her Demyx wig, Zig pushing play again.

"Got it memori—Alec!!" she yelled, pulling the red wig off carefully.

"What?" Alec's voice came from the hallway, fixing his Zexion wig in a mirror.

"You gave me Reno's wig!" Emilee yelled. "I need Axel's!"

"Why can't you use Reno's?" Alec asked.

Emilee groaned, looking back at the camera. "Excuse me while I kill him," she said, standing up.

(a/n: Still filming!!)

"Zexion?" Demyx called, sitting on his bed. "Zexy, you coming?"

"Hello," Rufus said, sliding on the bed next to the blonde.

"Alec," Emilee said, crossing her arms, "why are you Rufus?"

"Just tryin' t' send ya a message, bab," Alec said, putting a hand on her shoulder to stand up again.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled after him, blushing lightly.

(a/n: Walking to get something to eat after an Orgy meeting in public cosplay. Xion had a doctor's appointment, so she couldn't come with us.)

"I think we should sing," Roxas said as the 13 members of Organization XIII walked away from where they'd just finished their meeting, looking for something to eat.

"Don't even suggest," Axel muttered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his cloak.

"I agree with Roxy!!" Demyx exclaimed, readjusting the light blue strap that kept his sitar on his back.

"And that's why," Axel muttered, shaking his head.

"I-pod time!!" Demyx yelled, bringing out his light blue nano. He pressed the play button a song started up.

"Nod ya head! The black suits coming," Roxas and Demyx sang, Demyx's arm wrapping around Zexion's shoulders. "Let me see ya nod your head, rock your head, come on!! Nod ya head! The black suits coming. Nod ya head! MIB!!"

"That's enough," Axel said, grabbing the I-pod and switching the song.

"And I'm on tonight, you know my hips don't lie, and I'm starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension, don't you see baby, this is perfection," the mp3 played.

"Enough of that," Xemnas said. This was quickly turning into a game of pick your favorite song. The Imperial Death March started playing and Xemnas turned to glare at Demyx. "IX, did you make this my theme song?" he asked.

Demyx nodded. "I think it fits!!" he exclaimed happily as Zexion took the I-pod, their arms still linked.

"I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be, you're be non-conforming too if you looked just like me," the mp3 played.

"Ha! Fits!" Axel laughed, Zexion muttering something as Demyx grabbed the I-pod back. He pressed a few buttons and as the song started, almost every Organization member started to sing along.

"Is there anybody out there looking for a party?" Xigbar sang. The beats continued for a few seconds.

"Shake your money maker, baby, smoke it if you got it," Axel continued, swinging his hips back and forth.

"We just wanna have some fun if you don't wanna kiss this," Marluxia sang, brushing something off the shoulder of his cloak.

"Everybody raise your hands come on I need a witness," Xaldin continued from behind the camera he held in his hands.

"We got it goin' on," Demyx and Zexion sang together. "We'll be banging and singing just like the rolling stones. We're gonna shake up your sole, we're gonna rattle your bones. 'Cause we got it goin' on. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha. Yeah yeah. Ah ha."

"You got a ticket to kick it, I wanna hear you scream now," Roxas continued.

"'Cause tonight you got the right to let your hair down," Xemnas sang.

"Everybody's getting down, we're getting down to business," Larxene continued.

"Insane, freak train, you don't wanna miss this," Lexaeus sang.

"We got it goin' on," Demyx and Zexion continued together. "We'll be banging and singing just like the rolling stones. We're gonna shake up your sole, we're gonna rattle your bones. 'Cause we got it goin' on. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha. Hey yeah. Ah ha. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha. Hey yeah. Ah ha."

"We got it goin' on," the whole Organization started singing, earning strange looks from passerby. "We got it goin' on. We got it goin' on. We'll be banging and singing just like the rolling stones. We're gonna shake up your sole, we're gonna rattle your bones. 'Cause we got it goin' on. Gettin' down with Big and Rich and Richie, and Jon. Just banging and singing, why don't you hop on along? 'Cause we got it going on. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha. Hey yeah. Ah ha. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha. Hey yeah. Ah ha. We got it, we got it, we got it goin' on. We got it, we got it, we got it goin' on!!"

"Again!" Demyx exclaimed.

"No!!" the rest of the Organization yelled at once, the blonde hiding behind Zexion.

**Hope ya'll like that!! It was fun to film it all!! The songs I used in order were**

"**Nod Ya Head (Black Suits Comin')" by Will Smith**

"**Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira**

"**The Imperial Death March" from Star Wars**

"**Emo Kid" by Adam and Andrew**

"**We Got It Goin' On" by Bon Jovi**

**The Lost Episode of Zemyx Time was never put up, hence "lost episode" so if you want it up, you need to ask and I need at least 5 reviews saying you guys want it. About a week left 'till the Zemyx Time panel gets up so keep asking questions if you have any for the Organization, Scoobs Productions, Cloud, Leon, Sora, Riku, or Kairi.**

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!! (p.s. I didn't know this, but Jenn from Demyx Time does this same thing a lot and I completely forgot about it until I watched the episodes over again. Weird, huh?)**


	11. Faith

**I forgot this in the Behind The Scenes chapter, but I might as well upload this. Me and Alec in Demyx and Zexion cosplay did a little short music video to the song, "Faith" by George Michael as well as another one to "One Way Or Another" by Blondie. We filmed them but we aren't able to upload them yet, so here's a little blooper thing and little bits and pieces of the videos.**

**********

Demyx stood on top of a bed in a pair of black dress pants, a black belt, a white collared button-down shirt kept open with a black suit jacket over, black sunglasses perched on his nose. He nodded at where the camera was set up, a song starting to play from the stereo against the wall.

"Well I guess it would be nice," the song sang, Demyx mouthing the words right along with it, "if I could touch your body, I know not everybody, has got a body like you." He motioned with a single finger, Zexion coming up on the bed with the same outfit on as the blonde except his shirt was black instead of white. Zexion reached around the blonde, slowly pulling off his belt and throwing it to the floor.

"But I've got to think twice," Demyx mouthed, pushing slightly on the shorter's chest, "before I give my heart away. And I know all the games you play, because I play them, too." Zexion came back, pulling lightly on the blonde's collar.

"Oh but I," Zexion mouthed, Demyx's hands coming around to pull his belt off, "need some time off from that emotion, time to pick my heart up off the floor."

"And when that love comes down," they both mouthed, Zexion's hands coming around to rest on the taller's hips, pushing down lightly on his pants, "without devotion. Well it takes a strong man, baby, but I'm showing you the door." They pushed each other away before coming back together again. "'Cause I gotta have faith."

"Baby," Demyx continued, Zexion pushing his jacket off and tossing it to the floor beside their belts, "I know you're asking me to stay. Say please, please, please, don't go away. You say I'm giving you the blues."

"Maybe," Zexion continued, his jacket joining the slowly growing pile on the floor, "you mean every word you say." He moved a hand to run down the blonde's face, stopping on his chin. "Can't help but think of yesterday, and another who tied me down to loverboy rules."

"Before this river," they mouthed together, Zexion ridding them both of their pants to leave them in shirts, sunglasses, and light blue boxers for Demyx, black for himself, "becomes an ocean. Before you throw my heart back on the floor. Oh baby I reconsider, my foolish notion. Well I need someone to hold me. But I'll wait for something more…"

Zexion and Demyx moved closer, their mouths a couple centimeters away but not touching as the music paused itself. "Yes, I gotta have faith," Demyx mouthed as the song ended, Zexion turning him to lean against the wall, his eyes closed.

*******BLOOPERS!!!!!*******

"Take 1," Demyx said, holding up one finger to the camera from his place on the bed. Zexion turned to look at the camera, giving it a thumbs up and a goofy smile. "This will not be our last take."

"Why not?" Zexion asked, leaning back in his chair as he waited for his time to come in.

"It took us 12 tries to get down 30 seconds of Zemyx Time," Demyx replied. "We can't do this in just one take."

"Betcha 10 bucks we can," Zexion bargained.

"Deal," Demyx said. Zexion stood up and walked over to the bed quickly. The two spit on their own hands and shook each others hand in a swear.

"And no trying to fail," Zexion added, moving back to his seat.

"Damn," the blonde muttered.

***

"Take 53," Zexion laughed, falling back on the bed.

"Zexion doesn't have a chest," Demyx whined at the camera, fixing his shirt in the mirror behind it. "He's not a girl. You don't know how much this hurts!"

"Suck it up," Zexion muttered.

"Don't make me hit you," the blonde mumbled, fixing the right side for the third time in the last 5 minutes.

"And for those of you that are wondering…" Zexion hopped off the bed and walked over to Demyx, pulling down the right side of the shirt, "…masking tape!"

"Nature's great equalizer," Demyx added, nodding and smiling.

"Better than duct tape for this," Zexion said, letting Demyx fix his shirt again.

"Hurts less, too," the blonde muttered, giving his shirt one final tug. "Let's start again."

***

"Well I need someone to hold me. But I'll wait for something more…"

Zexion and Demyx moved closer, their mouths a couple centimeters away but not touching as the music paused itself. "Yes, I gotta have faith," Demyx mouthed as the song ended.

Zexion took hold of his arm and spun him around before sending him into a low dip, bringing him back up close to him. "You been practicing ballroom dancing, Zexy?" Demyx asked, laughing as another song started up on the stereo. The blonde's arms came up to wrap around the slate-haired teen's neck, the shorter's arms coming to rest on the taller's hips to bring them closer than they were.

"Only for you, Dem," Zexion laughed, a smile on his face. "Only for you."

***********

**Hope that made sense. If not, well…it was kinda fun to write!! If you haven't done it before, trust me. Binding your chest back without the use of bandages (which is what I usually do when I cosplay as Demyx) hurts like hell!!! R & R please!!!!**


	12. Week Six

**Episode Zexion!! In honor of the emo. Let's get started!!!**

**********

"Hello again!!" Demyx exclaimed happily. "Welcome to Episode Zexion of the show!! In honor of the emo, I have raided his closet for the day!" He looked down at his clothes, a smile still on his face. He was in a black My Chemical Romance T-shirt, a pair of black jeans, 2 black rubber bracelets on his left wrist, a black and purple checked wristband on his right wrist, and a pair of black sunglasses kept up on the top of his head.

"Now, this episode is kinda short," Demyx continued, "and I'm so sorry about that! Manxex has been sending me on all kinds of missions lately." He scooted up closer to the camera, looking around quickly. "He still thinks I'm in Neverland," he whispered, grinning. He leaned back again, clapping his hands together. "So let's get the ball rolling by starting off with What Demyx Found In The Other Guy's Rooms!"

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering, 'Demyx, where is Zexion?' Well, he's gonna be here for the Demy Dictionary next, but he's getting us something to eat. He's also supposed to be in Neverland with me. Mansex won't care if we don't go get water for Vexen's experiments."

Demyx reached around Zexion's Lexicon that sat near the wall on his bed and pulled out a small white bottle with a few lines of text on the front. "I went into Saix's room and found these!" he exclaimed happily. "I don't know what they are but the name sounds cool!" He turned the bottle over and squinted slightly to read the letters. "Hang on a sec." The blonde reached to his bedside table, pushing aside the scraps of paper, and grabbed a pair of thin light blue reading glasses, setting them on the bridge of his nose. "Ec-sta-sy," he read slowly, moving his glasses further up his nose. "Well, I don't know what ecstasy is, but it sounds cool!"

The blonde dumped a couple of the pills into an open hand and went to swallow them when a hand came out of nowhere and slapped them away. "Zexion!" he exclaimed happily as the slate-haired male sat next to him with an open bag of chips.

"Demyx, never ever ever take those," Zexion ordered, then noticed the reading glasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Only some of the time," Demyx replied. Zexion reached over and pulled them off, looking at them quickly before setting them in a safe place for the remainder of the show. "Why can't I have some of Saix's things, Zexy?"

Zexion froze for a second before relaxing again. "It's a long story, Dem," he replied. "Just don't."

Demyx shrugged. "Now on to the Demy Dictionary!" he exclaimed. "I can't pronounce it, but Zexy can!"

"Floccinaucinihilipilification," Zexion said.

"I'm not even gonna try," Demyx said, swallowing a chip. "But it means to judge something as worthless."

"Like that word," Zexion muttered.

"Or Axel!" the blonde added, smiling.

"Demyx's Revenge," Zexion introduced.

"I got revenge on Marluxia this week," Demyx said.

"And what did Marluxia do?" Zexion prompted.

"Well, he's been reading these health magazines and now he has us all on a diet!" Demyx whined, pouting a little.

"And what did we do this morning?" Zexion prompted again.

"Well, while Marly was in Wonderland this morning," the blonde explained, "we snuck into his room and took some of his flowers."

"And by some, we mean all his flowers," Zexion clarified.

"Right, all his flowers," Demyx corrected. "And we're kindly cooking them at the moment. And in 3…2…1…" A high scream rang through the castle. "And that is my revenge of the week."

"Hope ya'll liked it," Zexion added, a small smile coming to his face. "Now for the Dem-Dem Cam."

"Roll the footage!!" Demyx exclaimed, smiling.

*Dem-Dem Cam*

Cloud sat on his bed looking through a Final Fantasy game guide quietly. He looked around quickly and pulled out a small notebook from under the guide. "Zexion's diary," he said to himself, a small smile coming to his face. He looked around again before opening the small black notebook to the very last entry.

"Oh my god," he mumbled, his eyes widening slightly. "Didn't know Demyx liked that."

Cloud's smile grew slightly bigger and he closed the notebook. "I'm gonna go show Leon," he said, running out of his room.

*Back To Normal*

"Excuse me for a second," Zexion said, giving Demyx the chips and standing up.

"But, Zexy!" the blonde whined. "We're in the middle of the show!"

"Just get started on the Demyx Dares section," Zexion said, opening his door. "I'll be back soon. And if you hear screaming…well, just stay here."

Demyx nodded, watching his door slam shut and the sound of footsteps getting softer and father away. "Well," he said, looking back at the camera, "no one dared me to do anything this week but lucky for you guys, I have spare dares other people gave me just in case something like this happened. So, thanks to the help of RayRayMoon, my Demyx Dare of this week was to take something from Larxene's room!"

The blonde looked around quickly and pulled out a small wad of cloth. He shook it out to show that it was a yellow silk teddy with a swirling black design near the bottom of it. "I'm pretty sure it's what she sleeps in," Demyx said, running the fabric through his fingers. "And if she finds out, she's going to kill me."

"DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh no," the blonde muttered, looking around frantically for somewhere to hide. "Where to hide?!?!?" He pulled open his closet doors and quickly closed them behind him as he hid.

Larxene stomped into his room, mad as hell, and tore open the closet doors, already knowing where the blonde would hide. "Demyx," she growled. Demyx tried to shrink back further into the closet until she grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him to look her in the eyes. "What have I told you about my room?!"

"To stay at least 10 feet away from it," Demyx said quietly, afraid of what she would do to him.

"Make sure you do that," Larxene growled, snatching her clothes off the bed and throwing Demyx to the bed. "Next time I won't be so gentle." And with that, she stormed off, slamming the door shut behind her.

Demyx took a breath in relief, his bedroom door opening and Zexion coming back to sit next to him. "What's wrong with you?" Zexion asked.

"Larxene," Demyx mumbled, shivering slightly.

Zexion cringed and patted the blonde on the back a couple times. "I feel for you," he said. "Happened to me yesterday."

"What did you do?" Demyx asked, snuggling up close to the older.

Zexion gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around the blonde's chest from behind to bring him closer than he already was. "Let's just say that Cloud won't be doing anything for the next several weeks," he said, pressing a soft kiss to the younger's cheek. "Where there any questions this week?"

Demyx shook his head. "None," he replied.

"Next week's episode will be longer to make up for this one," Zexion promised.

"Until then," Demyx said, smiling as Zexion kissed his cheek again. "See ya later!! Dem-Dem out!"

**********

**I know it was kinda short and I'm sorry for that, but it's been really hectic lately. *sigh* High school drama sucks. My computer's been taken away 'till my history grade goes up, so I've been writing this down longhand and had to type it up pretending like it's homework.**

**I'm still trying to get an episode every Sunday, but now with driving school and homework and now softball practice, I'm really crunched for time. So if I miss a week, I'll get it out as soon as humanly possible and as nobody-ly as possible. **

**I should be uploading another video on youtube in the next week or so to let people know some of the high school drama going on at the moment and some of the problems with Scoobs Productions and Zemyx Time at the moment, so be watching for that. (jadensgirl16 is my address). The panel will be out in the next week so from now on, all questions will be directed back to Zemyx Time unless they pertain to Scoobs Productions.**

**So 'till next time…*peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!**


	13. Week Seven

"You sure you want to do this?"

Demyx Edym looked out at Oblivion High before looking back at his mother. "Yeah," he smiled, opening the door. His mother gave a small smile back, Demyx reaching into the back. Slinging his blue backpack over his shoulder, he took his guitar case in his free hand and headed for the high school. Walking to his first class of the day after setting his bag in a locker, he sat next to a small group of kids, setting his guitar case on the ground next to him.

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?"

Demyx turned to see a teenager about his age with spiky red hair, a couple cards in his hand where he was playing poker with the tall blonde next to him. "Demyx," he said, running his hand along the side of his dirty blonde hair styled in a Mohawk/mullet hybrid in nervousness. "Demyx Edym."

"Axel," the redhead introduced. "Axel Lea. That's Luxord," the tall blonde, "Xion," the short girl with short black hair, "and Lexaeus." a tall, strong teenager with short orange hair sticking out in the back.

"Who teaches this class?" Demyx asked. As if on cue, a tall man with long blue hair spiked up at the top with an X-shaped scar on his face walked into the classroom, slamming his books on his desk.

"Saix," Axel muttered, setting his cards on his desk.

"Alright, you little shits," Saix said, moving to stand in front of his desk, "listen up. Welcome to another year at Oblivion High. I only have two rules. Don't ask questions and do what I say right the first time."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Xemnas, the headmaster, walked into the classroom. "Sorry to interrupt, Saix," he apologized, looking at the students, "I just wanted to make sure our new student is getting along fine." Demyx gave a small wave. "Looks like he is. Well, carry on. And Saix, I'll expect you to be in my office after school."

"Yes, superior," Saix replied as the door closed again.

"Saix is the headmaster's sex slave," Axel whispered to Demyx, the blonde giggling a little and gaining Saix's glare in the process.

"Axel," Saix growled. The redhead just flipped him off.

"You know it's true, Saix," Axel grinned, seeming to enjoy the way the older man was about to kill him. "And you like it."

It took all Saix's strength not to race over and strangle the pyro to death.

"So, Demyx, you play?" Xion asked as the four of them sat at a table for lunch, motioning to the guitar case at the blonde's feet.

"Since I was about 8," Demyx replied.

"Can we hear you play?" Xion asked, leaning forward with her chin in her hands.

Demyx smiled, bringing his guitar case to rest on his lap. "Does Lexaeus ever talk?" he asked, looking at the taller man sitting a little bit behind Luxord and Axel.

"Sometimes," Luxord replied, leaning back in his seat as he flipped through a deck of cards he'd had in his pocket. "If he likes someone enough as a friend he'll talk to you. He's kinda like a big brother."

"So, what're you gonna play?" Axel asked, leaning slightly on Luxord's shoulder.

"Something I started writing a couple days ago." Demyx pulled his royal blue electric guitar out and pulled the black strap over his shoulders, setting his case back on the ground. "It's not finished yet, but I have one verse and a chorus." He strummed a few chords, clearing his throat softly.

"_When nothing's going right,_

_And everything is wrong,_

_He comes and cheers me up,_

_And makes me feel alright._

_He is my shining star,_

_No matter where we are,_

_Shining through the dark of my night,_

_To take my breath away."_

Demyx kept strumming for a few more seconds before coming to a stop, looking up at Xion, Axel, Luxord, and Lexaeus.

"Wow," Xion said. "That was good."

Demyx smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"Oh, great," Axel muttered as the door to the cafeteria opened. "They're here."

"Who?" the blonde asked, looking around at the doors.

"Cool kids," Luxord muttered.

"First there's Roxas," Axel explained, a short teenager with blonde hair spiked up at the right side with a baseball bat slung over his shoulders walking into the building, "captain of the baseball team."

"Then there's Marluxia," Xion continued. A taller teenager with shoulder-length pink hair flaring out at the sides followed Roxas, "head of the drama department. We're still trying to figure out if Marluxia really is a boy or a girl."

"Next there's Larxene," Luxord said. A tall blonde girl walked into the building, adjusting the charm bracelet on her wrist as she walked. "She's the popular girl in school."

"Finally, there's Zexion," Axel finished. A shorter teenager with slate-colored hair covering half of his face walked behind Larxene, an open book in his hands. "Kind of the scene kid around here. He always knows what's cool. Right now it's vampires; sparkles and stuff."

Demyx looked at the small group of teenagers as they sat at a table a few feet away. Zexion looked over at the blonde, wondering why he was staring at them. Demyx smiled at him and the shorter looked back at the book in his hands. "Who's the blonde?" Larxene asked, looking at Demyx for a second.

"That's Luxord, Larx," Marluxia replied, earning himself a small slap on the shoulder.

"I know him, you idiot," she hissed. "The other one. The one with the guitar."

"I think its Demyx," Roxas said. "He must have been the one we heard outside."

"He's good," Zexion mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Larxene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Zexion replied, keeping his eyes glued to his book. "Absolutely nothing." He could still feel Demyx's eyes on his back every so often, but he tried to ignore that as much as he could.

"Demyx, look back here," Axel said, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face. "Stop staring at him."

Demyx blushed lightly as he turned back to his new friends. "I wasn't staring," he mumbled, plucking nervously at the strings of his guitar.

Axel rolled his eyes a little, leaning forward with his chin in one of his hands on the table. "Sure you weren't," he muttered.

"Uh-oh," Xion whispered as the four popular kids stood up and headed their way, "trouble."

"Listen," Larxene said, crossing her arms in a bored way as they stopped in front of the table, "we don't know who…you are…"

"Demyx," the blonde introduced, holding out a hand to her.

Larxene looked slightly disgusted, shifting her weight back and forth between her legs. "Whatever," she muttered. "Anyway, I don't like you and neither does Marluxia, so we're going to have a little contest."

"The stakes?" Luxord asked, finally putting his cards away and leaning forward in interest.

"If you win…" Larxene looked at Marluxia, Roxas, and Zexion for a second before thinking of some stakes. "Losers have to find out what Saix does when Xemnas calls him to his office."

Axel looked at his friends, a grin coming to his face. He stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets as he faced Larxene. "You got a deal," he said. "Shake on it?"

Larxene looked disgusted as she reached her hand out to the redhead. Before she could pull back, Axel spit on his own hand and grabbed hers in a firm shake. "Eew eew eew," she whined, wiping her hand on the table to try to get everything off.

"What contest will it be?" Xion asked.

"How 'bout baseball?" Roxas suggested.

"No, too easy," Axel replied.

"What about a spelling bee?"

The seven teenagers involved in the bet turned to see Demyx looking up at them. "It's fair enough, right?" he asked.

"Fine," Marluxia agreed, rolling his eyes. "We'll do the spelling bee."

"And then we'll get some r-e-v-e-n-7-g-w-e revenge," Demyx said, smiling as he snapped his fingers. Axel and Luxord shook their heads and groaned.

***

"Alright, settle down you little shits."

Saix stood in front of the whiteboard, a small list in his hands. Axel, Luxord, Demyx, and Xion stood at his left while Larxene, Zexion, Marluxia, and Roxas standing at his right, Lexaeus sitting at a desk in front of all of them, preferring to watch rather then participate.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Saix continued, "but whatever. Headmaster is paying me for this. Now the rules are simple. Spell a word right. Now on the left we have the losers and on the right, the popular kids." Both Axel and Roxas stepped up to stand in front of the older blue-haired man. "Axel, your word is 'flammable'."

"F-l-a-m-m-a-b-l-e," the redhead spelled, shoving his hands in his pockets in almost a bored way.

"Correct," Saix said, looking over at the shorter blonde. "Roxas, your word is 'homosexual'."

"H-o-m-o-s-e-x-u-a-l," Roxas spelled, looking smugly over at redheaded pyro.

Axel sniggered. "You would know that one," he said, a small grin on his face.

"That's it," Roxas said, throwing his bat to the ground. "I'm not playing anymore." He stormed to sit behind Lexaeus, looking pissed.

"Alright, whatever," Saix said, shaking his head as Marluxia and Xion came up in front of him. "Xion, your word is 'difficulty'."

"Mrs. d, Mrs. i, Mrs. f-f-i, Mrs. c, Mrs. u, Mrs. l-t-y," Xion spelled.

Everyone just stared at her as she smiled in victory. "Correct," Saix said, shaking his head. "Marluxia, your word is 'perfection'."

"M-a-r-l-u-x-i-a," the pink-haired man spelled, smiling at his teacher.

Saix just looked at him like he was crazy. "Incorrect," he said, Marluxia going to stand by Roxas in defeat. Now, Luxord and Larxene stepped up to spell their own words. "Luxord, your word is 'blackjack'."

"B-l-a-c-k-j-a-c," Luxord spelled.

"Incorrect," Saix said. "Larxene, your word is 'box'."

"Alright, hang on a minute," Larxene said, thinking for a few seconds. "It's always the hard ones. Okay, b-o-…k-k?"

"Incorrect," Saix said. "Next."

Zexion and Demyx stepped forward to spell, the blonde smiling at the slate-haired teenager. Zexion's cheeks grew slightly pink high on his cheekbones as he looked down at his own feet. "Zexion, your word is 'depression'," Saix said.

"D-e-p-r-e-s-s-i-o-n," Zexion spelled, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Correct." Saix turned to Demyx, clearing his throat. "Demyx, your word is 'floccinaucinihilipilification'."

"We're done for," Axel muttered, shaking his head in his hands.

"F-l-o-c-c-i-n-a-u-c-i-n-i-," Demyx stopped for a second, thinking hard for a few seconds, "h-i-l-i-p-i-l-i-f-i-c-a-t-i-o-n!"

Saix just stared at him in a sort of amazement. "Correct," he said. "Losers win."

"Can't believe you actually spelled that right," Axel said, giving the blonde a high-five.

"We want a rematch," Larxene said, Marluxia, Roxas, and Zexion standing behind her in a sort of formation.

"We won fair and square," Luxord said, slinging his arm around Demyx's shoulders. "Fuck off."

"That was so unfair," Larxene said, ignoring Luxord. "Box isn't even a real word."

"What about a music contest?" Demyx suggested. "That's fair, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Marluxia said, pushing his way in front of Larxene. "I'm an amazing singer. We'll win for sure."

"We'll start the contest after school," Axel said, crossing his arms. "Saix'll judge." Shaking on it (minus the spit), the teenagers split and went their separate ways. Demyx looked around, his guitar case now strapped to his back, until he spotted Zexion walking down the hall reading a book.

"Hey, wait up!" he called, running after the shorter student. Zexion turned around, stopping in his path and closing the book in his hands. Demyx skidded to a stop, getting his breath back as he smiled at the older. "You're Zexion, right?"

"Demyx, the new kid, right?" Zexion asked. Demyx nodded, still smiling. Zexion nodded once, then started walking again with the blonde following his every step. The shorter teenager stopped again, looking over at the taller. "Why are you following me?"

Demyx shrugged. "You seem interesting," he said, a smile still on his face. "I like interesting." Zexion blushed lightly again, looking down to hide his embarrassment from the blonde. "What, doesn't anyone think you're interesting?"

"Not anyone who comes right out and tells me," Zexion muttered.

Demyx smiled as they headed for the gym of their high school, giving the shorter's arm a small nudge. "Well, I'm not like other people," he said.

2 hours later, the singing contest was almost over. Both groups of students were tied and only Demyx remained. Larxene with 'With Legs', Marluxia with 'Sexy Boy', Zexion with 'Emo Kid', Roxas with 'Bet On It', Axel with 'Firestarter', Luxord with 'Poker Face', and Xion with 'Girlfriend'. Now it was Demyx's turn and he walked out on the stage in the gym, sitting down in a plastic folding chair to face Saix and the rest of the teenagers that had already gone.

"Alright, Demyx, what song will you be singing?" Saix asked, completely bored with the whole ordeal.

"Something I wrote a few weeks ago," Demyx said, bringing his guitar out to rest in his arms, his hands wrapping almost lovingly around the neck to rest on the strings.

"_Darkness surrounds you,_

_Covering every corner,_

_Black is all you see,_

_When he comes to get you._

_Black as night and cold as ice,_

_Nothing's right when he comes around,_

_His fingertips brush across your cheek,_

_And you freeze at his touch,_

_At the dark angel._

_Ice cold is all you feel,_

_Coursing through your veins,_

_The slightest brush of skin to yours,_

_His skin as cold as ice._

_Black as night and cold as ice,_

_Nothing's right when he comes around,_

_His fingertips brush across your cheek,_

_And you freeze at his touch,_

_At the dark angel._

_He whispers softly in your ear,_

_There is nothing left to fear,_

_He reaches out to take your hand,_

_And lead you further in._

_Black as night and cold as ice,_

_Nothing's right when he comes around,_

_His fingertips brush across your cheek,_

_And you freeze at his touch,_

_At the dark angel._

_So dark,_

_And so cold,_

_Nothing's right,_

_You're all alone,_

_He appears,_

_And takes your hand,_

_You are safe,_

_By his side._

_Black as night and cold as ice,_

_Nothing's right when he comes around,_

_His fingertips brush across your cheek,_

_And you freeze at his touch,_

_At the dark angel._

_Black as night and cold as ice,_

_Everything will be alright when he comes,_

_His fingertips brush across your cheek,_

_And you lean into his touch,_

_Into the dark angel._

_He is your dark angel,_

_He is your dark angel,_

_Your dark angel,_

_Dark angel."_

Demyx placed a hand over the strings after a few more chords, looking out at the small group of teenagers just staring up at him.

"He's amazing," Zexion mumbled, more to himself then anyone else.

"I think I'm in love," Luxord joked.

"Losers win," Saix said. "Demyx, thank you."

"Good luck with Xemnas and Saix," Axel said, laughing at the 4 teenagers who had lost their contest.

Demyx swung his guitar to rest on his back again and hopped off the stage, starting to head out of the gym after getting congratulated by his friends for winning. He walked down the hall when someone grabbed his arm, pulling him into a classroom. "Zexion!" he exclaimed, seeing the older teenager as the one who had pulled him into the room. "What's up?" Zexion didn't say anything, just pulled the blonde's guitar off his back and set it on the desk behind him. "Zexion?"

"Demyx, why did you write that song?" the shorter male asked.

"It was a mix between a dream and a friend," the blonde replied. "Why?"

Zexion didn't speak as he pushed on Demyx's chest, pushing the blonde back against the wall. He leaned against the blonde, his face inches from the younger's own. "Z-Zexion?" Demyx stuttered nervously, pink creeping from high up on his cheekbones down to a little below his chin.

"You're the first one to actually think I'm interesting past my clothes or knowing what's hot or not," Zexion said softly, leaning even closer until he could feel the blonde's breath on his face. He smiled slightly. "I like it."

"Zexion!!"

Zexion groaned softly when he heard Larxene call his name. The door to the classroom they were hiding in opened, the tall blonde walking in to see Zexion pressing Demyx against the wall with no intention of letting up anytime soon. "What are you doing, Zexion?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just get our bet done and over with," the slate-haired teen muttered, pulling himself away from Demyx and pushing his way out of the room. Larxene looked back at Demyx for a second before following Zexion to Xemnas's office.

"Saix, that feels amazing." Xemnas's voice floated out the slightly open door.

"Thank you, superior." Saix's voice came next, followed by Xemnas's low moans.

"Oh god," Marluxia mumbled, watching Saix giving Xemnas a neck massage.

"Let's get out of here," Roxas whispered, the four teenagers running away from the headmaster's office.

"Are they gone?" Xemnas asked.

Saix turned his head slightly. "Yes, superior," he said. "Would you like me to get started?"

Xemnas grinned, leaning back in his chair. "What do you think?" he asked, a smug grin on his face.

"Demyx," Zexion said, catching up with the blonde outside the school, "will you go out with me?"

Demyx smiled. "Took ya long enough," he said.

Zexion grinned, giving Demyx the best kiss he could give.

Welcome to Oblivion High.

**BLOOPERS**

"Welcome to Oblivion High," Emilee said, grinning at the camera in Will's hands. "Starring me as the dashing Demyx, Alec as the zexy Zexion, Marlie as the luscious Larxene, Tabs as the xylophone Xion, Peter as the marvelous Marluxia, Jay as the ravishing Roxas, James as the amazing Axel, Drake as the looming Lexaeus, Luke as the xemntastic Xemnas, and Mark as the superior Saix."

"Why is my word xylophone?" Tabs asked.

"And my word xemntastic?" Luke added.

"And mine zexy?" Alec asked.

"'Cause there are no good adjectives starting with z and x," Emilee explained. "So sue me later and let's get started!!"

"She's had sugar, hasn't she?" James asked.

"Most definitely, yes," Peter muttered, shaking his head.

**

"Saix is the headmaster's sex slave," Axel whispered to Demyx.

"Damn right I am!" Saix exclaimed, moving his hands to his hips and popping the left one out.

The whole classroom erupted with laughter.

**

Demyx kept strumming for a few more seconds before coming to a stop, looking up at Xion, Axel, Luxord, and Lexaeus.

"Wow," Xion said. "That totally…sucked."

"I agree," Luxord and Axel said together.

"Zexion!!" Demyx whined, running off to the open arms of the slate-haired teen, moving his guitar around to his back. "They're being mean to me!!"

"Would you like me to kill them?" Zexion asked, pressing a soft kiss to the blonde's head. Demyx nodded and the shorter gave the other 3 an evil grin.

"Run away!!" Luxord and Axel yelled, Xion following close behind.

**

"Then there's Marluxia," Xion continued. A taller teenager with shoulder-length pink hair flaring out at the sides followed Roxas, "head of the drama department. We're still trying to figure out if Marluxia really is a boy or a girl."

"I'm a guy!" Marluxia defended, crossing his arms.

"Prove it," Axel smirked, leaning back in his chair.

Marluxia groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine, then," he said, gripping the waistband of his pants.

"No no no no!!!" Demyx exclaimed, but it was too late.

Marluxia dropped his pants and pink flowered boxers, standing up straight again.

"Okay, we believe you're a guy now," Axel said. "Pull your pants up."

**

"Headmaster is paying me for this," Saix said, looking at the list in his hand.

"I'll bet he is," Axel said, thrusting his hips forward slightly a few times. "Bow chica wow wow."

**

"Demyx, why did you write that song?" Zexion asked.

"Why do you think?" Demyx asked back, a smug grin on his face. "'Cause I wanted to get busy with you."

"You got your wish," Zexion said, a small evil grin on his face. His hand snaked down over and past the waist of the blonde's jeans, his other hand moving up the front of Demyx's chest.

"Zexion, stop molesting your boyfriend so we can try this scene again," Larxene said, crossing her arms.

"Aw, but molesting my little Dem-Dem is fun," Zexion whined, keeping his hands where they were as he looked back at the taller blonde.

Larxene groaned. "Xemnas!" she yelled, walking back down the hallway. "Get Zexion off of Demyx so we can re-film!!!"

**

"Zexion, what are you wearing?" Luxord asked, looking down at Zexion's feet as the cast of Zemyx Time 7 walked down the path along the school.

"All the single ladies," Axel laughed, watching as Zexion pranced forward in Larxene's white high-heeled sandals. The shorter just flipped him off.

**

"He whispers softly in your ear," Demyx sang, strumming his guitar, "there is nothing left to fear, he reaches out to take your hand, and lead you further in. Black as night and cold as ice, nothing's right—" Just as he was in the middle of the chorus, his A string broke, snapping back against the head of his blue instrument. "Shit!" he cursed. "Axel! Get my extra strings, please!!"

"Losers…lose," Saix muttered, a small smile on his face.

**

"I don't like being short!" Emilee whined, stepping out of her shoes and standing next to Alec.

"You make a damn good armrest sometimes, thought," Alec said, smiling.

"For those of you who don't know," Peter said, his arm wrapped around Marlie's waist to pull her closer, "Em is shorter than Alec. She's 5'6" and he's 5'8"-ish."

"Not good when Em is Demyx and Alec is Zexion and Demyx is supposed to be taller than Zexion," Marlie added.

"So, Em wears platforms when she's in Demyx cosplay," Luke said. He held up Emilee's black combat boots with a 4-inch platform. "And when she's Riku, she doesn't wear platforms because Sora and Riku are pretty close in height."

"And I don't like being shorter than him!" Emilee whined again, hopping up and down slightly.

"Alec, please control her," James muttered, shaking his head.

**

"So, from all of us here at Zemyx Time," Demyx started, snuggling up close to Zexion, the shorter's arms around his chest from behind, "have an awesome day!"

"So, sex now, yes?" Zexion asked, nuzzling his face against the back of Demyx's neck.

"Xemnas!!" Demyx whined, shivering slightly.

"And welcome to Oblivion High!!!!!!" Xemnas, Saix, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion, Lexaeus, and Luxord yelled together, jumping up and off the edge of the ledge they were all standing on.

**********

**Well, that was extremely long. I've been in Spokane for the past 4 days, so I've had to write this between breaks in the basketball tournament. I own no songs that were mentioned in this story. BUT!!!!! But but but…I ****do**** own the songs Demyx sang. "Shining Star" and "Dark Angel" are songs that I wrote with the help of my amazing Zexion. If you want to hear them sung and played on my guitar or hear the end of "Shining Star", message me and I'll try to get them up on youtube. Anyway, see ya later!! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


	14. Week Eight

**Because I am bored, I asked a friend (Christina) if she wanted to become an Organization member. Too bad her name is too damn hard to mix around and add an 'x'! So, I took letters randomly and she became Narix, the fifteenth member of Organization XIII!! *applause***

**********

"Zemyx Time is here again!!" Demyx exclaimed happily, sitting in the middle of his bed. Zexion sat behind him, leaning against the wall as he flipped through the pages of his Lexicon. "We got a new member yesterday!!"

"Another girl," Zexion muttered, turning a page. "Couldn't have been another guy."

"Narix!!" Demyx yelled, scooting over slightly.

A girl with hip-length light blue hair bounced over and sat next to the blonde, the sides flaring out and her bangs falling across her eyes. "Hi, Dem-Dem!" she exclaimed happily, giving him a quick, tight hug.

"This is Narix," Demyx said, smiling. "She is number XV in the organization."

"What even is her element?" Zexion asked.

"Water," both Demyx and Narix replied. Zexion groaned softly.

"Dem-Dem, he's not very nice," Narix said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Mm-hmm," the blonde agreed, nodding.

Zexion rolled his eyes, closing his Lexicon and setting it beside him. He crawled over behind Demyx, leaning close to his ear. "I bet I could change your mind," he whispered, his hands brushing against Demyx's arms to make him shiver a little.

"Z-Zexy…" Demyx stuttered.

Zexion jumped back suddenly as water brushed against the back of his neck, turning to glare at the smirking Narix. "And what was that for?" he growled.

"For almost molesting my Demy," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yours?" Zexion scoffed. He brought Demyx back to sit in his lap, wrapping his arms around his chest. "I don't think so."

"Please don't fight," Demyx pleaded, linking his fingers with Zexion's and bringing both their hands down to rest in his lap.

"Why don't you go find Roxas or Xion?" Zexion continue. "I'm sure they'll be able to tolerate you."

"That's it!" Narix put her hand out to the side, water surrounding it as she summoned her weapon. A dark blue handle with the Organization symbol on it appeared in her hand, a mini-scythe with dark blue edges connected to it by a chain. "You're dead now."

The camera shook slightly as Demyx took it off his tripod, Zexion's arms tightening around him as he opened a portal to his own room. "Zexion!" Narix yelled as the two disappeared. Scowling, she stormed out of the room.

A few seconds later, a portal opened again and Zexion and Demyx reappeared, the blonde setting his camera back on its tripod. "Now, Zexy, you promised," Demyx reminded the shorter.

"Damn you and your begging," he muttered, moving the blonde to sit in his lap again.

"But you still love me," Demyx said, smiling. "Narix!!"

"Damn right I love you," Zexion replied, pressing a kiss to the younger's cheek and neck.

Narix came back into the room and when she saw Zexion sitting on the bed with Demyx in his lap, she immediately summoned her weapon again. "Wait, Narix!!" Demyx cried, waving his hands out in front of him. "He promised he wouldn't say anything bad to or about you today!"

Narix scowled slightly, but her weapon disappeared as she sat next to them on the bed. "I'm watching you," she warned Zexion, crossing her arms.

"Now, let's get started with What Demyx Found In The Other Guy's Rooms," Zexion said.

"I went into Luxord's room this week and got this," Demyx said, reaching behind April on his bed.

"Doesn't Luxord have a lot of rum in his room?" Narix whispered to Zexion.

"Oh god," the shorter realized. They both looked at Demyx again just in time to see him take a big drink of the bottle in his hands. "No more," Zexion said, taking the bottle away and setting it on the bedside table. "Granted, that's not enough to get you drunk, but remember the last time you drank?" The blond shook his head. "Exactly. No more getting into X's room."

"What happened the last time Demyx drank?" Narix asked.

"You don't need to know," Zexion replied with a smug grin.

Narix snorted. "Whatever," she muttered. "Let's just get onto the Demy Dictionary."

"This week, my word is snollygoster," Demyx said, smiling.

"What the hell does that even mean?" the bluenette asked.

"A person who can't be trusted," the blonde replied.

"Like Axel," Zexion muttered.

"Or Zexion when it comes to Demyx," Narix added, earning herself a death glare from the older nobody.

"Please don't fight again," Demyx pleaded, looking between the two nobodies currently involved in a glaring contest.

Zexion growled softly. "Just get on to Demyx's Revenge," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from Narix's.

"I got revenge on Mansex this week," Demyx said happily.

"What?!?!" both Zexion and Narix yelled, staring at the blonde with wide eyes. "Why?!?!"

"He keeps sending me on missions that he knows I'm gonna fail!" Demyx explained, pouting a little. "So, after a quick peek at the personnel files, I learned that Mansex is very nearsighted. So, I kindly dug a nice little hole on his way to his office. Listen closely." The three leaned forward, hearing a small crash a few seconds later.

"You're blaming Xigbar, aren't you?" Zexion asked.

"Obviously!" Demyx replied.

"Dem-Dem Cam," Narxis said, still amazed her friend got away with getting revenge on their superior.

"Well, I filmed Riku this week and Sora was in the room with him," Demyx said. "I wanna show it, but Xemnas says I need to keep this PG-13 at least."

"What were they doing?" Narix asked.

Demyx turned red. "I don't wanna say," he mumbled, bringing Zexion's hands up to cover his mouth.

"We'll watch it later," Zexion said, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "Together."

"With popcorn?" Demyx asked, his words muffled by the hands he held over his mouth.

Zexion gave a small smile. "And we can play the bouncy bed game," he replied, feeling the taller smile against his hands.

"What the hell is the bouncy bed game?" Narix asked.

"Well, we take a running start," Demyx explained, "then we jump on the bed and the first to stop jumping loses."

"Well, that's Demyx's version," Zexion muttered, a small grin still on his face. "My version is a little different." Narix just growled a warning at him. "Keep your cloak on, Demyx enjoys it. It doesn't hurt him." Ignoring her growing number of growls, he turned back to the boy sitting in his lap. "Speaking of that, Dem, is your AC broken?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, I just didn't turn it on today," he said. "Why? Are you hot?"

"Get off for a second," Zexion said, standing up with Narix. He unzipped his cloak and tossed it aside, leaving him in a pair of black shorts. Narix only unzipped her cloak halfway to show the tanktop she had underneath. Demyx shrugged, unzipping his cloak and tossing it by Zexion's before sitting back in the shorter's lap in his blue tanktop and black shorts.

"You don't wear a shirt under the cloak?" Narix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It gets hot sometimes," Zexion muttered. "Let's get on to the Demyx Dares section."

"Well, I got two dares since last week, but I'm not really sure how to put them in action, so I had my friend, finals-are-dementors5, think of a dare for me," Demyx said. "I liked it and even though I have to clean the castle for the next 2 months, it was worth it."

"What was the dare?" Narix asked.

"The whole Organization had to dress up like Disney princes and princesses," Zexion muttered.

"This I gotta see," Narix said, laughing.

"Roll the footage!!" Demyx exclaimed.  
*Demyx Dares Cam*

"Why the hell did you agree to his, Mansex?" Axel muttered, pulling at the sleeves of his black long-sleeved shirt. He'd almost tripped over the stupid red cape kept around his neck and now the sleeves of his damn shirt kept riding up.

"At least you're not in a dress," Roxas mumbled, fidgeting with his off-the-shoulder blue dress, the gold crown in his hair starting to slide to the side.

"I like the dress," Demyx said, twirling around in his floor-length pink and white dress.

"Demyx, you don't count," Saix muttered, picking at the tops of his ice-blue elbow-length gloves. "Zexion doesn't look too happy.

"And he's in pants," Xemnas said, standing straight next to Saix as he watched the shorter nobody fidgeted every so often in his white outfit.

"I don't do white," Zexion growled.

"But you look good in it, Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed happily. Zexion groaned.

Xion didn't say anything, but looked perfectly happy in her flowing golden dress standing next to the equally silent Lexaeus.

"I'd like to go back to Axel's question on why we're doing this," Larxene said, crossing her arms in her two-piece blue outfit. Marluxia stood next to her, pulling at the sides of his purple vest very so often.

"Because Demyx had the fantastic idea of putting a dare section in his damn show," Luxord replied. He wasn't the happiest person at the moment. He'd gotten woken up 3 hours earlier then usual only to be forced into a brown Indian dress. Vexen stood silently next to him in an olden time pilgrim outfit, watching Xaldin picking at the short red cape connected to the high white collar of his dress as Xigbar stood a little ways off, fixing the hat that sat on his head.

"It was a good idea for a section!" Demyx defended, Zexion's arms coming around him from behind. "And I already have to clean the castle for 2 months for this!"

"Does this mean my punishment is over and I don't have to clean anymore?" Axel asked hopefully.

"No." Xemnas's answer was short and simple. "You still need to clean for 2 more years." Axel cursed under his breath.

"Besides, this makes for a good contest for Zemyx Time 13!" Demyx exclaimed.

"9, Demyx," Zexion corrected.

"Right, 9!" The blonde looked up at his boyfriend. "I think I could rock his outfit with a sitar."

"That's all brother," Larxene muttered, walking away.  
*Back To Normal*

"What I would've paid to have been there!!" Narix got out between laughs.

"Let's get on to the questions, shall we?" Zexion asked, handing the blonde a sheet of paper.

"Okay!" Demyx shook out his paper and cleared his throat. "Someone called emorocks91 asked 4 questions."

"She also gave us a dare which we'll do probably next week," Zexion added.

"Right, first question. 'Demyx, what's your favorite candy?' Oh, I like all candy! Except maybe death candy. I'm not too fond of that kind."

"Next. 'Zexion, what's your favorite book?' Well, it's changed since the last time I answered this question. Now my favorite book is City of Glass."

"She asks both of us, 'What are both of your favorite nicknames?' Well, I like Dem-Dem and Demy!"

"I don't have a favorite nickname."

"Sure you do! You're my sexy Zexy!!" Narix started laughing.

Zexion groaned. "I guess that's my favorite nickname, then."

"'What's Xigbar's eye look like under his eyepatch?'" Narix asked, reading off the final question.

"He has a shuringun," Demyx explained. "It scared me the first time I saw it."

"Demy, aren't you hot in that shirt?" Zexion asked.

"A little, I guess," Demyx replied. Zexion smirked, starting to pull at the bottom hem of his tanktop.

"What are you doing, Zexion?" Narix growled.

"Just trying to cool him down," the older replied calmly, the bottom of the blonde's shirt already half-way up to his chest.

"By stripping him?!" she yelled.

Zexion smirked. "Exactly," he replied.

"Before they kill each other, I'm gonna end this," Demyx said, his shirt almost up to his chest now. "Dem-Dem out!" He dove for the button on the side of the camera just as Narix attacked Zexion.

**********

**Well, that was fun. Thank you to finals-are-dementors5 for thinking of an easier dare for this week because it required 4 of our male members to be in dresses. I love ya girl, and I'll see ya Monday!**

**Anyway, as you can see, Demyx mentioned a contest in the Demyx Dares section, so here we go. The first person to correctly tell me what characters all 14 Orgy members were dressed as gets a prize! (Hint: they're all Disney princes and princesses) The prize will be that the winner gets to decide the guest of the week and a victim—I mean, person, for all the sections for an upcoming Zemyx Time. The winner also has the choice to become a nobody for that same episode if you want to replace the guest of the week. (I'll explain to the winner what to do if they choose this option).**

**See ya later!! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!**

**BTW: You know you're a dork if you have all these Disney outfits mentioned from a few years ago and they all still fit.**

**BTW 2: You just lost the game.**


	15. Week Nine

**Thanks to the three people who answered my contest and to Dance Of Flame who got the answers right. Her episode will be Marluxia's episode because I have plans for Luxord's episode. Here are the answers anyway:**

**Xemnas—Prince Charming from Cinderella**

**Xigbar—Prince Charming from Snow White**

**Xaldin—Snow White**

**Vexen—John Smith**

**Lexaeus—The Beast**

**Zexion—Prince Eric**

**Saix—Cinderella**

**Axel—Prince Phillip**

**Demyx—Ariel**

**Luxord—Pocahontas**

**Marluxia—Aladdin**

**Larxene—Jasmine**

**Roxas—Sleeping Beauty/Aurora**

**Xion—Belle**

**Real quick as well, I'd like to thank pyro_hottie3, or Roy as we call him in real life, for being our temporary Reno for this episode since I had to be Demyx and couldn't be him (long story short, me and Alec had a really interesting conversation)**

**Now on to episode numero nine! THE EPISODE OF DEMYX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**********

"Push the button, Zexy!"

"Why?"

"Just push it!" A click sounded and music started up.

_My dear!_ a song played, starting from the chorus. _So, come on, let me entertain you!_ Demyx danced over to the bed, moving his body to the beat. _Let me entertain you!_ Zexion shuffled over to the bed, his arms crossed. _Let me entertain you!_ Demyx smiled, taking the older's hands. _Let me entertain you!_ Zexion gave a small smile as he spun the blonde around to the bed. _Let me entertain you!_

"Welcome to Zemyx Time 9!" Demyx exclaimed happily, Zexion sitting next to him.

"Yes, this is Demyx's episode of the show," Zexion said. "And because it is his episode, he calls all the shots." Then in a lower voice, he added, "even thought I didn't get to call the shots on my episode."

"So, I let my new friend, thewateryfiredrummer, write sort of a guideline for this episode," Demyx said. "So let's get started!!"

"Did she give you a special guest of the week?" Zexion asked, bringing the brightly colored index cards in the blonde's cloak pocket out.

"Drum roll, please!" Demyx frowned and looked back at his boyfriend. "Zexy! Drum roll, please!"

"Why?" Zexion asked, flipping through the cards in his hands.

Demyx pouted for a second before moving around to his knees, leaning on the older's shoulder. He gave a sly smile, leaning close enough to make the shorter shiver slightly at his breath. "Drum roll, please, my sexy Zexy?" he asked softly. "I'll do anything you want."

"Give me that notebook," Zexion ordered immediately. Demyx smiled, giving his boyfriend his composition notebook and 2 pencils. He started up a steady drum roll. "I expect you to keep that promise."

"And now, my special guest of the week is…" Demyx pointed to the door. "Reno!!"

A tall male with long red hair kept back in a low ponytail walked into the room, a pair of goggles resting high on his forehead where his hair spiked out. In a white dress shirt, a black jacket kept open over the shirt, and a pair of ripped blue jeans, you'd never guess that this man, Reno, worked for the infamous Rufus Shinra.

"Hi, Reno!" Demyx exclaimed happily, the redhead sitting next to him on the bed.

"What are you wearing?" Zexion asked, looking him up and down.

"What? I wore my smart shirt," Reno said.

"And jeans," Zexion added.

"I like it!" Demyx exclaimed.

"See? Demyx likes it," Reno said. "He's not on the boss' side."

"Yes, but Demyx likes almost anything," Zexion said. "Well, whatever. Let's just get on to What Demyx Found In The Other Guy's Rooms."

"This week, I went into Xemnas's room," Demyx said.

"Again?" Zexion asked. The blonde nodded.

"So, what did ya get?" Reno wondered.

"I found this in Mansex's room!" Demyx held up a videotape with 'PRIVATE' on the label in black Sharpie. "It was on his dresser next to a video camera."

"I hate to say this, but let's watch it," Zexion said.

"Reno, get the camera, please," Demyx said, standing up. "We need to go to the Room of Plasma Screens for this."

The camera shook slightly as Reno took it off its tripod, keeping it pointed at the blonde as the three walked down the hallway. "Demyx, why aren't you wearing pants?" he asked, noticing skin at the tops of his boots.

Demyx smirked. "You'll find out in the Demyx Dares section," he replied as they stopped in front of a gray door. "Now, technically, I'm not allowed in here without the Superior's supervision, so if he asks, I was in my room the whole time."

"Play it, Dem," Zexion said, leaning back against the gray couch he sat on. Demyx slid the tape into the VCR, grabbing the remote before sliding up close to Zexion.

"Aw, how cute," Reno teased, watching the two.

"You're just jealous 'cause you're single," Demyx said, sticking out his tongue at him.

Reno smirked. _That's what you think,_ he thought, thinking of a certain blonde in white clothes for a second before refocusing on the video that started playing.

"Wait a second," Zexion said as Xemnas walked onto the video frame. "Wasn't Saix carrying a video camera when he went to see the Superior last night?" His question was answered when Saix stepped in front of Xemnas, kneeling down in between his legs.

"Cool," Reno said, crossing his legs.

"Demyx, why don't we go back to your room?" Zexion suggested, pulling the blonde up to his feet and toward the door.

"But, Zexy!" Demyx whined.

"Demyx, number IX in the Organization," Zexion said, "as your superior as number VI in the Organization, I am ordering you to leave this tape alone and never ever ever look at it."

The blonde pouted slightly. "Fine," he agreed. "Come on, Reno."

"Aw, but it's just getting to the good part!" Reno whined, turning off the VCR and T.V. before following them out.

"Hey, Demyx."

The blonde turned to see Axel leaning against the wall a few feet from his room. "Hi, Axel!" he exclaimed happily, smiling at the redhead. "Did you hurt Roxas when you went in his room last night? He was limping during breakfast."

Axel smirked. "Would you like to see what happened to Roxas last night?" he asked.

Demyx smiled. "Sure!" he agreed.

"No, you're not," Zexion corrected, pulling the taller behind him.

"Hey!" Demyx looked between Axel and Reno, his smile growing. "Look! Axel and Reno look alike!"

"No, we don't!!" the two redheads defended together. "Hey, stop copying me!! Quit it!! Why I oughta—"

"Cut it out you two," Zexion ordered, crossing his arms.

"Let's try questions to see if you're alike," Demyx said. "Favorite colors?"

"Black and red," Axel and Reno replied together.

"Gay or straight?"

"Gay."

"What color hair does your boyfriend have?"

"Blonde."

Demyx sighed. "Well, I have no more questions," he said.

"This just proves they're alike," Zexion said.

"We are not!!!" Axel and Reno yelled together. "Quit copying me!!"

"Come on, Reno," Zexion said, pushing him into Demyx's room.

"See ya later, Axel!" Demyx called over his shoulder, following Zexion back into his room.

The camera shook again as Reno put it back on the tripod, sitting back on the bed with the two hosts of the show. "Well, now that we've established that Reno and Axel are almost twins," Zexion said, ignoring Reno's muttering, "let's get on to the Demy Dictionary."

"This week, my word is Venible," Demyx said.

"What the hell?! That isn't even a word, water boy!" Reno yelled at him, crossing his arms and legs.

"It is, too!" Demyx defended. "Look up catgirl877, I think it is or Venible on deviantart and it'll be in her gallery! And I quote from thewateryfiredrummer," he cleared his throat, "'It's the cross between Vexen, Axel, and a mystery person from the crazy mind of Miss-Kiba-Alexandra.' It's an awesome picture."

"She is also making us some awesome Zemyx Time drawings, so be watching," Zexion added. "Now for Demyx's Revenge."

"I got revenge on Namine this week," the blonde said.

"What did ya get revenge on her for?" Reno asked, truly interested in this section of the show.

"She drew pictures of Goofy and Donald doing unholy things," Demyx replied. "And Zexy in a dress." He smiled. "So, I threw all her sketchbooks and pencils in the newly made pool in her room." A shrill cry rang through the castle. "It makes me feel kinda bad but it's just too much fun!!"

"Dem-Dem Cam," Reno said.

"I filmed Saix last night, actually," Demyx said.

"Can we watch?" Reno asked.

"Well, I would show it, but I have to keep this PG-13 at least," the blonde replied, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"What was on it?" Zexion asked.

"He was mumbling about Mansex in his sleep and said some bad stuff," Demyx replied.

"Well, might as well get on to the Demyx Dare of the week," Zexion said.

"Well, thewateryfiredrummer dared me to wear a dress all day, so that's what I did today," Demyx said, standing up.

"Is that why you aren't wearing pants?" Reno asked, he and Zexion watching him unzip his cloak.

The blonde nodded, tossing his cloak to the side. In place of his tanktop and shorts, he was in a knee-length sky blue dress with wavy white lines around the collar and quarter-length sleeves. "I like it," Zexion said, hugging the blonde from behind to make him sit in his lap, kissing the back of his neck.

"Calm it down, emo boy," Reno teased.

"I'm not emo!!" Zexion yelled.

"Sure ya aren't," Reno muttered, snickering a little.

"Now on to the question section!" Demyx exclaimed, turning his head to look behind me. "Uh, Zexy? Can you stop kissing my neck so I can answer questions?"

Zexion growled slightly, but rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder, looking at the sheet of paper in his hands.

"What? There are you questions for me?!" Reno yelled. "How's that fair?!"

"No one knew you were gonna be on the show 'till yesterday," Zexion replied calmly, pointing a few ones out on the paper. "Now shut up and be quiet. Ask those first, Dem."

"From thewateryfiredrummer," Demyx started, "'Zexion, is your book the Great Big Book of Everything with everything inside?' Yes, yes it is."

"Demyx, my question," Zexion interrupted. "No, it does not have everything in it."

Demyx nodded at the camera. _Yeah, it does,_ he mouthed. "Next question. 'Demyx, why does no one ever believe me when I saw David Bowie makes the rain come?' Well, I don't know. It sure does work for me."

"Demyx, your prayers to David Bowie do not bring the rain," Zexion said, Reno nodding in agreement.

"Blasphemy!!!" the blonde yelled at them. "Complete and utter lies!!"

"Do you even know what 'utter' means?" Zexion asked. The blonde started to say something, but shut his mouth and shook his head. "Point proven. Next questions?"

"Meanie," Demyx muttered. "Okay, from emorocks91, 'Zexion, if you were a woman for one day, what would you do?'"

"I would kill myself because there is no way I'd be caught dead or alive as a woman," Zexion stated simply. "Besides, I wouldn't trust Xigbar to be anywhere near me if I was a woman. Hell, I don't even trust him with Demyx in a dress. Or at all, for that matter."

"Protective much?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know," Zexion muttered, shaking his head.

"'Demyx, what would you do if they took all the caffeine, junk food, and sugar out of the castle?'" Demyx asked. He thought about that for a moment. "I'd move to Twilight Town or Traverse Town. They'd surely have some form of sugar I could have."

"And who would you get it from?" Zexion asked. "Not that you need any more sugar, in my opinion."

"I second that," Reno added.

"I'd get it from Leon," Demyx said. "And if I couldn't get it from him, I'd go to Yuffie, then if all else fails, I'd go to Aerith."

"I thought Leon hated you," Zexion wondered.

"No, that's Cloud." Both Zexion and Reno just looked confused. "Remember? I got revenge on him because I had nothing else to do and I was bored so I told Leon that Cloud was cheating on him with Axel?"

"Oh, right," Zexion muttered.

"Next question. 'Anyone, why is Saix so obedient?'"

"Because he is the Superior's sex slave," Zexion replied.

"He's a puppy, Zexy!" Demyx corrected, "not a sex slave!!"

Reno just shook his head and groaned.

"Hey, Demyx!!"

Demyx turned to the door when he heard Axel call his name. "Come here!" Axel yelled. "I got something to show you!!"

"What is it?" Demyx called back.

"A new sitar Mansex bought you!"

"New sitar?!?!?!" Demyx practically raced out of the room.

"Well, before I go kill Axel for trying to sleep with my boyfriend," Zexion muttered, looking at the camera, "I'd better sign off. Reno, would you like to help?"

"Sure," Reno replied, shrugging. "I don't have to meet the boss for another hour anyway."

"So, from all of us here at Zemyx Time," Zexion started.

"Have a great day," Reno finished. "How the hell are we gonna say that water baby's signature sign-off line?"

Zexion thought for a second before sighing and giving the camera a peace sign. "Zexy out."

Reno shook his head, but gave the camera a peace sign of his own. "Reno out."

"Wanna help kill Axel?" Zexion asked, reaching forward for the camera.

**********

**Do you know how hard it is to write this at 3:11 in the morning on a school night? Yeah, it sucks major ass. Anyway, every time I've ever prayed to David Bowie the proper way (the guide is on my profile under David Bowieism), it always rains. It's pretty sweet, actually.**

**Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers and I'm gonna go die somewhere right now so I can finally sleep. Later. *peace sign* Dem-Dem **


	16. Week Ten Teaser

**Okay, well, for those of you who haven't seen my latest youtube video (my username is jadensgirl16), I will be gone the next week from late Saturday to late Wednesday during spring break, meaning unless I can upload during my band trip to California, I won't upload until the week after. So, for a little teaser, I'm gonna give you some info on the next episode. Hate me if you like! I don't care!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!**

**********

Name: Xemnas

Occupation: Host

Outfit: white button-down collared shirt, black slacks, black vest, black shoes

****

Name: Luxord

Occupation: Butling things

Motive: Owes everyone money

Outfit: black slacks, white button-down collared shirt, black suit jacket kept closed over shirt

****

Name: Saix Azure

Occupation: Xemnas's 'personal' servant *hint* *hint*

Motive: doesn't like anyone but Xemnas

Outfit: black slacks, black shoes, teal button-down collared shirt with the first few top buttons undone, silver metal bracelet around both wrists

****

Name: Demyx Peacock

Occupation: Rocket Scientist

Motive: He doesn't know what this word means

Outfit: black slacks, black high-tops, rainbow belt, black button-down collared shirt tucked into pants, purple and black checked wristband on left wrist, blue tie

****

Name: Axel Scarlet

Occupation: Con-man

Motive: Bored

Outfit: black slacks, black shoes, red button-down collared shirt, black suit jacket kept open over shirt

****

Name: Xion Lavender

Occupation: Maid

Motive: Promotion

Outfit: just a basic maid outfit you'd see in a manga or anima or Lolita mags

****

Name: Lexaeus Mustard

Occupation: Bouncer

Motive: Someone stole his left shoe

Outfit: black slacks, black shoes, orange button-down shirt tucked into his pants, gray fedora, black suit jacket kept open over the shirt

****

Name: Marluxia Peach

Occupation: Fashion Designer

Motive: He wants to be the superior

Outfit: black slacks, black button-down collared shirt, pink tie, black shoes

****

Name: Larxene White

Occupation: Whore

Motive: PMS

Outfit: white strapless dress reaching an inch below the knees, white high-heeled sandals, white flower behind left ear, silver beaded necklace

****

Name: Zexion Plum

Occupation: Professor

Motive: To prove he's not emo

Outfit: black slacks, black shoes, black button-down collared shirt, purple tie, black suit jacket kept closed over the shirt, white scarf around neck

****

Name: Roxas Nayler

Occupation: Detective

Motive: No one believes in him

Outfit: black slacks, black shoes, white collared button-down shirt, black suit jacket kept open over the shirt, black sunglasses

****

Name: Xaldin

Occupation: Chef

Motive: Doesn't want to be disturbed when cooking

Outfit: just a basic chef outfit you'd see at restaurants

****

Name: Xigbar

Occupation: Retired assassin

Motive: What does his job tell you?

Outfit: black button-down collared shirt with thin green stripes running down it, black slacks, black shoes

****

Name: Vexen

Occupation: Scientist

Outfit: black slacks, black shoes, black T-shirt, white lab coat

**********

**Well, that was fun. Sucks switching papers back and forth when typing, though. Anyway, see you guys next week or the week after!!! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!!!!!**


	17. Zemyx Wedding Day

**Because of the weird feelings I've been having lately, I'm gonna write this down because I never want to forget it. We didn't use our usual Castle That Never Was, so this was our replacement that was nearer to where we were filming this. The looks we got were priceless! Before I start, though, I'm gonna list the roles of each Orgy member below:**

**Xemnas—the priest**

**Xigbar—groomsman for Zexion**

**Xaldin—groomsman for Zexion**

**Vexen—groomsman for Zexion**

**Lexaeus—father of the bride**

**Zexion—the groom**

**Saix—the best man**

**Axel—groomsman for Demyx**

**Demyx—the "bride"**

**Luxord—groomsman for Demyx**

**Marluxia—flower boy**

**Larxene—flower girl**

**Roxas—the ring bearer**

**Xion—maid of honor for Demyx**

**********

"Are you okay, VI?" Saix asked, moving a hand to rest on Zexion's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Zexion muttered, resting his chin in his hand. He was currently sitting on the light purple window seat in his room, zoning out as he looked out at the small cluster of trees surrounding a small white gazebo. "Just thinking."

"He's nervous," Xigbar said, fixing Xaldin's tie over by the far wall. "Thinks he's gonna mess this up."

"I am not gonna mess this up!" Zexion yelled, Vexen holding him back from attacking the taller male.

"I never said that," Xigbar muttered, giving one final tug on Xaldin's tie. "I just said you think you're gonna mess this up. Two different concepts."

Zexion just growled at him. The four men besides Zexion were wearing black suits, light purple ties tied around their necks. Zexion was in a pair of black slacks, black skater shoes, a white long-sleeved collared button-down shirt, a black vest and a black jacket kept closed over the shirt, the same chains on the Organization cloaks on the front of the jacket.

"Ignore him," Saix said, the slate-haired man looking back out the window. "You'll do fine."

**********

"Demyx, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Demyx looked down at his hands, fidgeting with the small bouquet of white roses in his hands.

"Nervous, Dem?" Lexaeus asked, sitting next to the blonde and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Demyx nodded, cuddling up closer to the bigger man.

"Big brother Lex," he mumbled, burying his face in Lexaeus's arm.

"You'll do fine, Dem-Dem," Xion comforted, rubbing the blonde's arm. "Come on, it's time to go." Demyx released Lexaeus and stood up, looking over outfits quickly.

As ring bearer, Roxas had on a black suit with a gold tie. As flower boy and flower girl, Marluxia had on a black suit with a pink tie while Larxene had on a strapless black dress, a pink ribbon tied around her waist. Xion had on a blue spaghetti-string dress, the color matching the ties Lexaeus, Luxord, and Axel wore with their black suits. Demyx took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror. He was in a white wedding dress, the two straps connecting behind his neck. It had a small plunging neckline, a small train trailing behind him. Clipped to the back of his hair as well was a knee-length sheer veil.

"You ready, Dem?" Axel asked, holding out his arm.

Demyx took another deep breath, linking his arm with the redhead's. "Don't be nervous," Axel told him as they walked. "You'll do fine." He leaned down and gave the blonde a small kiss on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

**********

Xemnas stood in the middle of the small gazebo in a black suit, a white scarf around his neck, and a small book in his hands. In the audience sitting in plastic folding chairs was Sora, Leon, Reno, Rufus, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Rude, and Elena, Dennis and Toby sitting with each other in the front. Riku and Cloud stood beside them, a silver guitar in Riku's hand and a gold one in Cloud's hands.

Zexion stood in front of Xemnas, Saix, Vexen, Xigbar, and Xaldin in a line behind him. Riku and Cloud counted out 2 slow beats before they started playing, the audience standing up and turning around.

Larxene and Marluxia both walked down the aisle, throwing flower petals half-heartedly. Roxas followed them, standing up near Xemnas. Finally, Xion, Lexaeus, and Axel filed out, moving in a line opposite the other groomsmen.

Riku and Cloud stopped playing for a second, switching the frequencies of their amps, before playing again. Demyx and Luxord walked into view, Demyx holding onto the older blonde's arm. "Don't be nervous, Dem," Luxord whispered as they reached Xemnas. "You'll be fine." Demyx nodded, taking Zexion's hand and standing next to him, Luxord joining the other groomsmen.

"You sure you want to do this?" Zexion whispered, the two of them turning to face Xemnas.

Demyx smiled. "I'm sure," he whispered back.

***2 HOURS LATER***

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Axel asked, wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulders. "And you were all nervous for nothing."

"My husband, thank you very much," Zexion said, tearing the blonde away from Axel and into his own arms.

"Protective already, Zexy?" Demyx asked, giggling.

"I was always protective," Zexion replied, smiling. "You knew that."

Demyx smiled, holding up his right hand that was now linked with the shorter's left. On each of their ring fingers was a silver ring emblazed with either a 'VI' or a 'IX', depending on the person. Demyx's smile grew slightly bigger, Zexion nuzzling his nose against his neck.

"C'mon, Demy!" Roxas and Xion exclaimed together, pulling the blonde out of his new husband's arms. "Time to throw the bouquet!!"

Zexion just smiled as his husband was dragged away by the two youngest members of the Organization.

"So, Zex," Axel said, crossing his arms as the two watched Demyx smile over his shoulder at the waiting members with his bouquet in hand, "you think it was worth it?"

"Yeah," Zexion replied, still smiling as he watched the bouquet fly through the air before landing neatly in Vexen's arms, Luxord coming over to give the shorter blonde a sloppy kiss. "Totally worth it."

*******

Demyx smiled as he looked through the pictures from their wedding day. They'd gotten married almost a year ago and he'd just found the pictures stashed away on the highest shelf in his and Zexion's closet. He smiled, running his fingers over the fading photos.

Him and Zexion cutting the cake…their first kiss…their first dance…all the groomsmen and Zexion…him and Zexion standing with Xemnas…

"What are you looking at?" Zexion asked, kneeling behind his husband and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Pictures," Demyx replied, sliding them back in the box they'd come from.

Zexion smiled, linking their hands together as the blonde leaned his head back on his shoulder to look up at him. "I love you," he said, giving him a small kiss.

Demyx smiled, closing his eyes. "I love you, too," he replied, relaxing completely under the touch of his husband.

**********

**I loved this day. We actually got rings for each other and it was a beautiful ceremony. We got some really weird looks, but it was worth it for an awesome day. **

**See ya maybe Sunday, maybe (and probably) next Sunday! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!**


	18. Week Ten

**Let's get this party started **_**right!!!!!**_

**********

"Hey, Xaldin," Luxord said, walking into the kitchen. "Dinner ready yet?"

"Don't rush me," Xaldin muttered, tossing the salad in front of him. "You can't rush perfection."

Luxord shrugged, opening the fridge. "Thanks, Vexen," he said, grabbing a tub of ice cream from the frozen academic's hands. He closed the door. The ice cream dropped and he wrenched the door open again. "Xaldin," he said, closing the door again, "did you know Vexen is dead in the freezer?"

"Yeah, I saw him there, but I thought he was doing some science thing, so I left him alone," Xaldin replied, shrugging.

"I think he's dead," Luxord said.

"No harm done," Xaldin said.

**********

***IN THE LIVING ROOM***

"Settle down," Xemnas said to the people surrounding him on the couches. "First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming here today. I know we had some rough times earlier in the year, what with you all trying to kill me, but I'm sure we're all past those feelings, right?"

Silence was his answer accompanied by the pages Marluxia turned in his gardening magazine and the gentle plucking of strings on his sitar by Demyx.

"Demyx, your hair is on fire," Axel said.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Demyx ran his hands along the sides and top of his hair, breathing easily when he realized the redhead was lying. "Axel, that's not funny!!"

"It sure as hell was!!" Axel laughed. "That reaction was priceless!"

"Settle down," Xemnas said again, looking around the room.

Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene were sharing the dark red couch leaning up against the wall under the window, Roxas leaning against one of its arms. Lexaeus and Xigbar sat on opposite sides of another couch, this one dark green and across from the front door. Xion was polishing a few pieces of silverware near the kitchen door, Saix standing near her to be as close to Xemnas as possible. Zexion sat in a deep purple armchair, an open book in his hands, Demyx sitting on the floor in between his legs with his sitar in hand.

"Xemnas!"

The silver-haired man looked over at Luxord as he came running out of the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him. "What's wrong, Luxord?" Xion asked, setting aside her silverware for the moment.

"Vexen, your scientist, is dead…in the freezer," Luxord explained rapidly.

"No harm done," Axel mumbled.

"I can solve this," Roxas said, sliding a pair of sunglasses out of his jacket pocket. "Let me go get my kit."

"What is he going to get?" Demyx asked, looking up at Zexion above him.

"His…kit, I think," Zexion muttered, trying to keep his attention on his book.

Marluxia, Axel, and Larxene looked up from their own private conversation as the blonde came back, a box hidden behind his back.

Roxas set the box down on the coffee table, everyone (with the exception of Xaldin and of course Vexen) crowding around it. "Roxas, isn't that a Clue set?" Larxene asked.

"No, it's a very expensive and important detective kit," Roxas defended.

"No, that's a Clue box," Axel said. "Look, it's got the footprints and the cards and everything."

"No, it's not Clue!" Roxas exclaimed.

"So I shouldn't do this?" Axel picked up the box, shaking it a few times.

"Quit it!" Roxas yelled at him, snatching the box back and setting it back on the table. He opened the box and pulled out a board, unfolding it and setting it back on the table. "Now, I have acquired the entire floor plan to this house."

"Hang on a minute," Xemnas interrupted. "How did you manage to get the entire floor plan for my mansion?"

"Long story," Roxas muttered.

"There doesn't seem to be enough pieces for all of us," Xigbar pointed out.

"Actually, there are no pieces at all," Zexion corrected quietly, finally shutting his book to pay attention to what was going on.

"Hang on a minute," Axel said. He dug around in his jacket pocket, pulling out a handful of game pieces and slamming them down on the game board. "There we go."

"You carry around Monopoly pieces with you?" Saix asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You bastard, you told me you lost those!" Marluxia accused, slapping Axel's shoulder.

"I want to be the boot!" Luxord exclaimed, a smile growing.

"These will represent us in the house when Vexen was killed," Axel said, moving the boot piece to rest in front of Luxord. "Luxord, you can be the boot."

"Yay," the blonde said happily.

"So, where was everyone when Vexen was supposedly killed 4 hours ago?" Roxas asked, everyone grabbing a Monopoly piece.

"I was in the dining room enjoying a buffet," Xemnas said, moving his Segway piece to the dining room.

"I was in the dining room as well," Saix said, moving the iron piece to sit next to Xemnas's.

"I was in the conservatory because I had nothing else to do," Roxas said, moving the rocket piece to the conservatory. He moved the horse and cowboy piece to the kitchen to represent Vexen.

"I was in the hall cleaning the rug," Xion said, moving her top hat piece to the hall.

"I was in the lounge," Axel said, moving the Peter Pan piece.

"I was with him," Marluxia said, moving the dog and purse piece.

"As was I," Larxene added, moving the dog piece.

"I was in the billiard room playing strip pool with Luxord," Xigbar said, moving his cannon piece and Luxord's boot to the billiard room.

"I was in the ballroom," Lexaeus said, moving the battleship piece.

"I was in the library catching up on some reading," Zexion said, moving the racecar piece.

"And I was with him playing my sitar," Demyx added, moving his Sleeping Beauty piece to join Zexion's racecar in the library.

"That's everyone," Roxas said. "And no one was in the kitchen or the study which has a secret passageway to the kitchen. We have gotten nowhere with this."

"Wait!" Luxord exclaimed, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. "There was this evidence beside the body!"

"It looks like sitar strings," Saix said, examining the long thin strings in Luxord's hands.

"My extra sitar strings!" Demyx exclaimed happily, then sat back down. "I mean, those aren't mine."

"Well, only one person likes the sitar and plays it," Xemnas said.

"Uh-uh!" Demyx exclaimed. "Everyone likes the sitar!"

Roxas sighed. "Raise your hand if you like the sitar."

Demyx's hand shot up in the air. He looked around; no one else had their hand up. "I didn't do it!!!" he yelled, moving his hand back down.

Larxene gave a small cough. "I need to…go to the bathroom," she said, standing up. "Lady problems." She walked out of the room, Axel and Marluxia looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes.

***IN THE KITCHEN***

Xaldin tossed some shredded carrots on the salad in front of him, tossing the whole thing a few times before turning to the stove. He opened the pot of soup still cooking and took a spoon, testing to see if it needed anything else. He coughed a few times before collapsing on the floor. Dead.

***IN THE LIVING ROOM***

"Xaldin," Lexaeus said, walking into the kitchen, "is dinner ready yet? I'm starving." He looked down and saw the older man lying on the floor where they'd layed Vexen, a soup spoon in his hand.

"Give me the strings!" Demyx whined, jumping for the strings Axel held in his outreached hand. "Come on, Axel! Give 'em back!!"

"Jump for them, water boy," Axel smirked, holding them even higher as the blonde jumped as high as he could but still fell a few inches short.

"Xemnas!"

The silver-haired man looked over at Lexaeus as he burst out of the kitchen, one hand on his fedora to keep it on his head. "Xaldin's dead," he panted, leaning against the wall to catch his breath.

Everyone looked at each other before rushing into the kitchen. Demyx opened the door, immediately tripping over Xaldin and crashing to the floor. "So now he's gone," Roxas mumbled to himself, thinking it over.

"Xaldin and Vexen are dead," Saix said, crossing his arms.

"And we're in here with two dead bodies!!" Marluxia yelled, everyone jumping up and racing out of the kitchen. Demyx scrambled to his feet, jumping in Zexion's arms as they reached the living room.

"So, now Xaldin's dead and Vexen's dead," Saix said. "Who's next?"

"It looks like the murderer won't stop," Zexion said. "I think it's safe to say that Xigbar is the best candidate for the murderer."

"Tell me why before I kill you with your own damn book," Xigbar growled.

"See what I mean?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow. "Retired assassin beats all odds for a murderer."

"Don't go blaming Xigy, Zexy!" Demyx whined, leaning back against the slate-haired man's legs.

"Thank you, Demyx," Xigbar said, leaning back against the couch he was sitting on and crossing his arms. Somewhere during the argument, Larxene walked back into the room, sitting back in her place between Axel and Marluxia on their couch.

"Let's split up and search the house," Roxas suggested, standing up.

"What good will that do us?" Axel asked, everyone who was sitting standing up to crowd around the shorter blonde.

"We'll be able to find the murderer faster," Roxas explained.

"And get killed more easily in the process," Lexaeus mumbled, more to himself and anyone who was listening.

"Luxord and Xion, you two check the attic," Roxas said, pointing at the butler and the maid. "Lexaeus and Xigbar, you check the basement. Xemnas and Saix, you check outside in the front yard, back yard, and the sides of the house. Larxene, you and I will check the 3rd floor. Axel, you and Marluxia check the 2nd floor. And Zexion, you and Demyx check this floor. We'll meet up here in the living room in an hour. If you find anything, yell."

"Z-Zexy?" Demyx asked as the rest of the room was vacated, everyone going where they were assigned. "How long is an hour?"

"Too long to be in this house, Dem," Zexion said, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist to comfort him. "Too long."

***THE STAIRS TO THE ATTIC***

Luxord and Xion peered through the doorway and up the stairs that led up the attic. "You wanna go?" Xion asked, looking up at Luxord above her.

"Uh, you can go first," Luxord suggested, peering up the stairway once again.

***THE BACKYARD***

Xemnas leaned against a tree in the shade, watching Saix dig through the bushes against the house. "Find anything?" he called.

"Not yet, sir," Saix called back. "But I'll keep searching."

Xemnas smirked, his gaze never leaving the bluenette. "See that you do," he said, the smirk never leaving his face.

***THE BASEMENT***

"When was the last time Xemnas cleaned down here?" Xigbar muttered, kicking aside the millions and millions of dust bunnies littering the floor.

"Probably the last time whoever he bought this house from cleaned," Lexaeus replied, moving a giant cobweb out of his face.

***THE LIVING ROOM***

"You find anything, Zexy?" Demyx asked, looking back behind him. He frowned, seeing Zexion sitting in his purple armchair with an open book. "Zexy!!"

"I couldn't find anything, so I sat down to read," Zexion stated calmly, turning a page.

Demyx sighed, going over to the chair. "Can I at least sit with you?" he asked, turning on his puppy-dog eyes.

Zexion sighed, moving his book to one side. "If you want," he said, a small smile creeping on his face. Demyx grinned, moving to sit on the older's lap. He leaned back against his chest, Zexion's arm coming around to rest on his hips as he kept reading, the blonde starting to read over his shoulder at times.

***THE GUEST BEDROOM ON THE 2ND FLOOR***

"Man, there's nothing good to take in here."

Axel pawed through a drawer, slamming it shut when he didn't find anything useful. "Marly, you find anything?"

"Worth pawning off?" Marluxia asked back from the connecting bathroom. "Not hardly."

"Man, this place sucks," Axel muttered, lying back on the bed.

***THE MASTER BEDROOM ON THE 3RD FLOOR***

"Did you find anything, Larxene?" Roxas asked, sitting on the edge of the bathtub in the master bathroom.

"Nothing of interest," Larxene muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed while she looked at her nails.

Roxas sighed, looking down at the checked tile pattern on the bathroom floor. The bedroom door opened and he looked up, still sitting on the tub. "Hello?" he asked, not hearing Larxene in the room anymore. "You still here?" A figure stepped in the doorway. "You!" He screamed.

***THE STAIRS TO THE ATTIC***

Xion and Luxord looked at each other when they heard screaming. "That sounded like Roxas!" Xion exclaimed worriedly. "We'd better see if he's alright!"

The two turned around and saw a figure standing in front of him.

"I knew it!" Luxord yelled before both he and Xion started screaming.

***THE BACKYARD***

"More water, sir?" Saix asked, sitting next to Xemnas under a tree with a pitcher of water. They'd given up searching a half hour ago.

"Water isn't what you need."

Both men looked up at the figure standing in front of them, casting a shadow from the sun. "What are you doing?!" they yelled together as the figure stepped closer.

***THE LIVING ROOM***

Demyx's gaze shot up from the book he was reading with Zexion. "H-How m-many screams w-was that, Z-Zexy?" he stuttered, the older's arm tightening slightly around his waist.

"I don't know." Demyx got off Zexion and the two stood up, jumping slightly as Xigbar and Lexaeus came running into the room. A few seconds later, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene strolled into the room.

"Did you hear screaming?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx nodded, Zexion's arms wrapped protectively around his stomach and chest from behind. "Five of them," he said quietly, counting on his fingers. "Xemnas, Saix, Roxas, Xion, and Luxord."

"Actually, I found a Heartless plush next to Roxas in the master bathroom," Axel said, holding up a plush that looked a lot like Toby. All heads turned to Demyx.

"I didn't do it!!" the blonde yelled, turning a light pink.

Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia looked at each other and nodded. "We'd like to see if our new night vision stuff will work, so let's turn out the lights real quick," Axel said. Marluxia flipped the switch.

Groans and yells were heard from 4 of the members. "I totally didn't do it!" Demyx yelled before he yelled out in pain.

The lights flipped back on.

Xigbar, Demyx, Zexion, and Lexaeus lay on the floor, all four of them dead. Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel grinned down at the remaining 4 dead members, smirking at each other. "That takes care of them," Larxene said.

Marluxia and Axel grinned at each other, nodding. The lights flipped off again.

When they came back on, Larxene was lying with the other 4 members, Axel and Marluxia grinning down at them. "Well done," Axel said, giving the pink-haired man a high-five.

**********

"Demyx." Saix looked down at the sleeping nobody. "DEMYX!!!!!"

"Huh?! What?!?!" Demyx shot up in his chair, Monopoly pieces falling from where he'd slept on them and hitting the Clue board he'd been using as a pillow.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Saix asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, not for a few minutes," Demyx said, looking a little nervous.

"Well, then…" Saix said, leaning closer. He grabbed a hold of the collar of Demyx's cloak, pulling him an inch away from his own face. "GET GOING!!!! NOW!!!!!!!"

"Yes, sir," Demyx said hurriedly, opening the door. "Right away, sir!" He slammed the door shut behind him.

Saix turned and leaned over the counter, his head in his hands.

The door opened again and Demyx stuck his head in. "Excuse me for asking, but did you and the superior have a fight?" he asked.

"GET!!! OUT!!!!!" Saix yelled, throwing a glass at the wall.

"Yes, sir!" Demyx exclaimed in fear and hurry. "Sorry, sir!" The door slammed shut behind him again.

Saix let out a pained sigh, leaning over the counter once again. "I have no purpose in life," he mumbled.

****BLOOPERS****

"Du du du du du, Inspector Roxas, du du du du du du duuuuuu whoo whoo," Axel and Marluxia sang together, watching as Roxas slid his sunglasses on before starting to laugh along with them.

****

Roxas looked around when he heard the door open. A figure stepped in the doorway. "You!!!!" he screamed. "Help, Axel's the murderer!!!!!"

"You idiot!" Axel said, slapping the back of Roxas's head. "You're not supposed to use my name!"

Roxas stuck his tongue out at him. "But it's so much fun," he pouted.

"Retake," Larxene muttered, Xaldin starting the camera over again.

****

"I didn't do it!!!" Demyx yelled for what seemed the millionth time.

"Yeah, you did," Zexion said, turning a page in his book. "Hey!" he yelled as he was pushed out of the armchair he sat in. He turned to see Demyx glaring down at him. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For thinking I'm the murderer," he muttered, turning away.

Zexion stood up, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of the blonde's neck. "I would never think you're the murderer," he whispered.

Demyx smiled, turning around and giving the slate-haired man a big hug. "Thanks, Zexy!!!!" he exclaimed happily.

"Great, now we gotta stop Zexion from molesting Demyx," Axel muttered.

****

"So," Demyx said, staring at the camera with a serious expression, "did you catch the murderer? Or was it too late for you and your friends and family? It might just have been too late because you have just lost the game."

**********

**Hope ya'll like it! Know I did writing it and the rest of my group filming it! Later! Oh, and I'm sorry about this being late, but I'm pretty sure I explained in the last episode about my California trip. And in one of my episodes that if I don't upload every Saturday, I'll try to upload the next possible date as humanly and nobody-ly as possible.**

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!!**


	19. Week Eleven

**I know this is a few days early, but since I didn't get an episode out the week before last, I'm giving you an extra episode early! Plus, you'll get another one this Sunday! It's two for one!!! YAY!!!!!! XD**

**Well, since Dance Of Flame won my contest, this is the episode she basically laid out for me. And this is Marluxia's episode, so there might be some surprises along the way as well. There is no special guest of the week, so she made me a Nobody. **

**Name: Dexina (Dex for short)**

**Weapon: Bow (like a staff)**

**Hair: Mid-length jade green in a loose braid**

**Eyes: Same color as hair**

**Power: Words; if she writes something in the air, it happens**

**Enemies: Marluxia and Larxene**

**Friends: Demyx, Zexion, and Axel**

**Think that's it. Let's get started.**

**********

"Welcome to episode eleven of Zemyx Time," Demyx said, smiling at the camera. "Otherwise known as Marluxia's episode."

"Unfortunately," Zexion continued, "because we are too lazy to go find the pink-haired wonder, he might not appear in this episode."

"But never fear!!" Demyx exclaimed. "We got called into a meeting this morning to talk about some stuff and we have a new member!"

"Another girl," Zexion muttered. "You'd think that after Narix was killed by Riku Superior would keep girls out of the Organization."

"Zexy is her friend, though," Demyx said. "So, here's number XV, Dexina!!"

A tall girl walked into the room, sitting on the bed next to the blonde. "Hi, water boy," she said, giving him a quick hug. "What's wrong with Zexy?"

"He's just mad that Superior forbids him from going into my room anywhere from 10 at night to 6 in the morning," Demyx explained, looking over at the slate-haired man.

"I know a way to cheer him up," Dexina said, summoning her staff to her hand. "Check it." Demyx watched as the greenette moved her staff through the air, words formed in gold that stayed suspended until she was finished.

"'Xemnas lets Zexion in Demyx's room whenever he wants,'" the blonde read, smiling as the sentence disappeared.

Zexion jumped slightly as his cell phone rang, flipping it open. "Yes?" he asked in an airy tone. "Oh? Oh, really now? Thank you, Superior." He snapped his phone shut, a smile on his face as he leaned back on his hands.

"What did he want?" Demyx wondered, already knowing the answer.

"I can go in your room whenever I want, my little water boy," Zexion said softly, leaning forward and nuzzling noses with his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Dex," Demyx said.

"What did she do?" Zexion wondered.

"Nothing, Zexy," Dexina replied, a smile on her face. "Absolutely nothing."

"Let's get on to What Demyx Found In The Other Guys Rooms," Zexion said, linking his fingers with one of Demyx's hands.

"This week, I went into big brother Lex's room," Demyx said, keeping his fingers linked with his boyfriend's as he reached behind his sitar on the bed.

"Why do you call him 'big brother'?" Dexina asked, cocking her head to the side, her braid falling over her shoulder.

"Because he's like a big brother to me!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"In the meaning that Lexaeus looks after him if no one else trustworthy is around, he feeds him if he's hungry, he carries him to bed if he falls asleep and I'm not around, stuff like that," Zexion explained.

"Then, what did you find in his room?" Dexina questioned.

"I looked all day for something interesting to bring on the show," Demyx said, smiling slightly, "and I found this!" He pulled out something in front of the camera. It was a dark orange small spiral notebook with 'V' on the front in a single bold black letter. "It looks kinda like Zexy's diary."

"That was a journal!" Zexion defended, turning a light pink.

"Whatever it was, read a diary, Dem-Dem!" Dexina exclaimed happily, leaning closer to look over his shoulder.

The blonde opened the book to a random page, cleared his throat, and began to read. "April 9. Zexion had a mission today in the Pridelands, so I made sure Demyx didn't get into any trouble. Of course he did. He got into Saix's room, disobeyed Xemnas's direct orders to stop swimming and come to the meeting, and a few other things I'd rather not mention. After 2 hours of calming him down, he finally fell asleep. Since Zexion was still in the Pridelands, I carried the boy to his room. He actually slept for a straight 9 hours before he woke up. But by that time, Zexion was back in the castle and I got some time to myself again."

"He's so sweet to take care of you when Zexy isn't around," Dexina said, swooning slightly. "But what about Axel?"

"You think I'd trust that pyro bastard with my little water boy when I'm not around?" Zexion asked. "No way in hell. At least when I'm around I can stop anything I don't like."

"'Cause he's protective like that," Demyx said, snuggling up close to his boyfriend.

"Exactly."

"The Demy Dictionary," Dexina said, handing the blonde his mini-dictionary.

"I found an awesome word for this week," Demyx said, opening the book to where his bookmark sat. "Anencephalous. It means to lack a brain."

"Like Marluxia and Larxene," Dexina said, an evil grin on her face.

"Exactly," Zexion and Demyx agreed together.

"How did you even pronounce that word, Dem?" Zexion asked. "Normally you can't pronounce anything like that. Floccinaucinihilipilification or honorificabilitudinitatibus for example."

"I practiced for 2 straight hours," the blonde replied truthfully, tossing the dictionary over the camera to land on the small pile of clothes accumulating on his floor near his closet.

"Demyx's Revenge," Dexina said.

"I got revenge on Larxene because she has been really mean and put a spell on the cookie jar again," Demyx said.

"Shocked you again?" the greenette asked. The blonde nodded.

"So, I replaced her knives with bananas!" he exclaimed happily. "And I got a small clip of what happened when she tried to use them!! Roll it!!!"  
*Demyx's Revenge Cam*

"Demyx!!" Larxene yelled at the blonde sticking his tongue out at her. "Get back here!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Demyx called over his shoulder as he started to run from the shorter blonde.

"That's it!" Lightning flashed around Larxene's hands as she summoned her knives. "You asked for it!" She threw one, skidding to a stop when it bounced off Demyx, the boy laughing. "What the hell?" She looked down at her knives before throwing them to the ground and taking after Demyx again. "You are so dead, water boy!!!" she yelled at him. "Replace my knives with bananas?!?!?! I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!!!"

"Gotta catch me first!!" Demyx repeated, still laughing as he ran.  
*Back To Normal*

"Well, at least you got out unscathed," Dexina said, looking on the positive side.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't really walk for a few days after that," Demyx said. "It still hurts."

"I'll kiss it better later if you want," Zexion suggested. The blonde nodded, a small smile on his face. "Dem-Dem Cam."

"I got a filmed Yuffie this time," Demyx said.

"She's back in the castle?" the slate-haired man asked.

"Got back a few days ago," the blonde replied. "Here we go!"  
*Dem-Dem Cam*

"Is there anyone around?"

Yuffie poked her head out of her room in the castle, looking around before going back in and closing the door. "No one," she said.

"Good."

Kadaj sat at the small card table she'd set up in the middle of the room. "You're going to lose," he said, dealing out their cards.

"Just bet," she said, looking at her cards.

"You never win a game of strip poker, so why chance it," Kadaj asked, putting his boots in the middle of the table.

"Stop asking questions and deal," Yuffie said, running a hand through her black hair as she set her boots and her headband next to Kadaj's boots.  
*Back To Normal*

"Yuffie and Kadaj were playing strip poker?" Zexion asked, a little surprised. "Didn't think she was into that."

"I think they've been dating for a week," Demyx said, thinking about it for a second. "Yep, a week."

"And why is that so bad?" Dexina wondered.

"Because Yuffie is on Cloud's team with Aerith, Leon, Cid, Tifa, and those guys while Kadaj is on Sephiroth's team with Yazoo and a couple others whose names escape me for the moment," Demyx explained.

"Bad," Zexion mumbled to himself.

"Well, might as well get on to the Demyx Dares section," Dexina said, leaning back on her hands.

"I had a dare given to me by Dance Of Flame, the sponsor for this episode, but I'm gonna turn it into a full episode so we're saving it," Demyx said. "So I'm gonna use another dare someone who's name I cannot pronounce gave me."

"'Demyx, I dare you to find out who Reno is dating,'" Zexion said, reading for a small sheet of paper near the head of the bed they were sitting on. "Wow, that is a hard name to pronounce. Don't even think I can say it."

"Well, I took the dare and did it! And now I know who Reno is dating!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"Care to share?" Dexina asked, raising an eyebrow as she scooted closer.

"I'll show! Roll it!! Again!!"  
*Demyx Dares Cam*

Demyx perched his camera in its hiding place, running off as it started recording. "Tell him I'm busy and don't feel like it, Rude!" Reno called down the hall as he walked into his room. He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he moved his goggles back up his forehead.

"Reno."

The redhead turned to see Rufus standing in the doorway. "S'up, boss," he muttered, sliding off his jacket and tossing it to the floor.

"Is that where you throw your jacket everyday?" Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," he replied, kicking off his boots.

"Reno, Reno, Reno," the blonde scolded. "No wonder you look like shit every time you come to work."

"Why, thank you, boss," Reno said, grinning. "Glad to see you notice and care."

"What am I going to do with you?" Rufus asked, shaking his head.

"Nothin'," Reno replied, shrugging. "You're lessons don't seem to be working much."

"Well, then, I'll just have to keep on giving them," Rufus said, grinning as he walked closer, closing the door behind him.

"Bring it on, boss," Reno said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
*Back To Normal*

"Reno and Rufus, huh?" Dexina asked.

"Saw that coming," Zexion muttered.

"Now for questions!" Demyx exclaimed. "I only have one!"

"Just one?" Zexion asked. "After months of not checking and we have one e-mail?!"

"Please send us questions and/or suggestions," Demyx said. "It makes me sad when we don't get e-mails."

"What's the question?" Dexina asked.

"It's actually more of a suggestion," Demyx replied. "From MrMissMrs Random, 'Zexion and Demyx, can you reenact one of the final scenes from the Little Mermaid?' Of course we can! We'll do a scene from every pairing we made as well if we get bored and if I can persuade Mansex."

"And, it looks like that's the end of our show," Zexion said.

"Yep," Dexina added.

"So, from all of us here at Castle Oblivion and Organization XIII," Demyx said, giving the camera a peace sign, "Dem-Dem out!! See y'all later!!"

**********

**Amazingly enough, I got this done on Tuesday. Usually, they're not done 'til Saturday night. I amaze myself sometimes.**

**Chris, I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SSSSSOOOOOOOOOO sorry about Narix. But, I swear on all my Keyblades (all 83 of them), my sitar, and my guitars that it wasn't my idea.**

**Please send questions and/or suggestions!!**

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!!**


	20. VexLux Day

**WARNING: Much randomness. You have been warned. Thank you, that is all.**

**********

(a/n: filmed this two days before 4/10/10)

"So," Demyx said, smiling, "since Saturday is April 10, you know what that means?"

"VexLux Day!!!" the rest of the Organization yelled.

"Yep!!" Demyx's smile grew even more. "But since I'll be busy all Saturday, we're celebrating today!"

"We're trying to find food now," Xigbar said.

"Target acquired," Roxas interrupted.

"Race ya there!" Demyx called to him, both blondes taking off toward McDonald's a few blocks away.

"I'll make sure they're okay," Lexaeus offered, running off after the two blonde nobodies.

Pretty soon, everyone was inside the fast-food place, all heads turned to face them. "Hi!" a perky brunette said from behind the register, Demyx stepping up to order. "What would you like?"

"Uh…two hamburgers and a large drink," the blonde replied, reaching for his wallet.

"That'll be $3.24," the girl said.

Demyx opened his wallet, finding only a slip of paper with 'I.O.U. 5 dollars. –Axel' on it. "Zexy?" he asked, turning to look at his boyfriend. "Do you have 4 bucks?"

"Axel, pay him back or I let Marluxia loose on you," Zexion threatened, pulling a 5 out of his wallet.

"Name?" the cashier asked, handing back the change.

"Demyx," the blonde replied.

"By the way," she said before Demyx walked away, "love the hair."

He smiled. "Thanks!!"

After everyone ordered, they pushed together a few tables to eat. "What d you have to do this weekend, Dem?" Luxord asked.

"Hang on a sec." Demyx reached into his cloak pocket, pulling out a few index cards. "No, that's what to do when I find Sora."

Xemnas nearly choked on a fry. "You still haven't found him?!" he demanded.

"I'm working on it," the blonde replied, pulling out a few more index cards. "No, cue cards for Zemyx Time." Another few. "What do when Xigbar asks to play the bouncy bed game? Not it." All eyes went to Xigbar. He shrugged. "Found it!"

"Lists are your friends, aren't they?" Axel said in a teasing voice.

"Library," Demyx said, reading off his bright blue index card, "Zemyx Time, feed To—I mean, Dennis!" Xemnas raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Shoes, sitar, cookies."

"You know," Roxas said, "I'm not even gonna ask about the last three." Everyone else nodded their agreement.

"After this, we should play the pocky game," Vexen suggested, grinning.

"In the park," Larxene added. She held a bag up, the bag practically overflowing with boxes of chocolate-covered pocky. "I'll supply."

"Let's do it," Demyx said, grinning as he took a bite of his hamburger.  
***1 HOUR LATER***

"Got seventeen," Axel said.

"Nineteen," Saix said.

"Twe—no, he's looking somewhere else," Xion corrected herself.

Currently, as they walked to the park, they were counting all the strange looks they got. Nineteen was the record.

"Here is good," Xemnas said, stopping near where they held their meetings. "Who's going first?"

"Vexen and I will," Luxord said, opening a new box of pocky. He took one out, both blondes holding onto opposite sides in their mouths.

"3…2…1…pocky!" Demyx exclaimed.

Vexen and Luxord bit down on the stick, getting closer until their lips met in a kiss. "Luxord wins," Xemnas said.

"I ate more than him," Vexen muttered, crossing his arms.

"How 'bout Demyx and Larxene," Xaldin suggested.

The next two blondes pulled out another stick of pocky, taking their positions. "3…2…1…pocky!!"

The two bit away at the candy until Larxene pulled away when her mouth was about a half a centimeter away from Demyx's. "I win!" he yelled excitedly.

"You and me, Dem," Axel said, pulling out another stick. "Let's go."  
***2 HOURS LATER***

"Last stick," Larxene said, pulling it out of its box ceremoniously. "Who wants it?"

"Me and Dem-Dem," Roxas said, both blondes taking one end.

"3…2…1…pocky!!"

The two bit away, Roxas pulling away after only a few bites. "You win, Dem," he said, smiling.

Zexion looked around, grinning when he spotted a van parked on the street. "They're here," he said, the rest of the Organization following him. They stopped in front of a black van, 'Organization XIII' on the hood in white and everyone's names covering the sides and back in their specific colors. Zexion opened the doors, sticking the keys in his pockets, everyone's weapons sitting in the back. Xemnas's ethereal blades, Xigbar's guns, Xaldin's lances, Vexen's shield, Lexaeus's axe sword, Zexion's lexicon, Saix's claymore, Axel's chakrams, Demyx's sitar, Luxord's cards, Marluxia's scythe, Larxene's knives, Oblivion and Oathkeeper for Roxas, and Xion's Keyblade.

"April!!" Demyx exclaimed happily, hugging his sitar as Zexion closed and locked the doors after the van was cleared out.

"Fight to the death?" Axel asked, grinning.

"What else?" Xemnas asked back. And the fight began. As soon as a weapon touched your 'heart', you were dead and therefore out.

After a half hour of nonstop fighting, a small crowd had gathered to watch. Sitting to the side, 'dead', was Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Saix, Roxas, Xion, Xigbar, and Vexen.

Demyx looked nervously between Axel and Xemnas, his sitar in front of him. "Parle?" he asked hopefully.

Axel smirked. "Nah," he replied, catching Xemnas off guard as the point of his chakram touched his 'heart'. The redhead moved closer to the blonde. "You're mine now, water boy."

"Please don't kill me," Demyx said, blocking an attack with his sitar. "I'm too cute to die!"

Axel smirked again. "All the more reason to kill you, my little water baby," he said, bringing his arm back for another attack. Unfortunately, that left him vulnerable to attack. Demyx's sitar pushed against his 'heart' and he 'died'.

"Demyx wins," Xemnas said, the blonde striking a victory pose.

"Well, that was fun," Roxas said as they all grouped together again.

"Luxord, do you have the cards at the castle?" Saix asked, the blonde nodding.

"Let's get going," Lexaeus said.

"What're we gonna play?" Demyx asked as they started to walk.

"Organization strip poker," Xigbar replied grinning.

After they reached their castle, they changed into more casual clothes before starting up their game. "Alright, rules are simple," Luxord said, shuffling and dealing the cards. "5-card poker, no bets. Whoever wins chooses who must strip one piece of clothing."

"And no ganging up on Demyx like last time," Zexion added, looking at his cards.

"What does everyone have?" Luxord asked.

"Full house," Axel said, laying down his cards. "Anyone care to beat it?" No one replied. "I win the first hand, then. Demyx."

"Why does everyone pick me?" the blonde whined, pulling off one of his combat boots.

"'Cause its fun," Xigbar replied.

"Don't make me, II," Zexion warned.

"Whatcha got?" Luxord asked after he dealt the cards again.

"Full house!" Demyx exclaimed happily, laying down 3 kings and 2 queens.

"Not good enough, IX," Xemnas said, laying down his own cards. "Royal flush." He looked around at the other members. "VII." The bluenette reached down and pulled off one of his sneakers, tossing it to the side.

"Off to an interesting start," Xaldin muttered, biting his lip as he looked at his new hand of cards.  
***2½ HOURS LATER***

"Whatcha got?" Luxord asked, looking around the table.

"Two pair," Xigbar said. No one said anything else. "Alright, Demyx. Come on."

"Stop picking on me, Xigy!" Demyx pouted, pulling off his black tanktop.

Currently, Xemnas had on a pair of white skinny jeans and a white tanktop with a black swirling design on, Saix sitting with his back to him to lean against him in a blue T-shirt and his pair of puppy boxers. Lexaeus still had on his purple fedora, an orange button-up shirt, and his blue jeans, Xion standing next to him in her gray mini-dress and a Kingdom Key necklace. Xaldin stood leaning against the kitchen counter (a/n: we were playing in the kitchen) in just a pair of green pair of boxers and a white sock, a serious poker face going on. Zexion sat back in his chair in his black skinny jeans, Demyx on his lap in his aquamarine skinny jeans, his guitar belt, and a black and blue checked tie. Axel sat next to Xemnas in his black boxers with flames running down the sides and his red and black checked tie, Roxas sitting next to him in a white T-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. Xigbar was sitting dangerously close to Demyx and Zexion in a pair of blue jeans and a black tanktop, his guns leaning against his chair on the floor. Marluxia and Larxene together on the other side of Luxord, Marluxia in his pink shirt and green boxers and Larxene in her yellow tanktop and a pair of black boyshorts. Finally, Luxord sat near the head of the table in his poker card boxers and a white T-shirt, Vexen sitting right beside him in bright green shorts and a black T-shirt with 'E=mc2' on it. Currently, Lexaeus was winning. Axel was losing.

"Royal flush," Xigbar said, a grin on his face as he laid his cards down on the table in front of him. "Demyx, give me the belt."

"But…" Demyx pouted at the older man, "…my jeans don't stay up without it."

Xigbar's grin grew. "I know," he said, holding out his hand. "Belt. Now."

Demyx frowned as he got off Zexion's lap, pulling off his multicolored guitar belt off and handing it to Xigbar. Everyone stared as the blonde blushed deeply, his pants sliding down even lower to show off the Nemo boxers he had on under his jeans.

"Demyx," Axel said, a sly grin starting to form, "how 'bout comin' to my room right now? I've got cookies."

"I don't think so," Demyx said, bowing his head as he went to sit on Zexion's lap again.

"I've got whipped cream and strawberries," Axel bargained, standing up. The blonde shook his head. "And I've got Riku."

"Oh my god, Riku!!" Demyx exclaimed happily, jumping up off the slatenette. "Let's go!!"

"Score," Axel said, following the blonde out of the room.

"Where the hell is my Lexicon?" Zexion muttered, digging through the cabinets around him. "I'm gonna go kill that bastard."

"I take it the game's over, then," Roxas said, watching Luxord pull Vexen out of the room.

"When Luxord starts to drag Vexen out of the room with intention of keeping him all night, it is," Xemnas replied.

"Superior, I want a new Lexicon," Zexion said, slamming his hands down on the table.

"And what exactly is wrong with your old one?" Xemnas asked, raising an eyebrow. Zexion held up his Lexicon, the book dripping with water and you could barely tell what the design on the cover was. "Oh. Well, let me look at the budget. Saix."

The bluenette reached behind him and pulled open a drawer, pulling out a small stack of papers. "The account balance is…34 cents," he said, looking at the bottom amount.

"Sorry, Zexion. Learn to fight with something else for now," Xemnas said, tossing the papers behind him.

"What the hell did we spend all our money on?!" Zexion demanded, glaring at the superior.

"Vexen's laboratory when Xigbar trashed it, Axel's room when he torched it again, Demyx's new camera, Luxord's new deck of cards when Sora stole his old ones, and seeds for Marluxia's garden," Xemnas explained, listing off from memory.

Zexion cursed under his breath. Axel came back, a pocky stick stuck in his mouth as he leaned against the doorway. "That was a good one," he said, grinning. "I'll have to do it again sometime."

"Damn you to hell, Axel," Zexion growled.

Axel just stuck his tongue out at him.

**********

**Sorry 'bout the last page and a half. That was kind of random after Vexen and Luxord left. Me and Axel had fun in his room!! He gave me all kinds of cookies!!! XD Anyway, yeah. The last part was kind of random, but we just didn't turn the camera off.**

**Thanks to our new permanent cameraman!! Our amazing amazing AMAZING friend…drum roll please!! *drum roll starts* Ethan Hunt!!! JK! But he cosplays as Ethan Hunt whenever we go cosplaying, so we're gonna keep him anonymous. *cough* Derek *cough***

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry I didn't get an episode out this Sunday and I promised I would, but I'll be sure to get one, if not two, episodes out by next Sunday. But I'm giving you this for this week, so be happy with me and please don't send any assassins to my house. *looks around***

**Peace out!! See ya next week!!**


	21. Week Twelve

**Thank you thank you oh thank you!! I am 3 reviews away from you guys getting an interview video from me. Remember you can ask me any questions no matter how personal!!**

**Anyway, a million thanks and 2 million boxes of pocky to thewateryfiredrummer who gave me a Zemyx Time picture that I absolutely love love **_**LOVE**_**!!!! It will be in my locker on Monday!! Anyway, go to deviantart .com and either go to catgirl877 or go to my own (jadensgirl16; it's in my favorites).**

**This episode is a little different that the others, but I hope you'll like it all the same!! (BTW: if you don't know the show, 'I Dream of Jeannie', it's okay, but it's an awesome show, and this is kinda based off it.)**

**Have fun with this week's episode…I Dream of Demyx!!!!!**

**********

"Excuse me, but do you have any books on adopting children?"

Zexion Ienzo looked over the top of his book at the elderly woman standing in front of the library desk he sat behind. "Section 6," he said, turning his eyes back to his book. "If you can't find them, check the card catalog."

"Thank you, young man," the woman said, walking off.

_CRASH!!!!_

Zexion's head instinctively shot up toward the origin of the crash. _If those two are playing catch again, I'll rip their throats out, _Zexion thought, turning into the dusty stacks of the 900s. _What the hell?_

Sitting in the middle of a brown wooden table was a dark blue ornate bottle, lighter blue and black elaborate designs twisting around it. "Does no one see the sign that says absolutely no drink?" Zexion muttered, pulling the top off. Immediately, a cloud of blue smoke filtered out of the bottle, stopping in front of Zexion. His jaw dropped.

Kneeling in front of him with his arms crossed was a teenage boy, his dirty blonde hair styled in a Mohawk/mullet hybrid. Instead of the jeans and T-shirt everyone was wearing, he was in a pair of what looked like blue harem pants and a blue half-vest, gold slippers on his feet. "Master," he said, bowing his head.

Zexion blinked a couple times, swearing under his breath as he pinched his nose. "Okay…" he said slowly, staring at the teenager still kneeling in front of him, "before I throw you out of my library, who the hell are you?"

"I am Demyx, the genie of the bottle," the blonde said, looking up at him. "And you are my master."

"Get the fuck out of my library," Zexion growled, spinning on his heels and walking back to the front desk.

Demyx cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion before a smile broke out on his face. He turned back into smoke, disappearing into his bottle. The bottle lifted up in the air, floating over behind Zexion's back to hide neatly in his purple messenger bag behind a few books.

"This'll be lots of fun," Demyx said, leaning back against the multicolored pillows in his bottle. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "I wonder what…my new master…will be like…"

***2 HOURS LATER***

Zexion slung his bag over his shoulder, locking the library doors behind him. He shifted the strap a little, heading back to his apartment. He unlocked the door, kicking it shut behind him as he walked into his room and tossed his bag on his bed.

"Wake up, Ax," Zexion muttered, kicking the couch a tall redheaded teenager was sleeping on.

"Don't you know better than to wake a sleeping teenager?" Axel mumbled, turning over in his sleep.

Zexion sighed, picking up the lighter sitting on the ground next to the couch, setting it down on the kitchen counter a few feet away. "When said teenager is asleep on my couch and going to light the whole house on fire, I'm pretty sure it's okay," he said.

Axel groaned, throwing a pillow at the slatenette. "How was your day today, Zexy?" he asked, grinning at the face he got when he called him Zexy.

"Few kids learned not to play catch in the library," Zexion replied, flipping through the magazine behind him on the counter. "And I found a bottle in the middle of the 900s."

"Bottle?" Axel asked. "Sweet! Can I see?!"

"Left it in the library," the shorter muttered, flipping a page.

"Aw, Zexy, you're no fun," Axel pouted, leaning over the arm of the couch.

"Really, now?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. "When did you figure that out?"

"Is that it?"

Zexion looked over his magazine and saw Demyx's bottle sitting on the coffee table in front of Axel. "What the hell?" he muttered, walking over and picking it up.

"Open it open it open it open it!!" Axel insisted, watching as the shorter pulled the stopper off the bottle, a cloud of blue smoke coming out. Demyx appeared on his knees in front of Zexion, a smile on his face.

"Master," Demyx said, standing up. He moved his hands to the back of Zexion's neck, pulling the shorter into a kiss.

"Wow," Axel said as the blonde stepped away, a smile still on his face. "Where can I get one?"

"What the hell was that?!" Zexion demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I-I'm sorry," Demyx apologized softly, bowing his head.

Zexion looked him up and down, finally getting a good look at the blonde. "So, what's the deal?" he asked, going along with Demyx for the time being. "3 wishes? What?"

"Oh, no!" Demyx corrected. "I can give you anything you want as long as you are the owner of my bottle."

"Lucky!" Axel whined. "I want one!"

"I want a tuna sandwich, then," Zexion said, holding out his hand.

Demyx crossed his arms and blinked, the sandwich appearing in the slatenette's hands. Zexion took a bite, grinning slightly at the delicious taste.

"Alright, Demyx," he said, "I'll keep you here for now. If I'm not around, Axel will help you."

"I'm his roommate," Axel explained. "Got it memorized?"

Demyx smiled, leaning forward to kiss Zexion again. The shorter pushed him away. "And no more of that," he said. _At least, not yet._

"Thank you, Master," Demyx said, still smiling. "You're not gonna regret this! I'll be the best genie ever!"

Zexion smirked. _This'll be interesting,_ he thought.

**********

**I know!! It's short!! I'm sorry!! My mom's being the biggest bitch ****ever**** right now, so I'm trying my hardest to get these out!**

**I'll be continuing this another week and you guys can feel free to suggest what should happen in the next chappie of 'I Dream of Demyx'!**

**Oh! And I uploaded some of my drawings as well! Go to deviantart .com and look up 'jadensgirl' (my username) and they'll be in my gallery!**

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!!**


	22. Week Thirteen

**Well, I promised ya'll a new episode this Sunday (today, really), and god damn it! I'm gettin' it out! I may not have slept for 32 hours, but it's okay!! So, here we go with Episode numero trece!! (That's episode number thirteen for those non-spanish speakers). The episode of Roxas.**

**********

"Is it on?"

"I think so."

"You sure?"

"Don't push that!"

"Alright then."

Axel moved back to sit next to Roxas on Demyx's bed. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering," Roxas said, waving a finger at the camera focused on the two, "where is Demyx? And Zexion, too?"

"Well, I couldn't give a fuck where they are right now," Axel muttered.

"Axel!" Roxas hissed, slapping the redhead's shoulder.

"Fine." Axel rolled his eyes. "Demyx is out getting my crap in Twilight Town and Zexion has been on a mission since Thursday. Happy?"

"Very much so," Roxas replied, lightly slapping the redhead's cheek.

"So, because I am bored, I got Roxy here and I'm making this into Akuroku Time," Axel explained with a smirk, leaning back on his hands.

"I had no choice but to come along and help," Roxas mumbled, leaning forward on his hands and knees to grab something on the floor.

Axel grinned. He slapped the target presented in front of him, the blonde letting out a high-pitched yelp and crashing to the floor. "'Cause I tap that every night," he smirked.

"You…bastard…" Roxas moaned from the floor.

"You okay down there, Roxy?" Axel asked, looking over the edge of the bed.

"No, you bastard," Roxas moaned. "You slapped my ass, still sore, by the way."

"You comin' back up?"

"Never."

Axel shrugged, leaning back again. "Well, might as well get on with the show."

"What Axel Found In The Other Guy's Rooms," Roxas introduced from the floor.

"I was bored yesterday and found something interesting in Marluxia's room," Axel said. He pulled a long curved green pole up from the floor. "Marluxia's scythe, minus the blade. I don't really know hw that happened." He grinned. "Hey, Roxas—"

"No."

"I tried." Axel put the pole on the ground again.

"The Axel Dictionary."

Axel groaned. "Why does Demyx even have this stupid segment in his show?" he asked.

"Because Zexion said that it was good for you to learn a new word every day and it had something educational about it," Roxas explained, lightly slapping Axel's leg. "Be nice to him. He's nice to you."

Axel smirked. "Yeah, Demyx has been real nice lately," he said, his smirk growing. "Hey, Roxas, is that box of cookies still in my closet?"

"Last time I checked. Why?"

Axel's smirk grew even bigger, if possible. "No reason," he replied, leaning back again. "Well, since I guess I have to have a word to make emo-boy happy, I'll use pyro." Roxas groaned from the floor. "Shut up, Roxy. Anyway, pyro means someone who has a tendency to start fires instantaneously."

"It's basically the one word that sums Axel up perfectly," Roxas commented.

"Roxas, get your ass back up here or I will force it up here," Axel threatened. The blonde quickly moved up to the bed, sitting a little ways away from the redhead. "Good boy. Maybe you'll get a treat tonight."

"I'm already going trick-or-treating in the castle tonight with Demyx, I don't need a treat," Roxas muttered.

Axel grinned, lifting the blonde's chin with a single finger. "You don't need to go trick-or-treating, Roxy baby," he practically purred. "I'm all the sugar you'll need."

The blonde started blushing madly. "A-Axel's R-Revenge," he stuttered nervously.

"Well, on request by some anonymous person, I got revenge on the superior, the Kingdom Hearts crazed nobody, the one, the only, Mansex!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I found out that Mansex needs glasses and can't see a thing without them."

"You didn't," Roxas said.

"I did." The redhead grinned maniacally. "Let's watch the fun."

*Axel's Revenge Cam*

Xemnas blinked rapidly for a few seconds, looking around the room. Everything was blurry and he felt like Riku with that blindfold. "Saix!" he called, searching the room with his hands.

"Yes, sir?"

Xemnas turned and saw a black and blue blur standing in the doorway of his room. "Saix, have you seen my glasses?" he asked, reaching out in front of him to make sure he didn't run into a wall.

"Didn't you leave them next to your bed?" Saix asked. The black and blue blur moved to grab the silverette's hands, leading him back to the bed. "Just stay here, sir. I'll go find your glasses."

"Thank you, Saix," Xemnas said, leaning back with one hand covering his eyes. "Wait a minute." He shot up in bed. "AXEL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Back To Normal*

"You took Superior's glasses?" Roxas asked in disbelief. "Axel, he's gonna kill you!"

"Only if he can catch me, babe," Axel grinned, tapping the blonde's nose lightly. "Next section, please."

"Wow, actually said please for once," Roxas muttered, rubbing the end of his nose for a second or two. "Axel Cam."

"I got bored—" Axel started.

"When are you ever not bored," Roxas mumbled.

"I still got Marly's pole, babe," the redhead threatened, smirking at the flushed look on the blonde's face. "Anyway, as I was saying…" He cleared his throat slightly. "I got bored and decided to place my camera—"

"Demyx's camera," Roxas interrupted.

"Fine, Demyx's camera," Axel corrected, crossing his arms, "and I put it in Saix's room yesterday."

"Why?" Roxas asked, looking at the redhead like he was crazy.

"Because I wanted to prove something," Axel explained calmly. "Roll it."

*Axel Cam*

Saix pulled a clean Organization cloak onto a hanger, brushing off some dust that rested on the shoulders. He hung it in his closet next to his others when he heard something running closer.

"Puppy!!"

Saix turned around excitedly, smiling at the bubbly blonde running into his room. "Puppy!" Demyx exclaimed again, hugging the bluenette as tightly as he could.

Saix hugged happily back. "Wanna go on a walk, puppy?" Demyx asked, practically bouncing up and down.

Saix nodded ecstatically, running after the blonde out of the room.

*Back To Normal*

"What the hell was your point with that?!" Roxas yelled at the redhead, slapping the back of his head.

"What was my point?!" Axel repeated. "What the hell did you think my point was?! Saix acts like a dog whenever Demyx gets within 2 feet of him! That's not normal!!'

"And you act like a sex-crazed maniac whenever I get within 2 miles of you!" Roxas yelled back. "That's not normal either!!"

"That's different!"

"Oh, really?! Pray tell how different that is!!

"I don't act like a dog around you!"

"Yeah, but you treat me like your bitch!!"

"That's because you are my bitch!!"

"I am not!!"

"You're the uke and I'm the seme! Therefore, you are my bitch!!"

"One more word and I'm sleeping in Luxord's room!"

That shut Axel up right away.

Roxas grinned, patting the redhead on the head. "That's a good pyro," he said, his grin growing slightly. "You might get a treat later."

Axel gave the blonde a sly grin. He pushed Roxas down on his back on the bed, leaning over him on his hands and knees. "How 'bout a treat right now?" he asked, the sly grin still on his face.

"Axel!" Roxas squealed, turning his head so Axel kissed his cheek instead of his intended target. "The camera's still on!"

"Let 'em look," Axel mumbled, missing again as he kissed the blonde's chin.

"Xemnas is gonna see this!" Roxas squealed again, squirming under the redhead's grip.

Axel smirked, reaching down with one hand and popping open the button on the blonde's jeans. He pushed the offending piece of material down until it rested around the blonde's ankles, leaving Roxas in his black boxers. "Let him be jealous, then, my little Roxy," the redhead purred, kissing down the blonde's jawline.

"A-Axel!" Roxas squeaked, still squirming under the grip that kept him pinned to the bed. "S-Stop! What if D-Dem—yx!!!" His voice got even higher on the last letters of Demyx's name as Axel bit down on his shoulder lightly.

"My room, then," Axel murmured against the blonde's shoulder. He lifted the smaller up in his arms and headed out of the room, leaving the camera on in his leave.

"Axel! Axel, where are you!"

Demyx walked into his room with a grocery sack in his hands, sitting down on his bed. "Axel!" he called again, pulling stuff out of the sack. "I got your newspaper and your I-pod and your pack of red socks, and your CD." He looked around the room. "Axel!" Demyx looked at the camera, noticing the red light.

"Why is the camera on?"

***BLOOPERS***

"I got your newspaper," Demyx listed off, pulling it out of the bag, "and your I-pod and your pack of red socks and your CD and your condoms—" The blonde did a double take. "Condoms?! Zexion!!!!!"

***

Axel grinned, twirling the pole of Marluxia's scythe between his fingers. "Oh, Roxy!" he called semi-sweetly.

"No," Roxas said from the floor. "Never. Not gonna happen. Good-bye."

Axel grinned, pushing the blonde to his knees and bending him over. "Rape," he said, grinning at the camera. "Marluxia-style."

"Axel!!"

Axel's head snapped up as the pink-haired man threw open Demyx's door. "Give me back that pole!" Marluxia snapped, grabbing the pole away. "Oh, Vexy!!"

"That was weird," Roxas muttered, looking up at the pinknette as he walked away with his pole.

"Definitely," Axel agreed.

***

"Axel!" Roxas squeaked. The redhead grinned, popping open the button to the blonde's jeans and unzipping the zipper, pushing the offending denim material down to his ankles.

"Aw, but Roxy, we're just starting to have fun," Axel grinning, pushing the blonde's shirt up halfway to his chest.

"Alec!" Emilee squealed, squirming under Alec's grip. "Let me go!"

"Aw, but Emmy, we're just starting to have fun," Alec grinned, pushing the brunette's shirt up and off, throwing the shirt off to the side of the room.

"Drake!" Emilee squeaked, still squirming. "Help!!"

"What the—?!"

Alec yelped slightly in surprise as Drake came up behind him and slung him over his shoulder. Emilee grinned, sitting up and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Serves you right," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Want to do anything with him?" Drake asked.

"Throw him in the pool please," the brunette replied, watching the taller teenager nod. She gave a small wave to Alec, a grin still on her face. "Dance water dance, Ally. And have a nice swim."

**********

**Well, this was a fun episode. Since it was Roxas's episode, it was only right that he got a chance to help in the episode. Axel just came along for the ride.**

**Hope ya'll liked it!! See ya later!! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!!!**


	23. Light My Candle

**I know, I haven't gotten an episode out this week, so I hope you'll forgive me for that and take this chapter as a token of my gratitude to all my readers and reviewers. We wanted to make kind of a cute little music thing, so we decided on an easy song that both me and Alec (Zexion) knew by heart and we're dedicating this to everyone who reviewed and favorited/alerted. This is for:**

**-thewateryfiredrummer**

**-MrMissMrs Random**

**-HeartlessNobodyNamine**

**- -JansenFriedh827-**

**-Your-Spellx.X**

**-Dance Of Flame**

**-Keys2theKingdom**

**-emorocks91**

**-Volixia669**

**-ReinaSasuke**

**-Clarilune**

**-Anonymos1996**

**-key-to-memories**

**-Your-Gothic-Angel**

**-and a lot more that I don't have room to acknowledge. Thanks ya'll!!!**

**BTW: This is a song from "Rent" and it's kind of a musical conversation.**

Zexion watched as a dirty blonde in raggedy jeans and an old band T-shirt walked through the door to his run-down apartment, an unlit candle in his hands. Zexion looked down at himself for a second before returning his gaze to Demyx. He was in the same outfit he'd been wearing when he first saw the blonde smiling at him from a lower apartment in the building (dirty old jeans and a ripped flannel shirt over a white T-shirt).

"What'd you forget?" he asked.

"Got a light?" Demyx asked back, still smiling as he walked closer with his candle.

"I know you, you're…" Zexion stopped mid-sentence, noticing the small shiver running through the taller body. "You're shivering."

Demyx shrugged. "It's nothing, they turned off my heat. And I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle?" He noticed the slatenette's stare. "What are you staring at?"

Zexion shook his head, averting his eyes. "Nothing," he replied. "Your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar." The blonde wavered slightly. "Can you make it?"

Demyx's smile never went away. "Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning, anyway." He saw Zexion staring at him again. "What?"

"Nothing," the slatenette replied, quickly lighting the blonde's candle with a match. "Your smile reminded me—"

"I always remind people of," Demyx interrupted, moving a little closer. "Who is he?"

"He died," Zexion replied quickly. "His name was Vexen." (a/n: wtf was I thinking?!)

Demyx turned and blew out his candle before turning back. "It's out again," he said. "Sorry 'bout your friend." He held out his candle. "Would you light my candle?"

Zexion lit another match, relighting the wick. "Well," he started.

"Yeah?" Demyx asked hopefully, the wax from the candle dripping onto his fingers. "Ow!"

"Oh, the wax," the slatenette noticed. "It's—"

"Dripping," the blonde finished, a sly grin on his face. "I like it between my—"

"Fingers!" Zexion hurriedly finished, chuckling lightly. "I figured. Oh, well. Goodnight."

Demyx watched as the shorter turned away, blowing out his candle again and pulling off the fraying old blue scarf that was around his neck, dropping it to the floor. He started for the door before turning around again and walking further into the room. Zexion turned around to face him.

"It blew out again?" he asked.

"No, I think that I dropped my scarf," Demyx replied, dropping to his knees to look in the dark apartment.

"I know I've seen you out and about when I used to go out," Zexion said, noticing the blonde's candle. "Your candle's out."

Demyx sighed, crawling around on his hands and knees. "I knew that I had it when I walked in the door," he muttered. "It was pure. Is it on the floor?"

"The floor?" Zexion asked. He stopped when he saw the blonde reaching under the couch.

Demyx smirked silently, knowing exactly where the slatenette was looking. "They say that I have the best ass below 14th street," he said. "Is it true?"

"What?"

Demyx leaned back, looking over at the shorter behind him. "You're staring again."

"Oh, no," Zexion tried to cover, blushing lightly. "I mean, you do have a nice…I mean…You look familiar."

"Like your dead boyfriend," Demyx said, rolling his eyes.

"Only when you smile," Zexion corrected, "but I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else."

Demyx grinned again. "Do you go to the Catscratch club?" he asked sweetly. "That's where I work, I dance."

"Yes," Zexion said, finally recognizing the blonde. "They used to tie you up."

"It's a living," the blonde muttered, shrugging.

"I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs," the shorter said.

"We could light the candle," Demyx said, holding out his hands. "Oh won't you light the candle?"

"Why don't you forget that stuff?" Zexion asked. "You look like you're 16."

"I'm 19," Demyx corrected, smirking. "But I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad."

"I once was born to be bad," Zexion said. "I used to shiver like that."

"I have no heat, I told you."

"I used to sweat."

"I got a cold."

"Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie."

"Well, now and then I like t'—"

"Uh-huh."

"Feel good."

"Oh, here." Zexion picked up a small bag filled with white powder off the floor, recognizing it immediately.

"What's that?" Demyx asked in interest.

"Oh, candy bar wrapper," Zexion lied, sticking the bag in the back pocket of his jeans.

"We could light the candle," Demyx said, stepping even closer. "Oh, what'd you do with my candle?"

"That was my last match," Zexion said, sitting down in an old armchair.

"Our eyes will adjust, thank god for the moon," Demyx replied, straddling the shorter's hips in the chair.

"Maybe it's not the moon at all," the shorter suggested. "I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street."

"Bah humbug," Demyx said, smiling. "Bah humbag."

"Cold hands," Zexion noticed, taking one of the blonde's hands in his own.

"Yours, too," the blonde said, feeling one hand. "Big. Like my father's." He grinned again and pulled the slatenette up out of the chair. "You wanna dance?"

"With you?" Zexion asked.

"No," Demyx laughed. "With my father."

"I'm Zexion," the shorter said.

Demyx smiled, circling around the slatenette and grabbing the bag in his pocket. "They call me," he said, "they call me, Demyx." He held the bag out in front of the shorter, a smile still on his face.

***BLOOPERS***

"He died," Zexion said. "His name was Vexen." He stopped, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. "Vexen? Em, what were you thinking?"

Emilee shrugged, kicking at a rock on the floor. "I wanted to make it kinda like the original song, but the ending was totally off 'cause it didn't rhyme."

"You are so dead when we are through with this, water boy," Alec said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, I'm too cute to die," the brunette pouted.

"Damn right you are," Alec muttered, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Don't touch the awesomeness that is my hair!" she whined, looking in the mirror to see if the boy had done anything to Demyx's wig.

"They say that I have the best ass below 14th street," Demyx said. "Is it true?"

Nobody answered.

"Zexion?" Demyx asked, yelping when he got slapped. He wiggled out from under the couch, glaring up at the shorter nobody. "Zexy!! That hurt!"

"Sorry, Dem," Zexion apologized, helping the other up. "I'll be sure to kiss it better later."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at him.

**I love that song. And the ending was so off because it rhymed in the real song but it's kinda impossible to find anything that rhymed well with Zexion and Demyx, so I did the best I could. I hope ya'll liked it and you can expect an episode out this Sunday. *holds up three fingers* Scout's honor.**


	24. Week Fourteen

**Demyx, here, and we're back with another episode of the amazing Zemyx Time, Xion style! Not really.**

***BACKSTAGE***

Demyx: *looking at camera as he slid on his outfit* Well, we're backstage right now and we're getting ready to perform Zemyx Time 14.

Zexion: Which Demyx, unfortunately, let Xion write out.

Roxas: You know, technically, she didn't really write it out so much as getting the script and the video off the Internet.

Xigbar: *adjusts the cape on his back* I don't understand why I have to be the bad guy, though.

Xion: *looking through script* Because you seem to like to molest our little Dem-Dem more than Zexion and Axel sometimes, so you deserved to be the bad guy.

Axel: *smirk* Beat that, Xig.

Xigbar: *grumble* Shut up, flame boy.

Xion: *clears throat* Character line-up, please.

Demyx: *adjusting skirt* Princess Odette! Um, Xion, can I change back into my outfit now?

Xion: *slight fangirl squeal* Sure thing, Dem-Dem! Thanks for putting the dress on!

Zexion: *sighs and watches Demyx pull off dress and pull on his costume* Prince Derek.

Xigbar: *evil look* Lord Rothbart.

Axel: *grumbling at the green outfit covering his body* Jean-Bob.

Roxas: Bromley! *grin*

Saix: Speed. *grumble* I'm not made for a turtle.

Luxord: Puffin. *smirk* 'Cause I'm brave like that.

Vexen: King William. *looks at script* What?! I d—

Xion: *covers mouth* Keep going.

Larxene: Queen Uberta. *smug look* Because I'm special like that.

Marluxia: Lord Rogers. *grumble* Couldn't have been a king or something better than a fucking lord.

Xemnas and Xaldin: *together* Random servants. *mumble* Of course.

Xion: That's it. Let's get started!

Demyx: Yay! This is gonna be awesome!!

***OFFICAL START OF EPISODE***

Xigbar, a great sorcerer, paced back and forth in the basement of the castle belonging to the king of his land, King Vexen. He pulled his gloves back on his hands as an idea hit him on how to finally steal the kingdom for himself. He snapped, a small ball of darkness appearing and hovering over his outstretched hand.

The door slammed open, a small group of soldiers coming down with their swords outstretched, Vexen following close behind. Xigbar got rid of his darkness, accepting his capture with dignity.

Xigbar was banished from the kingdom, but he never forgot his plans to steal the kingdom, instead setting his sights on a new target to use to take over.

King Vexen paced back and forth in front of the balcony where the subjects of his kingdom wait patiently for his announcement. He turned sharply, cape flaring, when he heard one of his servants, Xaldin, bring out a little bundle of blue cloth. He grinned, bringing his new baby out to the mass of people cheering. His kingdom finally had an heir.

A ceremony was set up for the people of the many kingdoms to come and give the new baby gifts of their choosing. There, Vexen met the Queen of a nearby kingdom and her son. Queen Larxene and her son, Prince Zexion.

"They are made for each other," Vexen said, standing with Larxene as they watched the 2-year-old Zexion lean over the 1-year-old baby Demyx's crib.

Larxene gave a small nod, watching her son set a golden locket with a swan etched into it in Demyx's small hands. "We will bring them together every summer," she bargained with the king, "and hope they fall in love."

Vexen nodded in agreement, watching Zexion stare at Demyx with an interesting look.

***5 YEARS LATER—SUMMER***

Vexen stopped his horse just inside the courtyard of Larxene's castle, helping the 6-year-old Demyx off the back and setting him on the ground. A 7-year-old Zexion stood next to Larxene silently, arms crossed as he kicked a rock on the ground. "Mother," he pleaded.

"Quiet, Zexion," Larxene said, pushing him forward.

"But, Father," Demyx whined.

"Demyx," Vexen warned.

The blonde boy grudgingly walked forward to stand in front of the equally disgusted Zexion. "Pleasure to be here, Prince Zexion," he said, choosing to look at the ground instead of the boy in front of him.

Zexion didn't say anything, turning around to see Larxene glaring at him. He groaned, turning back to face the blonde boy in front of him. "Pleasure to have you here, Prince Demyx," he muttered, bowing slightly.

"Play nicely, Demyx," Vexen said, walking away with Larxene.

"But, Father—!" Demyx didn't finish his whine before his father and Larxene left him with Zexion. The two boys looked at each other before spinning around with their arms crossed.

_This is not my idea of fun,_ they thought.

_He looks like a sissy,_ Zexion thought, looking at Demyx out of the corner of his eye. _Bet he can't even shoot._

_He looks like a jerk,_ Demyx thought, looking at Zexion out of the corner of his eye. _Bet he can't even dream._

_This is not my idea of fun,_ they thought again.

***5 YEAR LATER—SUMMER***

"Come on, Demyx, we're leaving!" Vexen called up to 11-year-old Demyx, crossing his arms.

"But, Father, I can't go!" Demyx yelled down at him. "I don't want to go!" He saw his father's glare and started to go down to where their ship was waiting.

"Zexion!" Larxene yelled at 12-year-old Zexion, looking over at him as Vexen and Demyx's ship docked at the small harbor. "Pay attention!"

Zexion shook his head and rolled his eyes, leaning on the blonde 12-year-old boy next to him. "Can you believe this, Roxas?" he asked. "I have to spend another summer with that sissy boy."

"Why do you have to do this every summer?" Roxas asked, pulling a slingshot out of his back pocket.

"Hell if I know," the slatenette muttered, crossing his arms.

Roxas smirked, pulling his slingshot back. "This summer we'll make him miserable," he promised, releasing his shot.

Demyx jumped as a tomato splattered on the ship right next to his arm. He glared down at the two 12-year-olds smirking up at him. _Great,_ he thought. _He's got a friend._

During that entire summer, Zexion and Roxas did their best to lose Demyx doing everything physically possible they could do. But that blonde was persistent and managed to stay with them the whole 3 months. Unfortunately, in Zexion and Roxas' opinions.

***10 YEARS LATER—SUMMER***

"Demyx!"

The 21-year-old blonde groaned, fixing his hair in its usual style; it spiked up on top, leaving a few strands loose to hang over his eyes, and lay flat in the back, making a hybrid of a Mohawk and a mullet. He straightened out his clothes for the second time that day, but he didn't know why he even wanted to look good in front of that stuck-up Prince Zexion. He looked at himself in the mirror again; black pants, black boots, deep blue shirt, white vest, brown belt. Demyx groaned again, slowly starting for the boat again.

"Zexion!!"

The 22-year-old slatenette sighed, closing his book when he heard Larxene yell for him. He had allowed his hair to grow over the years and while it was still short in the back, it covered his right eye and reached down to his chin. Zexion moved to get out of his chair, smoothing down his clothes in the process; black pants, brown boots, black belt, white shirt, purple vest. Setting his book down on the table next to his chair, he slowly started walking for the door.

Demyx stood with his back to the stairs, crossing his arms as he glared at the door. Zexion stood at the bottom of the stairs, crossing his arms as he glared at the bottom three steps.

_Why do I have to do this?_ Demyx thought.

_He's just a sissy,_ Zexion thought.

_We meet each other every summer and fight._

_Fighting that I always win._

_Egotistical jerk._

_Weak bastard._

_This isn't my idea of fun._

_This isn't my idea of fun._

Zexion sighed lightly, finally turning around to face the slightly taller boy with his back still to him. "If we don't do something soon, our parents won't be happy," he said, his arms still crossed.

Demyx turned his head to look at him over his shoulder. He groaned very softly. "I guess," he mumbled, turning around to fully face the shorter, still averting his eyes to the ground. Zexion didn't say anything else and Demyx looked up from the ground, his sea-green eyes finally meeting Zexion's cobalt ones. The older was just staring at him with a blank expression on his face. "What are you staring at?" he asked, his arms still crossed.

"N-Nothing," Zexion stuttered, turning around.

Demyx gave a small smile, blushing lightly. He walked up to Zexion, standing in front of him with his hands behind his back. "You okay?" he asked, their eyes meeting again.

Zexion gave a small smile. _Glad he came,_ he thought. _He's gotten really cute. Why didn't I see that before?_ His smile grew slightly. "I'm fine," he said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist to pull him closer. "You've gotten a lot cuter since last summer."

Demyx blushed. "No, I haven't," he said softly, trying not to look at the shorter's eyes.

Zexion smirked, moving one hand to rest behind the younger's neck. "Then why would I do this?" he asked.

Demyx didn't get a chance to ask what he meant when he kissed him, the blonde's own arms coming up to wrap around Zexion's neck.

Larxene and Vexen came up to them when they separated, Marluxia coming up to stand next to Larxene.

"We will be married tomorrow," Zexion decided, turning toward his mother.

"Wonderful!" Larxene exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Wait."

All eyes turned to Demyx. "Zexion," he started, taking a deep breath, "why do you want to marry me?"

"What?" Zexion looked really confused now. "You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful."

"Thank you," Demyx said. "But what else?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "What else?" he repeated.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" Demyx asked.

"Zexion, what else?" Larxene prompted.

Zexion looked back at his mother before he looked back at the blonde in front of him. "What else is there?" he asked.

Demyx closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye, Zexion," he said softly, walking out of the room and to where his horse was tethered. Vexen apologized quietly to Larxene before following his son out to his own horse. Larxene watched from outside as the two blondes transferred a little ways away from their horses to a carriage. Zexion, distraught from what had occurred, had holed himself up in his room with Marluxia, currently half-playing a game of chess with Roxas.

"What else is there?" Marluxia mimicked. "What else is there? She says, 'Is beauty all that matters to you?' And you say, 'What else is there?'"

Zexion sighed. "I know, it was dumb," he muttered.

"You should write a book, 'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less,'" Marluxia suggested with a slight smirk.

Roxas took this advantage of no one paying attention and moved his piece within movement of Zexion's queen. "Hey, Zex," he called, taking the piece, "just lost your queen."

Zexion groaned, moving one of his own pieces. "That's two in one day," he mumbled.

"Think," Marluxia said. "You must see something other than Demyx's beauty."

"Of course I do, Marluxia," Zexion replied. "He's like…And then…How about…Am I right?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Demyx," Vexen said, turning to his son, "why were you asking Zexion all those questions?"

"I need to know that he loves me…for just being me," Demyx replied softly, looking out the window in the carriage. "Not just for what he sees on the outside."

Outside the carriage, the coachman pulled on the reins for the horses to stop when he saw a single figure standing in the road. The figure lifted his hands, transforming into a great crow before attacking.

"Prince Zexion!"

The slatenette looked over the balcony of the stairs to see a single figure collapsed at the doorway. He, Marluxia, and Roxas raced down to the figure's side in concern. "It's King Vexen's captain," Zexion said, recognizing Xemnas immediately.

Xemnas swallowed with some difficulty before speaking. "We—we were attacked," he got out. "A great animal." And with those final words, he closed his eyes and died.

"Demyx," Zexion whispered. He raced off toward the stables.

"Zexion!" Marluxia called after him. "Wait!"

Zexion rode off into the woods on his horse, looking for any signs of Demyx or Vexen. "Demyx!" he yelled. He came upon the abandoned carriage and dismounted, racing to the wreckage. He looked around and saw the golden locket with a swan on it lying in a puddle. He picked it up before noticing Vexen lying on the ground, breathing with much difficulty. "King Vexen," he said softly, kneeling by his side.

"Z-Zexion…" Vexen whispered, struggling to breathe and speak.

"Who did this?" the slatenette asked.

"It came so quickly," Vexen went on. "A great animal."

"Where is Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"Listen to me, Zexion," the blonde continued, "it's not what it seems. It's not what it seems."

"What's not?" Now the prince was confused. "Where is Demyx?"

Vexen closed his eyes, using his last breaths to utter 5 final words. "Demyx is…Demyx…is…gone."

Zexion laid Vexen down on the ground again, running his hands through his hair as he realized the truth.

Xigbar stood by the edge of a great lake surrounding an old castle, leaning against a tree with his helper, Xion. He stared at a swan with yellow markings around its head as it swam around in circles in front of him.

"Don't be angry with me, my dear," he said, motioning at the moon slowly being revealed by the clouds. "You'll only be in that form for a short while. When the moon hits your wings, you'll come back."

As if on cue, the moon slowly touched the swan's wing, water swirling up around its form. A few seconds later, the water drew away, leaving Demyx in its wake. The blonde closed his eyes as Xigbar gave a small laugh. "See, my dear?" he asked, motioning at the sky again.

Demyx started to run out of the lake and away from the castle when Xigbar grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, the blonde staying silent. "When the moon doesn't touch the lake anymore, you'd better be in the water, otherwise you won't be able to turn back to a human at night." He released Demyx, walking away with Xion. "Have fun, my dear."

Demyx sunk to his knees, tears starting to run down his cheeks as he realized the situation he was in. "Zexion," he whispered softly, never seeing the two figures that watched him from the bushes in concern.

Zexion ran his finger over the spines of the books in front of him, looking for the specific book he wanted. Marluxia looked up at the young prince up on the ladder, his hands on his hips. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for something that can help me find the Great Animal," Zexion muttered, flipping through a book before throwing it down to the ground.

"Demyx is not coming back," Marluxia told him. "The whole kingdom knows that."

"The whole kingdom is wrong," Zexion said, sliding down the ladder with a leather-bound book in hand. "Demyx is alive. And I'm going to find him."

Marluxia sighed, shaking his head as he went to find Larxene. "Madam?" he asked, knocking on her study door.

"Where is Zexion?" the blonde asked as the pinknette walked in. "Oh, never mind, I know where he is. Working on the mystery of the Fat Animal."

"The Great Animal, Your Highness," Marluxia corrected.

Larxene waved it off. "Whatever," she muttered. "I need something to take his mind of Demyx. Ever since he disappeared, all that boy's done is practice practice practice."

"Maybe he just needs to know there are others out there," Marluxia suggested.

Larxene smiled. "That's it," she said, pulling out a black book from her drawer. "A ball. Brilliant idea, Marluxia."

"Thank you, madam," Marluxia said, rather pleased with himself.

"What are you doing?" Saix, a blue haired man with an 'X' scar on his forehead dressed in brown asked the man beside him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Axel asked back. Axel was a tall redhead with small black tattoos under each of his green eyes dressed all in green. "I'm getting flowers for Demyx."

Saix looked beside him at the bunch of flowers growing before back at the redhead. "Why not just get these for him?" he asked, motioning toward them.

Axel snorted. "They are not good enough for him," he said, digging the toe of his shoe into the dirt. "I'm getting those."

Saix looked over at the bunch of flowers growing just outside the castle wall…over a moat filled with alligators. "You're gonna die," he muttered, lying down on his stomach as he watched Axel.

"Watch and learn, Saix," Axel said softly, starting to run. He jumped over the moat…and missed, landing in the water. He backed up against the wall when the alligators started swimming toward him. "Heh heh," he laughed nervously. "Nice, alligators." He yelled in fright and scrambled out of the water next to Saix again.

"What are you trying to do, Axel?"

The two men looked over at Demyx standing beside a tree. "Uh, nothing!" Axel lied, moving up to his knees.

Demyx rolled his eyes, sitting down cross-legged next to Saix. "You're being sneaky again, Axel!" he accused.

"What sneaky?" Axel asked. "You deserve a nice bouquet!"

"And you deserve a kiss," Demyx said.

Axel smirked. "Well all right!" He puckered up, ready to receive his reward.

"You know I'm under a spell!" Demyx said, Axel looking quite rejected now.

"But my kiss would break the spell!" Axel said.

"Give it up, Axel," Saix muttered.

"I can only kiss the man I love," Demyx explained, "and then he…"

"Must make a vow of 'everlasting love'. I know," Axel muttered.

"And prove it to the world," Demyx added.

"WHAT do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going 'CHOMP CHOMP'?!" Axel yelled.

Demyx sighed, turning to the bluentte. "Saix, make him understand," he said.

Saix snorted. "What makes you think he'll listen to me?" he asked.

The two were interrupted by a rustle in the bushes behind them. "Who's there?" Axel asked, curious at the noise.

"Damn bastards," a voice muttered. A tall man with white-blonde hair and a beard and moustache tumbled out of the bushes, pulling leaves and sticks out of his black and white clothes.

"Who are you?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Luxord's me name," the blonde said, holding out his hand. "And who would you be?"

"I'm Prince Demyx," Demyx introduced, shaking Luxord's hand, "but my friends call me Demyx."

"Saixtorous," Saix introduced. "Friends call me Saix."

"I have no friends, only servants," Axel said, turning his back to the three of them, "and they call me Your Highness!"

"Ignore him," Saix said. "Thinks he's a prince."

"I am a prince!" Axel argued, spinning around. "And if Demyx would kiss me, I'd prove it!"

Suddenly, a flower garden appeared around them, an elegant arch popping up behind Demyx. "Uh-oh," Axel muttered. "Come on." He and Saix each grabbed one of Luxord's arms, pulling him into a bush as Demyx stood up.

The blonde crossed his arms as Xigbar appeared before him on one knee. "Demyx, my dear," he said, taking one of his hands and pressing a kiss to it. "Will you be mine?"

"You come here every night," Demyx said, pulling his hand back and wiping it on his pants, "ask me the same question and always get the same answer."

Xigbar growled, standing up. "You will marry me one day," he threatened, disappearing. "Maybe tomorrow, you'll change your mind." The garden and arch disappeared, leaving Demyx in the grass.

"Demyx," Saix said, the three of them coming out of the bush, "the moon."

Demyx looked up at the sky, the moon quickly being covered by clouds. "Oh, no," he said softly, racing for the lake. He stepped in until his ankles were covered before water enveloped him again, turning him into a swan again.

"What just happened?" Luxord asked, he, Saix, and Axel settled on the edge of the lake.

"This is what happens every night," Demyx explained. "When the moon touches the lake, I'm human. When it leaves, I'm a swan. And if I'm not on the lake when the moon leaves, I can never turn to a human again." He gave a small sigh. "And this is why I'll never see Zexion again. Even if I could get him here, how would he know that it's me?"

Luxord gave a small grin. "I've got an idea," he said.

Zexion turned a page in his book, finger running down the page until he found what he was looking for. He grinned, pulling Marluxia's collar to show the page. "Look, Marluxia," he said, turning the page.

The pinknette raised an eyebrow, looking at the mouse on one page and a dragon on the other. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked.

"It's not what it seems," Zexion said, slamming the book shut. "It's not what it seems!" He ran out of the library, heading down the hallway.

"Zexion!"

The slatenette skidded to a stop, changing direction until he stopped in Larxene's study. "Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked, looking over the book in her hands.

"To find the Great Animal," Zexion replied with a grin on his face. "I'll be back later." He started to leave the room.

"Just make sure you're here tomorrow night," Larxene said.

Zexion stopped, walking back into the room. "Tomorrow night?" he repeated.

"Um, the ball!" Larxene reminded him, slamming her book shut.

"Mother, I can't!" Zexion protested. Larxene stuck out her lower lip, pouting as much as a queen would pout. "Please, mother…don't do the lip thing." Larxene just kept on. Zexion sighed. "But please, mother! Don't turn it onto one of your beauty pageants!"

Larxene grinned. "Oh! No, no, no, no, no!" she protested. "It's just a few friends…" She kept grinning as she heard Zexion walk downstairs and outside. "…And their sons…" she added.

Zexion headed outside to the darkening sky. The moon would soon be out and he noticed that as he grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows, heading out with Roxas by his side for a little hunting.

He stopped short when he heard something snap in front of him. He cocked an arrow, drawing his bow string back. He saw a swan and relaxed slightly before remembering the book page. "It's not what it seems," he whispered to himself, drawing the string back again.

Demyx saw Zexion in front of him and grinned. "Zexion," he said. He saw the slatenette pull his bow string back and panicked, finally remembering what Luxord had told him. He took off, the slatenette obediently following under him, still trying to shoot him down from the skies. Demyx evaded the few arrows that were shot at him the best he could, leading the older man to the lake where the castle resided, landing gracefully in the water. Luxord, Axel, and Saix watched from the bushes as Zexion came up to the lake, drawing his bow string back again.

The moon stuck the swan's wings and water enveloped him again. Zexion dropped his bow when he saw Demyx standing in the water, smiling at him. "Demyx," he whispered, the blonde moving closer to him. "I knew you were alive."

"Zexion," Demyx said softly, the two coming together.

"Demyx," Zexion whispered again, drawing the younger closer with a hug and a small kiss. "I love you." The blonde smiled, snuggling into the older's chest with a content sigh. "What happened to you?"

Demyx leaned back slightly, looking Zexion in the eye. "When the moon touches the lake, I'm human. When it leaves, I'm a swan. And if I'm not on the lake when the moon leaves, I can never turn to a human again," he explained again.

"H-How do I fix it?" Zexion asked. "Break it, I mean."

"You need to kiss me," Demyx told him, "and make a vow of everlasting love…"

"I'll make it," Zexion promised. "It's all I've ever wanted."

"And prove it to the world," Demyx added.

"How?" the slatenette asked.

"I-I don't know," the blonde admitted, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

Zexion smiled, lifting his chin. "Don't be. I know you're alive and now, I know where you are. That's all that matters."

"Demyx!"

Both heads turned toward the voice that called the blonde's name. "You have to get out of here, Zexion!" Demyx hissed, pushing the slatenette away.

"But—"

"Now!"

"Demyx!"

The slatenette took one last look at the blonde. "Come to the ball tomorrow my mother is holding," he said. "I'll make my vow there and prove it to the world that I love you."

"Demyx!"

The blonde turned around as Zexion ran out of sight, seeing Xigbar stepping around a tree. "Demyx," he said, "did you now hear me call you?"

"I'm sorry," Demyx apologized. "I wasn't listening."

"Who were you talking to?" the older man asked, circling around the blonde.

"No one," the blonde replied. "Myself."

Xigbar leaned down, bringing Zexion's bow up in front of his face. "Really?" he asked again. "It looks like you were talking to Prince Zexion." Demyx didn't say anything. "Stupid boy. He won't help you." He grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him off to the castle, throwing Zexion's bow to the middle of the lake.

*****THE NEXT DAY—BEFORE NIGHT*****

Xigbar smirked down at the swan-Demyx in the water in the crumbling tower, Xion standing behind him. "Good luck getting to the Prince's ball now," he said. "Oh, and by the way, it's a new moon tonight."

Demyx bowed his head in defeat. Xigbar smirked again, turning away with Xion following close behind. "Xion," he said, turning to the shorter, "I have a job for you. We still need Zexion to make his vow. But all he needs to think is that he's making it to Demyx." He turned toward Xion, summoning up his powers again.

Zexion looked around the ballroom where many many princes were standing and talking to each other, each secretly hoping that they'd be chosen by Zexion. A knock on the door interrupted the party, drawing Larxene's attention to it. She snapped at Xaldin, a servant, the man going over and opening the heavy double doors.

Everyone was silent as a single figure walked in the room, heading down the stairs and toward Zexion. "Marluxia," Larxene whispered to the pinknette, "is that—"

"It can't be," Marluxia said, looking at the still-walking Demyx.

Demyx looked up at the sky, knowing from what Xigbar had said that there was no moon that night and no chance he'd be able to meet Zexion like promised.

"Someone call for room service?"

Demyx looked up to see Axel grinning down at him from the top of the tower. "Axel!" he exclaimed happily. The redhead pried open the door, the blonde quickly flying out it and toward the castle where Zexion was waiting.

Zexion took Demyx's hand, leading him to the middle of the room. "Glad you made it," he whispered in his ear. The blonde gave a small smile, his sea-green eyes flashing a deep blue for a split second. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "I have an announcement to make."

Demyx flew outside the castle, pecking on the windows to no avail. He saw Zexion standing with someone who looked like his clone and gasped, now trying desperately to get into the castle. "No, Zexion!" he yelled.

"And so," Zexion finished, looking down at the blonde on his arm. "I make a vow of everlasting love…to Demyx."

"No!!" Demyx felt his heart stop for a split second, dropping a few feet in altitude. He turned back for the lake, wanting to get as far away as he could.

"Bravo, Zexion."

The slatenette quickly pulled out his sword as Xigbar materialized in front of him. "What are you doing here, Xigbar?" he growled, holding his sword out as he stood protectively in front of 'Demyx'.

The older man smirked. "And to think," he mused, "you just gave a vow of everlasting love to…another person."

"What?" Zexion turned around to see Xion standing behind him, her arms folded in front of her. He spun around again just in time to see Demyx flying off toward the lake again, starting to fade.

"And now, he'll die," Xigbar said, an evil grin plastered on his face. And he disappeared.

Zexion raced out to the stables, galloping off toward the lake again. "Don't let him die!" he yelled, hoping Xigbar was listening.

"Is that a threat?" Xigbar's voice came from above him.

"Don't you dare let him die!" Zexion yelled again.

Xigbar smirked. "Oh, it is a threat. If you hurry, little prince, I'll let you see him one last time…"

Zexion rode as fast as he could to the lake, practically jumping off his horse when he saw Demyx lying on the bank of the lake in human form, barely showing signs of any breathing. He spun around when he heard movement and saw Xigbar standing behind him. The older man grinned, darkness surrounding him until he was transformed into a great crow.

Zexion's eyes widened, drawing his sword on instinct. "The Great Animal," he whispered in disbelief. Xigbar attacked suddenly, his claws latching onto Zexion's shoulders, dragging him up before dropping him down onto a tree.

"Hey you!"

The slatenette weakly turned his head and saw Luxord standing on the other side of the lake. Before he knew it, his bow was hurtling towards him, an arrow already cocked. "Don't let him die," Luxord muttered, more to himself as Zexion let loose the arrow that burrowed deep into Xigbar's heart. The great crow gasped, dropping down in a pillar of fire to the lake.

Zexion dropped his bow to the ground and raced over to where Demyx was still lying, his breathing becoming even slower. Axel, Saix, and Luxord watched as Zexion dropped to his knees, lifting the blonde's shoulders up in his arms.

"Zexion…" Demyx whispered. "I-I feel so weak…I think…I'm…"

"No," Zexion whispered. "You'll live, Demyx! The vow I made was for you!"

"I'm…sorry…Zexion…" Demyx breathed his last, his head dropping back with his eyes closed.

"No," Zexion whispered, laying Demyx down on the ground again. "No!!" He turned away, ready to kill himself with his own sword when a sound behind him made him turn around again. He watched in silence as light enveloped the blonde's body, slowly becoming taller and taller. The light disappeared.

"Zexion," Demyx said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Demyx." The slatenette embraced Demyx in a tight hug. "I love you. And I make a vow of everlasting love to you."

The blonde smiled even more. "I know," he whispered softly.

"There you have it," Luxord said, he, Saix, and Axel all still watching. "Everlasting love."

*****THE NEXT DAY—AFTER THE WEDDING*****

Zexion took Demyx's hand, leading him to the balcony that looked over the kingdom. "Will you love me, Zexion?" Demyx asked, leaning into the touch of the one behind him. "Until the day I die?"

"No, Demyx," Zexion replied, turning the blonde around to face him, "much longer. Much longer." And with that, he gave Demyx the best kiss he could give.

**Well, that took me 36 hours to write and I didn't sleep half the night trying to finish it all. Damn. You guys better love me for this because I feel like I'm going to die from exhaustion very soon. **

**FIRST PERSON TO TELL ME THE NAME OF THE MOVIE GETS A SPECIAL SURPRISE!!!!**

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


	25. Random Stuff

**This is just a bunch of random skits and stuff we've done for Kingdom Hearts and some Final Fantasy over the years. Hope ya'll enjoy. We'll try to explain each one. And real quick:**

**-Luke: Xemnas and Sephiroth**

**-Nathan: Xigbar and Kadaj**

**-Will: Xaldin**

**-Fang: Vexen and Vincent**

**-Drake: Lexaeus and Rude**

**-Alec: Zexion, Rufus, Leon, and Sora**

**-Mark: Saix and Yazoo**

**-James: Axel and Zack**

**-Emilee (me!): Demyx, Reno, Cloud, and Riku**

**-Zig: Luxord and Loz**

**-Peter: Marluxia and Tseng**

**-Marlie: Larxene, Elena, and Tifa**

**-Jay: Roxas**

**-Tabs: Xion and Yuffie**

**(Stupid asterisks don't wanna work, so this is the official start of the episode)**

(Aladdin skit inspired by a skit at a con we saw on Youtube) ((BTW: We were on a stage when we did this))

(a/n: because Alec had to be Sora and I was Roxas, Jay was Zexion and Jon was our temp. Demyx)

Sora stepped out onto the stage, a heart in his hands, looking behind him as he walked to the side, music starting up.

"Stop, thief!"

Sora spun around to see Xemnas, Zexion, and Saix stomping toward him. "Gotta keep, one step ahead of the bread line," he mouthed, hopping to the side. "One swing ahead of the sword."The three nobodies got closer. "I steal only what I can't afford. And that's everything." He stepped further away from the three older men, the pink heart still in his hands. "One jump ahead of the lawmen. That's all, and that's no joke." Vexen joined the three and they all started to attack. "These guys don't appreciate I'm broke." He kicked out with his foot, Vexen, Zexion, and Saix falling around Xemnas.

"Riffraff!" Xemnas yelled.

"Street rat!" Zexion yelled.

"Scoundrel!" Vexen yelled.

"Take that!" Luxord yelled, throwing a card at Sora.

"Just a little snack guys," the brunette defended, Marluxia coming up behind him.

"Rip him open, take it back, guys," the six Organization members said, circling around him.

"I can take a hint," Sora sang, hopping forward, "gotta face the facts." Roxas came out to stand next to him. "You're my only friend, Abu!"

"Who?" Kairi and Namine sang, Sora and Roxas starting to taunt the nobodies as Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus joined in. "Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom." (a/n: video part. Hee hee) "He's become a one-man rise in crime."

Larxene walked up behind the two thieves. "I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em," she said, pushing them away.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat," Sora continued. "Tell you all about it when I got the time!" He fake-threw the heart, the Organization members turning to look as Sora and Roxas hopped down off the stage, Axel and Demyx coming on stage to join the Organization.

"One jump ahead of the slowpokes. One skip ahead of my doom. Next time, gonna use a norn de plume." He and Roxas climbed up on the stage again. "One jump ahead of the hitmen. One hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll take a stroll around the block." Roxas spun around, running straight into Axel.

"Stop, thief!" Axel grabbed onto the blonde's shoulders.

"Vandal!" Roxas's eyes went wide as the redhead pulled him into a low dip.

"Outrage!" Axel pressed his lips to the shorter's in a short kiss.

"Scandal!" Axel spun Roxas back toward Sora, the brunette bringing him to a stop.

"Let's not be too hasty," Sora said, Marluxia primping his hair before picking him up bridal-style.

"Still I think he's rather tasty," he sang, setting the brunette down again.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat," Sora continued. "Otherwise we'd get along."

"Wrong!" the Organization yelled, Sora and Roxas ducking at the right moment as everyone else bonked heads together. The two set the heart in Sora's hands down, Sora picking up the Kingdom Key as Roxas picked up Oblivion. The two turned around, blocking attack after attack from the thirteen nobodies surrounding them.

"One jump," Sora said, he and Roxas trying to escape to the left, "ahead of the hoofbeats.

"Vandal!" the Organization said as they stopped their attempts.

"One hop," Sora continued, the two trying the right, "ahead of the hump."

"Street rat!" the Organization yelled, blocking again.

"One trick," this time to the back, "ahead of disaster."

"Scoundrel!" Another block.

"They're quick," they finally made it to the front, "but I'm must faster."

"Take that!" Close to hitting.

"Here goes," Sora said, taking Roxas' hands, "better throw my hand in. Wish me happy landin'. All I gotta do is jump!" The two jumped off the edge of the stage, the whole Organization falling back in a giant line.

****(a/n: what we basically sing all the time)****

"Be a man!" the whole Organization sang along with the music.

"You must be swift as the coursing Demyx," Demyx sang, grinning.

"With all the force of a great Xaldin," Xaldin continued.

"With all the strength of a raging Axel," Axel sang, striking a pose.

"Mysterious as the dark side of Saix!" Saix finished with a flourish.

****(a/n: messing around in Alice in Wonderland KH cosplay and a small crowd gathered to watch our little improve skit)****

"Come on, Roxas, take it off."

"Yeah, Roxas. What's so bad?"

"Shut up, both of you!"

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas stepped around a tree, standing in the middle of a large patch of grass. Roxas kept his cloak wrapped tightly around him as Demyx fixed the lopsided hat on his head, Axel smoothing down the fur on his tail. "Come on, Roxy," Axel prompted, grinning as he leaned back against the tree. "No one cares."

"I sure as hell do," Roxas muttered, his grip on his cloak tightening slightly.

"Please, Roxas?" Demyx begged, pouting.

Roxas growled softly, dropping his cloak. "Damn you and your pouts," he growled at the taller blonde. Axel grinned, looking Roxas up and down.

"Nice legs, Roxas," he flirted, the blonde immediately turning bright red.

"Shut up!" he yelled, spinning around.

****(a/n: random little skit thing we did when we randomly opened up an Ouran High School Host Club manga to a random page. Pretty sure you can guess what the prompt word was. BTW: this is kinda long because they didn't want to stop)****

Axel grinned, wrapping his arms around Demyx and Roxas' shoulders, pulling them closer to him. "Beat that, Mansex," he dared, smirking at his superior.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, removing his arm from around Saix's waist. "Sic 'em, babe," he ordered, an evil grin plastered on his face. Axel's eyes widened as the bluenette lunged for him, tackling him to the ground as both Demyx and Roxas watched from the side.

"Come 'ere, Dem."

Demyx gave out a surprised gasp as a hand took hold of his, spinning him into a taller and stronger body. He looked up, seeing Xigbar smirking down at him. "You're mine," he said softly, running a finger down the boy's face.

"I don't think so."

Something wrenched the older man away from the blonde, spinning the boy into the arms of a certain slate-haired nobody. "Demyx is mine," Zexion growled, holding onto the blonde's waist possessively. He looked over at his boyfriend only to see that he was holding onto Roxas as tight as he possibly could. "What the—?"

"Hey, Demyx," Marluxia purred, pulling the nocturne into his arms, grinning down at him. "Someone's look especially fine today."

Demyx's eyes widened at the close proximity of the pinknette and squirmed out of his grip, backing up until he hit a wall behind him. "Why does everyone want me?" he pouted, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Simple," Xemnas said, standing with Saix as they watched everyone else. "You're the Organization's bitch."

"What?" Demyx's pout got even bigger. "B-But that's not nice!"

"Exactly," Marluxia grinned, pulling the blonde into him, Vexen under his other arm.

"Mine," Zexion growled, pulling Demyx away until it turned into a game of 'Catch the Nocturne' with Demyx as the prize.

Demyx hid behind a wall, holding his breath as footsteps disappeared down the opposite hallway. He let out his breath, peeking around the corner only to come face-to-face with Xigbar. "X-Xigy!" he exclaimed in surprise, falling backwards to the floor.

"Hey, Demyx," the older man practically purred, moving down to straddle the blonde's hips on the ground. He held Demyx's wrists to the ground above his head, leaning down until his face was dangerously close to the blonde's own. "What's going on?"

"Xigy?" Demyx asked nervously, squirming slightly. "C-Can you get off me?"

Xigbar gave a sly grin. "And why would I want to do that, my little water baby?"

"Because you're my friend and would never want to hurt me?" Demyx suggested.

Xigbar's grin grew, making the blonde even more scared than he already was. "Wrong answer, babe," he replied, leaning down even closer. Xigbar fell to the ground, looking around to see Demyx's feet disappearing around a corner. "Marluxia," he growled, his eye narrowing.

Demyx struggled against the vines holding him against the wall, looking at the pinknette in front of him with a very scared expression. "M-Marl-luxia," Demyx stuttered, the older man moving closer until he hand his hands on either side of his head, leaning close enough to feel his breath.

"Marluxia."

The pink-haired man turned his head for 5 seconds and when he turned back, Demyx was gone, the vines that used to hold him to the wall burning as he watched. "Axel," he growled.

Said redhead grinned as he spun Demyx around in his arms, bringing him into a tight hug. "Hey there, water boy," he flirted, flashing the blonde a sly grin. "What do ya say to coming back to my room for a little round of the bouncy bed game?"

"S-Sounds nice, A-Axel," Demyx stuttered, wiggling in the stronger's grip. "B-But I need to f-find Z-Zexion."

"Forget about the emo," Axel growled, bringing the blonde closer.

"Forget about me, huh?"

Axel turned his head, still keeping a tight grip on the blonde in his arms, to see Zexion standing behind him with his arms crossed and a death glare aimed at the redhead in question. "Get the fuck away from my boyfriend or I'll tell Roxas," he threatened.

"You wouldn't," Axel said, starting to glare.

Zexion smirked. "Try me," he replied, pulling out his purple cell phone.

Axel growled, pushing Demyx toward the slatenette. "Fine," he muttered. "See ya later, Demyx."

"Thank you, Zexy," Demyx said, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

Zexion smirked, walking the blonde back to the bed, crawling over him on his hands and knees when he fell back. "Now, where's my reward?" he whispered, his sights set on Demyx's neck below him.

****(a/n: a new project for ya'll (my loyal readers))****

Demyx smiled at the camera. "Alright," he said, Zexion wrapping his arms around him from behind. "We want to ask you guys' opinions now."

"What we're gonna do is ask that for this, you're extremely encouraged to submit your answers in personal messages to my account rather than reviews so it's more of a surprise at the end," Zexion said.

"What we're doing is making a little contest to see the most popular Organization members are as well as anyone else," Axel added. "You know…Cloud, Leon, Reno, Rufus, Rude, Vincent, Tseng, Elena, Sephiroth, Yazoo, Loz, Kadaj, Yuffie, Tifa, Zack, Sora, and/or Riku."

"Just send in your number one choice for each category and we'll get the results out as soon as the contest is over," Roxas explained. "And the categories are…"

**Best Weapon**

**Best Hair**

**Best Weapon Summon**

**Sexiest Voice**

**Sexiest Hair**

**Craziest Person**

**Most Hyper**

**Best Elemental Powers**

**Best Yaoi Pairing**

**Cutest Person**

**Handsomest Person** (yes, there is a difference between cute and handsome)

**Lamest Death**

**Most Positive**

**Smartest Person**

**Dumbest Person**

"And I think that's it," Demyx said, looking over the categories in front of him.

"So, remember," Zexion said, linking his fingers with the blonde's, "send in your answers in personal messages, not reviews because otherwise we might get really pissed trying to sort them all out."

"And if you vote for one, you have to vote for them all," Axel said, grinning.

"Voting ends on June 30, 2010," Roxas clarified.

"Which is when I get back from glorious Europe!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"You mean I have to stand 3 weeks alone without you?" Zexion asked. The blonde nodded. "We are so playing my version of the bouncy bed game when you get back."

"Sorry this is a day late and not really an episode, but it's the best we can do on the timetable we have going on," Roxas apologized, leaning into the redhead behind him.

Demyx gave the camera a peace sign. "Dem-Dem out!" he exclaimed happily, Zexion leaning down to kiss his cheek.

**(Asterisks still won't work, so this is the end of the episode)**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed that. And don't forget to pay extra special attention to the last little part of this episode. And don't forget again. **

**YOU VOTE FOR ONE CATEGORY, YOU HAVE VOTE FOR ALL THE CATEGORIES!**


	26. I Want Love

**Just something we did on Tuesday after watching a video on youtube. The song we listened to was "I Want Love" (Studio Mix) from the game soundtrack for Silent Hill 3. It's kinda sad.**

**BTW: This is ****not**** Zemyx, so feel free to skip this chapter if you wish. Implied rape, yaoi, and ****1**** swear word. Demyx is 15, Vexen is 26. Demyx is me, Vexen is Fang (our usual Vexen).**

**Basic story: Demyx has been living in an orphanage his whole life, waiting for a loving family to adopt him, but unfortunately, he catches Vexen's eye. He adopts him, not as a son, but as a personal sex slave. Demyx is ****very**** resistant to this. Vexen drugs to boy to get what he wants. Demyx copes for a while, but tries to escape, eventually getting caught. He gives Vexen a taste of his own medicine, stabbing him with his own needle, trying to choke him to death. Vexen realizes Demyx **actually **could kill him and decides to take matters into his own hands. He lets Roxas believe he's letting him go and even gives him his own clothes back. But will he really let him go?**

*****START*****

Demyx looked out the window of the orphanage he lived in, hugging his pillow to his chest, pretending it was the loving family he'd always hoped for me. He hadn't changed clothes since yesterday, but he didn't really care. He continued to stare out the window, dressed in his blue collared long-sleeved button-down shirt, black jeans, silver studded belt, and black skater shoes, the silver necklace he'd had since he was a baby hanging around his neck, a silver sitar hanging on the chain. The blonde leaned back on the couch he was kneeling on, still holding his pillow to his chest as he relaxed on his back.

"Go on in. He should be in there."

"Thank you."

Demyx opened his eyes and in his upside-down vision from his position, saw an older blonde man walking through the door, a set of papers in his hand. He turned himself around, sitting up on his knees as the man walked closer.

"Are you Demyx?" he asked, holding out Demyx's papers.

Demyx nodded, the man sitting next to him on the couch. "I'm Vexen," he said, giving a small smile. "I'm going to adopt you."

Demyx gave a small smile, finally thinking he had someone to love him as a son. "Thank you," he asked softly, still hugging the pillow to his chest.

Vexen played with the blonde's hair for a few minutes as he filled out the rest of his papers. He stood up, setting the papers on his couch. "Come on," he said, Demyx slowly standing up and leaving his pillow behind him. Vexen's arm went around his shoulders as they walked to the open door. Demyx took one last look behind him before Vexen moved his hand to the boy's neck, pushing him out. "Let's go."

****And now a word from our sponsors…JK****

Vexen pushed Demyx into his new room, closing the door behind them as he walked in. "Come here," he said, pulling the blonde over to the small bed. He picked up a few clothes, holding them out. "Put these on." In Vexen's hands were a deep blue silk camisole and a black pleated miniskirt, both obviously made for women.

"No," Demyx said firmly, pushing the clothes away.

Vexen's gaze hardened, tossing the clothes to the bed. He grabbed Demyx, spinning him around with his arm around his neck. He lifted the blonde's shirt as much as he could until Demyx pushed him away.

Vexen's gaze hardened even more, a glare coming to his face, as he spun the boy around again with his arm around his neck again. Demyx tried to push him away, Vexen using his free hand to pull out a needle. "Stay still," he hissed, plunging the needle into the boy's neck.

Demyx went limp for a few seconds, regaining his strength to push Vexen and the needle away. "W-What?" he asked weakly, pressing his hand to his neck.

"Put these on," Vexen hissed, pushing the clothes into Demyx's hands. The blonde didn't move, so the older started for him. Vexen grabbed Demyx's belt, unbuckling it before pushing him back on the bed. "Get dressed," he ordered, leaving Demyx on the bed as he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

****2 WEEKS LATER****

Demyx stood by the window in the blue silk camisole and the black pleated miniskirt, his silver studded belt still around his waist and his necklace still around his neck. He looked out the single window in the room. "Come on," he grunted, pulling on it. "Open!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Demyx spun around, his hand still on the window, to see Vexen standing beside him, his needle in his hand. "V-Vexen!" Demyx squeaked, backing up against the wall.

"Shut up," Vexen ordered. He pushed Demyx's shoulder against the wall, bringing the needle closer. Demyx's eyes widened and he pushed back on the older blonde, wrenching the needle from his hand and stabbing the arm that held him to the wall.

"Shit!" Vexen cursed, holding his arm as he backed up, sitting down on the bed. He looked up as Demyx walked up to him, trying to strangle him with his bare hands. Vexen pushed the boy away, taking his needle as he ran out the door.

"No!" Demyx raced for the door as it locked shut, banging on the back of it. "No." He fisted his hands in the end of his skirt, walking back over to the bed.

"Demyx."

Demyx turned to see Vexen standing just inside his door, his hands behind his back. The young blonde slowly stood up, still staring at the older blonde. "Here." Vexen held out Demyx's shirt and pants he'd arrived in, the blonde slowly walking closer. "Go on, take it. You can go." He motioned toward the open door behind him as encouragement.

Demyx reached out for his clothes when Vexen grabbed his arm, pulling him as close as possible. Vexen's arm went around his shoulders to rest on his back, lifting the blonde's chin before pressing a forced kiss to his lips. Demyx struggled before going limp in the older's arms. Vexen grinned as Demyx's head slumped onto his shoulder, pulling a knife from the blonde's back.

"Now you're mine."

****BLOOPERS!****

"Yes, we actually had bloopers on this one," Emilee said, looking over at Fang beside her.

"Amazingly enough," Fang added, resting his arm around her shoulders, "as sad as this was and how depressing it was to film, it made us laugh at the stuff we did a lot."

"I think we're turning into masochists," the brunette said, grinning.

Fang grinned back, laughing. "Maybe," he agreed.

**1**

"Put these on," Vexen ordered, holding out a blue silk camisole and a black pleated miniskirt, both obviously made for women.

Demyx took one look and the clothes and knocked them away. "Fuck no," he said, crossing his arms.

"You are hopeless, water boy," Fang said, grinning. He grabbed Emilee, spinning her around with his arm around her neck. "And now you're mine."

"Fang!" the brunette shrieked, the blonde's hand pulling up on her shirt.

**2**

"W-Why?" Demyx asked weakly.

Fang rolled his eyes, smacking the back of Emilee's head. "What, you idiot," he teased, grinning. "What, Demyx. What."

Emilee stuck her tongue out at him.

"And for those who don't know," Fang said, still grinning, "every one of us in Scoobs Productions call Em Demyx even when she's not in cosplay because she acts like it so much."

Emilee pouted, turning for the door. "You're mean, Vexen," she said, walking out the door. "I don't wanna play with you anymore."

"No!" Fang called, running after her. "Demyx!"

*****END*****

**Finally done. And BTW: I finally finished the Akuroku oneshot that someone won from Week Fourteen and it's uploaded. Called "Talent Show" on my profile and contains MarVex, Zemyx, Soriku, Akuroku, and I think that's it. **

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


	27. Rollerblading Fun

**This is what we do when we're bored on a Friday night and one of our friends' parents (Tabs) owns a roller rink. We go cosplay rollerblading after closing time. Please enjoy the randomness of our rollerblading and our failure at skating. And don't worry. We were supervised. Sephiroth and Cloud were watching us (Tabs' dad and mom, but we call them Sephiroth and Cloud and they don't care).**

**Pairings: Well, we used who's really dating in our Organization. So…here they are. Oh, and by the way, everyone in our group is fine kissing each other if needed (even the guys that aren't gay and the girls that aren't gay and those who aren't dating each other even if they're in a relationship with someone else in the group). And at the end, I'll tell you why Alec (Zexion) actually kisses me (Demyx) instead of faking it like he used to do. **

**Pairings (for real this time): Zemyx, Akuroku, slight XigDem, slight AkuDem, slight MarDem, XemSai, slight MarVex, VexLux, MarLarx, Roxion.**

*****START*****

"Zexy!" Demyx whined, looking at the shorter male in his black skinny jeans and tight My Chemical Romance T-shirt. "Where are your skates?"

Zexion looked at the bright blue rollerblades in the blonde's hands and groaned inwardly. "Demyx, I don't skate," he muttered, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "Why am I here?"

"Because Cloud and Sephiroth said this was a fun place to skate and you promised I could pick where we went this Friday," Demyx replied. "And don't worry, I asked Xigy to bring you my extra skates from his house just in case you forgot yours."

"Demyx, I don't own skates period," Zexion sighed, flipping his bangs for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "Wait a second. When the hell where you at Xigbar's house?"

"I went there this morning to see what I should wear tonight," Demyx replied, grinning.

Zexion looked at what the blonde was wearing; a pair of aquamarine skinny jeans, his multicolored guitar belt, and a tight and formfitting black T-shirt with 'Don't Pop My Bubble!' in bright blue letters surrounded by bubbles with a few rips around his stomach and back, a few rubber bracelets on his left wrist, a blue and black checked wristband on his right wrist, and his sitar necklace around his neck. "I can see that," he growled protectively as the two walked into the roller rink.

"Nice to see you could make it, Dem!"

Demyx grinned and ran over to where Xigbar in lavender rollerblades, Axel in his red ones, and Roxas in his gold ones were leaning against the inside wall of the roller rink. Zexion groaned at the sight of the dark purple rollerblades sitting at a table next to Demyx's shoes (that frankly, he had no idea how the blonde had changed shoes so fast).

"Having fun there, Zexy?"

Zexion turned his head as he finished buckling up his skates to see Marluxia flawlessly skidding to a stop in his hot pink rollerblades next to the table he was leaning against. "Don't call me that," he growled, standing up with a small wobble as he held onto the nearby wall for support.

"Doesn't look like you were made to skate," Marluxia said, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," the slatenette muttered, a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Get him!"

Marluxia and Zexion turned to see Xigbar and Axel chasing after Demyx in an endless circle, the blonde pulling off much tighter turns than the other two could ever hope to pull off. "Ooh, racing after Dem-Dem," Marluxia said, clapping his hands together. "This'll be fun."

"Marluxia!" Zexion yelled after him, falling again as the pinkette skated off to join II and VIII.

"Are you okay, VI?"

Zexion looked up from his place on the floor to see Xemnas in his silver rollerblades standing with Saix in his own teal ones. "Stop them," he growled, pointing at the three still chasing after the blonde, Marluxia close enough to grab the boy's shirt if he wanted.

"II! VIII! XI!" Xemnas yelled, the three Organization members obediently coming to a stop as Demyx bladed over to where Zexion was sitting. "There will be no more chasing after IX. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, superior," the three mumbled, crossing their arms. Xemnas nodded, skating over with Saix to the vending machines.

"Fuckin' Mansex," Axel muttered. "Ruinin' our fun."

"There's always couple skates," Xigbar pointed out. "And we could always request a song for him. Cloud's the DJ and Sephy won't mind if we play a few songs."

"If you'll excuse me," Marluxia said, seeing Vexen in his ice blue rollerblades out of the corner of his eye, "I have some business to attend to." He skated over to Vexen quickly, embracing him in a tight hug. "Vexy!"

"Get off!" Vexen yelled, pushing him away and skating off.

"But…" Marluxia pouted. "Vexy…"

Larxene came skating up to him in her bright yellow rollerblades. "Give it up, Mar-Mar," she said, crossing her arms. "He won't listen to you."

"Will you?" the pinkette asked, looking over at the blonde.

She gave him a sly grin. "You know I will, flower boy," she replied, grinning. "That is, if you can catch me." Marluxia grinned back.

"Zexy?" Demyx asked, watching his boyfriend pull himself up using the table beside him. "Can you even skate?"

"A little," the slatenette admitted, wobbling slightly. He started to fall again when Demyx grabbed his arms, letting him lean against him. "I told you I don't skate."

Demyx grinned, pulling the slatenette out to the rink. "You just need practice," he said, still grinning as he gripped Zexion's hand. "Here. I'll teach you."

"Whatcha doin'?" Roxas asked, sitting on the edge of a table to look over at Xion in her gray rollerblades sucking on a blue bar.

"Sea salt ice cream," she replied, holding out the bar. "Want a lick?" Roxas grinned, leaning over to press a short kiss to her lips before taking a bite of the ice cream.

"Don't look now, Ax," Xigbar said, leaning against the wall of the rink with the redhead, "but Roxas is sharing an ice cream with Xion."

"Let him," the pyro said, leaning forward with his chin in his hands. "Stupid Zexion."

The older looked at what Axel was glaring at, seeing Demyx and Zexion skating at an easy pace, Zexion finally skating with no help from the blonde at all. "Stealing my Dem-Dem," Axel continued.

"Excuse me?" Xigbar asked, raising an eyebrow.

The redhead sighed slightly. "Fine," he admitted. "Our Dem-Dem."

"Better," the older said, looking back out at the two. "But I guess it's fair. Demyx is Zexion's boyfriend, after all."

"Look at me," Axel ordered, Xigbar reluctantly looking down at the redhead. "Does it really look like I care that Demyx is Zexion's boyfriend?"

"Looks to me like you're pissed," the gunwielder said, turning back to look at the rink.

"Exactly. And I've got a plan to get our water boy away from the bookworm."

"See? I told you that you could skate," Demyx said, smiling at Zexion as he skated backwards to look at him.

"Don't fall," Luxord said, skating with Vexen past the two in his peach-colored rollerblades.

"Shut up, card boy," Zexion growled, glaring at the taller. Luxord stuck his tongue out at him, skating off with an arm wrapped around Vexen's waist protectively.

"Are you bent on yelling at everyone tonight?" Xaldin asked, skating up in his green rollerblades with Lexaeus in his own orange ones.

"Fuck off, III," the slatenette muttered, his arm around Demyx's shoulders to keep from falling again.

"Lexy?"

Lexaeus looked down to see Demyx pouting up at him. "Can you help Zexy learn to skate?" he pouted. "I want to talk to Sephy." The orange-haired man nodded, letting Zexion lean against him as they skated off to practice.

Xigbar and Axel watched as a smiling Demyx skated over to where Sephiroth was managing the music with Cloud. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Xigbar asked, a smirk coming to his face.

Axel grinned evilly. "I'm with you," he agreed.

"Sephy?" Demyx asked, looking up at the booth a few feet above him.

The silver-haired male poked his head out the booth window, Cloud's head appearing a few seconds later. "What do you need, Demyx?" Sephiroth asked, leaning against the sill of the window.

"Can you play Blame It On The Pop?" the blonde asked, a pout on his face.

"Sure thing, Dem-Dem!" Cloud exclaimed happily, a smile on his face.

"Get back in the booth, chocobo head," Sephiroth said, pushing the blonde back. "I'll get it started in just a second, Demyx."

"Thanks, Sephy!" the blonde exclaimed happily, skating off before running straight into Xigbar and Axel. "Hi, Xigy! What are you and Axie doing?"

"Demyx, what did you ask Sephiroth?" Xigbar asked.

"I wanted him to play Blame It On The Pop," Demyx said, smiling. "Come on! You can skate with me while it plays."

"What about emo boy?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Big brother Lex is teaching Zexy how to skate," the blonde said, pulling the two older out to the rink. "Come on! It's triple skate, so you'll be fine."

Xigbar and Axel looked at each other and grinned, skating after the blonde already moving his body to the beat. The two were actually enjoying the triple skate with the target of their obsession, their smiles growing even more when Demyx started to sing.

"Blame it on the pop," Demyx sang, changing the tone of his voice to match the song, "blame it on the dance, blame it on the rock and roll. Blame it on the feeling of the music deep insi-i-i-ide your soul. We got the pop, we got the dance, we got the rockin' electronic club beats. We got the hip-hop music with the future flow."

"Blame it on the blonde who's too damn irresistible and innocent for his own good," Xigbar said, grinning as it changed to couple skate only at the end of the song. "Later, Axel."

"Hey!" Axel glared after Xigbar as he took Demyx's hand, blading off the rink. Almost everyone was skating at that point: Xemnas and Saix; Vexen and Luxord; Marluxia and Larxene; Roxas and Xion; Zexion and Lexaeus technically because the slatenette was still learning; Xigbar and Demyx. "Damn it," the redhead muttered, almost tripping over Xaldin as he skated over to the benches where all their shoes were thrown.

"What the fuck!"

"My boyfriend, you pedo!"

Axel looked up to see Xigbar running straight into a wall, Zexion standing behind Demyx with his arms wrapped vice-tight around his chest from behind. "My boyfriend," he growled possessively.

"That hurt," Xigbar mumbled, curling up in a ball in the corner.

"Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed happily, smiling. "You can skate!"

"You are never skating with anyone besides me ever again," Zexion growled. "You're mine."

"Z-Zexy," Demyx stuttered nervously as he was pushed up against a wall, Zexion pressing against him to keep him from moving away.

"You're mine," the slatenette repeated softly, kissing the blonde with everything he had.

Demyx's eyes widened for a second before he completely melted into the kiss, closing his eyes. Zexion moved back with a smile, taking Demyx's hand and starting to skate along with him to the song. The blonde smiled as the slatenette's arm wrapped around his waist. "I love you, Zexy," he said.

Zexion's smile grew slightly. "I love you, too, Dem," he whispered.

*****END*****

**That was the best rollerblading thing I've ever done in a long while. But, I promised I'd tell you why Alec actually kissed me instead of faking it, so here I go.**

:(********:)

Demyx laughed as Zexion tripped over the skateboard he'd so _lovingly_ forgotten to put away from the middle of the living room.

"Damn it, Demyx!" the slatenette yelled, pulling himself up. "What did I say about putting your skateboard away when you're done with it?"

"S-Sorry!" the blonde got out between laughs. "But Xi-Xigbar was right! That was h-hilarious!"

"Em," Alec said, a light blush growing on his face.

"That was hilarious," Emilee laughed again, a smile still on her face.

Alec growled slightly before sighing. "Fuck it, I don't care anymore," he muttered.

"Wha—?"

Emilee looked up at the blonde pushing her against the wall, a slight glare on her face. "Alec, what the fuck?" she asked.

Alec looked down before kissing her fully on the lips. Emilee didn't move a muscle as he moved away again, picking up his Lexicon and walking out of the room. "I break it and I will take the consequences," he said softly before he left.

:(********:)

**Well, that was kinda strange. It's okay if you didn't understand because it's kind of an inside thing about what he said. And about him breaking it…well, message me if you wanna know.**

**Look up my deviantart (jadensgirl16) to see what's happening with Zemyx Time in the next month or so!**

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


	28. Zemyx Time Panel

**We'll be in cosplay the whole time we're doing this as well. We'll be switching in and out of character for this, so here's a little guide:**

**Luke—Xemnas; Mark—Saix; Fang—Vexen; Zig—Luxord; Tabs—Xion; Marlie—Larxene; Peter—Marluxia; Alec—Zexion and Sora; James—Axel; Jay—Roxas; Will—Xaldin; Nathan—Xigbar; Drake—Lexaeus; Emilee (me)—Demyx and Riku.**

**Let's get started!**

*****START*****

"Welcome to the Zemyx Time Internet panel!"

Demyx smiled at the camera sitting on the tripod. The whole Organization sat in the camera frame under Xemnas' strict orders. "You guys sent in questions and we're here to answer them!" He looked at the 3 pieces of paper in front of him.

"We don't have a good camera to do a real panel because we are a poor Organization, so this is what you get," Axel muttered, crossing his arms. "Deal with it."

**~For Riku: What do you and Sora do in your private-together time?—Anonymos1996~**

"That information cannot be disclosed to the public as we were ordered to keep this at least PG-13," Riku replied, a small grin on his face.

**~For Sora: How old are you, really?—Anonymos1996~**

"I am 16, I think," Sora replied.

"He's 16, he just acts like a 5-year-old," Riku clarified.

"Riku!" Sora pouted. "That's not nice!"

The silver-haired male smiled. "Come on, Sor," he said. "You know I still love you." Sora smiled back, leaning into the boy behind him as he wrapped his arms around his chest from behind.

**~Demyx and Zexion: If you could cosplay who would you cosplay as and why?—-Your-Spellx.X~**

"What's cosplay?" Demyx asked, looking over at Zexion.

"Oh god," Axel muttered, shaking his head.

"Dressing up as someone else," Zexion explained.

"Oh!" Demyx thought for a second. "Then…this guy Naruto from the manga Zexy was reading because he's a ninja!"

"Chazz from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX because no one notices him ever," Zexion muttered.

**~Demyx and Zexion: Do you believe in ghosts?—-Your-Spellx.X~**

"Yes. Hello!" Demyx smiled. "Ever been to HalloweenTown?"

"No, they're stupid and pointless," Zexion said, turning a page in his Lexicon.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Demyx exclaimed, crossing his fingers in front of him. "Shun!"

**~Em and Alec: Do you believe in ghosts?—-Your-Spellx.X~**

"Yes," Emilee and Alec replied, dead serious in their answer.

"And if you wanna know why," Alec continued, "message us."

"Because there is a story behind it," Emilee added.

**~Zexion: What type of books do you like to read? As in genre.—-Your-Spellx.X~**

"Mostly horror," Zexion replied, turning another page. "Some romance."

"He reads manga a lot, too," Demyx added.

"Think that's about it."

**~Demyx: Why are you scared of Xigbar?—-Your-Spellx.X~**

Demyx paled. Xigbar winked at him. "W-Well," he stuttered, "on the Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland, Xigbar and me got paired together for one buggy by Mansex."

"I refused to go on the ride," Zexion added.

"He used the dark to try to take advantage of me!" the blonde exclaimed.

Zexion's book slammed shut. "That bastard…" he mumbled, glaring at the smirking Xigbar behind him.

**~Zexion and Demyx, How did u guys get 2gether?—Keys2theKingdom~**

"I was minding my own business in the library reading," Zexion started.

"And I walked in on him, innocently playing my sitar," Demyx continued.

"He just sat across from me playing that damn sitar and I finally had enough."

"He walked over to me and when I looked up to see what was wrong, he kissed me."

"It shut him right up and it felt damn good, too."

Demyx smiled, Zexion hugging him from behind. "We've been together ever since!"

**~Both of you, who is your favorite singer?—Volixia669~ **

"Dr. Bombay," Demyx said, smiling. "He sings 'My Sitar'! Or Bon Jovi is another one."

"My Chemical Romance," Zexion said, crossing his arms.

"Emo much?" Demyx smirked.

"Dem, you listen to them, too," Zexion said, sighing.

Demyx thought for a second. "Oh, yeah."

"But in all honesty," Emilee said, crossing her legs, "me and Alec listen to a lot of metal."

"Especially during the writing and filming of Zemyx Time," Alec added.

"It's amazing that we don't incorporate the lyrics in the show," the brunette said. "'Cause we have it on in the background and just fade the music out."

"Also especially since we're usually listening to 'Throwin' Down' by Pyschostick and a lot of Insane Clown Posse, but usually 'Hocus Pocus' and 'Tilt-a-Whirl' by them."

"We amaze ourselves quite often."

**~Zexion, does Demyx ever steal your books and then inadvertently get them wet?—Volixia669~**

Zexion looked over at Demyx before looking back down at his Lexicon. "He did once," he replied.

"It was a sad time," Demyx said, pouting slightly.

"He got no sex for a month," the slatenette added.

"You don't know that," Demyx grinned.

Zexion turned to glare at the blonde, the hands holding his Lexicon tightening considerably. "I'll kill Vexen if he made a clone of me," he growled, turning his glare on the blonde standing next to Luxord behind them.

**~Demyx and Zexion, what is your favorite world and if you had a choice to take one person besides your boyfriend, who would you take?—AngelChaser~**

"I'd go to Atlantica because it's awesome and I'd take Roxas so we could play underwater Scrabble," Demyx said, hugging Roxas with a smile.

"HalloweenTown, I guess," Zexion said, shrugging. "And if I couldn't take Demyx…I guess I'd take Luxord. We could just get drunk the whole day."

"Yeah, we could," Luxord said, taking a drink of the bottle in his hands.

"Are you drunk right now?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God," the blonde slurred, hiccupping slightly.

"He's drunk," Vexen muttered, shaking his head.

**~Demyx, what's your favorite cookie?—FishyHead~**

"Oh, all kinds of cookies!" Demyx exclaimed happily. "Except death cookies. I'm not too fond of those."

**~Demyx, is Zexion emo?—TurtleMoonlight~**

"Hey!" Zexion yelled, frowning.

"No, Zexy's just antisocial," Demyx clarified. "Well, he may be a little emo."

"Hey!" Zexion yelled again.

**~Emilee and Alec, how do you come up with the ideas for Zemyx Time every week?—trekkie-and-proud~**

"Pretty easily, actually," Emilee said, looking around at the others.

"We basically just sit in the basement of my house for a few days with a bunch of Mountain Dew, peanut butter, Oreos, and a computer," Alec explained.

"We tape first, then write a lot of the time," Emilee added, Alec's arm coming around to rest around her shoulders.

**~Scoobs Productions in general, how do you come up with the places you cosplay in?—ArtGoddess~**

"We basically just think of fun places," Fang started.

"Then we write them on slips of paper and drop them in a bowl," Zig continued.

"Whatever we pick," Marlie said, "if we can afford it—"

"Which we usually can," Tabs interrupted, flipping a strand of her bubblegum pink hair out of her eyes.

"We go there," Marlie continued, Peter twirling a strand of her long black hair around his fingers.

**~Emilee and Alec, what reactions do you get when you cosplay in public?—CheesyLover~**

Emilee looked at Alec. "It varies, really," she replied.

"We're gonna take this from a Demyx Time panel now because these are the real reactions we get," Alec continued, cracking his knuckles.

"We get older people over 60 coming up to us asking, 'What exactly are you doing? Is this a play?'"

"And during this time Em is hanging on me as Demyx while I'm Zexion."

"And we say yes, it is a play."

"We also get kids coming up to us recognizing we're cosplaying Kingdom Hearts and/or they actually recognize we're doing Zemyx Time."

"The last reaction we get is always our favorite."

"People take one look at us and go 'Oh my god, freaks. Skirt around them. Keep the children away!'"

**~When did you guys start Scoobs Productions?—RainMoon~**

"Maybe about 5 or so years ago," Emilee replied.

**~How long have you guys been friends?—RainMoon~**

"I've been Em's friend since, like, forever," Alec replied, "and we've all 14 been friends for about 3½ years."

**~How many cosplays do you guys have?—RainMoon~**

"Well, we're just gonna list," Emilee said.

**Kingdom Hearts**: Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Seifer, Cid

**Final Fantasy**: Reno, Rufus, Elena, Rude, Cloud, Yazoo, Kadaj, Sephiroth, Zack, Tseng, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Barrett

**One Piece**: Luffy, Sanji, Zolo, Ace, Nami, Vivi

**Rosario Vampire**: Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari

**Ouran High School Host Club**: Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Renge, Tamaki, Kyoya, Benibara, Nekozawa, Kasanoda

**Vampire Knight**: Yuki, Zero, Kaname, Wild, Idol

**Death Note**: L, Light, Misa, Ryuk, Mello, Matt, Near

**Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom**: Nora, Kazuma, Kain, Rivan, Dark Liege, Fall

**Naruto**: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi

**Yu-Gi-Oh!**: Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Mai, Serenity

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**: Jaden, Jesse, Chazz, Atticus, Syrus, Zane, Alexis, Blair, Hassleberry, Crowler, Sheppard, Dorothy

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**: Yusei, Jack, Kalin, Crow, Leo, Luna, Aki, Carly, Rally, Nervin, Tank, Blitz

**Loveless**: Ritsuka, Soubi, Seimi

**Tokyo Mew Mew**: Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ryou, Masaya

**Fullmetal Alchemist**: Edward, Roy, Alphonse, Riza, Winry, Envy, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Lust, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Armstrong, Hughes, Fuery, Father, Hohenheim

**Shaman King**: Yoh, Anna, Len, Trey, Amidamaru, Morty, Faust, Lyserg, Chloe

**Legend of Zelda**: Link, Zelda

**Teen Titans**: Starfire, Robin, Beastboy, Raven, Tera, Cyborg, Slade

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**: Tsunayoshi, Hayao, Takeshi, Lambo, Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome

**D. Grayman**: Allen, Yu, Lenalee, Lavi

**Tales of the Abyss**: Luke, Tear, Jade, Anise, Guy, Natalia

**Bleach**: Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Grimmijow

"Think that's it," Emilee said, looking back over her list.

"We get really bored," Alec muttered, crossing his arms. "How many even is that?"

Emilee counted over the names. "197," she said. "And that doesn't even count the Disney stuff we have."

"Wow," Alec whistled. "Whoever thinks that this is really sad, review."

**~How often do you guys cosplay in public?—RainMoon~**

"As often as we can!" Emilee exclaimed happily, smiling. "It's just so much fun to freak/annoy random people!"

"You're so weird," Alec said, grinning as he ruffled her hair.

"But you still love me," she replied.

"Damn right I do," Alec muttered, his grin growing.

**~Do you ever get rejected going in places because of how you look in cosplay?—RainMoon~**

"We got rejected from Disneyland once because people mistook us for staff members," Alec said. "Wasn't really fun. Went to McDonald's and SeaWorld instead."

**~What's the craziest thing you ever did in cosplay when you were in public?—RainMoon~**

"We don't really know the craziest off the top of our heads," Emilee said, thinking about it. "But we can give you one of them."

"See chapter 11, Behind The Scenes, around the middle," Alec informed.

**~Emilee, how did you meet Alec and get Zemyx Time started?—roxas-is-my-boyfriend93~**

"An old friend introduced me to him when I was about 4 or 5," Emilee replied. "To get Zemyx Time started, well…"

"I had a girlfriend at the time," Alec explained.

"And needles to say, I got jealous," Emilee said, grinning. "So, I called him up and asked if he wanted to be in a webshow with me."

"My girlfriend said I couldn't because she didn't like Em, so I broke up with her and ended our 3 year relationship and went to be with Em."

"I know it sounds like Demyx Time, but its what really happened."

"So sue us!"

~Emilee, Tabs, and Marlie…how do you guys put up with 11 other guys when you're doing this?—curious-as-hell-about-everything~

"Lots of practice," Marlie said.

"We act like guys so much, we've kinda gotten used to it," Tabs added.

"Plus, we get along with guys a lot more than girls," Emilee said, shrugging.

**~If you could be any other Orgy member, who would you be and why?—poptartperson28049204~**

"Luxord," Zexion replied. "'Cause he just gets drunk all the time."

"Xigbar, because he's a pirate ninja," Demyx said happily, smiling.

"No, he's not."

"Yeah, he is."

"No, he's not."

"Don't crush my dreams!"

**~For all the Organization members, what are you favorite things in the whole wide world?—happy-unbirthday-to-you2930~**

"Myself," Xemnas said, crossing his arms.

"Demyx," Xigbar smirked.

"My camera," Xaldin said.

"My lab," Vexen said, fiddling his fingers.

"Demyx," Lexaeus said.

"Demyx," Zexion said.

"Xemnas," Saix said, smiling when the silverette patted his head.

"Myself," Axel smirked.

"My sitar," Demyx said, hugging his sitar to his chest.

"Rum," Luxord slurred, taking another big drink of the bottle in his hands.

"My flowers," Marluxia said, smiling as he smelled the red rose in his hands.

"Myself," Larxene said, crossing her arms.

"Axel or Demyx," Roxas said, looking between the two.

"Roxas," Xion said, smiling.

**~Are all the hair colors of the Organization natural?—Roxanne~**

"Well, mine is," Demyx replied, running a hand through his hair, "but I'm not so sure about Axel's."

"What?" The redhead frowned, crossing his arms. "The curtains match the carpet, alright?"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Axel muttered, ruffling the blonde's hair.

**~What do you do in your spare time?—a;slkdfja;slkdfj~**

"I bake cookies," Demyx replied, counting off on his fingers, "I watch Sitar for Dummies, I play my sitar."

"I just read," Zexion muttered, turning a page in his Lexicon.

"And write poetry!" Demyx added, smiling.

**~Any of you guys non-cosplay, can any of you drive yet?—fire-starter-twisted-firestarter01~**

"Alec can, I know for sure," Emilee said, looking around. "Anyone else?

Zig, James, Marlie, and Drake raised their hands.

"And those people," Alec added, "but I'm usually the only one who drives all the time."

**~Do you ever get lost when you're driving somewhere for Zemyx Time?—fire-starter-twisted-firestarter01~**

"Quite often, actually," Emilee replied, looking over at Alec.

"The 2nd time we went to Disneyland, we aimed for Anaheim, California, we ended up in the middle of nowhere in Nevada," Alec replied.

"We have no idea how we did it, but we did!"

**~What car do you usually take and who do you usually take per car?—fire-starter-twisted-firestarter01~**

"It really depends on who we're taking," Emilee replied. "Otherwise, we have this van that seats 13, but Tabs and Jay are so small, we all fit perfectly."

"The van is just black and we painted our Orgy names on it as well as 'Organization XIII'," Alec continued.

"That's usually what we take if we drive," Emilee said.

"Call it the 'Orgy-mobile'," Alec added, grinning.

**~Are any of the Organization members gay?—questions-r-my-life~**

"Well, we make them gay, so I don't think it really counts," Emilee replied.

**~Scoobs Productions?—questions-r-my-life~**

"I am!" Fang exclaimed.

"I am, too!" Zig slurred, hiccupping again.

"That's right," Emilee said, grinning as she crossed her arms, "embrace your gayness. That'll make you cooler."

**~If not, are any members of Scoobs Productions dating?—questions-r-my-life~**

"Peter, our Marluxia, and Marlie, our Larxene, are dating last time I checked," Emilee said, looking behind her at the two who nodded.

"We are," Peter clarified.

"And contrary to popular belief, me and Em aren't dating," Alec said.

"Sorry!" Emilee apologized.

"Fang, our Vexen, and Zig, our Luxord, are also dating at the moment and have been for about…2 years, right?" Alec asked.

"Yep!" Fang and Zig exclaimed, their arms wrapped around each other.

"And Jay, our Roxas, and Tabs, our Xion, have been dating for the past 2 months," Emilee said.

"And it's been goin' really well," Tabs replied, smiling as Jay kissed her cheek.

**~Do people ever notice you when you go out in public doing Zemyx Time and come up to you?—twilightisnttliterature82~**

"A lot," Emilee replied. "I get glomped a lot because I'm Demyx."

**~Do they recognize you're acting out Zemyx Time?—twilightisntliterature82~**

"Amazingly enough, they do," Emilee said.

"It's kinda creepy when they know what we're doing and have only seen Em through youtube," Alec replied, shrugging.

**~Do you guys have any markings on you to show who you are in the Organization while you're not in cosplay? If so, where?—twilightisntliterature82~**

"Tabs, while we were sleeping," Emilee explained, "took a sharpie to our arms. I'll show you where in my next update. But she marked us each in black sharpie our numbers in Roman numerals."

"We've gotten strange looks and questions because of them," Alec added.

**~Do you wear those Organization sweatshirts you have everywhere you go?—twilightisntliterature82~**

"We don't actually because we don't like to get them dirty," Emilee admitted.

"We only wear them in cosplay or if it's an emergency," Alec added.

**~Emilee, we know what you look like, but what does everyone else look like?—asdfghjkl;~**

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Emilee grinned, leaning back.

**~How did you guys meet each other? (Scoobs Productions)—SoRiku-fangirl92~**

"Through basically all our friends," Emilee replied.

"You lose track after a while," Alec added.

**~Scoobs Productions, do you guys do anything like Zemyx Time for any other series?—dancewaterdance91~**

"We did a Reno/Rufus thing and a Roy/Ed thing once," Emilee replied, shrugging, "but Zexion and Demyx were easier for us and kinda funnier."

**~Em and Alec, do you ever get yelled at in reviews?—MangaManiac~**

"Oh, all the time!" Emilee replied, sighing slightly.

"People get mad if we don't upload, like, every second," Alec muttered.

**~Em and Alec, what are some of the worst reviews you've gotten?—AnimeAddict~**

"People telling us how to write our stories was one of them," Emilee muttered.

"She actually wrote a 2-page review telling us how to rewrite a story to make it 'better'," Alec growled, crossing his arms.

"From there, it was just a few other people saying we have the writing skills of a 3rd grader," Emilee said.

"And those we kindly print out, burn, and dance around the ashes before throwing them in the canal," Alec smirked.

**~Demyx, how does it feel not to have a heart?—Laura~**

"Oh, we do too have hearts," Demyx said, smiling and shaking his head. "Don't be mad."

**~What is the funniest thing that's ever happened to you when you cosplay in public?—SnakesRMyLife9235~**

"You wanna tell or shall I?" Emilee asked, looking over at Alec.

"I will," Alec replied, grinning. "We cosplayed as Demyx and Zexion in casual clothes at the local mall and we got bored, so we started asking random strangers—"

"Mostly guys."

"—if they liked the number 69."

"You get what we're asking, right? Good."

"Well, after about an hour of that, we went to the Orange Julius near the exit. After we'd ordered, Em stepped off to the side but I just smiled at the male cashier and asked him our little question."

"Mind you, this guy has to be in his late 20s, early 30s at most and Alec is just 16."

"He just smiled back at me and said in a low voice, 'I get off at 5'."

"We laughed so hard it hurt!"

**~Where do you guys get your cosplays?—Kisara32~**

"Well, we usually buy them off eBay or even Amazon," Emilee replied, looking over at Alec.

"We actually make a lot of our cosplays if we have the time and/or the money," Alec added, crossing his arms as he leaned back on the couch. "As for the wigs, we always buy them off any reliable cosplay website we find and style them ourselves."

"Takes a hell of a long time," Peter muttered, Emilee reaching back to slap his stomach (the only part she could really reach from her position).

"Shut up, flower boy," she teased, grinning. "You don't do anything with the wigs."

"Actually, Em usually does all the work with our wigs, arranges buying our cosplays, and making the most of them," Fang said, rubbing the top of the brunette's head. "And she is amazing."

**~Who actually founded Scoobs Productions?—Kisara32~**

"Well, I did," Emilee said, raising her hand. "And my co-founders were Alec, James, Jay, and Luke."

"We're not important enough to get mentioned?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms. "Well, fine. We don't like you either."

"No!" The brunette laughed, pulling on his sleeve. "You know I love ya'll."

**~Where are you guys all from? You all have such different personalities.—Kisara32~**

"Well, I'm from California," Emilee said, looking around. "The homelands are awesome!"

"And with that lovely little introductions," Alec said, struggling not to laugh, "my turn. I'm from Texas. And Em just loves my accent."

"It's just so cute!" the brunette squealed, bringing the blonde into a tight hug.

"Anyway…" Peter said, shifting his weight between legs, "I'm from the UK. Not gonna say where, though."

"I'm from London," Mark said.

"Florida," Marlie said.

"Indiana," Fang said.

"Oregon," Zig said.

"Nevada," James said.

"Rhode Island," Luke said.

"New York," Tabs said.

"Washington," Jay said.

"Louisiana," Nathan said.

"Tennessee," Will said.

"And somehow," Emilee finished, "we all ended up in the sucky part of Washington. Yakima. And how sucky it is. No offense to people who like it or were born here, I just hate it so bad."

"So don't blame her," Alec said, the brunette's legs moving to rest sideways over his own.

**~Do you guys cosplay for any other things besides anime, manga, or game characters?—Kisara32~**

"Well, we cosplay for Cirque Du Freak," Emilee said, looking at the makeup on Alec's cheek making up the scar for his Crepsley outfit. "We just finished doing a small photoshoot for it, actually."

"We cosplay Harry Potter and Eragon sometimes," Nathan said.

"Think that's about it," Emilee replied.

**~What are your inspirations for Zemyx Time?—RaggedyAndy3~**

Emilee looked at Alec, grinning. "Inside jokes, mainly," she replied.

"All our stuff is basically taken from movies, music that comes on our iPods or radios, videos we see on youtube, and people we see on the street," Alec added. "But mostly inside jokes are our inspiration and each other, too."

"If you remember from some episode, don't really know which one," Fang said, grinning, "when we had all those quotes with stars next to the inside jokes, all of those have an interesting story behind them."

"If you have a question about any of our inside jokes, just ask," Marlie said.

**~Do you guys have any plans for the future for stories?—RaggedyAnn4~**

"Well, we've started a Soriku thing that we should be posting soon," Emilee replied. "We're calling it 'The Riku Review' and it'll be mainly focused on Riku and Sora and Kairi, with other pairings randomly thrown in."

"And it'll be about Riku's opinions on pretty much everything with Sora and yaoi and randomness galore," Alec said. "Because really, have we ever failed to disappoint ya'll?"

"And we're planning a Final Fantasy thing called…" Emilee grinned, shrugging. "Well, we don't really have a name for it yet."

"So if ya wanna tell us what we should call it, feel free 'cause we have no fuckin' idea what to call it."

"It's gonna basically be about Rufus and Rude and Elena and Reno, of course, and others thrown in there with some pairings. Maybe. And lots and lots of randomness."

"Other than that, we don't really have any more plans."

.**********.

"Well, that's all the questions we have," Demyx said, throwing his papers over his head. "So, keep on asking questions for the show and keep on reviewing and reading and we love you all!"

"I don't," Axel muttered, crossing his arms.

"Yes, he does," the blonde said.

"And if you have any ideas for our new show," Rufus said, crossing his legs, "please send them in and a title, if you please. Reno has been too lazy to figure one out himself."

"Hey!" Reno crossed his arms and frowned. "I take that to offense, boss."

Rufus smirked. "Exactly," he said.

"And if you have any suggestions on what I should review in my new show," Riku said, leaning back against the couch, "send them in and I'll choose my favorites."

"BYE!" Demyx yelled, a huge smile on his face.

*****END*****

**Hope that amused ya'll. 12 pages of typing. Damn. **

***peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


	29. Zemyx Day

**Just a quick little thing for the magical day of 6/9. And by the way, it might not show up as being 6/9 as my upload date, but it's 6/9 here in Portugal because we're 9 hours ahead of the states. So, technically, I ****am**** uploading on Zemyx Day, just not Zemyx Day in the other half of the world. *hee hee* XD**

*****START*****

"Zexy! The camera's on! Quit it!"

Zexion groaned softly, peeling himself off of the blonde beneath him before sitting with his knees up against his chest on the bed. Demyx sat up straight Indian-style on his bed before looking at the camera pointed at them with a smile on his face.

"Hey there!" Demyx exclaimed happily, waving slightly. "We just wanted to get on and say to ya'll…"

Zexion leaned closer, wrapping his arms around the blonde tightly before pressing a short kiss to his cheek. "Happy Zemyx Day!" they both announced.

"It's our day today," Zexion smirked, moving a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Axel, Marluxia, and Xigbar aren't getting their hands on my Demyx today."

"Is that why you locked the door and put a spell to make sure no one could use a portal to get in?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

Zexion's smirk grew slightly. "For that and…" he looked around a little, "…other things."

"What other things?"

Zexion's face held an almost evil grin as he looked back at his boyfriend. "Would you like to see?" he asked.

Demyx smiled. "Uh-huh!" he agreed, nodding his head.

Zexion didn't need another word. He pulled the blonde into him with a kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. The slatenette pushed the blonde back on the bed with their lips still locked together, straddling his hips before starting to trail his mouth lower.

"Zex—y!" Demyx squeaked as Zexion bit down on a sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder. "T-The c-camera!"

Zexion grinned against the blonde's skin, one hand coming up to rest on the blonde's chest. His other hand reached for the camera just as the hand that rested on Demyx's chest started to slowly slide the zipper to his cloak down.

*****END*****

**Well, that was a little thing we did before I left for Europe especially for Zemyx Day because I won't be with my friends and able to cosplay for 6/9/10. So we'll be partying it up when I get back. *dances***

**Hope to see ya'll later! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


	30. IM Convo

**This is actually a conversation we had yesterday when I got on my IM account and found my friends logged on, too. It lasted an hour or so, but it was pretty cool. It's not really Zemyx Time, but it was interesting and it was the cast of Zemyx Time, so I decided to add it because to us, it was hilarious. Here's a quick guide.**

**Anchayancha: Nathan (Xigbar)**

**Dancedemyxdance911: Me (Demyx)**

**Keybladebearer3: Alec (Zexion)**

**Shinraemployee92: James (Axel)**

**Yakivegasshowgirl: Marlie (Larxene)**

**Flowerboysunite: Peter (Marluxia)**

**Zigzag5: Zig (Luxord)**

**Maxridesboy: Fang (Vexen)**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Zig's dads**

*****START*****

anchayanca has joined the coversation

dancedemyxdance911 has joined the conversation

anchayancha: hey, how's europe?

dancedemyxdance911: awesome. we stopped by the beach and i felt so at home and at peace

anchayancha: lol. that's our little water boy

dancedemyxdance911: what r u doin?

anchayancha: i was looking over a random zemyx time skit

dancedemyxdance911: did u get my email?

anchayancha: also wat i'm looking at

dancedemyxdance911: any1 else with you?

anchayancha: they just got their computers. hang on a sec. i'm txting those that aren't here

keybladebearer3 has joined the conversation

shinraemployee92 has joined the conversation

zigzag5 has joined the conversation

flowerboysunite has joined the conversation

yakivegasshowgirl has joined the conversation

maxridesboy has joined the conversation

dancedemyxdance911: this every1?

anchayancha: yep. will is visiting family and doesn't have access to a computer right now, drake is sick, mark went to london for a week or so, luke is also sick, and jay and tabs r on a date rite now.

keybladebearer3: nice to talk to ya, em

dancedemyxdance911: how mad were u when chris told u?

keybladebearer3: i threw my fone

dancedemyxdance911: where?

keybladebearer3: i don't wanna say

shinraemployee92: come on, ally. tell us where u threw ur fone after learning our little water boy is gone

keybladebearer3: shut up, james.

dancedemyxdance911: please tell us?

keybladebearer3: i threw it against a tree then in the canal

flowerboysunite: wow. u really were mad, weren't u?

keybladebearer3: when she doesn't tell me she's leaving 4 2 weeks, i get kinda pissy. excuse me

yakivegasshowgirl: shut up, peter. its hard on him when she's gone

dancedemyxdance911: i'll be back in a week and a half. u can last that long w/o me

shinraemployee92: actually, no he can't

keybladebearer3: shut up, james! is any1 near him?

zigzag5: got it

shinraemployee92: ow! what the fuck, zig? that hurt!

maxridesboy: nice shot, zig

zigzag5: thx

keybladebearer3: thx, zig. i owe ya

dancedemyxdance911: wat r u guys doin 2day?

zigzag5: we were gonna just go 2 the movies or something. nothing really special

flowerboysunite: it's summer. we don't have anything else to do

dancedemyxdance911: u could write the script for zemyx time instead of forcing me to write it DURING VACATION

maxridesboy: yeah, but ur so much better at it than us!

dancedemyxdance911: that's not gonna get u out of this, fang

maxridesboy: damn, i thought that would work

dancedemyxdance911: HAPPY ZEMYX DAY! XD

maxridesboy: happy zemyx day

zigzag5: zemyx day

flowerboysunite: zemyx 2 all

yakivegasshowgirl: happy zemyx day

shinraemployee92: zemyx day

anchayancha: happy zemyx day

keybladebearer3: happy zemyx day my beautiful little melodious nocturne. my precious little demyx

dancedemyxdance911: thx, my little zexy-kins!

yakivegasshowgirl: who wants 2 guess how many gfs ally has had since em has been gone?

maxridesboy: ooh! ooh! me! me!

zigzag5: 5

flowerboysunite: i'm not allowed to answer apparently, cause i already know

shinraemployee92: 2

dancedemyxdance911: 4

yakivegasshowgirl: and em is the winner! : )

shinraemployee92: 4 gfs?

dancedemyxdance911: i've only been gone 4 days!

keybladebearer3: shut up! i get lonely w/o her, okay?

dancedemyxdance911: rotflmao XD

keybladebearer3: shut up

zigzag5: uhoh. dads calling to get off the computer and help paint. gotta go

maxridesboy: which one?

zigzag5: both

maxridesboy: i'll help. they love me anyway

zigzag5: see ya!

dancedemyxdance911: im u later!

zigzag5 has left the conversation

maxridesboy has left the conversation

flowerboysunite: oops, moms calling for something. gotta go.

flowerboysunite has left the conversation

yakivegasshowgirl: pizzas here. see ya l8r

anchayancha: i gotta go 2. l8r

yakivegasshowgirl has left the conversation

anchayancha has left the conversation

dancedemyxdance911: wat about u, james? aren't u zigs? shouldnt u b helping paint, 2?

shinraemployee92: no, cause i am neither hikaru and kaorus son nor their sons boyfriend, so i can stay on the computer

keybladebearer3: so anything interesting so far, dem?

dancedemyxdance911: well, my aunt said that in barcelona spain, which is where we will be going some point, u can walk down this one street completely naked

keybladebearer3: i'd go

shinraemployee92: i'd go just 2 c em do it

dancedemyxdance911: only in ur dreams boys. only in ur dreams

keybladebearer3: anywhere else u can do that?

dancedemyxdance911: well, u can be topless in the beaches and in the one i'm going 2 later this week

keybladebearer3: can i fly to portugal just to c that?

dancedemyxdance911: 2 c other people do that or to force/see me do that?

keybladebearer3: the second option

dancedemyxdance911: again, only in ur dreams boys. only in ur dreams

shinraemployee92: well, my dreams will be GOOD 2nite. c ya em

dancedemyxdance911: c ya, ya bastard

shinraemployee92: i love it when ya talk dirty 2 me, babe

shinraemployee92 has left the conversation

keybladebearer3: hes a bastard, u know that rite?

dancedemyxdance911: as r u, but i put up with you, now dont i?

keybladebearer3: touche

dancedemyxdance911: anything else interesting going on lately?

keybladebearer3: nothing much, really. can i still vid chat with u l8r?

dancedemyxdance911: course u can. in a couple hours or so

keybladebearer3: hows the time change been?

dancedemyxdance911: i've had total jet lag 4 the past 2 days. i fell asleep so many times without u there to use as a pillow

keybladebearer3: sorry. tried to get my rents to let me go, but they said no.

dancedemyxdance911: sokay. i've gotten along without u so far. any new songs u been practicing?

keybladebearer3: can i show you, chance, and guilty beauty love

dancedemyxdance911: all awesome vic songs. guilty beauty love is my absolute favorite

keybladebearer3: i know. that's why i picked it

dancedemyxdance911: lol. mom's callin'. vid chat l8r?

keybladebearer3: course. c ya, dem

dancedemyxdance911 has left the conversation

keybladebearer3: i love u

keybladebearer3 has left the conversation


	31. Grease

**I'm being forced to write this script for Zemyx Time on ****vacation****. See how much I have to do when I'm not around the rest of the group? Anyway, here we go! **

**Oh! And first to guess at least 5 of the characters gets a prize! And the person who won my last contest (too lazy to look up your name but you know who you are), your episode will be out ****very soon****. I promise. **

**BTW: We changed Marluxia's hair color for the first part of this because of what happens later on in the actual movie. Also, this is **_**REALLY LONG!**_

*****START*****

…A blonde teenager, his hair styled in a Mohawk/mullet hybrid, in a pair of blue trunks and a white tanktop smiled as he held the hand of a slate-haired teenager, his hair short in the back and long to cover his right eye, in a pair of purple trunks and a black tanktop as they walked down the beach together…

…The blonde smiled, holding a camera up to his face as he waved the slatenette a little further away. The slatenette grinned slightly before he knocked over the sand castle they'd just made. The blonde laughed as he started to run away from the other…

…The blonde gave a small smile as he gave the slatenette a final kiss, walking away down the beach…

.**********.

Vexen Academic, Lexaeus Hero, and Xigbar Shooter walked onto the campus of Oblivion High, starting to laugh as Xigbar stole Vexen's paper bag lunch, holding it out of the blonde's reach.

"Hey, give that back!" Vexen yelled, trying to get his lunch back.

Xigbar laughed, tossing it to Lexaeus. "Don't you know you're not supposed to eat these?" he joked with a smile. "You're supposed to burn them!"

Vexen glared at the older teenager as he grabbed the bag back from Lexaeus, stuffing it in his pocket. "My mom makes it the first day of school," he muttered, resisting the urge to hit Xigbar.

"Hey, there's Axel!" Xigbar exclaimed, seeing a familiar tall redhead standing in front of a tall blonde, a cigarette in his mouth and another behind one ear. "Axel!"

Axel Flurry turned, smiling slightly when he saw the other three, walking away from the blonde. "Xigbar," he said, giving him a high-five. "Vexen. Lexaeus."

"What've you been doing all summer, Axel?" Lexaeus asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I've been working," the redhead replied. "Which is more than any of you can say."

"Why would you want to work?" Xigbar asked with a grin.

"Because," Axel said, slapping the back of his head. "I'm saving up to buy me some wheels."

"Hey, there's Zexion!" Xigbar noticed, still grinning. "Hey, Zexion!"

Standing talking to a few teenage boys was a shorter slate-haired teenage boy in black jeans, a black tanktop, and a black leather jacket, '"T" bird' on the back in white with a small white bird. Zexion Schemer. "Zexion!" Xigbar yelled again, the slatenette coming over with a high-five to Axel.

"Any new guys, Zex?" Axel asked, pulling up the collar of his own leather jacket.

"Just the same old ones," Zexion replied with a small smile.

"So, Zex," Xigbar said, "what did ya do over the summer?"

"Spent most of it at the beach," the slatenette replied, moving a hand to his pocket. "Met a guy."

"How was he?" Axel asked with a grin.

"You know I won't tell ya that, Ax," Zexion replied. "Besides, he's gone, so there's not much left."

The bell rang, the 5 friends heading inside the school with a grumble.

A few feet away, walking across the grass was a tall blonde, his hair in a hybrid of a Mohawk and a mullet, in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt and a tall teenage boy with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that flipped out near the ends in a pink T-shirt and a pair of jeans, a pink jacket with 'Pink Ladies' on the back in black on his back. Demyx Nocturne and Marluxia Assassin.

"Thanks for showing me around, Marly," Demyx said with a small smile.

"No problem," Marluxia replied, flipping his hair over his shoulder. "Things are a little different here then back home, aren't they?"

"It's a lot different than Destiny Island, yeah," the blonde agreed, shifting the binder and notebook in his arms. "In fact, I wish I was back there right now."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Marluxia said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Come on. Let's get to class."

A short blonde boy, a short black-haired girl, and a tall blonde teenage boy walked toward the school, all three of them sporting the same jackets as Marluxia. Roxas Destiny, Xion Memory, and Luxord Fate.

"Another year," Roxas said, pushing the black sunglasses further up his face.

"But this year, we're seniors," Xion pointed out.

"And we're gonna rule the school," Roxas added, grinning.

"Let's get going," Luxord said, flipping a card through his fingers as they walked.

"Xaldin, do you have the schedules for this year?"

Larxene Nymph, the principle at Oblivion High looked over at her secretary, Xaldin Lancer, only to come up empty-handed. She shook her head as Demyx walked into the office, leaning over the counter. "May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm new here and I don't really know where to go," Demyx said.

Larxene sighed, pulling out some paperwork. "Fill out these papers and you'll be set," she said, turning and walking into her office. Demyx looked at the papers, sighed slightly, pulled out a pen, and started to fill them out.

*****LUNCH*****

Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, Axel, and Zexion all stood on the bleachers out in front of the track, a lit cigarette dangling between the redhead's lips. "Did any of you see the new guy at registration?" he asked. "Man."

"Hot?" Xigbar asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Axel said, grinning.

Demyx and Marluxia walked through the cafeteria until they came to the table where Roxas, Xion, and Luxord. "Hey, guys," Marluxia said, he and Demyx sitting next to them. "This is Demyx. He just moved here from Destiny Island."

"Destiny Island, huh?" Roxas asked, one eyebrow raised. His reaction was pretty normal. Destiny Island was really different than Twilight Town where Oblivion High was.

"Hey, guys!" A short girl with short burgundy hair in a pink dress headed over to the table.

"Uh-oh," Roxas muttered. "Here comes Kairi Heart. The most annoying girl at Oblivion Hi—Hi!" He changed as Kairi came closer.

"You're the new boy, aren't you?" she asked, smiling at Demyx. "You must think me terribly rude not to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Kairi He—art!" She hopped up from where she'd started to sit down, the group (with the exception of Demyx) laughing as she picked up an apple core. "Anyway," she continued with a nervous laugh, "I hope you audition to be a cheerleader and we'll get to know each other and be life-long friends."

"What do you think about Demyx?" Marluxia asked, leaning forward with his chin in his hand. "Do you think we could make him a Pink Lady?"

Roxas looked over to where Demyx was looking over a piece of paper with Kairi. "Nah," he replied with a small shrug. "He looks too pure to be pink."

"So, Demyx," Marluxia said, breaking apart him and Kairi, "what did you do this summer?"

"I spent most of it at the beach," the blonde replied with a smile. "I met a boy there."

"Go to the beach just for some boy?" Roxas asked.

"Well, he was sort of special," Demyx said.

Roxas grinned. "There ain't no such thing," he told him.

Demyx looked over at Kairi again as he kept talking. "It was really romantic," he continued.

"So, Zexion, what did you do at the beach?" Lexaeus asked, looking up at the slatenette.

"Come on, you guys, you don't want to hear all the details," Zexion replied.

"Yeah, we do!" Axel exclaimed, Xigbar grabbing the slatenette's jacket.

"Get off!" Zexion yelled with a small grin, pushing Xigbar away. "I'll tell you. I met this guy, crazy for me."

"I met this guy, cute as can be," Demyx said.

"Did you get very far?" Xigbar asked, leaning closer.

"Does he have a car?" Luxord asked.

"He swam by me, he got a cramp," Zexion said, a grin coming to his face. "I saved his life, he nearly drowned. Something began."

"He ran by me, got my suit damp," Demyx said. "He showed off, splashing around. Something began."

"Was it love at first sight?" Marluxia asked with a smile.

"Did he put up a fight?" Axel teased.

"Took him bowling in the arcade," Zexion said, his grin growing. "We made out under the dock."

"We went strolling, drank lemonade," Demyx said, standing up. "We stayed out 'till 10 o'clock."

"Tell more," Vexen said, "but you don't have to brag."

"He sounds like a drag," Roxas said, leaning back on his elbows on the lunch bench.

"He got friendly, holding my hand," Demyx said, looking over at Marluxia. "He was sweet, just turned eighteen."

"He got friendly down in the sand," Zexion smirked, looking down at his friends from a higher bleacher bench. "He was good, ya know what I mean."

"How much did he spend?" Xion asked, leaning forward with her chin in her hand.

"Can she get me a friend?" Xigbar asked, Axel slapping the back of his head to get him to shut up.

"It got colder, that's where it ends," Demyx said, walking away from the lunch table, Marluxia and the other still staring after him.

"I told him we'd still be friends," Zexion said, starting to head to the top corner of the bleachers.

"Then we made our true love vow," Demyx said with a smile.

"Wonder what he's doing now," Zexion wondered, looking over the campus.

"Summer dreams," they said together on opposite sides of the school, "ripped at the seams but, oh, those summer nights."

The bell rang and everyone headed back inside for the rest of school. After school, Demyx walked outside with Marluxia, Roxas, Luxord, and Xion. "So, Demyx," the brunette said, "what was this guy's name? The one you met at the beach?"

"Zexion," the blonde replied with a smile. "Zexion Schemer."

Luxord and Xion started snickering until Roxas hushed them. "Well, he sounds great," Roxas said with a smile. "And maybe someday, if you believe, he'll come back again."

"You really believe so, Roxas?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Oh, I know so," he replied, the grin still on his face.

"You really think so, Marluxia?" Demyx asked as the two stayed back a little ways.

"Um, come on, Demyx," the brunette said, pulling the blonde behind him. "Let's go."

*****THE PEP RALLY*****

Demyx stood with the rest of the cheerleaders as the gym coach, Leon Squall, made a pep speech about the homecoming football game. Demyx looked over to the football team, smiling when a brunette player, Sora Strife, mouthed 'Hi' at him. When the pep rally was over, Demyx waved at Sora before seeing Marluxia and running over to him.

"You were great," the brunette said, smiling.

"I did horrible," the blonde said, but a smile was on his face.

"Hey, Zex, look at that," Xigbar said, leaning against a car as they watched the rally from the parking lot.

Zexion looked up to see Axel parking a car. And not just any car. An old car with scratched red and black paint that just looked horrible. "What is this?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"This is my car," Axel replied, pulling the keys out and sitting on the top of the driver's seat. "What does it look like?"

"Looks like a pile of crap," Xigbar joked with a laugh.

"I'm gonna race her on Thunder Road," the redhead said.

"This thing is gonna be on Thunder Road?" Vexen asked in disbelief. "I'd pay to see that happen."

"Shut up," Axel muttered.

"Hey," Vexen said, seeing a black car with silver flames on it growing closer. "What are Scorpions doing here? This ain't their turf."

The car drove by, a silver-haired man in the driver's seat. Xemnas Superior. He flipped them off before driving off with a laugh.

"Hey, Demyx," Roxas said, grabbing the blonde's arm. "Come on. I got someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it, Roxas?" Demyx asked, a smile on his face as the blonde pulled him up to Zexion and his friends, though he was still behind him.

"Hey, Zex," the shorter blonde said, grinning at the slatenette. "I got someone for you to meet."

"Yeah?" Zexion turned, leaning against Axel's "car". "Who?"

Roxas grinned, noticing that Axel's eyes never left him, and pulled Demyx in front of him. The blonde's smile grew. "Zexion?" he asked.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked, a smile instantly growing on his face. "I-I don't believe it! I-I thought you were going back to Destiny Island."

"We had a change of plans," Demyx said, his smile never fading.

Zexion started to say something else before he noticed the gazes around him. "I mean, that's cool," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you want."

"Zexion?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the slatenette said, a small grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" the blonde tried asking.

"What do you mean? This is how I am. This is how I always was."

Demyx frowned, his hands starting to shake, thinking Zexion had just played with him. "Zexion Schemer, you're a fake and a phony and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" he yelled, running away to a car a few rows down.

"Oh, he wishes he'd never laid eyes on you," Xigbar teased with a grin, never noticing Zexion's expression as Demyx ran away.

Marluxia glared at all of them before chasing after the blonde, Luxord and Xion following. Roxas took one last look at Axel before following them.

Marluxia walked up to Demyx ,putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, brushing a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes.

"He was so nice to me this summer," Demyx said, tears threatening to fall.

Marluxia gave a comforting grin, rubbing the blonde's back. "Don't worry about it," he comforted. "Men are horrible. But for some reason, we still love them." Demyx gave a small smile, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hey, I'm having a sleepover with Rox, Lux, and Xion. You wanna come?"

"I'd like that," Demyx said with a smile.

"Let's go," the brunette said, taking the blonde's hand.

*****MARLUXIA'S HOUSE—NIGHT*****

Roxas sat with his back against the headboard of Marluxia's bed in a pair of black shorts and a white T-shirt; Luxord sat on the edge of Marluxia's bed in a pair of oversized white shorts and a green T-shirt with 'Choose Your Weapon' on it in black with a picture of dice under it; Xion sat on the floor with her back against the T.V. in a pair of yellow shorts and a black camisole; Marluxia sat on the window seat in a pink T-shirt and a pair of purple shorts; Demyx was sitting next to Marluxia in a pair of blue cotton pajama pants decorated with bubbles and a black T-shirt with a 'IX' on the back in bright blue letters.

"How 'bout something to get the party going?" Roxas smirked, pulling an unopened bottle of wine out from a bag behind him on the bed.

"Imported," Xion said with an appreciative tone.

"Hey, Demyx, you want some?" Marluxia asked after the bottle had been passed around once.

"I bet you haven't even had a drink before," Roxas smirked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, I had some champagne at my cousin's wedding once," Demyx said.

"Wow, real wild child we have here," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Xion held out the bottle, Demyx taking it with a tentative hand. He took a long drink, choking a little bit before handing it back. "Want one?" Roxas asked, now holding out a lit cigarette.

"I-I don't smoke," the blonde stuttered nervously.

"Just one," Roxas prompted with a small grin, holding it out more. Demyx gulped, taking the cigarette and taking a small drag. He held it out in front of him, practically choking when he inhaled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. You shouldn't inhale unless you're used to it."

"Hey, Demyx," Marluxia interrupted, Roxas taking back the cigarette, "do you want me pierce your ears?"

"Duh duh duh," Roxas, Xion, and Luxord chanted in eerie voices. Marluxia glared at them. "Duh!"

"I don't know, Marly," Demyx replied, a little nervous about it.

"Oh, come on," the brunette prompted.

"I don't know," the blonde repeated. "My father won't like it."

"Here, Marluxia, you can use my pin," Luxord said, handing the brunette a sharp pin.

"Aah!" Demyx yelped when it pricked his ear.

"Come on, Demyx," Marluxia said, pulling the blonde up. "My folks will flip if I get blood on the carpet."

"B-Blood?" Demyx stuttered.

"Oh, it only bleeds for a second," Marluxia said, closing the bathroom door behind them.

A few minutes and a yelp later, Marluxia walked out of the bathroom alone and closing the door behind him. "Guys, Demyx is sick," he said. "I just did one ear, he saw the blood, and bleh."

"You're not getting your hands on my ears," Xion said, holding her hands over her ears.

"Well, you'll be sorry because I have been accepted to Traverse Beauty School," Marluxia smirked, sitting beside her.

"You mean you're dropping out of Oblivion?" Xion asked in disbelief.

"I don't think of it as dropping out," the brunette argued, "I think of it as a very strategic career move."

"Well, I think it's a little cold out," Luxord said, pulling on a jacket with a twisting dragon on the back.

"Where'd you get that?" Roxas asked, looking at the back.

"From Kadaj," the blonde smirked.

"A student?" Xion asked.

"No, he's a marine," Luxord smirked.

"A marine?" Roxas asked in disbelief, giving the blonde a high-five.

"Wanna see a picture?" Luxord pulled out his wallet, the pictures falling down in a row.

"God, you're turning into a one-man U.S.O.," Roxas commented, looking at them all. "Why's this one torn?"

Luxord looked over his shoulder before taking the wallet back. "His old boyfriend was in the picture," he muttered, tossing the wallet away.

"Demyx?" Marluxia asked, opening the door just a crack to get a toothbrush through. "Here's your toothbrush."

"Thanks, Marly," Demyx's voice came from inside. "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"It's nothing," the brunette assured him, the door shutting again.

Roxas frowned, using a brush to spike up his hair to resemble Demyx's. "Little Mr. goody-two shoes is getting on my last nerve," he muttered, turning to the rest of the group. "Look at me. I'm Demyx Nocturne. I don't drink, or smoke. I get ill from one cigarette. Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed." He pranced around the room, primping his hair until Luxord coughed for him to stop. Roxas turned around, flattening his hair out again when he saw Demyx standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Are you making fun of me, Rox?" he asked.

Roxas spiked his hair back up like it normally was, trying to avoid the taller's gaze. "Some people are so touchy," he muttered.

Outside, Axel was driving down Marluxia's street, Zexion in the passenger seat and Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Vexen sitting in the back with bottles of beer in their hands. He stopped in front of Marluxia's house, the group upstairs moving to look out the window.

"They can't come up here," Marluxia said, pulling back the curtains, "my folks'll flip!"

"Someone needs to call her," Lexaeus said.

"Oh, Demyx, Demyx," Xigbar called, standing up. "Where for art thou Demyx?"

"Shut up!" Axel yelled, pushing him back down in the car.

"I don't know about you guys," Roxas said, pulling on his tennis shoes (he'd changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt), "but I'm gonna get my kicks while I'm still young enough to get them."

They watched as the blonde climbed out the window. "What's he gonna do, shimmy down the drainpipe?" Marluxia asked in disbelief.

"Hey, look, there's Roxas," Lexaeus said, pointing up at the blonde climbing down off the roof.

"Hey, Roxas, you're doing that without a net," Vexen teased as he walked closer with a hand in his pocket.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas grinned, leaning against the car. "You got a lot to offer a guy."

Axel grinned, shifting in his seat. "You bet I do," he smirked.

Roxas grinned still, looking over at Zexion. "What's up, Zex?" he asked.

Zexion looked over. "You're looking good, Roxas," he muttered.

"Eat your heart out," the blonde teased.

Zexion smirked. "Sorry, but sloppy seconds aren't my style," he replied, pulling himself out of the car. "I'm just gonna go home."

Roxas shrugged as the slatenette walked away, taking his seat next to Axel in the car. The redhead pulled the car out of the driveway, starting to move before coming to a quick stop. Roxas moved to his knees, looking at the three behind him. "All right," he said, "what do you think this is? A gangbang?"

"You wish," Xigbar smirked.

"Get out of the car!" Axel yelled, the three moving out to stand in the street. Roxas grinned, moving closer as the redhead moved his arm around his shoulders before driving off.

"When a guy chooses a chick over his buddies, something's wrong!" Xigbar yelled. He growled softly. "Come on, guys. Let's go get some ice cream."

"I don't know what I saw in him," Demyx said, sitting next to Luxord on Marluxia's bed.

"Don't sweat it, dude," the blonde muttered, stopping what he was doing and handing him his wallet. "Have one of mine."

"Wow," Demyx said, looking over all the pictures. "There's so many of them. How do you keep up with them all?

"I'm a terrific pen pal," Luxord mumbled.

Demyx looked over at the slightly taller blonde. He was using a sharpie and writing on a deck of playing cards, more decks spread out in front of him. "Can I have a couple of those?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Luxord muttered, handing the blonde a few cards.

Marluxia watched from his place behind Xion as he did her hair as Demyx walked out of the bedroom.

Demyx walked outside in the backyard, kneeling by the kiddie pool filled with water in the middle of the yard. "I can't help but love him," he said to himself. "He was so sweet to me. He was cute." He sighed, flinging a card in the water and watching it float around. "Hopelessly devoted to him."

****short break, because I didn't feel that the next scene deserved to go after Demyx's little alone scene****

Along a line of parked cars at the edge of a short cliff-like drop was Axel's car. Inside, Axel and Roxas were making out to no end, Axel's hand already down the blonde's pants. "Do you have it?" Roxas gasped, breaking away.

"Oh, yeah," Axel smirked, reaching into his wallet. "Heh. My 25 cent insurance policy." Roxas grinned before Axel's face fell. "It broke."

"What? How could it break?"

The redhead groaned, throwing it to the floor. "I bought it when I was in the 7th grade."

"Oh…" Roxas slumped down in his seat, Axel running his hand through his hair with a small sigh. "What the hell." Roxas started making out with the redhead again.

Xemnas backed up to Axel's car, his arm around a blue-haired man (Saix Diviner). He backed up, putting a nice dent in the car. "What the hell are you doing here?" Axel growled, moving to look out the window.

"You're parked in a no parking zone," Xemnas grinned.

"The whole place is a no parking zone, idiot," Axel growled.

Xemnas glared back at him, backing into his car again. Axel's eyes widened as something fell off the back end. "You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well I'll give you 75 cents for the whole thing," Xemnas said. "And that includes your chick." Roxas's brow furrowed at that. Xemnas laughed, a grin on Saix's face as they drove away.

*****THE NEXT DAY—AUTOSHOP*****

"Man, that looks bad," Xigbar said, looking at the dent in Axel's car.

"No shit, Sherlock," Axel muttered, sitting on the top of the driver's seat.

"Come on, guys," Zexion said. He opened the hood, Axel cringing at the creaking. "This car could be could be a major piece of machinery. Why, this car could be systematic, hydromatic, ultramatic, it could be greased lighting. Get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads."

"Keep talking, Zex," Axel grinned. "I like what I'm hearing."

"With fuel injection cut-off and chrome plated rods," Zexion continued.

"We'll get her ready," Axel smirked. "I'll kill to get her ready."

"Purple French taillights and thirty inch fins," the slatenette continued on. "A palomino dashboard and dual muffler twins. With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, Roxas will be at your door faster than ever and more than willing."

"Let's get her started," Axel grinned.

*****DISNEY ICE CREAM PALACE*****

"Alright, the meeting as officially started," Axel said, sitting on the end of a bench with the rest of the group.

Zexion sighed, turning to see Demyx sitting with Sora, a milkshake with two straws in between them. "You want some new music?" the blonde asked, standing up as the brunette nodded. "I'll need some money." Demyx smiled as Sora handed him a dime, walking down from their table.

Axel whistled as he stopped to pass by him, standing in front of the jukebox. Zexion walked around the opposite direction, getting stopped by Kairi. "Hey, Zexion," she said with a smile.

"I can't talk now, Kairi," Zexion said, trying to get away but she kept talking.

"Call me," she said when he finally got away.

"Hey," the slatenette said, standing next to Demyx at the jukebox. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Demyx said.

"Hey, I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time now."

"What about?"

"That night at the pep rally. I mean, I know how I acted. I mean, it wasn't me, you gotta believe that. I mean, it was me, of course, but it wasn't me and…you see, Demyx, I got this image, right? And—"

"Well, that's why I'm so glad that Sora is such a simple person." He gave a small wave to the brunette.

Zexion smirked. "Yeah, too bad he has no brains."

"Jealous?"

"Jealous? Oh, come on, Demyx, don't make me laugh."

"Well, what have you ever done?"

"Oh, come on. I can run circles around those jerks."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Demyx walked away, leaving Zexion standing by the jukebox alone.

*****SCHOOL—GYM*****

Zexion stood in the gym in his jeans, T-shirt, and leather jacket looking over the gymnasts practicing, a lit cigarette between his lips. Leon walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Give me that," he said, taking the cigarette and putting it out. "Now, let's get you changed."

"That's why I'm here," Zexion said. "To change."

Leon sighed. "Oh, boy," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

A few minutes later, Leon and Zexion stood out on the basketball court, watching the players. "All right boy," Leon said, calling them over. "Now, Zexion's a new man and I want you to help him out."

The ball was thrown at the slatenette, the teenager glaring at the thrower. "Go," Leon said, crossing his arms. Zexion started for the basket, but didn't dribble once. "Stop, stop." Zexion walked over to him with the ball under his arm. "You gotta dribble," he said, doing a quick demonstration. "Dribble. Alright, let's try this again. Go." Zexion started dribbling a little until the ball was stolen and a basket made. Zexion stood in front of the player trying to pass before he gave him a quick punch to the gut, the ball dropping out of his hands. Leon blew the whistle, giving a small groan as he shook his head.

The next few sports didn't do any good for the slatenette either. Wrestling…Zexion just got pinned every which way. Baseball…He got mad at the umpire for calling his one hit a foul ball. Finally, Leon pushed him toward Track and Field.

Zexion was running around the track when he noticed Demyx standing with Sora in the bleachers, watching him. His gaze switched back and forth between the track and Demyx as he jumped over hurdles until he tripped over the last one, falling to the ground.

Demyx's eyes widened and he ran over to the slatenette brushing the dirt off his gray sweats. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Zexion muttered, walking with the blonde. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Well, that all depends," Demyx replied with a smile.

"On what?" Zexion wondered.

The blonde still smiled. "On you."

Zexion grinned, moving his arm around the taller's waist. They looked back at Sora who was still staring at them before running off, a smile on their faces.

*****DISNEY ICE CREAM PALACE*****

Zexion pulled his black car into the parking lot, helping Demyx out of the other side. He smiled as they started in until he saw the rest of the T birds and the Pink Ladies inside. "Uh, Demyx, why don't we go somewhere else?" he asked, starting to turn away.

"But, why?" Demyx asked, pulling the slatenette toward the door.

"It's just that…we can't be alone here," Zexion tried to explain.

"But, we're here already."

Zexion sighed, taking the blonde's hand. He took a deep breath, running through the doors and up to a table, setting up menus to try to hide them. "I thought you were gonna pull my arm out of the socket," Demyx joked. "What's your hurry?"

"I just wanted to get this table," Zexion lied, taking the blonde's hands. "It's the best table they got here."

"Hey, kids," Mickey, the elderly manager of the ice cream palace said, walking up to the table. "What'll you have?"

"Um…" Demyx looked over the menu quickly, "I'll have a cherry soda."

"Uh, I'm not that hungry," Zexion said. "Just get me a hamburger with everything and a cherry soda with chocolate ice cream."

"That sounds good," the blonde said. "I'll have the same." Mickey nodded, walking away with their order.

"Hey," Axel said, moving away the menus. "What are you two doing?"

"Hey, Axel," Zexion muttered, the redhead and Roxas sitting beside them.

"What's going on over here?" Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, Luxord, Xion, and Marluxia joined the table. Marluxia had a bandana around his head, hiding all of his hair.

"Here you go, kids," Mickey said, setting the food down on the table.

Roxas looked at the mirror he'd gotten from Marluxia, poking one of the purple marks on his neck experimentally. "I got more hickeys than I can count," he muttered.

"Hey, at least you're getting some," Axel grinned, taking a bite out of Zexion's hamburger. "What's been going on with you?" Roxas didn't answer. "Tell me or we're finished."

Roxas glared at the redhead, picking up Demyx's milkshake. "Finish this!" he yelled, throwing the milkshake on Axel's face. "Sorry, guys." He ran out of the place.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, running after him, milkshake still running down his face. "Roxas! I wanna talk with you!"

"Come on, Demyx," Zexion said, leading the blonde out of the place. Pretty soon, only Marluxia was left.

Mickey walked over, a washcloth in his hands. "No use crying over spilled milkshake," he said, smiling at Marluxia. "We're closing up soon."

"Do you mind if I stay a little longer, Mick?" Marluxia asked, undoing the bandana around his head.

"Sure thing," the older man said, picking up the plates and cups. His eyes widened at the sight of Marluxia's hair. Marluxia pulled off the bandana, his once brown hair cascading down over his shoulders in a pale pink color. "I don't mean to alarm you, but your hair is pink."

Marluxia smiled, laughing a bit. "Yeah, I had a little trouble in tinting class," he admitted. "In fact, I had a little trouble in all my classes. Beauty school isn't all I thought it would be."

"Nothing ever is," Mickey said, walking over to the kitchen.

"Mick," Marluxia said, "I dropped out. What do you think about being a waiter?"

Mickey laughed a bit. "You're too young to know," he said with a smile. "I'll see ya later, kid."

Marluxia smiled, but even as he walked out of the ice cream place, he kept hearing a voice tell him 'Go back to high school.'

*****SCHOOL—JUST BEFORE THE DANCE*****

"The one dance to be at and we don't have dates," Xion said, walking with Roxas outside the school. "Rox."

Roxas turned to see Axel standing just outside the school doors, a lit cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. The blonde just turned around. "What about Cloud from the mechanic's place?" he asked.

"Get serious," Xion muttered.

"Just a suggestion," Roxas said.

"Well, he's not available," Xion said, crossing her arms. "I already called him."

Roxas looked up as a car drove closer. "I think our luck is changing," he said, smiling at Xemnas as he drove closer. The silverette gave them a nod, revving the engine of his car.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Xion asked.

"What we're doing," Roxas emphasized, pulling on her arm. "Come on." Xemnas opened his door, letting Roxas climb in the passenger seat and Xion climb in the back seat before driving off.

*****THE DANCE*****

The gym was filled with people, all ready to start with the dance-off on national television for National Bandstand. Xemnas walked in the dance in his silver tux, one arm around Roxas (in a gold tux) and the other around Xion (in her black dress). "Um, I'm gonna go get something to drink," Xion said, moving out of the silverette's grip and heading off. Xemnas shrugged, his arm still around Roxas as he walked on.

"Vex, how do I look?" Marluxia asked as they walked in the dance together, Vexen in his light blue tux, Marluxia in his pale pink one.

"Like a beautiful pink flower," Vexen said, his arm around Marluxia's waist as they walked in.

Lexaeus in his orange tux watched Xion from a distance, his hand around a bottle of alcohol. Xigbar in his light purple tux and Luxord in his peach tux walked in together, walking off toward the refreshment table.

"Oh, Zexion, I don't know if I can do this," Demyx said, walking in with Zexion in his blue tux. "What if I get camera fright?"

"Don't worry about it," the slatenette (in his purple tux) said with a grin, the arm around Demyx's shoulders tightening slightly. "You'll be fine."

Pretty soon, the band started up, a warm-up song playing that everyone was dancing to.

Xion stood over near a camera, moving her hips to the beat. The silver-haired host of National Bandstand, Riku Dawn, saw her and grinned, moving over to her. "Hey, there," he said, her attention instantly on him. He was the one she'd been looking for, after all. "Do your parents know I'm in your room every night?" He grinned again. "At 7 o'clock on TV." Xion laughed a bit. "What's your name?"

"Xion," she replied.

"Yeah?" Riku asked. "Xion what?"

"Memory," she replied, smiling slightly.

"I'm hosting the dance off tonight," Riku said, leaning on the camera.

"I don't think I'm entered," Xion said.

Riku smirked. "A knock-out like you?" he asked, Xion's smile growing slightly.

Roxas saw Axel in a red tux dancing with Saix in a teal tux and stopped dancing, Xemnas turning to see what was wrong. He saw Axel and started to go after him when Roxas grabbed his arm, pulling him back with a smile.

"A melody," Zexion sang softly, dancing with Demyx with a smile, "that's never the same. A melody that's calling your name."

"Did you ever think about singing professionally?" the blonde teased, Zexion's singing getting worse and worse with a laugh.

"Hey, Zex," Axel said, the couple stopping. Zexion saw Saix and tried to move away. "I want you to meet Saix Diviner."

"How's it goin' Zex?" Saix asked with a grin.

"Fine, thanks," Zexion said, still trying to get away. "Let's go, Demyx." The blonde looked over his shoulder at them before the slatenette pulled them away.

"Who's that guy?" he asked as they started dancing again.

"Uh, he's just a guy I know, that's all," Zexion replied.

"How do you know him?" Demyx asked a few minutes later.

"He's just an old friend of the family's, that's all," Zexion replied.

A few minutes later, Larxene and Leon walked up to the stage where the band was playing, picking up a microphone as the students crowded around. "Alright, now, settle down," Leon said.

"In a few minutes, the entire world will be watching our school, God help us," Larxene said.

"There are a few game rules before we begin, though," Leon added.

"First of all," Larxene listed. "All couples must be boy-girl or boy-boy. **(a/n: XD)** Second, any dancing that is inappropriate results in immediate disqualification from the contest. And now, Mr. Riku Dawn." No one came up and she looked around. "Riku Dawn."

Riku heard his name and quickly moved away from Xion, running up to the stage and grabbing the microphone. "Let's have some fun!" he announced with a smile. "And if you're tapped on the shoulder, step back and let the others finish the ride!" The band started up as he hopped off the stage, moving to dance with Xion during his judging breaks.

Before long, Vexen and Marluxia were out as well as Roxas and Xemnas. As Xemnas was walking back to the bleachers, he saw Axel and Saix and tried to force them apart. Leon had to come over and break up the fight, Axel and Saix getting disqualified in the process.

After a few more minutes, Demyx and Zexion were dancing together, the rest of the students watching. Saix watched from the crowd, his arms crossed. When the two danced closer, someone grabbed the blonde and Saix pulled Zexion away, starting to dance with him. Larxene held out the trophy to the two after they won, Saix gladly snatching it up.

"Well, who're our lucky winners?" Riku asked when the music stopped, Xion right at his side.

"Saix Diviner and Zexion Schemer!" Saix exclaimed, a smile on his face as he held up the trophy.

"Now let's see our champs in a spotlight dance," Riku announced.

During this, Zexion hadn't even noticed that Demyx had left.

*****THE NEXT NIGHT—DRIVE-IN*****

Demyx and Zexion sat in Zexion's black car in the local drive-in, Zexion's arm around Demyx's shoulders. The slatenette sighed as the blonde shrugged off his arm. "Listen, Demyx," he said, "I told you I was sorry. Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you," Demyx said. "But I also believe that you and Saix went together."

"We didn't go together," Zexion said. "We just went together."

"That's the same thing!" Demyx argued.

"No…no it's not," Zexion muttered. Demyx sighed, turning his attention back to the movie.

Luxord, Xion, and Marluxia parked their car in the drive-in, getting out to see Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Vexen. "I'm gonna go freshen up, kay?" Luxord asked, moving towards the bathrooms. "Roxas?" he asked, seeing the blonde standing outside with a cigarette between his lips. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like a human test tube," Roxas muttered.

"What?"

"I have an STD," Roxas said quickly with a glare.

"From Axel?" Luxord asked in disbelief.

"Don't tell anyone," the blonde said, putting out his cigarette.

"Take it to the grave," Luxord promised as they started to walk back. "Move aside, move aside! Guy with a disease!" Roxas glared at him before walking off alone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Xigbar asked.

"Roxas' got an STD," Luxord whispered. Xigbar's eyes widened slightly. He walked over to the car nearest him and passed the word on.

Axel leaned down after lighting his cigarette, listening to what someone whispered to him. "Hey, Rox," he said, walking over to the blonde walking by. "Heard you got a disease."

"Wow, word travels fast," Roxas muttered, glaring at Luxord as he walked by.

Zexion looked over at the blonde before looking down at his hand. He pulled off the silver ring on his middle finger. "Demyx," the blonde looked over at him, "will you wear my ring?"

"Oh, Zexion," Demyx said, sliding the ring on. "This means so much to me. This means you respect me."

Zexion gave a small grin, but it fell when the blonde looked back at the screen. A light bulb switched on in his head. He put his hand on Demyx's leg.

Demyx frowned, looking down when the hand started to move up his leg. "Zexion!" he squealed, grabbing the hand.

"Demyx!" Zexion exclaimed, pushing the blonde down and lying on top of him. "Don't worry, no one's watching!"

"Zexion, get off of me!" Demyx yelled, his voice getting higher with the last word. He pushed Zexion away.

"What's wrong, Demyx?" Zexion asked, the blonde quickly opening the door and getting out, moving over to try to stop him.

Demyx slammed the door shut, Zexion falling back in the seat with a pained expression on his face. "You think that'd I stay here with you in this…sin wagon?" he yelled, pulling the ring off his hand and throwing it in the car. "You can take this piece of…tin!" He ran off, leaving Zexion alone.

"Come on, Demyx!" the slatenette yelled after him. "You just can't walk out of a drive-in!" He sighed as the blonde ran out of sight, getting out of the car. "Don't know what I'm gonna do without you, Demyx," he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry."

*****SCHOOL—AUTO SHOP*****

"Bring her out," Zexion said, he, Xigbar, Vexen, and Lexaeus leading Axel's car out. The paint had been redone and it was now a pure red color, black lightning going down the sides. "Head it on out."

"Looks pretty good," the teacher, a tall man with long silver hair, Sephiroth, said, sitting on the top of the passenger seat.

"Considering all the parts you stole," Zexion pointed out.

"Hey, some were donated," Xigbar corrected with a grin.

"This is gonna knock them on their asses at Thunder Road," Axel grinned, giving the dashboard a pat.

"You gonna come watch, Seph?" Vexen asked, looking over at the silverette.

Sephiroth grinned, moving out of the car. "I don't expect my boys to let me down, I won't let them down," he replied. "I'll be there."

*****SCHOOL—OUTSIDE*****

"Hey, Roxas," Demyx said, smiling as he passed the shorter blonde outside. "Are you going to Thunder Road?"

"Nah, I'll be fine here," Roxas said, a small grin on his face.

"Ok, then, I'll see you later," Demyx said, giving a small wave as he ran off to join Marluxia at the car.

Roxas leaned against the outside wall of Oblivion High. Kairi walked outside with two other girls, noticing the blonde. "That's the one I was telling you about," she said to the girls, not trying at all to make her voice soft.

Roxas stared after them, sighing lightly when they were out of sight. "There are worse things I could do," he mumbled to himself, "then go with a boy or two. I could stay home every night. Take cold showers everyday." He walked from behind a pole as Axel started his car, driving off. "But to cry in front of you…well, that's the worst thing I could do."

*****THUNDER ROAD*****

Axel looked around Thunder Road, leaning back against his car. "If she was in any better condition, she would fly," Sephiroth said, slamming the hood down.

"Hope you're ready," Xemnas smirked, leaning over the door of his car. "Cause we're racing for pinks."

Xion smiled, then looked down at the ground. "Fine a penny, pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck!" she exclaimed happily, picking up a penny.

"Give me that," Luxord said, snatching it away. He walked around the car, holding it out to the redhead. "Here you go, Axel. I brought you a penny for good luck." Axel shrugged, but Luxord dropped it before he could grab it.

Axel leaned down, but when he was about it pick it up, Xigbar opened the driver's door, slamming it into his head. The redhead collapsed to the ground, clutching his head.

"Axel!" Zexion exclaimed, everyone moving over to make sure the redhead was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Axel said, a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Zex. I'm just wondering why there are two of you."

"He can't drive like this," Lexaeus said.

"Hey," Zexion said, "do you want me to drive for you?" Axel frowned slightly, before nodding a little.

**(a/n: kinda lazy and ready to fall asleep from both boredom and from writing this fucking thing out, I'm gonna skip the initial race. Sorry! : ) )**

Demyx watched from a distance as Zexion celebrated with everyone else. Marluxia looked over, seeing the blonde in the distance. Smiling, he ran over as the other stood up. "Are you okay, Dem?" the pinknette asked.

"I'm fine," Demyx replied with a smile. "Hey, Marly, can you help me with something?"

Marluxia smiled. "Of course!" he exclaimed happily, smiling. "Come on!"

Demyx pulled on his sneakers, taking one last look at the crowd of celebrating teenagers. "Goodbye to Demyx Nocturne," he whispered, following Marluxia away from Thunder Road.

Zexion watched as Demyx walked away, a sad expression on his face.

*****LAST DAY OF SCHOOL—SCHOOL CARNIVAL*****

"Roxas!" Axel yelled, looking up at the blonde riding the Ferris wheel. "Get off of that thing!"

"Forget it, it was a false alarm!" Roxas yelled down at him.

"What?"

"I don't have anything!"

Axel grinned, racing over to the exit as blonde got off with a smile. "Yeah, well, I'll make an honest man of you," he said, still grinning.

"Listen, fella, if this is a line, I ain't biting," Roxas said, trying to pass him by.

"That's a bona fide offer," the redhead said, stopping the blonde in his tracks, both hands on either side of him.

"Well, it ain't moonlight and roses, but…" Roxas stopped talking as he started making out with Axel.

Xigbar, Vexen, and Lexaeus walked through the carnival, each in their leather jackets. "I can't believe I flunked phys ed."

"Did I even take phys ed?" Vexen muttered, looking over his report card.

"Throw a pie and support a good cause," Sephiroth said, holding out a pie. "The teacher's retirement fund."

"Coach, how could you flunk the T birds?" Xigbar asked.

"Don't worry," Leon smirked from his place behind a wooden board. "You can get your diplomas. All you gotta do is go to summer school."

"Summer school?" Xigbar yelled, taking a pie and throwing it.

Leon watched as it hit a few inches away from his face. "See, if you had come to class, you wouldn't have missed," he grinned.

Growling, the three walked away from the booth, seeing Zexion walk closer. The slatenette, instead of being in his leather jacket, was in his usual outfit with a letterman's jacket on. "Whoa whoa whoa," Xigbar whistled. "What's this? Did you beat up a jock?"

"While you guys were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track," Zexion explained with a grin.

"You're abandoning us?" Lexaeus asked.

"Oh, come on," Zexion said, sticking a hand in his pants pocket. "You guys can't follow a leader all your life, can you?"

Xigbar snorted, turning his head slightly. He hit Vexen, the blonde looking. Vexen hit Lexaeus, the orange-haired man looking before hitting Zexion, who also looked.

Whistles followed Demyx as he walked toward them, Marluxia, Xion, and Luxord behind him. He was in a pair of black leather pants, a tight black tanktop that hugged his torso, a pair of black boots, and a black leather jacket, a lit cigarette between his lips.

"Demyx," Zexion said, his eyes widening.

"Tell me about it," the blonde purred.

Zexion looked behind him, but Xigbar, Vexen, and Lexaeus were all staring at the blonde with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "I got chills, they're multiplying," he said, stripping off his jacket and tossing it behind him. "And I'm losing control. For the power you're supplying. It's electrifying!" He fell to the ground.

Demyx looked behind him for what he should do next, his friends coaching him. He threw his cigarette to the ground in front of Zexion, putting it out with his foot. "You better shape up," he said, using the same boot to push up on the slatenette's chest to get him to stand up. "'Cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you." The slatenette started to follow him to the fun house, a smile on his face. "You better shape up. You better understand." He turned around, walking backwards to face him. "To my heart I must be true."

"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do," Zexion said, still following.

"You're the one that I want," they both said together, Zexion falling to his knees, Demyx looking over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs to the fun house. "You-oo-oo honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo honey." Demyx grinned as he turned back around, knowing exactly where Zexion's eyes kept straying every time he turned his back to him. "The one that I want. You-oo-oo. The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed." Demyx crooked a finger at the shorter, moving further into the fun house. Zexion grinned, getting up off the ground and following.

"If you're filled with affection," Demyx said, turning a corner with the slatenette still obediently following him. "You're too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction." He slid his hand down the length of his body and back up. "Feel your way.

"Wow!" Zexion yelled, falling back before catching up again. "I better shape up. 'Cause you need a man."

"I need a man," Demyx agreed, pushing him back slightly. "Who can keep me satisfied."

"I better shape up," the slatenette continued. "If I'm gonna prove."

"You better prove," Demyx said, "that my faith is justified."

"Are you sure?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, I'm sure down deep inside," they both said. "You're the one that I want. You-oo-oo honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo. The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed."

They moved on to the Shake Shack, their arms around each other. "You're the one that I want. You-oo-oo honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo honey. The one that I want. You-oo-oo." Zexion's hands moved down Demyx's body before returning to his sides again. "The one I need. Oh, yes, indeed."

Zexion grinned, pressing his lips to Demyx's in a kiss. "The one that I want," he whispered with another kiss.

*****END*****

*******BLOOPERS*******

THERE ARE TOO MANY BLOOPERS FROM THIS ONE, SO WE'LL PROBABLY MAKE IT'S OWN CHAPTER FOR ALL OF OUR BLOOPERS.

*****END (again?)*****

**So…tired. **

**Thank Kingdom Hearts for the fake cigarettes that when you inhale and exhale, it looks like you're actually smoking a cigarette, but it's totally fake. And thank the Egyptian gods for cigarette chewing gum, too, because it really helped us with some extra cigarettes that never actually got lit. Like the one that stayed behind Axel's ear, for example.**

**BTW: This is 19 pages typed, so if I don't get at least 5 reviews, I'll be really sad before I was forced to write this on my VACATION IN A FOREIGN COUNTRY via video chat with my sexy Zexy.**

**BTW 2: I will be posting a video soon on my youtube account with a small collection of Demyx's summer vacation here in Portugal. My Zexion came here without me knowing it, brought me a few Zemyx Day gifts, and we went cosplay sight-seeing. So I'll compile them all at some point and get that up.**

***peace sign* Dem-Dem ouzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**


	32. Week Fifteen

**XD**

**Warning: This chapter contains randomness, sitars, changing definitions in dictionaries, Marshmallow Fluff, making fun of Zexion, Axel's chocolate dipped bananas, a collar and leash found in Saix's room, treating Vexen like the Wicked Witch of the West, a singing Demyx, sex books, and much yaoi (almost considered making this chapter M for a few seconds before I decided it was probably fine).**

**XD**

*******START*******

Demyx smiled at the camera directed toward him. "I'm back!" he exclaimed happily. "I got back from Europe last night!"

The door slammed open and a certain slate-haired blur came running through in the room, the door slamming shut again. Demyx gasped as he was practically tackled to the bed.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were back?" Zexion hissed, pinning Demyx to the bed with his wrists above his head.

"Z-Zexy!" Demyx squeaked, squirming slightly. "That hurts!"

Zexion smirked, pressing even harder. "I know," he said with a slight glare. "Answer the question."

"W-Well…" The blonde gulped, trying to ignore the slight pain in his wrists. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't have time and then Axel saw me and took me out with him and Xigy and Marly and Luxy and I tried to tell you that I was back, but we were having a lot of fun and they said you were busy and—"

"Stop," the slatenette ordered, pressing a hand over his mouth. "I've been deprived of my personal water boy for 2 fucking weeks. And you didn't even tell me you left! I had to hear it from Narix! (a/n: I'm bringing her back to life)"

"I'm sorry," Demyx apologized, pouting slightly. "Please forgive me, Zexy?"

Zexion sighed, leaning down even closer. "Only if I get something in return," he whispered before pressing his lips to the blonde's. Demyx closed his eyes, relaxing slightly under the older's grip, until the door slammed open again.

"Demykins!"

Demyx gasped under the weight, Zexion breaking the kiss quickly, as a tall teenager tackled both of them. "Demykins, you're back!" she exclaimed happily, a smile on her face.

"Axauks!" Demyx gasped, trying to wiggle his way out of the bottom. "Can't…breathe!"

"Sorry!" Axauks apologized quickly, moving with Zexion off of the crushed blonde. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad, Demy."

Demyx chuckled, sitting up with his arm around his stomach. "Just a little winded, I guess," he assured her, the nobody smiling again.

The newest addition to Organization XIII, Axauks, was number XV. With her tall stature, blonde hair, and blue eyes, she didn't have any of the characteristics that made the Orgy different (i.e. hair color/style). She had the powers of both telekinesis and telepathy and loved to use them. Especially with Demyx against the superior and his loyal lapdog.

"How do you know XV?" Zexion asked, rubbing the blonde's back slightly to make sure he was alright from being practically crushed.

"She was out with me, Axel, Xigy, Luxy, and Marly," Demyx replied.

"And we had fun," Axauks added, the smile still on her face.

Demyx laughed. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He leaned over the edge of his bed, bringing up a good-sized jar, using a spoon to eat a bite of its white contents.

"What the fuck is that?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow, he and Axauks scooting away slightly.

"Marshmallow Fluff," Demyx replied, taking another spoonful.

"Marshmallow…Fluff?" the blonde repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, Mar-Mar gave it to me," the sitarist said, smiling. "Usually when I eat it, it gets all over my face and Axel helps me get it off."

"What?" Zexion asked, a slight glare growing.

"What?" Axauks asked, but you could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"He just gives me a napkin," Demyx said, licking the spoon clean. "Axel also gives me his chocolate dipped bananas. You ever have one of his chocolate dipped bananas, Axy?"

"Can't say I have," the blonde replied, a little jealous.

"They're really good," Demyx continued. "First, I lick all the chocolate off the tip of it and then I try and stick it in my mouth but usually it just slips out so I try to shove it back in really hard but it ends up slipping out." Zexion's eyes widened, pressing his hands down over his crotch. "So I do it again…"

That did it. Zexion raced out of the room. "Where are you going?" Demyx called after him.

"Bathroom!" the slatenette yelled, the bathroom door slamming shut a few seconds later.

Demyx shrugged, eating one last spoonful of Marshmallow Fluff before putting the jar away. "What's wrong with Zexy?" Axauks asked, leaning over on Demyx's shoulder.

The sitarist shrugged, looking over at the bathroom door from where he could see from the bed. "He does that sometimes when I start to talk like that," he said. "I don't really know why. When he comes back, he seems fine."

Axauks shrugged. "Get on to the sections?" she asked, Demyx nodding happily. "First, the ever popular What Demyx Found In The Other Guys Room."

"I went into Saix's room this week," Demyx said. "And what I found kinda disturbed me."

"What'd ya find?" the blonde asked, curious as Demyx pulled up a small bag.

"I found this." From the bag, Demyx pulled a light blue leather collar connected to a long leather collar of the same color as the collar. "And it's really worn."

"What's that dark stain on it?" Axauks asked, pointing at a spot near the end of the leash.

"Eeeww!" the two blondes yelled, Demyx chucking the collar and leash away before cleaning his hands off on the quilt covering his bed.

"I'll have Xaldin clean that later," the blonde said, pulling his quilt out from under them and tossing it to a corner.

"You're out of toilet paper," Zexion muttered, walking back into the room. He climbed back on the bed, sitting behind Demyx, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder from behind.

"Why do you keep going in there whenever I talk about stuff like Axel's chocolate dipped bananas?" he asked, shivering slightly at the breath on his neck.

Zexion froze. "Ask that question ever again, and we're never playing the bouncy bed game again," he threatened softly.

"No! Not the bouncy bed game!" Axauks joked, Demyx laughing at her. "Take my sitar but don't deny me the bouncy bed game!"

"Shut up," the slatenette muttered, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. "The Demy Dictionary."

"I didn't look up a word this week, so I'm gonna have my sexy Zexy look up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary for me," Demyx said, leaning forward to grab the heavy dictionary before passing it behind him.

"And why am I doing this?" Zexion muttered, flipping through the 'A' section of the heavy book.

"Because I want you to," the blonde said, giving his boyfriend his puppy-dog eyes on extreme power.

Zexion sighed, finally flipping to the right page. His eyes scrolled down the page, widening when he read the definition. "So, what's it say?" Demyx asked with a smile.

"I don't wanna say," the slatenette muttered, covering the word with his hand.

"Aww, come on, Zexy baby," Axauks teased, smiling.

"Shut up!" Zexion muttered, blushing slightly. "Only Demyx can call me that."

"I'm so telling Axel," Axauks smirked. She gasped as the slatenette grabbed the collar of her cloak, pulling her closer until she could feel his breath on her face.

"Tell anyone and I'll make you a Dusk myself," he threatened.

The blonde smirked, not fazed at all by the threat. "Read the definition and I won't tell Axel," she promised. _But I didn't say I won't tell __Marluxia_.

Zexion growled softly, letting the blonde go. "Fine," he muttered, looking back at the definition. "Awesome," he read. "Adjective."

"And the definition?" Axauks prompted.

Zexion took a deep breath. "Demyx," he said.

"Yeah?" The sitarist looked over at his boyfriend. "What?"

"That's the definition," Zexion explained. "Demyx is the definition of awesome."

"What?" Demyx asked, but a smile was on his face.

Axauks pulled the blonde over. "I switched the definition," she whispered.

"Nice."

Zexion shook his head with a groan, setting the dictionary down on the floor again. "Just get to Demyx's Revenge," he muttered. "I'm so fucking sick of this episode. I'm getting out of here."

"Zexion!" Demyx called after him, the slatenette walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. "Axauks, watch the camera for me? I need to get him back."

Axauks grinned as the blonde ran out of the room. "This'll be good," she said, picking up the camera and following. "Axel will want to see this."

"Zexion!"

The slatenette turned around in the hallway, starting to walk again when he saw Demyx running toward him. "Go away, Demyx," he muttered. "Go back and do your stupid show."

Demyx frowned, his eyes tearing slightly at what the slatenette said. He turned into the library, the door closing behind him. The blonde grinned, wiping his eyes slightly before heading into the library, Axauks behind with a camera (she kinda is their stalker at the moment).

"Zexy?" Demyx asked softly, his voice feigning innocence in the best way possible.

"What do you want, IX?" Zexion asked, already sitting down in his favorite chair with a book.

Demyx frowned again. Zexion hadn't called him by his number since they got together. He must be really mad.

Axauks, in her place filming from behind a bookshelf, took a moment to look at the books in front of her. "Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr," she read to herself, tracing over the spines. "Inkheart, Inkspell, Inkdeath…Kama Sutra." Her eyes widened and she did a double take. "Kama Sutra, The Uke's Guide: Advanced Seduction, The Seme's Guide: Advanced Seduction, How to Get the Most Out of Your Uke, The Big Book of…Sex Toys!" (a/n: we actually found that in our Borders here in Yakima. One of my friends (Joe) brought the book over as a joke). _Never gonna get that out of my head. _She turned to the next shelf of books and her eyes widened even more. _Oral Sex He'll Never Forget: 52 Positions and Techniques Guaranteed to Blow Your Man Away, The Art of Seduction, 365 Sex Positions: A New Way Every Day for a Steamy, Erotic Year, Tickle His Pickle: Your Hands-On Guide to Penis Pleasing!_ She turned away, shivering slightly. "I need some Zemyx to get that out of my head," she muttered, looking at the camera again.

"Zexion."

The slatenette looked up from his book to see Demyx kneeling in front of him with his head bowed, his hands playing nervously in his lap. "I-I'm sorry," the blonde said softly, keeping his head bowed with his eyes to the ground. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Zexion gave a silent smirk. It wasn't often he saw Demyx like this and he was starting to think he liked it. "What did you do, Demyx?" he prompted softly, crossing his legs and setting his book on the table next to him.

"I-I…" Demyx paused for a second, thinking. "I didn't tell you I was leaving and I didn't tell you when I came back."

"And…"

Demyx bit his lip, not knowing anything else. "But I…" He lifted his head, almost jumping back when he saw Zexion about an inch from his face.

The slatenette grinned, pressing 2 fingers to the blonde's mouth. "You didn't give me a good morning kiss," he whispered, taking the fingers away only to replace them with his mouth.

"Aw, looks like Zexy and Demy made up," Axauks said with a smile. "Uh-oh. Better get out of here. This doesn't look like it's gonna stay PG-13 for much longer." She ran out of the library and back to Demyx's room just as Zexion started unzipping Demyx's cloak, their lips still locked together.

"Well," the blonde said, setting the camera back on its tripod, "since both hosts aren't here, I guess that means I'm technically considered the temporary host, so let's get on to the next section! Demyx's Revenge!"

"Well, under influence from me, we put the camera in Vexen's lab and watched from outside. Let's see it!"

*Demyx's Revenge Cam*

Demyx grinned as he and Axauks stood outside Vexen's lab, looking through the small window in the door. "You ready?" he asked, the other blonde nodding. "Do it."

Axauks grinned as she reached out with her powers, turning the thermostat from Vexen—freezing to Axel—burning. Vexen looked around slightly as the temperature changed, pulling on his cloak collar, small beads of sweat appearing on his face.

"Here it goes," Demyx said, still grinning.

"Are you sure he won't get hurt, or, like, die?" Axauks asked, a little concerned.

"Nah," the blonde assured her. "All we have to do is make it cold again and he'll go right back to normal. Plus a little scarring, but we can't really help that."

Back in the lab…

Vexen started to breathe harder as the air around him got hotter and hotter. "God, not again," he muttered, his body starting to react to the hot air and the sweat he was producing. In front of Demyx and Axauks' eyes, the overheated scientist melted, creating a large puddle on the floor of the lab.

"That was awesome!" Axauks exclaimed, grinning.

"Totally!" Demyx agreed, still smiling. "Might wanna turn the cold back on, though. Mar-Mar won't like we turned him into a puddle."

"On it."

*Back To Normal*

"That was the best prank ever," Axauks laughed, leaning back on the bed. She looked around, a slight frown on her face. "Huh. Demy and Zexy aren't back yet. Maybe after the Dem-Dem Cam!"

*Dem-Dem Cam*

Axauks giggled softly, bouncing in the middle of her bed as she looked at the small T.V. screen in front of her. She, with the help of Axel, had snuck into Demyx's room, mainly his bathroom, and planted a camera.

Demyx opened the door about an hour later, stripping out of his cloak and the clothes he wore under it before stepping under the steaming hot water he'd turned on.

After a few minutes, he started humming and moving his hips from side to side. After a few more minutes, however…

"I love my sitar, I love my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar, wherever I go, oh oh oh."

*Back To Normal*

Axauks grinned, giggling slightly. "Demyx sings in the shower," she giggled as the bedroom door opened again.

Demyx and Zexion walked in the room, the door closing behind them, and sat on the bed again, looking over at the camera. Both their cloaks were wrinkled and messy, their hair looked messier than normal, and there was a prominent purple mark on the side of Demyx's neck that couldn't be hidden by the collar of his cloak.

"So, what were you two doing?" Axauks asked with a grin.

"I was…forgiving…Demyx," Zexion replied calmly, the blonde in question blushing.

"Forgiving, sure," the other blonde said, still grinning. "I'll believe that."

"Did you go through any more sections?" the slatenette asked, the sitarist still not saying much.

"All that's left is questions and announcements," Axauks said.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked. "Are you okay?"

The sitarist nodded, a small smile starting to grow. "I have the questions," he said, pulling out a piece of paper. "From –JansenFriedh827-, 'Zexion, what would you do if the Superior ended up calling a meeting just about your 'emo-ness' and proceeded to setting you up with a therapist?' Well, Mansex actually did that."

"I know see Amber every Tuesday for 2 hours," Zexion muttered, glaring at the giggling Axauks.

"The next questions are all for Zexy," Demyx said, scanning the paper in his hands. "From Angel., 'How many languages do you know?'"

"English, German, Italian, French, Dutch, Romanian, Latin, Greek, Spanish, Portuguese, Egyptian, Arabic, Brail, and a few others," the slatenette replied.

"And he taught me how to swear in all those languages!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

"You are so teaching me later," Axauks said.

"Next, 'Do you like ice cream?'"

"Only when I get it from Demyx. And it usually has to be vanilla."

"'Which flavor is your favorite?'"

"I think I just answered that."

"'Do you like dogs? Or cats?'"

"I like neither. If I had to have a pet…well, I wouldn't. It was hard enough house-breaking Demyx. What makes you think I'd want to go through it with an animal?"

"'IF Demyx and Roxas are in a date, what do you do?'"

"Well, first of all, Axel would kill me. Then, I'd probably kill myself or go find Sora and have him do it. Pretty simple, really."

"Wow, Demyx is pretty much your reason for living, isn't he?" Axauks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes," Zexion replied. "Next question?"

"'And after you discover it was a lie and went to buy a gift that's for you, what is your reaction?'" Demyx asked, tossing the paper to the floor.

Zexion grinned. "I cannot say because it would mean this show would be canceled and made for 18 years or older," he smirked.

"And we have some announcements!" Demyx exclaimed with a smile. "I should have up in the next week, my summer vacation video! (a/n: youtube username: jadensgirl16) And, in other news, we will be having some new sections in the show as of a few weeks from now! And they will be: The Orgy Meeting, Zexy Says, Orgy Poll, and Reader's Choice."

"Don't ask us to explain because we probably won't," Zexion said.

"Well, I think that's it for this episode," Demyx said. "'Till next time! I'm Demyx!"

"I'm Axauks!"

"And I'm Zexion."

"Dem-Dem out!" Peace sign.

*******END*******

**Stayed up all night writing this, but since I still have a small case of jet lag, it didn't really affect me that much.**

**All the books aforementioned, are real books (with the exception of The Uke's Guide: Advanced Seduction and The Seme's Guide: Advanced Seduction. Those belong to Scoobs Productions as does the information in them). And like I said before, we did find The Big Book of Sex Toys in our Borders here in Yakima. Me and a few friends were hanging out before heading to the mall and we while we were sitting, Joe went to go find us a book to read and brought us back that. We all hit him.**

**A little tired. Going to bed. See ya! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**

**P.S. You just lost the game.**

**P.P.S. Thanks to Asuka Neko who basically managed this episode for us!**


	33. Update

**And now, a little note from your friendly neighborhood nobodies.**

Demyx looked at the camera from his bed with a guilty look on his face, Zexion sitting beside him as he looked through his Lexicon.

"I'm sorry we haven't been uploading lately," the blonde said, the guilty look still on his face. "A lot of stuff has been going on."

"I've been on a mission since the beginning of July or so," Zexion explained, his eyes still on his Lexicon as he turned a page. "And since the Organization is having a yard sale today and tomorrow, we've had a lot of stuff to do and haven't had time to film more Zemyx Time."

"But we're back with annoying infrequency," Demyx said with a small smile. "And because we're up to Week Sixteen, we're gonna be uploading a little less and try to get the Riku Review and the Shinra Files started."

"So look forward to the next installment of Zemyx Time," Zexion said, finally closing his Lexicon and setting it beside him. He scooted over a little and wrapped his arms around Demyx, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder. "We'll still be putting episodes up, but they won't be that often. There will be a lot of random stuff, too."

"So," the blonde continued, "things to look forward to in the next episode of the show. A love potion, me acting weirder than normal, a little bit of Xemnas and Saix stuff, and Vexen's degrees."

"Week Sixteen," Zexion said, Demyx holding up 10 fingers while he held up 6. "Coming out on July 15, 2010."

"By the way, there's a poll on my profile," Demyx said as he reached for the camera. "Check it out, please!"


	34. Week Sixteen

**We're back with annoying infrequency! ^_^ Sections are out of order, sorry.**

**Warning: This chapter includes Vexen's degrees, a love potion, Zexion being a meanie head, the Organization Christmas party, a lot of yaoi (sorta tame, though), and jello.**

**This episode of Zemyx Time is sponsored by Mountain Dew Code Red. Mountain Dew with a rush of cherry flavor.**

*****START*****

"Hello and welcome to another episode of Zemyx Time," Demyx said, a smile on his face. He was sitting in the middle of his bed, Zexion sitting next to him with a book in his hands. "Episode 16."

"I almost got out of doing this," Zexion said, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face. "I was so close."

"You mean you don't want to do this with me anymore?" Demyx pouted, moving to sit on his knees as he pouted at the older man.

"I'm so sick and tired of you denying me what I want," Zexion growled, slamming his book shut. He pushed Demyx back on the bed, crawling over him. "Every time I want to do something, you, being the annoying nuisance that you are, ignore me and continue to play that damn sitar!"

"But, Zexy—!" Demyx was cut off as the slatenette moved a hand over his mouth, his arms pinned to his sides by the older's legs.

"And enough with that fucking nickname!" Zexion hissed, his gaze hardening. "I'm so sick of it!"

"Mmph!" Demyx tried to talk, but Zexion's hand prevented him from speaking clearly.

"I've put up with you since you came to the Organization, but right about now, I'm considering tying you up and leaving you as a present in Xigbar's room!" Zexion yelled at him. "Now for once in your life, shut up for 5 minutes." He removed his hand from the blonde's mouth, running a hand through his hair. "It's a wonder I've put up with you for so long."

Demyx didn't say anything, noticing the camera was still on, but he didn't bother to move to turn it off. Not that he could, anyway. Zexion was still sitting on top of him. He took a deep breath, leaned up as far as he could, and kissed his boyfriend, staying there for as long as he could without passing out from lack of air or without his muscles giving out.

"Zexion," he said softly, leaning back again, "I love you. I love you so much. I love how you act quiet around everyone. I love how you put up with me all the time even when I know I annoy you. I love the way you kiss me. I love everything about you. And if you don't wanna do the show with me anymore, I'll tell Xemnas that I don't wanna do it anymore and he'll get it cancelled. And if you don't wanna be my boyfriend, then—"

"Demyx." Zexion pressed his hand over the blonde's mouth again, a small smile on his face. "Even though you can be an annoying nuisance a lot, you're still the same water-loving mullet-headed idiot musician I fell in love with. And I will always love you. And you wanna know a secret?" He grabbed the collar of Demyx's cloak and pulled him up off the bed, keeping him there as he moved to whisper in his ear. "I love it when you call me by that nickname." He smirked, feeling Demyx shiver slightly. "Especially in bed."

"Z-Zexy," the blonde stuttered softly.

Zexion smirked again, moving to kiss him. "And that's why I love you," he whispered with a smile.

"The camera," Demyx said, looking nervously over at the camera still pointed at them, its red light looking very menacing at the moment. "I-It's still on."

Zexion looked over at the camera, scowling slightly. "You owe me, my little water baby," he whispered, moving off of the blonde to sit on the bed again. Demyx pushed himself up into a sitting position, swallowing. "Let's just get on to the first section."

"Dem-Dem Cam," Zexion introduced, linking his fingers with one of Demyx's hands.

"This week—I—Xaldin—" The camera faded away, coming back in focus to show Xemnas sitting at the desk that never was.

"Good afternoon," he said, folding his hands on the desk. "Now, IX still has this idiotic show only because it has received more watchers than anything else we have ever tried to start. But because he seems just to make fun of the other members, including me, I have decided to take over one of the sections in his show. What is called? VII?"

"Dem-Dem Cam, Superior," Saix said, his voice coming from off the camera.

"Yes, that." Xemnas had an evil grin on his face as he brought a remote out of a drawer in his desk. He pressed a button, the grin still on his face.

**Dem-Dem Cam**

Xemnas held the camera in his hands as he looked around the room. It was the Organization Christmas party and all the nobodies were accounted for. Well, almost all of them.

Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord were engaged in a game of Christmas poker (a/n: a game we made up); Vexen was currently trying to figure out the chemical ingredients of the eggnog he was drinking; Lexaeus and Xion were talking over by the lit fireplace; Saix was sitting by the refreshments, a candy cane sticking out of his mouth; Axel and Roxas were making out on one of the couches, a Santa hat about to fall off the redhead's spikes; Marluxia and Larxene were doing each others nails in shades of red and green.

_Where are VI and IX?_ he thought, heading out of the room and toward the shorter member's bedroom. He opened the door quietly, stopping short with the camera in his hands as he watched silently.

Demyx was lying on his back on Zexion's bed, his wrists tied to the bed frame with multicolored ribbons. Zexion was sitting on top of him, a pair of reindeer ears buried in his hair. They both looked over at the door when they heard it open, their eyes widened.

"Oh, hey, Superior," Zexion said nervously, moving his hands to try and block Demyx as much as he could. "What's up?"

**Back to normal**

"That was amusing, to say the least," Xemnas said, a small grin on his face.

"Shall I turn it back to IX?" Saix asked, coming over to take the remote from the desk.

"If you please," Xemnas agreed, leaning back in his chair as Saix pressed another button.

The camera went out of focus for a few seconds, coming back into focus on Demyx and Zexion again.

"And that is my Dem-Dem Cam of the week," Demyx said with a smile. "I hope you liked it."

"What Demyx Found In The Other Guy's Room," Zexion introduced. "We didn't go into anyone's room this week, so…yeah. Sorry."

"The Demy Dictionary," Demyx said, picking up his little black book of words. "This week, someone wanted me to look up the word yaoi. They said it stood for 'Young Academics On Ice', but Zexion said it didn't." He flipped to the page, running his finger down the page before stopping at a single word. He cleared his throat.

"Originally used to refer to fan manga that focused on homosexual relationships between male characters, especially two bishonen – the manga equivalent of slash. Nowadays, the term is often used in a general way to refer to male-male sexual or romantic content anywhere in the galaxy of anime, manga and fan fiction based on these; usually of a more hard-core nature than shonen-ai."

"Zexion, what do all those words mean?" Demyx asked, tossing the book to the floor again.

"Nothing," the slatenette replied with a grin. "They mean nothing, Dem. Don't worry about it."

"And now for a new section!" the blonde announced, grinning. "Zexy Says! In this section, Zexion will give out his advice!"

"Advice number one," Zexion said, holding up a single finger. "If at first you don't succeed…" He leaned forward slightly. "Destroy all evidence you ever tried." He leaned back again. "Advice number two." He held up another finger. "Don't believe Axel if he says he'll give you cookies if you go into his room. That piece of advice is very important."

"And now, another new section!" Demyx announced again. "The Orgy Meetings! In this section, we will tell all you wonderful people what happens in our meetings!"

"This week, we had a meeting about our budget cuts," Zexion said. "And because of the magic of cameras, we got it on film."

**Orgy Meetings Cam**

"Quiet, quiet," Xemnas said, looking around at the nobodies around him. "Now, this week, it has come to my attention that our budget has been cut quite a bit. This means that we will have a lot of changes lately."

"Superior," Saix said, handing the silver-haired man a piece of paper.

"Yes, thank you, VII." Xemnas looked at the paper in his hands. "II, we can't afford for more targets to practice on, so please, refrain from destroying any more. III, see what you can do about using what food we have left for a long period of time."

"We're all gonna starve," Axel mumbled, making sure Xemnas couldn't hear him.

"IV, no more experiments that are prone to explode," Xemnas continued. "We don't have enough money to keep rebuilding half the castle. V, no more destroying the practice dummies. VI, stop leaving your books all over the library. If someone trips over them one more time, you're paying for their hospital bill. VII, please try to stay outside during a full moon. The wallpaper can't take more abuse that it's already had. VIII, I know this is hard for you to believe, but if you destroy your room with fire one more time, I will not pay for it to be remodeled and I will forbid contact with XIII."

"Damn you, Mansex," Axel mumbled.

"IX, please keep your powers under your control," the silverette continued. "There will be no more swimming pool incidents."

"I apologized for that," Demyx mumbled.

"X, after your poker games, clean up. I will not be responsible for the mess in the morning. XI, please clean up after your plants. That means the dirt in the hallway as well. XII, please change all the lightbulbs in the castle as soon as possible and stop shorting them out. XIII and XIV, the next time you leave your Keyblades stuck in the wall, I will personally turn you into dusks myself. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, Superior," all the other members said unanimously.

**Back to normal**

"And now, for Demyx's Revenge," Zexion said.

"This week, I got revenge on Xaldin," Demyx said. "Because he yelled at me for being in the kitchen when I wasn't supposed to."

"And you…" Zexion prompted.

"I filled the kitchen with jello!" the blonde yelled happily.

"DEMYX!"

"He's gonna kill you," the slatenette muttered.

"But if he does, you'll kill him, won't you?" the younger asked with a smile.

Zexion grinned. "Of course," he said, sealing it with a kiss.

"And one final new section, the Orgy Poll!" Demyx exclaimed again, still smiling. "We'll have a new poll every episode and each new episode, we'll announce the answer to the last one."

"This week's poll," Zexion said. "Does the Chilly Academic like Ben & Jerry's?"

"Review with your answer today," Demyx said with a grin.

"And we also have yet another new section called 'Orgy Look-A-Likes'," Zexion said.

"Go to this website and delete the spaces to see the picture," Demyx said.

http:/inufreak3000. deviantart. com/art/Billy-Motivational-167138585

"Literally, this is Demyx's somebody," Zexion said.

"Billy the Exterminator is my somebody!" Demyx exclaimed happily.

.*****.

Demyx skipped down the hallway, turning into Vexen's lab. "Vexy!" he called when he didn't see the older blonde. "Vexy!"

"He's not here."

Demyx turned to see Xaldin sitting at one of the lab tables flipping through a stack of papers. "Hey, Xaldy," the blonde said, moving to sit across from the older man. "Have you seen Vexen? I need his help."

"What are you doing?" Xaldin asked, looking up from the papers.

"Well, I wanna try to make something, but I need his help," the blonde replied. "What are you looking at?"

"Vexen's degrees," Xaldin muttered, flipping to the top again. "Aquaculture degree, Cereal Chemistry degree, Toy Design degree, Railroad Operations degree, Science Degree, Adult Pornography degree, and Chemistry degree."

"Chemistry degree, that's perfect!" Demyx exclaimed, grabbing it out of Xaldin's hands.

"Just because you have the degree doesn't mean you automatically…" Xaldin stopped, thinking for a second. "You know what, never mind. Go have fun."

"Thanks, Xaldy!" Demyx called over his shoulder as he ran out of the lab, heading for Vexen's secondary lab.

**30 minutes later**

"Demyx!"

Demyx looked over at the door when he heard Zexion calling for him. "Come here! Dinner's almost ready!" He smiled, racing out of the lab and leaving a beaker of yellowish liquid behind.

Vexen walked into the room a few minutes later, noticing the beaker. He gave it a small sniff, wrinkling his nose before relaxing as he added a pinch of a white powder. He smiled, heading toward the kitchen. Vexen placed the liquid, now in a vial, on the top shelf of the fridge before walking back into the dining room.

Xaldin moved over to the fridge to find something to add to their dinner that night when his gaze stopped on Vexen's vial. He shrugged, uncorking it and pouring it into the soup he was making.

"Are we all here?" Xemnas asked as everyone sat down for dinner, bowls of soup in front of them.

"Soup?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You want to keep living?" Xaldin threatened, glaring at the redhead. "Stop talking. Now."

"Let's eat!" Demyx exclaimed happily, everyone starting to eat.

"This soup tastes kind of funny," Roxas noticed, looking at his spoon. "What did you put in it?"

"Carrots, broth, peas, that vial on the top shelf of the fridge," Xaldin listed off.

"What?" Vexen jumped up, his hand over his mouth. "You idiot! That was an experiment!"

At the word 'experiment', everyone fled the dining room.

**10 minutes later**

Zexion walked into Axel's room, looking for his Lexicon, when he saw said redhead looking through his closet. Something in him snapped and he raced out, his 'heart' pounding.

"Zexion!"

The slatenette turned to see Demyx. The blonde stopped short for a second, something snapping. "Zexy," he whispered sexily, walking closer. "Wanna go do something in my room?"

"Only if you're the sexy flame-head I love," Zexion said, pushing the blonde away.

Demyx frowned. He started thinking of a plan to get the slatenette to do what he wanted when he walked into the Game Room That Never Was, Xigbar, Axel, and Marluxia all in separate corners facing the wall. "What are you guys doing?" the blonde asked.

All three turned and locked eyes on him, something snapping in all three of them when they saw the younger member. "Waiting for you," Axel said with a grin, walking toward him.

"What do you say," Xigbar started.

"To a little foursome," Marluxia finished, the three of them cornering the blonde.

"I love Zexion!" Demyx yelled in response, running out of the room. The other three followed closely, trying to push each other away in their race for the blonde.

Xemnas looked up as something thundered past his office, seeing Xigbar race past. Something inside him snapped.

Vexen looked up from his experiment, ready to glare at whoever dared to run by his room when he was in the middle of something important. Something inside him snapped as he saw Marluxia run by.

"Sir, I—" Saix stopped short in his walk into Xemnas's office when he saw said nobody, something inside him snapping.

"Superior—" Lexaeus stopped short as he stopped in the middle of Xemnas's office doorway, seeing a certain blue-haired god standing in the middle of the office.

Xion walked past Xemnas's office but when she saw Lexaeus, she stopped, something inside her snapping.

Larxene blew on her nails to get them to dry faster as she walked out of her room, headed for Vexen's lab to see if he'd finished her new nail polish. She stopped short when she saw the blonde nobody, something inside her snapping.

Xaldin walked into Vexen's lab, looking for something that could perhaps help them find out what Vexen's experiment did to them when he saw said nobody, something inside him snapping.

Roxas walked down the hall, looking for someone to train with. _Larxene_, he thought as a final result, heading for her room. He stopped short, something inside him snapping when he saw the blonde walking down the hall.

Luxord stuffed his cards into his cloak as he walked down the hall, not finding anyone to play poker with. He stopped short when he saw Roxas, something inside him snapping.

It was turning out to be a very hectic day in Organization XIII.

***Bloopers***

"Literally, this is Demyx's somebody," Zexion said.

"Billy the Exterminator is my somebody!" Demyx yelled happily.

"Seriously," Alec said, looking at the picture Emilee had put up on her laptop. "This guy really could be Demyx's somebody."

"Why do you think I watch his show?" Emilee asked with a smile.

.*.

"Aquaculture degree," Xaldin read off, "Cereal Chemistry degree."

"Yes!" Demyx interrupted, snatching the piece of paper. "That's the one I need! Finally! I can find out why my Rice Krispies make that sound!" And with that, he raced out of the room, laughing like a mad man.

*****END*****

**Yes, that is the end. What will happen in the next episode of Zemyx Time, you may ask? Well, that is for me to know and for you, well, not to know.**

**BTW: Remember the dare where all the Orgy members had to dress up like Disney princes and princesses? Well, being the fantastical person that I am, started a drawing series on them. Go to ****http:/jadensgirl16****. deviantart. com/ (delete spaces) and they should be in my gallery in the category marked 'Zemyx Time.'**

**BTW 2: I should have the results of the little contest thing a few chapters ago out soon!**


	35. Zemyx Time 17

Demyx smiled from his place on Zexion's lap, their hands linked together in the blonde's lap. "Hello people of fanfiction," he said with a smile. "We are updating!"

"Don't start thinking this is Zemyx Time 17," Zexion warned, leaning his chin on Demyx's shoulders. "That doesn't come out yet."

"Zemyx Time 17 will be coming out on August 6, 2010," Demyx announced, still smiling. "That's about a week after I get back from camp."

Zexion frowned. "You're going to camp?" he asked.

The blonde nodded. "Water-ski camp!" he exclaimed happily. "For a whole week! That means sleeping in tents at the edge of a lake and eating amazing food."

Zexion shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. "Anyway, some things to look forward to in the next Zemyx Time," he started. "Remember the love potion from Week Sixteen? Well, that's coming back. A new Organization member for the week, a game Larxene and Marluxia recently discovered, and some new advice from yours truly. Oh, and something you didn't know about the Superior."

"What?" Demyx asked.

Zexion grinned, pressing a kiss to the blonde's neck. "Well, you'll have to read Zemyx Time 17 to find out, my little melodious nocturne," he purred, giving him another kiss.

"I hate you, Zexy," Demyx pouted, turning his head.

Zexion grinned, taking one of his hands back and taking the blonde's chin, moving him back to look at him. "I love you, too, Demy," he whispered seductively, pressing a kiss to his lips. Demyx started to protest when Zexion switched their positions, pinning him to the bed.

"Z-Zexy!" Demyx squeaked when one of the slatenette's hands started creeping up his cloak where it was zipped to his waist. "T-The c-camera!"

Zexion grinned, kissing him again. "Let them look," he whispered, the hand that wasn't creeping up under his cloak tracing numbers over and over along his neck and shoulders. "8…" he whispered as he traced, "6…10…" He grinned one more time before continuing to molest his adorable little musician.


	36. Week Seventeen

**Welcome to the fabulous Week Seventeen of Zemyx Time! *throws confetti* I'm writing this at 12:36 in the morning today while listening to I Set My Friends On Fire and eating toast and peanut butter. Please enjoy the fruits of me and my friend's labors and let's enjoy the Zemyx-y goodness.**

**Also, sorry this might be uploaded on the 7****th****, but I had to go over to my grandparent's house and help them move and then I went to a baseball game to help my grandpa with something and didn't get home 'til near 11. Sorry. : (**

**.**********.**

"Demyx!"

The mullet-headed nobody turned around, seeing Marluxia and Larxene standing behind him. "Hi!" Demyx smiled. "What's up?"

"Where are ya going?" Marluxia asked, flipping his hair over his shoulder with a sly smile.

"Zemyx Time," the blonde replied, jerking his thumb in the general direction of Zexion's room. "Zexy's waiting for me." He started to walk again.

"Oh, Demy!" Larxene called after him, stopping him in his tracks. She held up a black marker. "Do you wanna play a game with us?"

Demyx lit up with excitement, bouncing back over to the two older nobodies. "What kind of game?" he asked, a smile still on his face.

"Oh, just something we picked up in Twilight Town," Marluxia replied with a grin, taking one of the blonde's hands. "Larxene."

"Whenever someone says your name, you're only allowed to say this," Larxene explained, writing down a 4-word phrase on the younger's hand. "This will only last until…let's say 3 this afternoon. If you don't say this whenever someone says your name, we won't talk to you for the rest of the day."

"Okay!" Demyx exclaimed happily, looking at the phrase on his hand. "I can do that! I don't want you guys not to talk to me. You're fun!"

Marluxia grinned, patting the younger's shoulder and try not to jump him right then and there. "We are," he agreed, smiling at Larxene.

"Don't you have a show to get to?" Larxene asked.

"Zemyx Time!" Demyx started to run off. "Thanks for the game, you guys!"

Marluxia grinned again, leaning on Larxene's shoulder. "That was fun," he said. "Who do you wanna do next?"

Larxene thought about it for a second before she grinned back at the pink-haired nobody. "Vexen," she decided, the two walking off to find said scientist and the one she still loved.

"Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed happily as he burst into the room to find said nobody reading on his bed with a girl with long dark blonde, tawny, and brown hair sitting next to him. She was in the standard-issue Organization cloak cut to her knees with jean shorts underneath and a pair of fingerless rainbow gloves. "Cexelest! What are you doing here?"

"Mansex said I had to help the show," the newest Organization member said with a smile, putting down her book.

"Where's Axel, Demyx?" Zexion asked, standing up from the bed.

"I belong to you," Demyx said, remembering the game and its rules.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "No, you don't," he said slowly. "I belong to Axel. Get it?"

"You guys look like you could use a snack," Cexelest said, pulling a bright green package out of the pocket of her shorts. "Here!" She took out two small candies, pressing one into each of their hands. "Blue for Dem-Dem, purple for Zexy!" The two older nobodies looked at the candies before slipping them into their mouths, cringing slightly at the sour taste.

When they swallowed, whatever the love potion had done to them cancelled out. "Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed happily, tackling his boyfriend to the bed.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Zexion asked. Not that he minded the blonde on top of him in any way, shape, or form.

"I belong to you," the blonde said with a smile.

Zexion grinned, wrapping an arm around Demyx's neck to pull him closer. "Damn right you do," he agreed. He noticed Cexelest staring at them. "Give those to every Organization member," he ordered.

"But—!" the dirty blonde tried to argue. She wanted to see some Zemyx lovin'!

"I'm your superior and you will listen to me," Zexion said, using his best superior voice. Cexelest sighed, running out of the room to get her job done as soon as she could. "Now," Zexion said, turning his attention to the blonde blushing above him, "where were we, Demyx?"

"I belong to you," Demyx repeated, bringing out another grin from the nobody beneath him. "That's right." Zexion pulled Demyx down for a kiss. "What's been making you say that?" the slatenette wondered when they pulled apart.

"Marly and Lar's game!" Demyx explained with a smile, moving to sit on the bed as Zexion sat up straight, running a quick hand through his bangs. "Look! Whenever someone says my name, I have to say that and I if don't by 3 this afternoon, they won't talk to me for the rest of the day!"

"So whenever someone says your name, you have to say 'I belong to you?'" Zexion wondered, brows furrowing as he stared at the blonde's hand.

"Yep!" Demyx looked at his hand and at the marker on it. "Larxene said she and Mar-Mar found the game in Twilight Town."

Zexion thought about it for a second before pulling a marker out of his coat pocket, uncapping it and rewriting the phrase on his boyfriend's hand. "Now, say the first phrase whenever I say your name and say this other one whenever anyone else says your name."

"But what about Lar-Lar and Mar-Mar?" Demyx asked, looking at his hand.

Zexion grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You're still following the game," he said, then his face fell slightly. "Damn, I lost the game."

"Zexy, you made me lose the game!" Demyx yelled, falling backwards on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

The two nobodies looked over at the door to see Cexelest eating the rest of her candy with a smirk on her face. "Zexy made me lose the game," the blonde pouted.

"Damn you, Zexion!" Cexelest yelled, throwing her empty bag at him. "I lost the game!"

Zexion stuck his tongue out at her, the nobody sticking hers back at him as she sat next to Demyx on the bed. "What Demyx Found In The Other Guys Rooms," Zexion growled, glaring at the still smirking nobody on the other side of Demyx.

"This week, I went into Marluxia's room!" Demyx exclaimed happily, reaching down to the floor in front of him. "And I found this! Oh, and I belong to you." The slatenette smirked.

Both Zexion and Cexelest stared at the…the…thing…in Demyx's hands. The blonde nobody was holding a giant stuffed flower with a huge yellow center and bright orange petals surrounding it, a smiling face stitched in the middle of the yellow center and green arms and legs coming out the sides and bottom.

"And look!" Demyx pushed the center. "It sings!"

'_I'm a flower, yes I am,'_ the toy sang, Demyx making it dance. _'I'm a flower, my name's Sam.'_

"Sam?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it came with the flower," the blonde replied, setting the toy back on the floor. "Marly said he liked the name, so he kept Sam."

"Well, I like it," Cexelest said with a smile, hugging the blonde next to her.

"Sam," the slatenette muttered, shaking his head. "The Demy Dictionary."

"Did you even find a word this week?" Cexelest asked, pulling up Demyx's black book of funny words.

"Cantankerous," Demyx said, pointing a the word in the middle of the page the nobody was looking at. "It means testy or grumpy."

"Like Mansex is every day until Saix gets to him," Cexelest teased with a smile.

"You really don't like him do you?" the blonde asked, tossing the book to the basket across the room.

"He creeps me out!" Cexelest exclaimed, shivering slightly. "Doesn't he creep you out?"

Demyx smiled. "Not since Zexy," he said, still smiling as he nuzzled back into his boyfriend for a few seconds.

"'Cause I take care of my little Demyx," Zexion said, grinning slightly.

"I belong to you," Demyx said with a light blush.

"Why do you keep saying that, Demyx?" Cexelest asked.

"I belong to Zexion," the blonde said, his blush darkening slightly.

"It's a game Marluxia and Larxene found in Twilight Town," Zexion explained. "Whenever someone says his name, he has to say 'I belong to you.' But I changed it. Now he only says that when I say his name and to everyone else, he has to say 'I belong to Zexion.'"

"Sounds like a fun game," she said with a smile. "Oh, Demyx."

"I belong to Zexion," he said.

"Demyx."

"I belong to Zexion."

"Demyx."

"I belong to Zexion."

"Demyx."

"I belong to Zexion."

"Cexelest!"

Cexelest looked over at Zexion who was busy glaring at her. "That'll never get old," she said with a smile.

"Say it one more time and I'm gonna hit you," Zexion threatened, still glaring at her.

The girl grinned, leaning closer to the slatenette. "Demyx," she said.

"I belong to Zexion," Demyx said, slapping his hands over his mouth and falling back on the bed. "Damn it!"

"Oooh, Demyx swore," Cexelest said, pointing at the fallen nobody.

"I belong to Zexion," the blonde mumbled from behind his hands.

"And Cexelest is gonna die," Zexion growled, pouncing on her.

"Don't fight," Demyx said, jolting back up to a sitting position when he saw Zexion on top of a struggling Cexelest. "Please. I'll do anything."

Zexion froze, removing his hands from the nobody's wrists and sitting up, looking over at his boyfriend. "Anything?" he asked, the blonde nodding. "Even that thing I talked to you about last night?" The blonde hesitated slightly, but nodded again. "Alright. I hold you to that promise."

Cexelest looked confused as the slatenette moved back to his space and sat up herself. "What is he gonna have to do?" she asked.

Zexion smirked. "It's something that is not allowed in this PG-13 show," he smirked. "Demyx's Revenge."

"I belong to you," Demyx blushed. "This week, I got revenge on Xaldin again. He yelled at me for trying to make Zexy cookies when he wasn't around to supervise what I was doing in the kitchen. So, I filled the kitchen with jell-o. Again." He cupped a hand around his ear. "If you listen closely, you can hear him trying to slice his way to the fridge." The three nobodies kept silent and could barely hear the slight sound of slicing coming from down the hall.

"That sounds like fun," Cexelest said, smiling as she tried not to laugh.

"And now for Zexy Says," Demyx said, turning to face his boyfriend. "The part of the show where Zexion tells us some advice."

"The only absolute truth is that in the end there is no absolute truth," Zexion said, crossing his arms.

"I have…absolutely no idea what that means," Cexelest said.

"Me neither," Demyx agreed, the two staring at the seemingly smug schemer.

"The Dem-Dem Cam," Cexelest introduced.

"Watch this," Demyx said with a grin, pressing a button the remote behind him.

**Dem-Dem Cam**

"Shh!" Demyx shushed, trying not to laugh as he and Zexion quietly opened Xemnas's bedroom door, the camera in his hands focused on their superior. They watched in silence, trying hard not to laugh as Xemnas looked around to make sure he was alone before pressing a button on the stereo.

"Oh my god," Zexion whispered. "He's not gonna…"

They both almost lost their cover when Caramelldansen blared from the stereo, Xemnas starting to dance along to the song. They snickered slightly from behind their hands, getting a little scared when their superior stopped and turned to the door.

"Oh god, run!" Demyx yelled, both nobodies running for their lives as Xemnas ran after them with murder in his eyes.

**Back To Normal**

"That's the best thing I've ever heard!" Cexelest got out between laughter. "X-Xemna-Xemnas does C-Caram-Caramelldansen!"

"Glad you liked it," Demyx said, smiling. "And because we didn't get a Demyx Dare for this week, we're gonna get on to the Orgy Meetings. This week in the Orgy Meetings, Xemnas had room reassignments. Let's watch."

**Orgy Meetings Cam**

"Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here today," Xemnas said, looking around him at the other members of Organization XIII.

"To tell us we're gonna go worship Kingdom Hearts later?" Axel muttered, earning himself a death glare from the Superior.

"Because of recent budget cuts, we will need to reassign rooms while we try to redesign some of the…less livable rooms," Xemnas continued, pulling a piece of paper out of his cloak. "For the time being, Xigbar, you and Xaldin will share a room. Vexen, Marluxia's room is more livable than yours for the time being, so you'll be staying with him."

"I'm gonna die," Vexen muttered, looking over at the assassin smiling and waving at him.

"Lexaeus, you and Luxord will have to share your room," Xemnas said.

"All night poker games!" Luxord exclaimed with a smile, shuffling his cards.

"Zexion, Demyx's room is now flooded because of his sitar playing at the ungodly hours of night," Xemnas said, turning his glare to the musician nobody. "Therefore, he will have to stay in your room."

Zexion grinned, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "Yes, Superior," he practically purred, turning his gaze to the blonde.

"Saix, you will be staying in my room," Xemnas said. "Axel, you and Xion will be staying with Roxas in his room."

"Yes, Superior," Saix said with a slight bow of his head.

"Fuck yeah," Axel muttered under his breath at the sound of him staying with Roxas. Even if was with Xion in the room. Hey, threesome. (a/n: sorry, thinking in Axel's mindset at the moment)

"Larxene, your room is the most decent of most of some other nobodies, so you are allowed to stay alone in your room," Xemnas finished up.

"Well, duh," she muttered, crossing her arms and legs as she rolled her eyes. "Hello. Woman here. I have needs."

"That's all," Xemnas finished, folding the paper back into his cloak. "Dismissed."

**Back To Normal**

"That's why all Demyx's stuff is in here?" Cexelest looking around and see Demyx's clothes and sitar lying around the room.

"Exactly," Zexion said, bringing the blonde closer.

"Orgy Poll for the week," Demyx said. "Well, we only had one person answer our last poll, so please try to answer this one in a review."

"At least we found out that Vexen likes Ben and Jerry's," Cexelest pointed out, shrugging.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. "Poll for this week. Is Zexion emo?"

"Hey!" Zexion exclaimed, glaring at his boyfriend.

"I didn't say I thought you were emo," Demyx tried to explain.

"I think you are," Cexelest muttered under her breath, the slatenette switching his glare from him to her.

"Just get on to the damn questions," Zexion muttered.

"Don't be mad, Zexy," Demyx pouted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissing his cheek.

Zexion grinned. "I'm not mad anymore," he whispered, kissing his lips for a few seconds. "Put the camera away, XV or I will turn you into a dusk."

Cexelest pouted, tucking her camera back into her cloak. _Damn, I was so close,_ she thought, crossing her arms.

"Questions," Demyx said, pulling out a sheet of paper. "NoahMatrix1000 asks, 'Hey Demyx, have you ever walked into Princess's Mansex and Saix bitch having sex?' Yes. 4 hours ago, actually. Still scarred for life."

"I'm sorry, baby," Zexion comforted, bringing the blonde into his arms.

"I'm fine," the blonde replied. "From HeartlessNobodyNamine, 'What would happen if Demyx couldn't play sitar, eat anything with sugar, AND couldn't have his show Zemyx Time?' Well, I'd kill myself."

"You'd what?" Zexion and Cexelest asked, staring at the blonde.

"But then I'd go to the Room of Sleep and sulk for a year or so," Demyx added.

"Better," Zexion muttered.

"Well, that's all for today," Demyx said, giving the camera a peace sign. "I'm Demyx. Peace out! See ya'll later!"

"Demyx," Zexion said with a sly grin.

"I belong to you," the blonde blushed.

Cexelest grinned. "And that'll never get old," she added, still grinning as she reached for the camera.

**.**********.**

**We'd like to thank MrMissMrs Random for appearing in this week's episode. Now, I go to sleep because I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in 2 months. *peace sign* Later!**


End file.
